Blood and chocolate
by Sucubei
Summary: UA Harry n'a rien d'humain. Il est un jeune loup-garou docile qui doit répondre aux exigences de la meute. Devenir le compagnon d'un dominant et obéir à l'alpha. Difficile quand on est rebelle... Slash DMHP
1. Chapter 1

Blood and chocolate

_Blood and chocolate_

**Rating: **MMMMMMMMMMM plus

**Pairing:** DMHP

**correctrice:** vif d'or (merciiii)

**Résumé:** UA Harry n'a rien d'humain. Il est un jeune loup-garou docile qui doit répondre aux exigences de la meute. Devenir le compagnon d'un dominant et obéir à l'alpha. Difficile quand on est rebel... Slash DMHP

**Nda**: ça faisait très longtemps que je voulais reprendre l'univers de mon livre préféré quand j'étais ados du même titre que ma fic. Bien que l'histoire ne soit pas la même, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de reprendre quelques scènes dans le livres vraiment bien.

Décidément on peut dire que j'ai un faible pour les nos amis à quatre pattes et à poils qui hurle les soir de pleine lune. lol

Je ne voulais pas updater cette fic avant d'avoir fini WR. Cependant je suis en panne sèche pour l'instant. -- alors pour vous faire patienter...

bonne lecture...

**Chapitre 1 : **

En ce jour d'été, à l'approche des grandes vacances le soleil tapait fort sur la petite ville.

Il régnait dans le lycée Amstrong une ambiance joyeuse et insouciante, l'excitation à l'approche de la fin des cours et des examens était palpable dans l'air ambiant.

Les jeunes gens écoutaient à peine leurs professeurs, eux-même plus tolérants les grandes vacances approchant.

Même les étudiants les plus studieux semblaient attendre avec impatience le début des vacances.

Assis à sa place, près de la fenêtre, Harry regardait rêveusement les nuages.

Il se sentait totalement étranger et ne participait pas à l'enthousiasme général. Lui, un mois de cours en plus ne l'aurait pas dérangé.

Cela lui aurait évité de tourner en rond et de ressasser les faits passés d'il y a deux ans.

Il frissonna et essaya de se concentrer sur l'équation au tableau que le jeune professeur de mathématique tentait en vain d'y intéresser ces élèves.

_De toute façon, l'algèbre, ça n'a jamais été mon truc. _Pensa-t-il.

Il passa sa langue sur ses dents pointues.

Harry n'était pas un garçon de 16 ans (bientôt 17) ordinaire.

Il n'était pas exactement un humain.

En fait, le terme qui le désignait le mieux serait loup-garou.

Parfois il se demandait si les autres sentaient sa différence autant que lui la ressentait. En dehors d'Hermione, un autre loup-garou, il n'avait aucun ami dans le lycée.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à la jeune louve, et s'amusa de son air concentré. Ses cheveux bruns touffus cachaient son visage mignon.

De taille moyenne, maigre et nerveuse, Hermione devait être la seul capable, la dernière journée de classe, d'écouter avec attention son professeur.

La jeune fille malgré son 'inhumanité', voulait devenir avocate.

Harry se mordit la lèvre inférieur,-son tic quand il pensait-, en songeant que la meute avait en effet grand besoin de quelqu'un connaissant bien les lois humaines.

Cela faisait des siècles qu'ils vivaient cachés aux yeux de l'humanité, si bien que jamais ils ne s'étaient sentis concernés par les lois et activités des homo-sapiens. Ils ne faisaient attention qu'à ce qu'ils considéraient utile pour un semblant d'intégration.

Le monde des humains les avaient pourtant rattrapés.

Harry cacha ses yeux soudains humides en se tournant vers la fenêtre.

_Ne pense surtout pas à Sirius, ne pense pas à sa mort._

La sonnerie retentit et des éclats joyeux suivirent.

C'était l'heure de rentrer chez soi.

Harry s'empressa de mettre ses affaires dans son sac à dos avant de rejoindre Hermione.

Ils déambulèrent dans les couloirs du lycée, indifférents aux regards de temps en temps curieux que des élèves jetaient sur eux.

Si Hermione pouvait entrer dans la catégorie des têtes d'ampoule, et était assez passe partout, Harry était difficilement 'catalogable'.

Les garçons l'auraient bien vu chez les crevettes, Harry était à peine plus grand que son amie, mais il marchait avec une telle assurance, regardant chacun droit dans les yeux sans aucun trouble, qu'il leur coupait la chique.

Il était aussi, surtout, très beau. De ses cheveux noirs ébouriffés tombant sur son front, avec ses grands yeux en amande vert ambre troublant et ses lèvres rouges sensuelles. Sa peau était mate et son corps fin mais musclé. Il avait quelque chose de féminin tout en restant indéniablement masculin.

Même Kristin, la plus belle fille du lycée, capitaine des pom-pom girls et sans aucun doute future reine de bal ne semblait pas le troubler plus que ça.

Du coup, tout en attirant un certain respect et gagnant une certaine popularité, le malaise qu'il faisait inconsciemment ressentir aux autres l'empêchaient de se lier à eux.

En résumé, personne n'osait l'aborder.

Harry et Hermione rentraient chez eux, discutant joyeusement.

« On va au parc du Nord, cette nuit ? » proposa Hermione.

« Encore ! Je préférerais aller dans la forêt. Au moins on est sûr de ne pas croiser les autres idiots. »

Hermione pouffa devinant de qui il parlait. « Tu les aimais bien avant, pourtant. Tu faisais même partie de leur bande. »

Harry grogna. C'était vrai, bien sûr.

Avant, il adorait traîner avec Ron Weasley, Seamus finnigan, Dudley Dursley, Ginny Weasley, Ernie Cornak et Antony Diggle. Mais depuis peu, l'innocente affection qu'ils se portaient avait changée et à présent ils le voyaient tous comme un compagnon potentiel.

Tout cela parce qu'ils étaient des dominants et lui un docile. Dudley, le fils de sa tante, était le plus embêtant, il le traitait comme s'il n'était qu'un idiot tout bon à rester à la maison.

Si un dominant devait attendre 21 ans pour être vu comme un adulte, un docile lui, était considéré comme mature à 16 ans.

À présent s'il avait le malheur de se montrer gentil avec un, les autres boudaient ou se battaient entre eux.

«Ne t'inquiètes pas Harry, je te taquine. Moi non plus, je n'ai aucune envie de traîner avec ces 6 crétins. »

Hermione ne s'était jamais entendu avec eux. Les uns lui reprochaient de n'être qu'une Miss Je Sais Tout donneuse de leçon, elle, elle les trouvait puériles et inconscients.

Le pire, était sans doute avec Ron; entre eux, c'était explosif.

L'antipathie qu'elle éprouvait à leur égard s'était développée depuis qu'ils ne venaient plus au lycée.

« Donc on fait comme j'ai dit. »

Hermione hocha la tête.

« Sinon, ça te dit de venir manger une glace chez moi ? »

La jeune fille hésita, puis lui fit un sourire contrit. « Une autre fois, j'ai promis à ma mère de rentrer tôt pour m'occuper de Jane. »

Jane était la petite sœur d'Hermione, une adorable petite louve de 10 ans très vive et très gentille.

Harry hocha la tête. « D'accord, alors on se retrouve ce soir. »

Ils se séparèrent, ils vivaient à deux rues l'un de l'autre.

Harry arrivait enfin chez lui lorsque soudain le vent lui porta une odeur familière.

Incrédule, il continua d'avancer et ouvrit le portail qui menait à sa maison.

Il regarda alors avec des yeux ronds l'homme sur le perron.

Draco Malfoy le toisait de toute son arrogance, les bras croisés sur sa large poitrine, un sourire hautain aux lèvres. Debout devant sa porte d'entrée, il le fixait de ses yeux bleus glacials.

« Hé, bébé. » Dit-il en guise de salut.

Une bouffé de colère l'envahit et Harry foudroya du regard le jeune homme, se demandant ce que diable _foutait-il_ là !

Draco n'était pas originaire de la meute, mais était le neveu de Sirius.

Son père, l'alpha d'une autre meute, avait été tué dans un défi lancé par un autre loup-garou.

La mère de Draco avait décidé de l'envoyer à son frère, Sirius, pour la sécurité et le bien-être de son enfant.

Le blond et lui s'étaient pratiquement tout de suite détesté. Le temps que Draco avait passé chez Sirius, il avait tout fait pour rendre la vie impossible au jeune docile.

Depuis, le brun lui vouait une haine féroce.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous là Malfoy ! »

Draco sans perdre son sourire répondit. « Je suis revenu, et je pense rester un bon moment. »

Harry se mordit la lèvre inférieure, agacé. Il voulait rentrer chez lui, et le blond lui barrait le chemin.

Il s'avança et grimpa sur le perron, se retrouvant trop proche à son goût du dominant. Il lui jeta un regard noir espérant qu'il comprenne le message et qu'il s'écarte.

Seulement, le regard anthracite du blond le scanna de bas en haut avec une telle intensité que le brun rougit. Pour se donner contenance, il tira sur son t-shirt, dénudant une clavicule. Une goutte de sueur coula le long de son cou.

« Tu as bien grandit bébé. » Déclara Draco d'une voix rauque.

Harry rouge comme une tomate, resta muet d'étonnement.

« Mais tu restes un bébé pleurnichard ! »

Furieux, sous le rire du jeune homme, Harry le poussa et rentra en prenant soin de claquer la porte au nez du crétin hilare.

Surpris par le bruit, Remus entra dans le salon et sourit en voyant que son louveteau était de retour.

« Mon poussin, alors cette dernière journée de cours ? »

« Qu'est-ce que Draco Malfoy faisait là ! » S'insurgea le brun.

Comprenant pourquoi son bébé semblait contrarié, Remus s'amusa de la situation. Harry et Draco petits, avaient été si complices. (nda : heiiiin !!)

« Mais il est venu me saluer bien sûr. N'oublis pas qu'il est resté chez nous de ses 11ans jusqu'à ses 19, il fait partie de la famille. Et après quatre ans d'absence, c'est la moindre des choses que de venir nous voir. »

Harry grogna en posant son sac à dos près des escaliers. Pour sa part, il se serait bien passé de cette politesse.

« Me dit pas qu'il va s'installer chez nous ! »

Remus leva les yeux au ciel. «Non, mon poussin. Il s'est installé dans une chambre de l'immeuble de Dean. Maintenant, viens prendre ton goûter dans la cuisine, j'ai fait du thé et une tarte aux pommes. »

De meilleur humeur soudain, surtout sachant que son dessert préféré l'attendait, Harry suivit sa 'mère' de cœur dans la cuisine.

En avisant alors la tasse et l'assiette vide ainsi que la tarte entamée, il grogna intérieurement.

Draco avait osé goûter sa tarte avant lui !

Grrrrr

Il s'installa en face de l'ex place du blond, et tout en se servant il fusilla du regard l'endroit comme si son ennemi juré y était.

Remus roula des yeux devant le comportement de son petit.

Il se resservit du thé. « Alors, poussin raconte-moi ta journée. »

« Bof, rien à dire. Sauf qu'encore cette année Hermione et moi, on s'est pas fait de nouveaux amis. » Se lamenta le brun.

«Poussin, nous en avons déjà discuté. Tu sais que c'est pour le mieux. Mieux vaut garder nos distances avec les humains. Nous mélanger à eux n'a jamais rien donné de bon. Pense à l'inquisition ! »

« Mais c'était il y a longtemps ! On n'était même pas né. Et puis, de toute façon je n'ai pas envie de dévoiler qui je suis. Je pense juste que parler à d'autres personnes ça seraient sympa. » Expliqua Harry entre deux bouchées.

« Et bien il y a toujours les Six. »Proposa Remus.

Harry racla son assiette avec sa cuillère. « Ne me parle pas d'eux ! Ils sont devenus complètement débile. »

« Allons, tous les jeunes dominants passent par cette phase. Ils éprouvent le besoin de faire leurs preuves. Soit moins sévère. Tu verras que ça leur passera assez vite. »

« Et bien tant qu'ils sont dans leur _phase crétins_, je n'ai aucune envie d'être témoin de leurs bêtises. » Déclara Harry en se levant.

Il aida Remus à débarrasser.

« Ce soir, tu cours avec Hermione ? »

« Ouais, comme d'hab. » Dit le brun en rangeant les tasses dans le lave-vaisselle.

« Pourquoi ne passeriez-vous pas au Forest ? »

Le Forest était le bar tenue par Rosmerta et son mari, Edmund. Un bar de motard près de la forêt où la meute se retrouvait. Ils venaient y boire un verre, trouver leurs amis pour partir après faire une grande course tous ensemble dans la forêt.

Avant Harry adorait y participer. À présent, sans Sirius... 

« Je verrai Mummy. »

Le brun se pressa de monter dans sa chambre. Il savait que Remus s'inquiétait pour lui.

Mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de rester à l'écart de la meute. Depuis la mort de Sirius et Tom, il n'arrivait pas à faire comme si tout allait bien, comme avant.

Ils avaient tellement perdus.

_« ... tu restes un bébé Pleurnichard »_

Il grogna en songeant à cet imbécile de Draco. Il se précipita vers son placard qu'il ouvrit. Et debout sur la chaise de son bureau il sortit un énormes ours en peluche tout en haut des étagères, qu'il fit tomber sur le sol.

Sur la tête de la peluche blanche, une vieille photo du blond qui devait avoir dans les alentours de 16 ans y était scotchée..

Sa peluche vaudou anti Draco retrouvés, il se déchaîna dessus, la malmenant sauvagement tout en insultant copieusement le dominant. Il finit par la balancer contre le mur où elle retomba mollement sur son lit.

Soulagé, il s'assit sur sont lit avec un demi sourire.

Ce fut à ce moment qu'il le vit.

Là, posé sur sa table de nuit un petit cahier avec peint en couverture un petit louveteau qui courrait dans la forêt et avec pour titre « Comptines de la Lune. »

Le cœur battant, Harry prit d'une main tremblante le cahier que sa défunte mère avait fait pour lui.

Il croyait l'avoir perdue à jamais. Cela allait faire des années qu'il le cherchait.

Les larmes aux yeux, il l'ouvrit et s'émerveilla à nouveau sur les poésies et les illustrations de sa mère.

Sirius et Remus lui avaient raconté que Lily Potter était une artiste très talentueuse. Elle écrivait et peignait beaucoup.

Malheureusement le jour de la mort de ses parents, leur maison avait brûlé et tout fut perdu.

Tout sauf ce précieux cahier fait spécialement pour lui.

Il le serra contre son cœur et un vrai sourire se forma sur son visage.

Dire qu'il était désespéré de l'avoir égaré pour toujours.

Il se souvenait encore quand il réclamait, petit, tous les soirs que Sirius ou Remus lui lise un de ses poèmes.

Peut-être que c'était Remus qui l'avait retrouvé.

Il renifla son précieux cahier, geste fait maintes fois dans l'espoir de sentir sa mère et se raidit aussitôt.

Le cahier portait l'odeur de Draco.

DMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHP

À suivre...

**Alors? vous voulez la suite! alors encouragez moi avec une petite rev! héhé**

**sucub'**


	2. Chapter 2

_Blood and chocolate_

**Rating: **MMMMMMMMMMM plus

**Pairing:** DMHP

**correctrice:** vif d'or

**Résumé:** UA Harry n'a rien d'humain. Il est un jeune loup-garou docile qui doit répondre aux exigences de la meute. Devenir le compagnon d'un dominant et obéir à l'alpha. Difficile quand on est rebel... Slash DMHP

**Nda**:

_Je suis choquée, traumatisé, scandalisée et horrifiée. Quand vous m'avez appris qu'il y avait un film de mon cher livre Blood and Chocolate, le livre qui m'a éveillé à la sensualité, (j'ai passé mon temps à baver sur Gabriel), je me suis bien entendu empressé de le télécharger._

_Je m'excuse d'avance si certain ont aimé, mais moi j'ai pensé : MAIS C'EST QUOI CETTE DAUBE !! _

_Non mais franchement ! Ils ont carrément réinventé l'histoire. Se disant que l'histoire d'amour impossible entre un humain et une garoute c'était vachement mieux. Ok, mais pourquoi avoir transformé mon Gaby en espèce de nachos tout pourri ! grrrrr_

_Ils avaient tous autant de charisme qu'un vieux concombre ! Je crois que j'ai longuement hésité entre l'hilarité et la consternation._

_Pitié, ne me dite pas qu'ils ont fait une suite ! Je serais obligé de tué ces gens qui osent transformer un bon livre, en truc cucul la praline avec une héroïne qui a autant d'expression qu'un vieux caribou débile !_

_Bref, n'en parlons plus. Au moins, j'ai bien ri._

_Pour parler de ma fic, un grand merci pour votre accueil. À chaque fois, votre soutien est comme une bouffée d'oxygène. Vraiment merci d'être si patient et tolérant avec moi. Je suis vraiment un horrible auteur qui est toujours en retard. Mais malgré tout vous êtes toujours au rendez-vous. _

_Un grand merci à tout le monde._

_Sinon, pour information, Draco a dans cette fic 23 ans et Harry très bientôt 17. _

_Voilà, l'aventure continue et les obstacles déjà se dressent contre l'idylle entre Dray et Ryry._

_Bonne lecture._

_Sucubei bei beiiiii. …. (je pète les plombs)_

**Chapitre 2**

Dans la chambre d'Harry, Hermione et lui se préparaient à sortir.

En fin de compte, ils allaient faire un tour au bar le Forest avant leur sortie nocturne habituelle. Harry avait été surpris quand Hermione arriva bien plus tôt que prévue vêtue d'une petite robe rouge échancrée. Elle le prit au dépourvue en déclarant vouloir faire un tour dans la taverne de Rosmerta. Elle détestait s'y rendre, normalement, autant que lui.

Le petit brun soupçonnait Rémus d'y être pour quelque chose. Il savait que sa mommy voulait que tout redevienne comme avant, qu'il soit à nouveau le petit louveteau qui aimait tant coller les grands. Agacé, Harry aimerait bien qu'il se rende compte qu'il avait changé. Il n'était plus un enfant.

Le pire, serait que Rémus croit qu'il est en fait grand temps qu'il se trouve un compagnon.

Il trembla à cette idée et préféra se concentrer sur le moment présent.

« Cela fait drôle de te voir en robe, Mione. »

La jeune louve rougit. « Pourquoi ? Ça ne me va pas ? »

«Bien sûr que si. » La détrompa rapidement Harry. « C'est juste qu'hier encore tu râlais contre Pansy et ses tenues provocantes qui donnent de mauvaises idées aux dominants. »

Pansy et Lavande étaient les deux autres jeunes dociles de la meute. Les deux jeunes filles passaient plus leur temps à se pouponner pour plaire aux dominants qu'au lycée. Elles faisaient partie des Traditionalistes qui pensaient que le rôle des dociles étaient de se soumettre aux désirs des dominants, porter et élever les petits.

Quel horreur de penser comme cela au 21ème siècle !

Hermione réagit vivement à la remarque. « Ne me compare pas à cette garce ! Tu sais très bien que je n'ai rien à voir avec elle. Et Harry, ce n'est pas parce que nous sommes contres l'idée de devoir être dépendant d'un dominant que cela nous interdit des tenues sexy. Oh nom de la lune, nous sommes libre ! »

Le brun fit une moue contrarié. Ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait sous entendre. Il était le premier à aimer s'habiller de façon provocante. Cependant quand il le faisait, il devait affronter à chaque fois le regard désapprobateur de son amie. Ce revirement soudain était étrange.

Haussant les épaules, il finirait bien par avoir le fin mot de cette histoire, il s'habilla d'un jean assez large qui tombait sur ses hanches laissant voir l'élastique de son caleçon et d'un t-shirt moulant vert doté d'un col en V ouvert sur sa poitrine bronzée. Il finit par mettre des baskets noirs, et quelques bracelets en cuir sur ses avants bras.

Puisque Hermione avait décidé de sortir autant en profiter.

« En fait, Harry, je n'arrive pas à croire que tu aies ressorti cette vieille peluche ! » Elle attrapa le gros ours en peluches et pouffa en regardant la photographie. « Dray n'a pas beaucoup changé, tu ne trouves pas ? »

« Ouais… Il m'a l'air d'être resté l'affreux crétin arrogant que je connaissais. »

Hermione caressa le visage de la photographie d'un air rêveur. « Je savais bien qu'il finirait pas revenir. » Murmura-t-elle sans qu'Harry ne la voit ni l'entende, occupé à fouiller dans son sac à chercher son portefeuille.

oOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOo

Le Forest ressemblait à un des ces bars de voyous dans lesquelles les adolescents se rendaient pour s'en vanter et donner des sueurs froides à leurs mères.

D'impressionnantes motos étaient garé devants un bâtiment assez grands et mal entretenu. L'enseigne était vieille et la peinture écaillée, sans parler de l'étrange gueule de loup qui pendait au-dessus de la porte. Tout était fait pour dissuader d'y entrer.

Qui pourrait réellement deviner que ce lieu était en fait un repaire de loups-garous sans connaître leurs existences. Les lycans de passages venaient se restaurer et parfois dormir dans cette auberge secrète. La meute de la ville se réunissait souvent là pour parler entre eux et se détendre.

Les humains n'y étaient pas spécialement rares, mais comme s'ils ressentaient le danger d'être entouré par des loups, ils évitaient instinctivement le lieu.

Le Forest possédait ainsi une affreuse réputation.

C'était pourquoi, quand la maman de Kristin, la capitaine des pompom-girls, elle-même représentante des parents d'élèves, vit deux jeunes gens de l'âge de sa fille s'y diriger, elle fut très choquée. Surtout quand elle s'aperçut qu'ils étaient dans le même lycée que sa petite chérie. Elle plissa des yeux et profita d'être en arrêt devant un feu rouge pour prendre les adolescents en photo à l'aide de son téléphone portable. Elle demanderait à sa fille leurs noms et ferait son devoir en prévenant leurs parents. C'était une honte que des enfants si jeunes soient dehors à une heure si tardive, surtout à un tel endroit mal famé.

Le feu vert, elle démarra en trombe dans sa Jaguar, se félicitant d'avoir une fille si bien éduquée.

oOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOo

Harry songeait que l'idée de passer dans le bar n'était pas si mauvaise. La plupart de la clientèle était les membres de la meute qui les avaient accueillis d'un léger signe de tête. Rosmerta, la très belle louve blonde aux yeux ambre, fut ravie de les voir et se pressa pour les accueillir en personne. Dans un accès de bonne humeur, elle leur avait même proposé 'd'arroser' (nda : y verser un peu d'alcool) leur coca. Ils avaient déclinés poliment l'offre.

« Ah, mes chéris vous êtes toujours aussi raisonnables, c'est très plaisant de voir que certains d'entres vous, ont un brin de jugeotes. » Déclara-t-elle en posant leurs verres sur la table. Elle eut un rapide coup d'œil vers les tables de billards. « Si vous pouviez avoir un peu d'influence sur d'autres jeunes. » Elle soupira et reparti en direction du bar.

Harry et Hermione regardèrent à leurs tours dans la même direction et se renfrognèrent.

Les Six faisaient un billard, en compagnie de Lavande et de Pansy. Les garçons se tenaient mal, étaient bruyants tandis que les deux jeunes filles en mini short en jean et t-shirt moulant les aguichaient. Lavande s'occupait surtout de Ron, tandis que Pansy flirtait un peu avec tout le monde. Seule Ginny manquait à l'appel.

« Non, mais regarde les ! Elles sont en chaleurs ou quoi ? »

« Ne soit pas si sévère Hermione. Tu sais, je crois que Lavande aime sincèrement Ron. Quant à Pansy, depuis toute petite c'est qu'une sale peste. Il n'y avait aucune raison pour qu'elle change. »

« Elle est de pire en pire, même. Lavande a pour seule défaut d'avoir un pois chiche dans la tête. » Elle ajouta narquoisement. « Ron et elle feront un parfait couple d'abruti. Dire qu'ils vont peut-être un jour se reproduire ! Berk »

Harry sourit. Si seulement Lavande pouvait détourner l'attention de Ron. Le rouquin tentait vainement depuis des mois de sortir avec lui.

« Oh, douce lune ! Ils viennent par ici. » Marmonna Hermione dans son verre.

En effet, Dudley qui les avait vus en premier s'était empressé de prévenir Ron, le meneur incontesté de la bande.

Ron Weasley était un grand roux aux yeux très bleus. Sans aucun doute le plus beaux des cinq garçons. Habillé d'une veste en cuir, t-shirt, jean noir et bottes de motard (l'uniforme en quelque sorte de la bande), il était une grande gueule rebelle et allergique à l'autorité. Cela venait peut-être du fait qu'il était le dernier fils de cinq frères et qu'il était très désireux de se démarquer. C'étai aussi une des raisons pour lesquelles il s'intéressait à Harry. Non seulement d'être le plus beau docile de la meute, le fait qu'il avait été le fils de deux puissants alphas faisait de lui le meilleur parti. Ron pensait tout gagner en s'unissant au beau jeune loup.

Pourtant, petits, Ron et Harry étaient inséparables. Les deux meilleurs amis que l'on puisse trouver. Le brun était déçu et blessé que le dominant ait gâché leur amitié pour si peu.

Heureusement sa petite sœur était absente. Une dominante aussi, qui était amoureuse d'Harry depuis qu'elle avait six ans. Grande, belle et déterminée, Virginia Weasley serait tout à fait fréquentable si ce n'est le fait qu'elle ait tenté plusieurs fois de coincer Harry seul et qu'elle soit jalouse d'Hermione.

Il y avait aussi Dudley Dursley, le cousin d'Harry. Blond, plus ou moins séduisant dans le genre balourd et complètement épris de Lavande Brown. Il éprouvait aussi une grande admiration pour Ron qu'il passait son temps à imiter. Ernie Cornak, grand et maigre. Un châtain moqueur et mesquin selon l'avis d'Harry. Et enfin, un brun, Antony Diggle qui possédait un bon sens de l'humour et était généralement le plus calme et réservé.

Les deux dociles virent les cinq garçons s'avancer jusqu'à eux. Ron souriait avec arrogance tandis que les autres ricanaient.

« Lune bleue ! Mes yeux me trompent-ils ? Les deux saintes nitouches ont décidé que tout compte fait le Forest était assez bien pour eux ! » Se moqua Ron faisant rire les quatre autres.

Toujours à la table de billard, Pansy et Lavande avaient pris un air boudeur.

« Du balais, Weasley. Retourne faire le bouffon pour Lavande, elle n'attend que ça. » Grogna Hermione.

Ron allait répliquer quand il remarqua la tenue de la jeune fille. Il parut désarçonné quelques secondes mais se reprit assez vite.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas Granger, ce n'est pas toi qui nous intéresse. Qui voudrait d'une chieuse comme toi. » Il s'approcha du brun. « Alors, Ry, ça fait un moment qu'on ne te voit plus. Quoi de neuf ? »

Harry soupira. Voilà pourquoi il voulait éviter dorénavant les endroits ou la meute se rassemblait. Ce genre de conflit commençait sérieusement à le gonfler.

«Bof, rien Ron. Tu sais bien, lycée, bus etc.… Enfin, là c'est les vacances. » Répondit-il avec lassitude.

« Mouais, super. Bref, ça te dirait de venir courir avec nous cette nuit ? »

« Non. »

« Allez ! Bon sang, Ry, tu adorais traîner avec nous avant. » Déclara Ron en jetant un coup d'œil à Hermione dont les yeux lançaient des éclairs.

« De toute façon, les dociles ne devraient pas courir seuls sans dominants pour les protéger. » Ajouta Dudley.

« Parce qu'avec vous, Hermione et moi on sera en sécurité ! Laissez-moi rire ! Je n'apprécie pas vos sorties et manières de vous amuser. Elles sont dangereuses. » Grogna Harry.

« Vous nous mettez tous en danger en agissant de la sorte ! Sincèrement qu'y a-t-il de drôle de terroriser les clochards et les promeneurs ! Vous voulez que l'histoire se répète ? » Demanda hargneusement Hermione.

« La ferme, sale rapporteuse ! » Gronda Ron.

« Ici, ce n'est pas pareil. C'est plus grand ! » S'expliqua Ernie. « On est anonyme. »

« Et on fait attention de ne pas se faire voire. Vous vous inquiétez pour rien. »Dit Anthony désireux d'apaiser les tentions.

« Mais vous agissez comme si nous étions invincibles ! Nous sommes peut-être plus fort et résistants que les humains cependant il existe des moyens de nous tuer. _Ils_ pourraient envoyer les chasseurs… »

Ron coupa Harry en se baissant et prenant appui sur les accoudoirs de sa chaise faisant sursauter le jeune homme.

« Raison de plus pour que tu viennes avec nous, Ry. Si tu es si inquiet pour moi. » Il ajouta à voix basse, son visage si près du brun que celui-ci pouvait sentir son souffle qui portait les effluves d'alcool, sur ses lèvres. « Tu me manques. »

La nature docile d'Harry le rendait quelque peu démunis face à un dominant qui affirmait son pouvoir sur lui. Le brun détestait son besoin de rouler sur son dos et de montrer son ventre à tous ses crétins qui se croyaient tout permis. Bien que tremblant, il affronta bravement le regard de Ron, se forçant à ne pas pencher sa tête sur le côté pour montrer son cou, signifiant 'je me soumets à toi alors ne me blesse pas' ou encore 'protège moi'.

Énervé par l'insolence du docile, Ron n'osa cependant rien faire, conscient du regard désapprobateur des adultes prêts à intervenir. S'ils étaient seul, jamais le docile ne l'aurait défié ainsi pensa-t-il en se relevant.

Puis avec une certaine nostalgie, il se souvint qu'en vérité depuis tout petit Harry s'était efforcé de ne pas céder à ses pulsions de dociles et d'agir presqu'en alpha. À cette époque, ensemble, dans leurs formes canines, ils se battaient pour rire assez souvent et le brun, avait toujours gagné. Aujourd'hui, physiquement, il n'aurait plus aucune chance, cependant cela ne suffisait pas à faire céder le jeune docile. En fait, le seul loup-garou hormis l'alpha Sirius, qui avait réussit à faire montrer son ventre à Harry était…

« On a l'air de bien s'amuser ici. » Tonna une voix grave, réfrigérante.

Draco Malfoy, se tenait non loin d'eux, les dominant tous aussi bien par sa taille que par son regards bleus gris perçant.

Ron avait toujours détesté le blond. Il était arrogant et trop fier, alors qu'il ne faisait pas vraiment partie de la meute. Du moins, de son avis.

Le roux haussa les épaules, et préféra s'en aller avec ses amis. Il se dégagea sèchement quand Lavande, avant qu'il ne sorte du bar, voulut le prendre par le bras. La jeune fille hoqueta choquée, puis prenant un air pincé, elle accepta le bras que lui tendait galamment Dudley par dépit. Pansy les suivit en jetant un coup d'œil perçant dans le dos de Draco.

« Je peux savoir de quoi tu te mêles ? » Demanda Harry en foudroyant du regard le blond.

Malfoy se contenta d'hausser un sourcil et de lui sourire moqueusement.

« La belette paraissait vous ennuyer, alors dans un excès de générosité, je vous ai donné un coup de pouce. »

Le docile brun allait répliquer qu'ils n'avaient aucunement besoin de l'aide d'une fouine mais Hermione le devança.

« Merci, Dray. Tu sais, depuis que tu es parti, ils n'ont pas mûrit d'un iota. Ils sont franchement irrécupérables. »

Draco éclata de rire. En le voyant ainsi, Harry pensa bien malgré lui qu'il était bien plus séduisant.

« Cela faisait longtemps Hermione. Tu as grandi. » Déclara le blond.

Harry regarda avec surprise les joues de sa meilleure amie se colorer de rose. Ce n'était tout de même pas pour cette espèce d'imbécile qu'elle avait voulu venir ici et fait tant d'effort pour être présentable.

« Toi, tu as gagné des cicatrices on dirait. » Répondit-elle.

Le brun remarqua alors la fine ligne blanche sur le cou du jeune homme, et les nombreuses qui barraient ses bras. Il frissonna en imaginant ce qu'avait dû vivre Draco pendant son absence.

« Encore des combats inutiles que se font les dominants. » Marmonna toutefois Harry avec mépris.

Il se tendit quand une main se pausa sur son épaule qu'elle serra presque tendrement. « Que veux-tu Harry, nous sommes des loups-garous. Nous n'avons qu'une seule façon de régler certains conflits. » Dit le blond en riant.

Puis sous les injures furieuses du docile, il s'éloigna en rigolant, vers d'autres membres de la meute qui l'accueillirent avec enthousiasme.

« On peut partir maintenant ? » Grogna Harry. « Sa vue me rend malade.»

« Oh Harry, toi aussi il faudrait que tu mûrisses. Dray c'est un peu ton grand frère ennuyeux. N'est-ce pas ? »

Dans le ton de la jeune louve, il y avait quelque chose de pressant. Comme si elle voulait que son ami lui confirme qu'entre lui et Draco, il n'y avait rien. Elle était donc si éprise de lui ?

Heureusement, Harry pouvait très bien la rassurer de ce côté là. Mais pas comme elle le désirait.

« Un frère ?! Cette simple idée me donne la nausée, Mione. Je le vois plus comme un parasite. Mais s'il est à ton goût, fonce ! Ton influence le rendra peut-être moins arrogant et insupportable. »

« Ça se voit tant ? » Rougit la jeune fille.

« Disons que les indices sont nombreux. » Plaisanta gentiment Harry.

« Tu crois que j'ai une chance ? » S'inquiéta Hermione, tout d'un coup vulnérable. Cela devait vraiment être beaucoup plus qu'une simple amourette d'enfance.

Harry se tourna discrètement vers la table où s'était installé le blond. Il écarquilla les yeux de surprise quand le regard de Draco rencontra le sien. La profondeur des yeux gris le troubla. Pour se donner contenance il finit son verre et retourna sa pleine attention vers sa meilleure amie. Quelque peu crispé, sans le lui montrer, il se décida à la rassurer.

« Tu es une très belle louve, vive et intelligente. Je ne vois pas comment il pourrait te résister. »

oOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOo

Au bord d'un petit ruisseau qui traversait la forêt, Harry et Hermione se déshabillaient. C'était un de leurs coins préférés car peu fréquenté même par les leurs.

Pourtant la place était paisible, les buissons nombreux et les arbres étaient magnifiques et anciens. À la lisière du ruisseau un coin d'herbe agréable et bien caché, idéal pour la transformation.

Tandis que les battements de son cœur s'accélérèrent, l'épiderme d'Harry commença à se recouvrir d'une fourrure sombre et son museau s'allongea. En quelques minutes, les os craquants, les muscles se modifiant, le jeune homme fit place à une magnifique créature à la fourrure noire et aux yeux verts ambre.

La métamorphose était toujours douloureuse. Mais c'était une souffrance que les loups-garous acceptaient et glorifiaient car elle symbolisait le passage de leur peau humaine à leur peau de bête. Et rien n'était plus plaisant que d'être un loup.

Il laboura le sol de ses griffes et s'étira comme un chat. La créature qu'était en fait devenue Harry était bien plus puissante et grande qu'un simple loup. Le mot loup lui-même était pris par commodité, cet animal sauvage et majestueux étant celui qui leur ressemblait le plus sous cette forme.

En face, Hermione, à peu près de sa taille, était dotée d'une fourrure brune plus basique mais non moins élégante et deux yeux chocolat brillants d'intelligence.

Avec un jappement joyeux, ils s'élancèrent dans la forêt pour une course dans une vitesse vertigineuse qui normalement, laissait derrière eux leurs soucis ne laissant qu'un sentiment vivifiant de liberté sauvage.

Simplement, cette nuit, Harry ressentait le changement que la soirée avait annoncé dans le lien qui l'unissait à son amie.

Hermione était une docile qui désirait s'unir à Draco. Il semblerait qu'elle ait eu le béguin pour lui depuis fort longtemps. Or cette information le mettait mal à l'aise. Il se voyait à présent, forcé de repenser à sa relation avec le loup-garou blond.

Il se souvenait que lui aussi, lors de la première arrivée du blond dans la meute, il était tombé sous le charme. Harry était à peine plus qu'un bébé et le petit garçon aux cheveux dorés et aux yeux gris lui fit une forte impression. Il alla ainsi vers lui, prenant l'air le plus mignon possible, cela marchait avec son père, et se présenta en bégayant. Il lui proposa même de jouer avec lui. Le rejet de Draco fut si brutal et cruel qu'aujourd'hui, il en gardait encore les séquelles émotionnelles. Il pleura beaucoup ce jour-là, mais par la suite jamais ne rapporta les mauvais traitements du petit dominant. Malgré le comportement du blond, il y avait en Harry une volonté de lui prouver quelque chose.

Qu'il méritait son affection… ?

Ayant acquis un certain recul et maturité, il se rendait compte qu'à cette époque, peut-être Draco n'était pas vraiment lui-même. Son père avait été tué sous ses yeux et il se retrouvait éloigné de sa mère, loin de sa meute pour une autre étrangère. Tous ces chamboulements avaient dû le terroriser.

Il existait aussi de nombreuses zones d'ombres dans le passé du dominant.

Toujours était-il que les sentiments les plus contradictoires animaient le brun quand Draco était là. Il ne le voyait certainement pas comme un frère.

Ron, lui, même s'il se trouvait en pleine crise, l'affection d'Harry pour le rouquin restait la même et était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus fraternelle.

Pour Malfoy, ce n'était pas le même genre de sentiment.

Haine, colère, déception, frustration, désir… se mélangeaient en lui.

Il se souvenait du curieux adieu du blond quand il avait décidé de partir. Draco croyant qu'il dormait, était entré dans sa chambre et avait posé ses lèvres sur les siennes. Harry ne savait toujours pas pourquoi il n'avait pas réagit cette nuit-là.

Pourquoi le blond lui avait-il volé son précieux livre de conte écrit et illustré par sa mère alors qu'il connaissait sa valeur?

Encore une mauvaise plaisanterie ?

Mais dès son retour, il lui avait rendu sachant que le brun saurait en trouvant son odeur sur le cahier, qu'il était le coupable.

Harry tenta de vider son esprit et accéléra pour rattraper Hermione qui avait pris de l'avance. Il était normalement le plus rapide de la meute. Il admira les longues foulées de la louve et remarqua qu'en effet son corps était celui d'une femelle adulte en bonne santé et apte à porter des petits.

À l'époque où Draco était là, la jeune louve et lui n'étaient pas vraiment amis. Donc il ignorait si la docile avait pu être proche du blond.

Il était dérangé et jaloux par le fait qu'Hermione ait réussit là où il avait échoué.

Gagner l'affection de Draco Malfoy.

À suivre….

**Voilà, j'espère que cela vous a plu.**

**Sachez chers lecteurs et lectrices que le chapitre 3 de la Beltane est prêt et que si vous êtes sympa je l'update demain matin. Nan nan, c'est po du chantage je vous assure ! Ne me regardez pas avec ses yeux là ! Surtout si je vous dis que dimanche, il y a des chances que j'update la suite de L'Emeraude et le Dragon !! Malgré tout le boulot que j'ai à côté, je reste votre fidèle servante. **

**En attendant, après avoir laissé une review bien sûr, vous pouvez toujours aller jeter un coup d'œil sur mon blog. J'y avais mis quelques extraits inédits de mes histoires.**

**Gros bisous à tous et à toutes**

**Sucub'**


	3. Chapter 3

Blood and chocolate

**Rating: **MMMMMMMMMMM plus

**Pairing:** DMHP

**Correctrice :pas encore corrigé**

**Résumé:** UA Harry n'a rien d'humain. Il est un jeune loup-garou docile qui doit répondre aux exigences de la meute. Devenir le compagnon d'un dominant et obéir à l'alpha. Difficile quand on est rebel... Slash DMHP

**Nda**:

Oui je sais. Je mets un temps fou à updater, mais j'ai entamé ma dernière année d'étude et je suis en pleine préparation pour le diplôme. Mais je ne vous oublis pour autant et quand j'ai un moment, je continu mes fanfics !

Bon, réponse à vos questions !

**Q : t'abandonnes ou quoi ? Espèce de sale morue, quand est ce que tu updates !!!!!?**

R : gomeeeeeen ! je suis juste en pleine période de gros stresse, mais non, je n'abandonne aucune de mes fics. PROMIS !

**Q : On adore Draco ! mais c'est quoi cette histoire avec Hermione ?**

R : héhé ! Vous verrez bien. (mais pas d'inquiétude, Draco n'a qu'une personne en vue). Sinon je suis agréablement surprise. Je voulais vraiment un Draco mature et sexy pour ma fic et d'après vos réactions, j'ai à peu près réussit ! ;-)

**Q :Blaise et Severus vont-ils apparaître ? Un RW/BZ ?**

R : Oui, ils sont prévu tous les deux. Je leur ai mijoté plein de trucs hinhin. Ron et Blaise, pourquoi pas, ce n'était pas prévu, mais l'idée me plaît.

**Q : Le film de sang et chocolat, je suis d'accord avec toi ! c'est nuls**

R : n'est ce pas.

**Q : J'imagine très bien le petit Harry de 4ans proposer son amitier et de jouer avec le garçon de 11ans qui lui ne veut pas.(l'image est vraiment trop mignonne!) Comment Draco a pu resister? Il y a des zones d'ombres dans le passés de Draco…**

R : que voilà des remarques intéressantes ! bravo ! Mais je ne peux rien dire sans dévoiler l'intrigue. Mais oui, Draco a plein de chose à nous apprendre sur son enfance avant son arrivée chez Sirius et Remus, et ce qui lui ait arrivé pendant son absence.

A tout le monde merci pour vos reviews et bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 3**

A 8 heures, la meute entière était rassemblée dans la grande salle du Forest. Comme d'habitude, pour ce genre de réunion, Rosmerta avait mis à la porte de son bar une pancarte « soirée privé ». Et son époux, Tom avec son air de grizzly grognon (bien qu'il fut plus doux qu'un agneau) faisait fuir les importuns.

La meute s'était assemblée en demi-cercle face à la petite scène au fond du bar, certains accoudés au comptoir, d'autre sur les fauteuils ou à même le sol. Les Six, s'étaient carrément assis sur la table de billard et lançaient des blagues douteuses en direction de Pansy et Lavande. Les deux jeunes louves gloussaient à chacune de leurs plaisanterie.

La meute devait rassembler une bonne soixantaine d'individus, mais ce n'était pas grand-chose par rapport à d'autre. L'alpha Potter avait été rejoins surtout par des garous désireux de s'émanciper aux régimes totalitaire qu'imposait la plus part des chefs. Ils étaient une des meutes les plus modernes de leur époque. Sirius Black, quand James fut tué par les chasseurs, avait été carrément élu par les siens. C'était une première dans leurs histoires. De plus il avait semblé logique à tout le monde que le loyal second du charismatique James Potter prenne sa place de Leader.

Simplement, Sirius Black était mort depuis un an et la meute n'avait toujours pas élu de nouveau chef.

Harry se sentait très seul. Bien qu'il ne fut pas d'humeur à ce rendre à ce genre de réunion il s'était forcé. Avant les dociles ne pouvaient pas participer à ces rassemblements où les grandes décisions sont prises. Si pour les femmes humaines, leur statut avait bien évolué, pour les dociles des garous ce n'étaient pas vraiment le cas. Son père et sa mère s'étaient battus pour que les soumis ne soient plus traités comme les esclaves des dominants, et que les loups-garous entre enfin au 21e siècle. Et encore, leur meute était une des rares où les lycanthropes dociles possédaient un droit de décision sur leur vie et pour la communauté. En l'honneur des ses parents, il se faisait ainsi un devoir de participer à chacune de ces manifestations.

Simplement, ce soir assis sur un coussin, collé contre Rémus il se sentait comme entouré d'étranger. Il observait avec désapprobation le comportement irrespectueux des Six, encouragé par Lavande et Pansy. Il voulut échanger un regard entendu à Hermione assise à sa droite, mais celle-ci était trop occupée à regarder Draco Malfoy. L se tenait près du bar tandis que Pansy lui jetait de fréquent coup d'œil. Elle réussit enfin à capter son regard et il lui sourit. Elle se rengorgea, satisfaite.

Harry entendit grogner Hermione à côté de lui.

« Quelle garce ! » Grommela-t-elle à son attention.

Le brun se renfrogna exaspéré de voir son amie se battre pour ce prétentieux.

« Un peu de silence, s'il vous plaît ! » Cria enfin Kingsley Shakelbot en montant sur l'estrade.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui. Enfin presque tous, Ron était en train de décrire la taille de la poitrine d'une fille à un Dudley fasciné.

Molly la mère de Ron, alla donner une tape sur la tête de son fils.

« Tiens-toi tranquille Ronny! » Ordonna-t-elle rouge de colère. Les jumeaux Fred et George ricanèrent en regardant les oreilles devenus vermillons de leur frère. Ils firent de grands signes à Harry avant que leur mère claque chacun leur tour l'arrière de leur tête avec son sac à main.

Harry se détourna, dissimulant un rire derrière sa main.

« Je voulais vous annoncer la bonne nouvelle : l'argent de l'assurance est arrivé. »

L'assemblée poussa des cris de joies. Harry lui aussi, gagné par l'excitation des autres, sentait son cœur battre plus vite. Cet argent, ils l'attendaient depuis qu'ils avaient été chassés de leur territoire à cause des évènements de l'an dernier. Un terrible enchaînement d'actes qui avait conduit à la mort de 3 d'entres eux, dont Sirius. Des incendies sans aucun doute de la main de l'homme, avaient brûlés beaucoup de leurs maisons dont l'hôtel tenu par Rosmerta et Tom. Cela pour leur faire comprendre que la ville ne voulait plus d'eux.

_Mais pouvons-nous les blâmer ? Des jeunes filles disparaissaient et c'était l'un des notre le coupable. Ils ont eu juste peur._ Pensa Harry.

« L'ironie dans tout cela, poursuivit Kingsley, c'est que nous n'aurions jamais pu toucher cet argent si le shérif Pettigrow n'avait pas couvert ces hommes responsables des incendies. »

« Un ban pour le shérif Pettigrow !» Clamèrent les jumeaux Weasley provoquant l'hilarité générale.

Kingsley sourit. Grand noir à la peau sombre comme l'ébène, il avait été le second de Sirius et depuis sa mort le chef temporaire de la meute. C'était aussi un bon ami de la famille qui après le drame avait pris sous sa protection Rémus et Harry.

Il fit signe à la meute de se taire et continua :

« Il est temps de choisir où sera notre prochain territoire. L'alpha Greyback m'a envoyé une liste de quelques villes à côtés de grandes réserves avec sa bénédiction pour nous installer dans l'une d'elle. »

Fenrir Greyback était l'alpha de tous le pays. Le plus fort et ancien, sa meute était carrément une ville remplis que de garous. Il était connu pour être juste mais vieux jeu, et surtout stricte sur les anciennes lois. Tous les alphas devaient lui rendre des comptes et en échange il étendait sa protection sur eux et leurs meutes.

Harry se sentait soulagé. Ils allaient enfin partir. Néanmoins, il remarqua le silence avec laquelle avait été accueillit la nouvelle.

Une voix s'éleva : « Et si nous ne voulions pas partir ? »

Au grand étonnement d'Harry, personne ne protesta. Il se tourna vers Rémus espérant qu'il dise quelque chose. Mais celui-ci paraissait pensif.

« Nous devons partir ! » Déclara Kingsley en fronçant les sourcils. « Ici, les terrains de chasse ne sont pas assez grand et les humains trop nombreux. Nous avons besoin d'un endroit où nous serions plus libres pour notre nature. Un de nous pourrait faire une erreur et compromettre encore la meute. » Il pointa du doigt les Six. « Regardez-les, ne me dîtes pas qu'ils ont suffisamment de bon sens pour ne pas s'attirer d'ennuis ! »

Molly lança un regard courroucé à son plus jeune fils. Ron, se contenta de croiser les mains sur la poitrine et de foudroyer du regard Kingsley.

« Moi je dis qu'ils n'ont pas tort. Nous sommes les prédateurs, il est temps de le rappeler à ces maudits chasseurs ! » Grommela Mulciber assis à l'écart.

Albus, le vieux sage secoua la tête consterné. « Nous connaissons déjà ton avis sur la question. »

_Et ton problème de boisson_ continua Harry dans sa tête. Si quelqu'un représentait une menace pour le secret, c'était bien lui.

« Je suis d'accord avec Kingsley. Nous devons partir et il est aussi grand temps que nous nommions notre nouveau chef. » Déclara Albus.

Albus Dumbledore avait été un des plus grands alphas de son époque. Aujourd'hui avec sa compagne Minerva ils étaient les gardiens des anciennes coutumes. Et cela, même s'ils avaient soutenus James Potter et ses idées révolutionnaires.

« Un chef, mais qui ? » s'exclama une voix féminine. Et tout le monde se mit à parler en même temps. Chacun avait un avis à la question, et essayait de le faire entendre.

« Taisez-vous ! » Tenta en vain kingsley.

Tandis qu'il se bouchait les oreilles, Harry aperçut les Six qui tentaient de sortirent discrètement par la porte arrière.

Soudain Draco rugit.

« Silence ! »

La puissance animal qui se dégagea de lui fit taire tout le monde, et figea sur place les Six. Harry eut beaucoup de mal à se contenir pour ne pas rouler sur le sol, et montrer son ventre comme presque tous les autres dociles. Les dominants eux même n'en menait pas larges.

Depuis quand le blond était-il si puissant ? Et encore, il n'avait pas utilisé toute son énergie.

« Un bon chef à le contrôle de ses troupes. » Déclara Albus en jetant un regard pétillant à Draco qui haussa un sourcil à sa direction.

Harry n'en revenait pas. Il ne manquait plus que ça. Tous les dociles le regardaient comme le messie en personne. Même Kingsley semblait enthousiasmé par la perspective.

« Qu'en penses-tu Drake ? Veux-tu rester ici et prendre le contrôle de la meute ? » Demanda Pansy en roucoulant sous les regards dégoûtés d'Harry et Hermione.

Il pencha la tête sur le côté, et fit un petit sourire.

« Alors, Draco, tu en penses quoi ? Tu n'as rien exprimé encore ? » Demanda Kingsley.

C'était ridicule. Il ne faisait même pas vraiment partie de la meute, songeait Harry scandalisé. Puis surtout il avait à peine dépassé l'âge requis et il le traitait comme s'il avait déjà fait ses preuves.

_Mais peut-être les a-t-il faites. Je ne sais pas ce qui lui ait arrivé pendant ces années d'absences._

« Je vote pour le départ. » Répondit Draco.

Incrédule Pansy le dévisagea. Il était clair qu'elle fut partisante de rester.

« Moi aussi je vote pour le départ ! » S'écria Hermione. « Et avec Draco à notre tête ! »

Un dominant furieux se leva pour se placer en face de Draco. « Toi, le chef ! Tu sembles oublier que je suis plus âgé que toi ! »

D'autres males se levèrent pour défendre leurs candidatures. L'air était remplis de testostérones, d'énergie combative des dominants et il en faudrait peu pour mettre le feu aux poudres. Harry se frotta contre Rémus qui passa un bras protecteur autour de ses épaules. Les dociles tentaient de calmer leurs dominants sans grand succès.

« Il faut que nous votions ! Que cela soit équitable ! » Tenta Kingsley.

« Qui a dit que nous formions une démocratie ? » Grogna Mulciber.

« Pour une fois je suis d'accord. Nous ne formons pas de démocratie. » Déclara Minerva en se levant. Sa voix forte attira l'attention sur elle. Elle était, certes, une docile, mais aussi la gardienne des rituels secrets et dotée de grands pouvoirs. Elle leva les mains, devant son visage et dévisagea la foule de son regard sévère. « Il est grand temps que nous choisissons notre chef selon l'antique tradition. »

Harry en eut le souffle coupé.

« L'antique tradition ! Minerva, se serait un retour en arrière ! » S'écria Remus tandis qu'un silence pesant s'abattait sur l'assemblée.

Harry était sous le choc. Comment mamie Minerva qui avait suivit son père pouvait-elle déclarer cela ?

« Puisque personne ne semble pouvoir se mettre d'accord, je ne vois que cette solution. Elle est celle qui convient le mieux à notre nature. Quelqu'un voudrait-il me contredire ? Proposer une autre solution ? » Minerva parcourut des yeux l'assemblée.

« La Tradition ! La Tradition ! La Tradition ! La Tradition ! » Beuglèrent avec enthousiasme les Six. Ginny avait dans les yeux une leur farouche inquiétante et Ron jubilait.

Albus vint se placer sur l'estrade. « En tant que doyen c'est moi qui présiderait l'épreuve. (Il pointa du doigt les 6 adolescents) Vous n'avez pas l'âge requis et nous ne décimons pas nos propres enfants. »

« Mais nous savons nous battre ! » Protesta Ron.

L'assemblée réagit bruyamment. Tout le monde voulait exprimer son opinion personnelle.

Harry consterné se leva et sortit du bar sans que personne ne le remarque. Une fois dehors il inspira un bon coup et alla s'assoir sur un banc. La rue était calme et des papillons de nuit dansaient sous les réverbères.

Bien qu'il n'ait jamais eu à assister à l'Epreuve, il savait juste que les candidats dominants et adultes s'affrontaient métamorphosés en loup jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en reste qu'un debout. Le plus fort, le plus malin et parfois le plus retors.

Malgré lui, à l'évocation de cette mêlée bestiale, Harry sentit l'excitation l'envahir.

Il se représenta Draco, mi-homme mi-loup, nu, son torse puissant luisant de sueur. Il ferma les yeux et serra les jambes quand son sexe réagit à cette vision qu'il s'empressa de chasser. Allait-il gagner l'Epreuve ? Hermione deviendrait-elle sa campagne ?

Son cœur à cette idée était comme pris dans un étau.

Il sursauta en entendant une porte claquer. Les six sortirent à leur tour.

« Le vieux fou n'a pas le droit de nous empêcher de participer ! » Grogna Ron.

Harry éclata de rire s'attirant l'attention de la bande.

Les yeux bleus de Ron se plissèrent et en compagnie de ses sous-fifres il marcha jusqu'à être en face du brun. « On peut savoir ce qui te faire rire, Harry ? »

« Toi. » Déclara avec insolence le docile. Il se sentait d'humeur provocante. « Tu crois vraiment avoir une chance de gagner le Tournois ? »

Ron serra les poings et Harry fut envahi par son énergie dominante tentant de le forcer à se soumettre. Il résista et répondit par un sourire moqueur. Ginny posa une main sur l'épaule de son frère et le dévisagea d'un air gourmand.

« Tu n'y es pas, mon beau. Ce qui compte c'est le combat ! » Déclara-t-elle.

Dudley fit bouger ses muscles et Ernie montra ses crocs.

« Et puis, c'est quoi cette mascarade avec Malfoy ! Il revient tout juste et il veut être notre chef. Pour qui il se prend le blondie ! » Grogna Ron avec une hargne qui étonna Harry.

« Et toi tu penses vraiment que si tu remportais l'Epreuve la meute te suivrait ? Tu rêves en couleur Ron ! » Se moqua Harry. Il se releva et allait partir cependant le rouquin l'attrapa par le bras. Son visage était déformé par la fureur.

« Lâche-le Ron ! Il te provoque et toi, tu ne marches pas, tu cours ! » Dit Antony en riant jaune. Il était inquiet que son ami impulsif blesse le docile. Il savait que Ron ne se pardonnerait jamais d'avoir fait du mal à Harry. Il l'aimait vraiment à sa manière.

« Tais-toi Antony. Ry doit apprendre où est sa place. » Déclara Ginny en se léchant les lèvres.

La situation commençait à vraiment mal tourner se disait Harry en voyant les yeux bleus de Ron virer au jaune. Et les adultes étaient trop occupés pour se soucier de ce qui se passait dehors. Harry pouvait avoir une grande gueule, il était physiquement impossible qu'il ait le dessus sur le roux. Même si cela l'horripilait, il allait devoir céder une demi-victoire à Ron s'il ne voulait pas recevoir une raclée.

« Laisse moi Ron, s'il te plaît. » Il baissa les yeux afin de ne pas provoquer plus le jeune et impétueux dominant.

Une partie de Ron s'en voulait de prendre si vite la mouche. Néanmoins, il voulait prouver à Harry qui était le plus fort et qui dominait. Tandis qu'il aurait pu laisser partir le docile sans embarras puisqu'il avait montré un peu de soumission cela ne lui suffisait pas. Arrachant un hoquet surpris à Harry, il le tira contre son corps, agrippa ses fesses rondes dans ses mains et les serra. Le brun le regarda avec horreur, le gifla de toute ses forces en se dégageant et partit furieusement presque en courant sous les rires et quolibets des Six.

_Maudits soient-ils ! _

* * *

Harry s'ennuyait ferme. Alanguis sur le canapé il zappait mais aucun programme de télévision ne trouvait grâce à ses yeux. Il était en vacance à présent depuis deux semaines et il se trouvait déjà désœuvré. Normalement, il aurait passé ses journées avec Hermione mais la jeune louve était occupée à tenter de devenir la campagne de Draco.

Il se releva en entendant Remus rentrer, plein de paquets de courses dans les bras. Il se précipita pour l'aider. Il souriait ravie du retour de sa mommy cependant son sourire disparut quand il s'aperçut qui le suivait. Draco dans toute sa gloire, portant le gros des courses le salua d'un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

« Salut bébé ! » dit-il joyeusement.

Harry retint la réplique cinglante lui venant au bout des lèvres car il ne voulait pas peiner Remus. Il se contenta de lui jeter son regard le plus noir afin de lui montrer qu'il n'était certainement pas le bienvenu.

« Suivez-moi les enfants ! » Demanda avec gaieté Remus. S'il avait senti la tension, il ne s'en formalisa pas.

Les trois se retrouvèrent dans la cuisine pour ranger les courses. Remus eut l'impression de se retrouver des années en arrière quand ils vivaient tous ensemble. Seulement ce n'était plus de petits et adorables louveteaux devant monter sur des chaises pour ranger les aliments, mais de jeunes adultes. Et surtout il manquait Sirius. Un instant, il crut sentir l'odeur de son bien aimé et revit son visage souriant alors qu'il ouvrait un paquet de ses biscuits préférés. Ils étaient à la bergamote et seul son amant les aimait. Son absence n'empêchait pas Remus d'en racheter une boîte à chaque fois qu'il faisait les courses.

Chassant le désespoir et la souffrance jaillissant soudainement en lui, il se concentra sur ses deux jeunes. Il eut un sourire indulgent devant les regards énamourés que jetait Draco à Harry quand celui-ci ne le regardait pas.

« Tu prendras bien un thé ou un chocolat Draco ? » Demanda-t-il sans faire attention au visage assombri d'Harry.

« Avec plaisir, Rem'. Ce sera un thé pour moi !» Répondit Draco.

Après l'avoir invité à s'assoir, Remus remplit sa bouilloire d'eau et la mit en marche. Harry en ronchonnant sortit trois tasses et leurs soucoupes. Il les posa brusquement sur la table sans un regard pour le blond. Remus sortit d'une grosse boîte des cookies maisons qu'il proposa à Draco.

Le blond se servit, et son visage s'éclaira quand il en eut goûté une bouchée.

« Ils sont délicieux Rem'. »

« Merci. » Répondit Remus en versant l'eau bouillante dans la théière. « Néanmoins, c'est Harry qui les a fait. »

Harry rougit, mais un petit sourire de satisfaction se profila sur ses lèvres.

« Et bien bébé, quel progrès ! Je me souviens de tes premiers essais culinaires qui ont explosé le micro-onde. » Déclara le blond ses yeux brillants de malice.

Le brun rougit. Il avait voulu faire une surprise à Sirius et Remus en leur préparant un plat. Il avait à peine 8 ans alors. Il se souvenait aussi de la fessé que cela lui avait coûté.

« Ahaha ! » Grommela le brun.

Puis chacun but sa tasse de thé accompagné de quelques cookies dans un silence réconfortant. La présence de Draco semblait convier un vide qui régnait dans leur cœur depuis un an.

Le téléphone sonna et Remus se leva précipitamment pour répondre. Il sortit de la cuisine et Harry se retrouva seul avec Draco. Presque tout de suite, la tension qui régnait entre eux revint.

« Alors bébé, si tu me parlais de toi ? »

Harry le foudroya du regard.

« Je n'ai rien à te dire. » Dit-il en enfourchant un gâteau dans sa bouche.

Le blond soupira donnant la sensation à Harry d'agir comme un enfant. Il l'en détesta d'avantage. Après tout ce qu'il lui avait fait de quel droit agissait-il comme si tout allait bien dans le meilleur des mondes !

Harry lui jeta un coup d'œil en biais. Il se demanda pourquoi au nom de la lune, Draco devait-il être si beau ? Il était grand, large d'épaule et avait de longues jambes. Son visage semblait posséder toute les grâces viriles et une certaine finesse. Son nez bien qu'un peu pointu lui conférait un profil noble et altier renforcé par son front haut et son menton volontaire. Ses lèvres longues, ni trop grosses ni trop petites, étaient un appel à la débauche et à la luxure. Ses cheveux blonds qu'il coiffait en arrière paraissaient soyeux et quand il posait ses yeux bleus glaces sur vous, vos jambes devenaient toutes molles et votre cœur battait la chamade. Même ses cicatrices ajoutées du cachet à ce modèle de perfection masculine. Vêtu d'une simple chemise blanche et d'un jean, il était à tomber.

Sentant son regard, Draco lui décocha un sourire charmeur. Avant qu'Harry n'ait eu le temps de réagir il caressa du bout des doigts ses lèvres et les porta à sa bouche. Le brun devenue rouge écrevisse le dévisagea stupéfait.

« Tu avais de miettes de cookies. » Ronronna le blond en guise d'explication.

Furieux Harry se releva. « Garde ça pour Hermione et Pansy ! ça ne marche pas avec moi ! » Rugit-il. Il sortit de la cuisine en croisant Remus. Il fit la sourde oreille quand celui-ci l'appela et monta directement dans sa chambre.

Il en avait marre ! Il allait leur prouver qu'il n'avait besoin de personne !

A suivre…

_Prochain chapitre, arrivé d'un autre personnage qui va plaire un peu trop à Harry et donc se faire détester de Draco hinhin _

_Pour mes autres fics, le nouveau chapitre de l'Emeraude et le Dragon devrait être publié d'ici deux semaines ! et il est long. Après, en moins de temps, normalement devrait suivre la Beltane !!!_

_Alors à part ça ! donnez moi de vos nouvelles ! reviews (et si vous avez des questions….)_


	4. Chapter 4

Blood and chocolate

**Rating: **MMMMMMMMMMM plus

**Pairing:** DMHP

**Correctrice :pas encore corrigé**

**Résumé:** UA Harry n'a rien d'humain. Il est un jeune loup-garou docile qui doit répondre aux exigences de la meute. Devenir le compagnon d'un dominant et obéir à l'alpha. Difficile quand on est rebelle… Slash DMHP

**Nda**:

Pour les explications de mon absence rendez-vous au début du Chapitre 5 de la Beltane (je ne suis pas tout à fait rétablie, et ça me blesse d'en parler. dsl)

Revenons sur le positif… Je dois vous dire:

MERCI,MERCI,MERCI,MERCI,MERCI,MERCI,MERCI,MERCI,MERCI,MERCI,MERCI,MERCI,MERCI,MERCI,MERCI,MERCI,MERCI,MERCI,MERCI,MERCI,MERCI,MERCI,MERCI,

MERCI,MERCI,MERCI,MERCI,MERCI,MERCI,MERCI,MERCI,MERCI….

Et je pourrais le répéter mille fois que ça ne suffirait pas pour exprimer ma reconnaissance.

Par rapport aux réactions de la Beltane, c'était incroyable… Quand je suis arrivé à 530 reviens Je trouvais ça fantastique déjà tous ses messages de soutiens et puis, hop en rien de temps presque 630 messages. J'en suis tombée à la renverse… waaaaa. Vraiment, c'est beaucoup plus que je mérite^^. Cela m'a réellement fait chaud au coeur. Je me sens pleine d'énergie et d'envie de continuer et finir mes histoires. Et c'est vous qui me la donnez, cette énergie.

Je vais, je pense pouvoir vous rassurer un peu sur les updates. Je n'ai pas envie de faire encore des promesses car je ne suis pas sûr de les tenir, mais dans tous les cas il y aura au moins, un chapitre par mois. Peut être plus selon les circonstances. Je sais, c'est peu, je voudrais faire plus mais il faut bien aussi que je gagne ma croûte à côté. mdr

Et surtout: JE N'ABANDONNERAIS JAMAIS MES FICTIONS!

Ce chapitre je l'ai fini hier soir, cependant la relecture des messages m'a pris du temps. Et je vais essayer de répondre à vos questions.

**Q: Pourquoi ne laisses-tu pas de message pour nous dire que tu abandonnes tes fics? C'est nuls de nous laisser espérer. Si je pouvais, je t'enverrais une beuglante!**

R: (grimace et l'air très coupable de l'auteur) Je comprend tout à fait ta colère et tu en as bien le droit. En fait si je n'ai pas laissé de message c'est d'une part parce que je ne voulais pas abandonner. D'autre part, parce que moi je déteste quand un auteur le fait. Je sais c'est très bizarre, car en fait c'est plutôt poli de sa part de prévenir. Pourtant quand ça arrive, moi ça me donne de l'urticaire: je crois à un nouveau chapitre, et en fait non, c'est juste une note. Pire, une note où l'auteur écrit qu'il abandonne (je ne juge aucunement, je comprends tout à fait). Je suis peut être maso, mais je préfère espérer en vain ou peut être avoir un siècle plus tard une note et _un chapitre._ Mais ce n'est que mon point de vu. Je m'excuse encore une fois. Néanmoins, tu vois que tu n'espérais pas pour rien en fin de compte, même si mon absence a été odieusement longue. Vraiment pardon (regarde par la fenêtre craignant un hibou avec une enveloppe rouge)

**Q: je ne comprends pas pourquoi Minerva, qui semblait donc suivre les modernes Potter, propose un combat très bestial et si primitif !**

R: Parce que se sont des loups-garous et ils ne pensent pas comme nous. Minerva désire améliorer les positions des dociles de la meute mais ça l'empêche pas de croire à la tradition. De plus, les dominants respecteront et obéiront plus facilement à un chef qui a passé l'épreuve.

**Q: si Hermione pouvait flacher sur quelqu'un d'autre ça serait génial**

R: Tu as raison. Mais je crains qu'elle va s'entêter et resté amoureuse de Draco.

**Q: L'apparition prochaine du personnage mystère que je soupçonne fortement d'être Blaise, n'est-ce? Mais quel sera son rôle? Et SURTOUT!, pourquoi Harry sera-t-il fasciné par lui? **

R:ahana! Blaise aura un rôle important, mais lequel… on va voir si chapitre te donne raison quand à l'apparition du personnages mystère.

**Q: rassure moi il va bien y avoir un Drarry après hein?**

R: Hé, c'est le but. Harry va faire son difficile, mais je t'assure qu'il finira avec le blond sexy. ^^

**Q: Quand sera élu le nouvel Alpha? Et qui est le nouveau venu?**

R: Réponse en lisant ce chapitre ^^

**Q: Pour cette question je pencherais sur Sévérus Snape puisque tu dis au début qu'il va faire partie de l'histoire mais je le verrais plus séduire le coeur solitaire de Rémus. **

R: tu as à moitié raison :p

**Q: Mais franchement il est pas super doué Draco. c'est pas en appelant Harry bébé qu'il va arriver à le séduire!**

R: (se marre) Je sais, que Draco appelle Harry bébé à un côté un peu cliché ringard. Je l'assume complètement. C'est en référence du livre duquel j'ai tiré l'histoire. Ceux qui l'ont lu, je crois, comprendront parfaitement ^^.

**Q: Ohoh…alors, le nouveau perso...c'est comme dans le livre? Un poète gothique qui va écrire un poème qui parle de la transformation d'un loup en homme ou d'un homme en loup? mais...j'espère qu'Harry ne va pas perdre sa virginité avec le nouveau perso comme dans le livre où la louve passe dans le lit du poète! Je suis totalement contre!**

R: Pas vraiment (toi tu as lu le livre). Je reprend les grands fils de l'histoire, mais pas entièrement non plus. lol Donc ne t'inquiètes pas pour sa virginité.

**Q: C'est mieux que Draco soit le premier pour Harry!**

R: entièrement d'accord.

**Q : Et…est-ce qu'il y aura des petits louveteaux? Puisqu'Harry est un docile, alors, il peut avoir des louveteaux? Je verrai bien un petit blond aux yeux verts jovial ou une petite brune aux yeux gris froide. Lol. Une bonne mélange de Draco et Harry!**

R: Peut être bien qu'en effet, des bébés sont prévus ^^

**Q: Est-ce qu'il y aurai l'épisode du pistolet? Où le poète menace la louve(en gros, Harry dans ce fic) avec un pistolet et qu'il y a une balle en argent? (je trouve très chou le moment où la louve dit à l'Alpha qu'elle suppose que le poète ne l'aime pas assez puisqu'il n'a pas eu le courage de tirer. Dans un livre, on dit que si on aime assez la personne, on aura le courage de le tuer. Ce moment m'a ému!)**

R: C'est vrai qu'il était bien ce moment. Cependant, je me répète, mais mon histoire n'est pas exactement la même que celle du livre. Un copié/collé du livre ne m'intéresse pas. Je préfère vous donner ma version (même si certain auteur le font, et j'aime bien itou).

**Q: Greyback en gentil Alpha sérieux et sage, je comprend...mais Pettigrew en gentil shérif...tu rigoles? On se fout de la charité ma parole! XD Depuis quand le Rat devient un "gentil garçon"? XD**

R: Tu as mal compris. Pettigrew, n'est pas du tout un gentil shérif. Se sont ses hommes qui ont foutu le feu aux maisons des loups-garous et qu'il à couvert. Sauf qu'en ne dénonçant pas le feu comme criminel il a évité de faire entrer la meute à nouveau dans un procès et ils ont pu réclamer directement l'argent de l'assurance. Peter Pettigrow reste un (biiiiiiiip) mdr.

**Q: Si je me rappelle bien, dans le livre, la mère est entrain de craquer sur le nouveau Alpha et pour se faire à nouveau respecter, elle va concourir pour être la compagne de l'Alpha. Mais dans ce fic, je ne vois pas Rémus faire l'ennamouré pour Draco...je suppose que c'est Hermione qui va concourir pour être la compagne de l'Alpha. Elle va se faire battre par Pansy comme dans le livre où une louve hystérique attaque la mère de l'héroïne. Mais comme dans le livre, la louve sauve sa mère et se bat avec l'hystérique. Tout comme Harry va sauver Hermione et gagne le combat avec Pansy. Alors, il va pas comprendre que comme il a gagné, c'est lui le compagnon de l'Alpha...**

R: J'ai compris, tu veux écrire à ma place! mdr. Hm, on va dire que tu as presque tout juste :p.

**Q: Pour leur premier fois, je verrai bien Harry trop fatigué après le combat se dirige dans sa chambre. Draco le rejoint. La lune est pleine et bien ronde. C'est là qu'il vont faire l'amour...mais...le lendemain, Harry fait tomber Draco du lit et l'accuse de l'avoir violé! XD**

R: Tu as lu mon scénario, avoue! :-) C'est encore une fois presque ça!

**Q: Pendant qu'ils se disputeront en haut, dans la cuisine en bas, Rémus secoue la tête de dépit. Le nouveau couple s'aime mais se déteste!XD**

R: exactement.

**Q: Comme on le dit si bien...Je te déteste, je te hais mais je t'aime tellement. Pourrais-tu mettre cette phrase dans un moment de l'histoire? Je suis sûr que dans le monde, des filles ont le même problème qu'Harry et croient qu'elles n'aiment pas tel ou tel personne mais qu'en fait elles les aiment mais ne se l'avouent pas.**

R: Je ne vais rien te promette. Je verrais. Cependant dans ce chapitre, tu vas comprendre pourquoi Harry déteste Draco. C'est vrai que leur relation est houleuse pour l'instant ^^.

**Q: Ton fic sert en quelque sorte à aider les miss qui n'avouent pas leur amour pour un gars!**

R: Si je peux rendre service lol.

**Q: En tout cas, j'adore tout tes fics et j'attend la suite avec impatience...trop étrange comme tu es la seule à qui j'écris beaucoup pour les review.**

R: Je suis flattée par ton enthousiasme, merci.

**Q: je suis pour un BZ/RW ^^ (en plus il me semble que le cas Blaise en "uke" est très rare)**

R: Bonne nouvelle alors. Tu vas être satisfait ^^

**Q: Je pense que le personnage à venir dans le prochain chapitre est Cédric, non? Ou Cho? Ou Severus? Mis à part ces trois là, je n'ai pas d'autres idées.**

R: Tu as deux sur trois ;-)

**Q: est ce que tu pourrais me conseiller sur des livres de loup garou disponible si possible en francais dans les librairies?**

R: pas de problème:

_"Morsure" par Kelley Armstrong:_ Elena est un loup-garou qui essaye d'avoir une vie normale avec un petit ami normale. Elle rejette sa nature sauvage. Simplement la meute a besoin d'elle, et elle va devoir revenir parmi les siens et ainsi revoir Clay (super mega sexy), son ex et le responsable de sa transformation. Tu aimes les histoires amour/haine alors tu vas adorer le couple Elena/Clay. L'univers imaginé des loups-garou est ici purement de l'art: j'ai été transporté pendant toute ma lecture. J'adore le personnage d'Elena ^^. A avoir absolument dans sa bibliothèque.

_L'appel de la lune par Patricia Briggs:_ Mercy est une mécanicienne sexy d'origine indienne capable de se transformer en coyote. Elle partage son territoire avec les loup-garou de sa bourgade et est la voisine de leur alpha, trop sexy et dominateur pour son bien. A ne pas louper si on aime nos amis à fourrure, les aventures de Mercy Thompson. Génial aussi.

Il existe plusieurs tomes suivant l'histoire de ces héroïnes. J'ai beaucoup de lecture de livre fantastique à proposer, mais pour ceux parlant de garous, ces deux séries sont mes préférés. Bonne lecture.^^

OOOOOO

Et voilà. Pour finir n'hésitez pas à aller de temps en temps sur mon blog (lien dans mon profil). J'ai recommencé à le remplir sérieusement et plus souvent. Ainsi vous y trouverez des extraits de mes fics, des indications sur où j'en suis et des dessins :-).

Sur ce bonne lecture...

)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

**Chapitre 4**

«Allo, Hermione, c'est moi,...»

«Salut Harry.»

«C'était pour te demander si ça te disait de venir te promener avec moi dans le centre ville cette après-midi.»

«Cela aurait été avec plaisir, mais je suis prise.»

Harry soupira déçu. Il se sentait seul et avait réellement besoin de se changer les idées. Surtout depuis le sermon de Moony sur son comportement soit disant immature face à Draco. _Il va sans doute devenir ton Alpha, tu lui dois le respect._ Le brun frissonna à cette perspective. Draco, cet arrogant macho, chef de la meute? Et tant qu'on y était, il pourrait devenir son compagnon!

«Tu vas faire quoi?» Demanda-t-il.

«Oh Harry, c'est merveilleux. J'ai suivi ton conseil et j'ai foncé! Je suis allé voir Draco et je lui ai proposé de manger une glace avec moi. Il a dit oui! Tu te rends compte? »

Le coeur du jeune homme se serra douloureusement. Puis il se souvint qu'il s'en fichait de ce que pouvait faire Draco et avec qui.

«'Ry, à ton avis, je m'habille comment? Une jupe ou un short? Qu'est-ce qui est plus susceptible de lui plaire?» Elle éclata soudain de rire. « Quel horreur, je parle comme cette gourde de Lavande! Enfin, si tu savais… je suis amoureuse de Draco depuis toute petite. Il a toujours été si gentil avec moi. Mais c'est toi qui le connait le mieux entre nous deux… Alors je devrais faire quoi pour lui plaire? Je me sens si stupide, si tu savais! Mon rythme cardiaque a accéléré, je suis allée aux toilettes aux moins dix fois et j'ai l'estomac noué. J'ai lu un livre sur le fonctionnement du corps face à l'amour, je suis en pleine crise de manque de dopamine et…»

Le débit de parole de son amie pouvait parfois l'agacer, ce coup-ci il lui fut insupportable.

« Hermione, je n'en sais rien. Heu..., je dois te laisser.» Et sans lui laisser le temps de répondre il raccrocha. Harry jeta son portable sur son lit et renifla dédaigneusement. Se mettre dans un état pareil juste pour Malfoy, quel idiotie.

Il descendit les escaliers. Dans le salon Remus en train d'enfiler une veste se tourna vers lui.

«Ah, poussin, j'ai un service à te demander.» Dit-il.

«Tu sors?» Demanda Harry.

« Avec Helena et Esmée nous sommes réquisitionné afin d'aider Minerva dans ses préparations pour le rituel.» Expliqua-t-il.

Harry aurait dû s'en douter. Remus avait été autant chef que Sirius pour les dociles et Helena Granger ainsi qu'Esmée Crivey, ses secondes. Pourtant il sentit son estomac se contracter. Il n'avait jamais réellement cru que la meute en arriverait là: revenir à l'antique tradition pour se trouver un chef. Et tout ceci c'était entièrement sa faute. Car sans lui, Sirius serait toujours parmi eux.

«Vous avez déjà décidé de la date?» Demanda-t-il d'une voix blanche.

Percevant son angoisse, Remus alla le prendre dans ses bras. Il embrassa le sommet de son crâne et caressa son dos. «Ne t'inquiètes pas mon chéri, tout se passera bien. L'Epreuve des Chefs, aura lieu à la nouvelle lune.»

Dans moins de deux semaines, songea Harry paniqué.

«Je voudrais tant que papa soit là.» Murmura-t-il.

Remus resserra ses bras autour de lui. Puis il s'écarta et lui offrit un sourire encourageant. Il devait faire bonne figure pour son fils. Même si lui aussi n'était pas remis de cette tragique disparition. «Allons, Harry. Tu es grand maintenant. Tu as l'âge adulte et je sais que l'on peut compter sur toi. J'aimerais que tu gardes Jane et Colin pendant que leurs mères et moi allons aider Minerva. Tu peux faire ça pour moi?»

Harry hocha la tête. Remus lui sourit et caressa sa joue tendrement puis il s'écarta pour aller chercher son sac.

Une tempête se déchaînait dans le crâne du jeune loup. Tous ces derniers événements, le conseil, le retour de Draco, l'inévitable nomination d'un nouveau chef… le ramena à penser à Tom Riddle.

Tom avait été le meneur des Six. Juste de trois ans l'aînée d'Harry, ce dernier avait été complètement sous son charme. C'était quand il traînait encore avec la bande de jeunes dominant. Pour Tom, Harry aurait fait n'importe quoi afin qu'il daigne s'intéresser à lui.

Et ce n'importe quoi avait mené à la mort de son père adoptif.

Harry avait vu la bande de jeune devenir de plus en plus dangereux dans leurs jeux pour eux-même et pour la meute. Mais il n'avait rien dit. Pire, il participait dans l'espoir de plaire à Tom. Ce dernier n'était pas insensible aux charmes du docile, mais il jouissait surtout de son pouvoir sur lui. Il aimait voir Harry se soumettre. Pour lui le petit brun acceptait de montrer son ventre. Le docile connu pour son impétuosité et sa rébellion devenait un jouet entre ses mains.

Il aurait pu l'avoir et cela ne lui avait pas suffit, songeait Harry amèrement.

Tom désira une humaine, une jeune fille bien aimé de la bourgade nommée Luna. Luna était peu fantasque et très belle. Harry devait l'admettre, elle était aussi très attachante. Elle et Tom sortirent ensemble en cachette. Cependant la pauvre découvrit de la pire des manières la véritable nature de Riddle. Il se transforma tandis qu'ils faisaient l'amour. Plus tard, quand Tom dut se confesser devant le conseil de la meute, il expliqua qu'il n'avait jamais voulu ça. Dans la panique il avait perdu le contrôle et tué accidentellement Luna. Il s'était ensuite échappé par une fenêtre.

Malheureusement quelqu'un l'avait vu entrer en humain et ressortir en loup.

Tom fut arrêté et jugé par les humains. Pendant le procès pour faire acquitter et sortir de prison leur ami, Ron et sa bande attaquèrent des humains espérant faire croire à des attaques d'une bête dangereuse. Cela marcha. Car comme le défendit son avocat, ces autres incidents ayant eut lieu pendant son enfermement, ils prouvaient sans contexte l'innocence de Tom. De plus comment expliquer de telles blessures sur le corps de la jeune fille. Aucun _être-humain_ était capable de laisser ces marques… Il y eut ainsi un non-lieu et le dominant fut libéré.

Harry n'avait jamais vu Sirius si furieux et il trembla au souvenir. Sirius avait battu les 7 jeunes gens pratiquement à mort et malgré leurs capacités, ils léchèrent leur blessures pendant des mois. Et surtout il avait banni à jamais Tom considéré aujourd'hui comme mort par la meute.

Hélas, le mal avait été fait. Les gens se posèrent des questions, des rumeurs circulèrent… et des personnes avides de vengeance mirent le feux à leurs habitats.

Harry s'était retrouvé coincé par les flammes dans la grange de leur ferme et Sirius avait dû aller le secourir. Il réussit à passer son fils par une fenêtre exiguë où il fut tiré des griffes de l'enfer par Kinsgley juste avant que le bâtiment s'effondre. Sirius n'avait pas survécu.

Leur territoire devenu trop dangereux, la meute avait dû partir.

Harry essuya les larmes menaçant de couler. Il était responsable de ce qui était arrivé et jamais il ne se le pardonnerait.

La sonnerie stridente le sortit de ses sombres pensées. Remus se précipita pour ouvrir et accueillir chaleureusement les deux louves. Un louveteau au beau pelage doré galopa joyeusement vers lui un grand os dans la gueule. Il sauta dans les bras d'Harry et se transforma en un petit garçon de 6 ans tout nu.

«Ry!» Salua Colin en souriant joyeusement.

Harry amusé le serra dans ses bras. «Bonjour Colin.»

Une petite fille habillé d'une robe bleu, les cheveux en batailles les rejoignit. Un peu plus vieille que Colin, elle souriait joyeusement.

«Ry, tu as vu ma nouvelle robe?» Demanda-t-elle fièrement.

Colin installé sur sa hanche, Harry se pencha pour lui embrasser la joue. «Tu es ravissante Jane.»

Esmée, une très belle femme blondes élégamment vêtue s'avança vers Harry. Elle tenait dans ses bras un sac de vêtement pour Colin qu'elle posa au sol. «Bonjour mon chéri. Je dois te prévenir pour mon bébé : depuis qu'il contrôle ses transformations… et bien il est devenue incontrôlable.» Plaisanta-t-elle.

«Oh, ce n'est rien. On passe tous par là.» Répondit Harry.

Helena éclata de rire. «Oh, oui je me souviens que toi aussi tu étais une terreur. Toujours à te battre contre Ron.»

«Tout le monde n'a pas la chance d'avoir une petite Hermione sage comme une image.» Répondit Remus en regardant Harry d'un air blasé.

«Eh! Je n'étais pas si terrible.» S'indigna le brun. Les deux enfants le collèrent un peu plus en riant.

«Oh si tu l'étais et tu l'es toujours! Tu vois ces cheveux blanc, c'est entièrement ta faute.» Déclama-t-il en indiquant son crâne.

«Non, ça c'est parce que t'es vieux.» Renifla Harry insolemment.

Remus écarquilla les yeux avant d'éclater de rire. « Sale petit voyou! Vous voyez avec quoi je vis tous les jours?» Dit-il avec un faux ton désespéré aux deux autres mères. Celles-ci hochèrent la tête en riant.

«Si ça peut te consoler, dernièrement Hermione se rattrape dans la bêtise. Elle est totalement amoureuse de Draco et ça la rend insupportable.»

«Les jeunes.» Soupirèrent Esmée et Remus en même temps.

«Bon, mon chéri on te laisse. On devrait être de retour en fin d'après-midi. ça ira?»

«Bien sûr.» Répondit le brun. Cette occupation était en réalité la bienvenue. Elle lui éviterait de songer à des choses désagréables.

Harry se retrouva seul en compagnie des louveteaux.

«Et si on faisait des muffins?»

oooooooooooooooo

Colin redevenu un louveteau mâchouillait son os à moelle tranquillement sous la table tandis qu'Harry mélangeait énergiquement la pâte à muffin sous l'oeil gourmand de Jane.

«Je peux goûter?» Demanda-t-elle.

Le brun hocha la tête est permis à l'enfant de plonger un doigt dans le plat. Elle le mit dans sa bouche. «C'est bon!» Déclara-t-elle solennellement amusant Harry.

«Bien maintenant on va mettre les collerettes dans les moules à muffin puis y mettre la pâte. Et hop, au four.»

Harry était en train d'enfourner les gâteaux quand Colin se releva et partit aboyer devant la fenêtre. Il avait aperçut un oiseau. Le brun roula des yeux amusé et observa avec nostalgie le louveteau à la fourrure fauve.

Quand un garou donnait naissance il le faisait dans sa forme animal en compagnie des autres dociles de la meute. Ainsi c'était en loup qu'ils arrivaient la première fois dans ce monde. Ensuite, pendant les premiers jours, la mère et l'enfant restaient sous cette forme jusqu'à le louveteau se change en bébé humain.

Au début de la vie du louveteau la mère contrôlait ses métamorphoses. Vers l'âge de 5 ou 6 ans il s'émancipe et apprend à maîtriser ses transformations seul.

De ce fait chaque jeunes garous arrivant à l'âge du contrôle de son loup passe par cette étape où ils changent sans arrêt de formes. C'est une époque plutôt drôle et émouvante dont chacun se rappelle avec bonheur cette soudaine prise de liberté.

Les petits alors ne vont pas à l'école pendant un certain temps car le désir de se métamorphoser est trop grand et par conséquent le risque d'être découvert trop élevé. Ne jamais s'exposer aux yeux des homosapiens est la règle la plus primordiale pour leur survie.

En grandissant l'appel demeure toujours présent et même s'il est plus maîtrisé, il reste néanmoins omniprésent. Cela expliquait pourquoi la majorité des loups-garou allaient rarement plus loin dans les études après le bac, et que beaucoup arrêtaient l'école à 16 ans. Un lycan préférait et avait besoin de demeurer parmi ceux de son espèce et de vivre dans de grands espaces sauvages.

Pour Harry cette étape aurait pu être plus compliqué. Sa vraie mère étant morte lorsqu'il avait un an, sans elle il aurait pu mourir en changeant incorrectement. Heureusement Remus avait su s'occuper de lui et réussit à prendre la place de sa mère. Ainsi, le brun pu évoluer comme les autres louveteaux et à 5 ans apprendre à contrôler ses métamorphoses. Dans la ferme familial Harry se souvenait de quand il allait chasser les rats dans la granges ou courir dans le grand jardin. Il jouissait d'une certaine indépendance contrairement au pauvre Colin. Ici l'enfant se retrouvait enfermé chez lui sous la surveillance des adultes et seulement le soir en compagnie de sa mère il pouvait vraiment profiter de sa forme de loup.

Tandis que les gâteau cuisait, Harry proposa aux enfants de regardaient un dessin animé. Colin redevint un petit garçon pour aider Jane à choisir le dvd. Ils se chamaillèrent: Jane désirant regarder Cendrillon face au garçonnet voulant voir les tortues ninjas. Harry réussit à les mettre en mettant: "Pirates des Caraïbes".

Ils regardaient collés les uns contres les autres sur le canapé Jacques Sparrow se battre contre des zombies pirates, quand la sonnerie du téléphone retentit. Soupirant, Harry se leva et alla décrocher le téléphone sans fils.

«Allo?»

«Harry, c'est Lavande.»

Le brun fut surpris. La docile préférait habituellement l'ignorer ou le fusiller du regard depuis que Ron avait jeté son dévolu sur lui. Et même avant cela ils ne s'étaient jamais vraiment entendu.

«Tu veux quoi?» Demanda-t-il d'un ton méfiant. Pour plus d'intimité, il entra dans la cuisine et ferma la porte.

«Pff, juste te parler d'Hermione. Je sais que toi et moi on n'est pas exactement des amis mais je crois que quelqu'un doit te prévenir de son comportement inqualifiable. » Déclara-t-elle. Sa voix était teintée d'indignation.

Le brun fronça les sourcils sans comprendre. «Pardon?» Il ne savait pas vraiment à quoi s'attendre. Cette conversation lui paraissait surréaliste.

«Bon, je ne vais pas prendre des gants. Tout à l'heure, j'ai vu Hermione rentrer au Forest carrément pendue au cou de Draco! Elle n'avait aucune distinction.» Harry la trouva gonflée de parler comme ça d'Hermione vu comme _elle_ se comportait avec Ron. « Pansy était là aussi, et bien sûr ça l'a rendue furieuse. Elles se sont battues.»

Harry ne savait pas s'il devait rire ou être consterné. «Hermione s'est battue?» S'enquit-il incrédule. La louve n'était pas exactement connu pour ses talents de combattantes.

«Je te jure que c'est vrai. Tu devrais lui dire de se calmer. C'est évident que Draco préfère Pansy et elle ne fait que se ridiculiser.»

Le brun grogna. «Et je peux savoir pourquoi tu me racontes ça?»

«Bah, je viens de te le dire. Tu dois dire à ta copine la Miss-Je-Sais-Tout aux dents de castor de rester à sa place où ça va mal se terminer pour elle.»

«Tu m'appelles pour menacer Hermione? Je te savais stupide, mais pas à ce point. C'est à elle que tu dois dire ça, crétine. Moi vos histoires ne m'intéresse pas alors tu seras gentille de me laisser en dehors. Et si, comme tu dis, Draco préfère Pansy, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu prends la peine de m'appeler. Refais-moi un truc comme ça, et c'est pour **toi **que ça va mal se terminer.»

Harry raccrocha sans lui laisser le temps de répondre. Il était furieux. Contrairement à Hermione il savait se défendre et il était un des plus forts parmi les dociles. Lavande ne prendrait pas à la légère sa menace. Enfin il l'espérait.

Ses crocs menaçaient de jaillirent et ses griffes étaient sortie. Il eut beaucoup de mal à ravaler sa colère. Même en restant éloigné de Draco, celui-ci arrivait à lui pourrir la vie de loin.

Il se contraint à se calmer. Les enfants étaient sensibles aux humeurs et il ne voulait pas les effrayer. Il réussit à retourner dans le salon plus tard avec un plateau de muffins encore chauds en souriant. Mais le coeur n'y était pas.

oooooooooooooooo

Helena et Esmée avaient récupéré leurs enfants et étaient reparties un peu plus tôt dans la soirée.

Harry regardait son reflet dans le miroir de son placard. Il eut du mal à se reconnaître en ce jeune homme mince aux cheveux noir ébouriffés et aux yeux émeraudes voilés de tristesse. Et cette Lavande qui l'avait appelé pour le mêler à leurs histoires pourries.

Non, merci. Il avait passé l'âge, _lui_

Le besoin de sortir et prendre l'air devint urgent. Il prit sa veste et son sac à bandoulière. Il descendit les escaliers presque en courant. En ouvrant la porte d'entrée, il cria:

«Mommy, je vais faire un tour en ville!»

Remus au téléphone avec Kinsgley n'eut le temps de dire quoique se soit que la porte se referma en claquant.

Un peu plus tard, Harry errait dans les rues désoeuvré.Il regarda avec envie les bandes de jeunes en vacance se promener et rirent ensembles. Si seulement il pouvait réussir à se faire un ami ou une amie humain. Cependant la meute ne voyait pas ce genre de liaison d'un bon oeil. On ne se mélangeait pas aux _moutons_.

Le brun marchait dans une rue piétonne quand le vent amena à ses oreilles une musique mélancolique et une voix masculine envoûtante. Attiré il s'y dirigea. Il arriva dans une place où installé au pied d'une fontaine un jeune homme chantait en jouant de la guitare entouré d'une fille asiatique et un garçon blond. Harry ne l'avait jamais vu et doutait qu'il soit dans son école. Il s'en souviendrait.

Le jeune homme avait des cheveux châtains légèrement ondulés d'un style volontairement décoiffé. Les traits de son visage étaient doux et fins, et sa peau était très pâle. Le garçon paraissait assez grand et plutôt mince. Il portait un t-shirt gris dévoilant des fines clavicules et un jean déchiré par endroits. Ses ongles avaient du vernis écaillés noirs.

Il ne ressemblait pas à un docile mais il n'avait pas le physique d'un loup-garou dominant non plus. Rien en lui n'aurait dût l'attirer. Il n'était qu'un simple humain donc incompatible.

Pourtant avec sa guitare, ses vielles baskets et sa voix éraillée Harry le trouva irrésistible.

Sans réfléchir, mue par une pulsion et l'envie soudaine de s'amuser, le jeune loup s'avança et se plaça juste devant le guitariste. Le garçon blond fut le premier à le voir et donna un coup de coude au jeune chanteur. Ce dernier leva les yeux sur Harry et rougit quand le brun lui offrit un sourire ravageur.

L'asiatique, fit une moue agacé devant son camarade hypnotisé par le jeune garçon audacieux à l'air effronté. Il se leva et sourit à son tour au brun. Les yeux gris coupèrent le souffle d'Harry.

«On se connaît?» Demanda le chanteur.

Sous le charme de l'inconnu, le jeune garou se sentit tout d'un coup timide. «Heu… Non… Je t'ai entendu et je me demandais qui chantait aussi bien. C'est une chanson que tu as écrites toi même?»

Le châtain parut flatté et son sourire s'agrandit.«Oui, je suis content qu'elle t'ait plu. Je m'appelle Cédric Diggory au fait.» Dit-il en lui tendant la main.

Harry la serra. Il apprécia la pression légère et non envahissante. Pas comme ces fichus dominant toujours à vouloir prouver leur force.

«Harry Potter.» Se présenta-t-il.

Les deux garçons s'observèrent avec envie. Aucun ne voulait perdre à présent le contact. Tout d'un coup, Harry d'humeur provocante prit la main du châtain qu'il retourna.

«Tu vas me lire les lignes de la main?» Demanda Cédric fasciné.

«Exactement.» Répondit Harry. Il sortit de son sac un stylo et écrivit son numéro de portable sur la paume de Cédric. Puis sans y penser, il dessina un pentagramme.

Cédric regarda sa main paraissant amusé. La fille fit une grimace dégoûté. «C'est quoi ce truc de sorcellerie.»

_Tu n'y as pas ma fille. Le pentagramme désigne la futur victime d'un loup-garou,_ pensa Harry en lui jetant un regard dénué d'intérêt. Il s'adressa à Cédric. «Appelle moi à l'occasion.»

Puis il tourna les talons et parti fier de son effet sentant le regard gris fixé sur lui.

oooooooooooooooo

Harry se réveilla et sourit en pensant à la veille. Cédric lui avait laissé un message dans lequel il lui proposait de le retrouver cette après-midi pour l'accompagner à un concert en pleine air. Cette perspective le mit de bonne humeur. Le brun avait hâte de revoir le jeune homme.

Il s'étira dans son lit comme un chat et grimaça en voyant ses bras et ses jambes tâché de boue. La veille, pendant qu'il poursuivait un lièvre il avait été surpris par une grosse inverse.

Après avoir pris une douche, vêtu d'un t-shirt beaucoup trop grand lui arrivant à mi cuisse il descendit prendre son petit déjeuner. Quand il vit Draco tranquillement installé à la table de la cuisine, lisant le journal et buvant un café, toute sa bonne humeur s'envola.

«Salut bébé.» Dit le blond sans se retourner. «J'ai ramené des pains au chocolat, tu en veux?»

Le culot du dominant agaça prodigieusement Harry. Il se comportant comme si c'était normal qu'il se trouvait là. «Malfoy… que…»

«Remus m'a invité à prendre le petit déjeuner, seulement il a dû s'absenter. Une course urgente pour Minerva je crois.» Expliqua-t-il calmement en buvant son café. «Tu ne t'assois pas? ton chocolat-chaud est servi.» En effet, un bol de la boisson chaude fumait à la place en face du blond.

Harry las de rouspéter, décida de se contenter d'ignorer le dominant. Il s'installa en face du blond, prit un pain en chocolat et arracha des bouts qu'il trempait dans son chocolat avant de les manger. Il gardait ses yeux fixés sur la table déterminé à n'accorder aucune attention au blond.

Cependant celui-ci ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille. Après avoir replié son journal Draco tenta d'entamer la conversation.

«Tu n'es pas venu hier au Forest. Je pensais t'y voir.»

«…»

«Remus m'a dit que tu as gardé Colin et Jane. J'imagine qu'ils ont beaucoup grandis depuis la dernière fois que je les ai vu.»

«…»

«Si tu ne dis rien je vais finir pas croire que tu n'es pas content de me voir.» Fit sarcastiquement Draco. Devant l'absence de réaction du docile, il se pencha et lui caressa la joue. L'effet fut immédiat, Harry recula sur sa chaise et leva des yeux furieux vers lui.

«Gardes ça pour Hermione ou Pansy!»

Draco sourit et mit son coude sur la table et posa son menton sur sa main. «Tu es jaloux?»

Harry se demanda comment le dominant arrivait à vivre avec une telle grosse tête. Il essaya de faire passer tout son dégoût à travers ses yeux arrachant une grimace au blond.

«Tu es si imbus de ta personne que tu crois que tout les dociles te veulent. Mais désolé, _Draco_, tes charmes n'ont aucun effet sur moi. Je te trouve lamentable.»

Cette fois-ci Draco ne souriait plus. Il fronça les sourcils et sa mâchoire se contracta. Harry sentit une bouffée de satisfaction l'envahir. Enfin il arrivait à atteindre le dominant.

«Si tu m'expliquais ce que tu me reproches, j'arriverais peut être à me rattraper.»

Le brun sentit la colère l'envahir. Il osait lui demander ça, comme-ci il ne le savait pas.

«Par où je commence, … voyons, tu as toujours été odieux pendant toute notre enfance. Tu as volé le carnet de poème de ma mère en partant sans donner d'explication… tu n'es pas revenu quand Sirius est** mort**! Tu n'as pas eu la décence de venir à l'enterrement de celui qui t'a accueilli comme son fils! Tu n'étais pas là quand Remus et moi avions besoin de toi. Je te déteste Malfoy, tu n'es qu'un sale égoïste et un lâche!» Lâcha Harry. Il s'était levé au début de sa diatribe et avait parlé en mettant le plus de hargne et de rancoeur possible dans sa voix.

Draco était resté à le regarder et à l'écouter. Mais à la fin des mots du brun il se releva à son tour, contourna la table et coinça le brun contre un mur, ses deux mains posées autour de sa tête. Le docile essoufflé, trembla en percevant l'énergie brute et animal se dégageant du dominant. Il tenta de cacher sa peur et son trouble sans vraiment y parvenir. Le blond se baissa pour mettre ses yeux à la hauteur des siens. Ils étaient si proche qu'Harry sentait son souffle sur ses lèvres. Il huma l'odeur puissante du dominant et en fut étourdi.

«Je n'ai appris la nouvelle que des mois après la mort de Sirius. Je n'étais alors pas en état de revenir. Je suis revenu dès que j'ai pu.» Un douleur infini se perçut dans sa voix. «Je suis désolé.»

Harry le dévisagea, et vit la sincérité sur le visage de Draco. Ebranlé devant l'intensité du regard anthracite il détourna les yeux. Il ne pouvait lui pardonner. Le détester était son seul moyen de conserver sa tête hors de l'eau.

«Garde tes excuses pour quelqu'un qui s'en soucie.» Déclara-t-il méchamment.

Un point furieux s'abattit près de l'oreille du brun le faisant sursauter. Draco partit sans se retourner.

Harry entendit la porte d'entrée claquer. Ce fut seulement à ce moment qu'il craqua et éclata en sanglot.

**à suivre….**

_Prochain chapitre: Nouvelle lune_

_Bientôt dans la clairière on entendit plus que les grognements furieux et les jappement des douleurs s'élevant de la mêlée bestial des dominants…_

Voilà, j'espère que le chapitre vous a plu. N'oubliez pas de m'envoyer une review surtout si vous avez des questions.

Bisous et à bientôt;

Sucube (recherche incube pour câlin torride)


	5. Chapter 5

Blood and chocolate

**Rating:**MMMMMMMMMMM plus

**Pairing:** DMHP

**Correctrice : **Ours en Peluche (non pas celui de ryry lol)

**Résumé:** UA Harry n'a rien d'humain. Il est un jeune loup-garou docile qui doit répondre aux exigences de la meute. Devenir le compagnon d'un dominant et obéir à l'alpha. Difficile quand on est rebelle… Slash DMHP

**Nda**: Aaaaah enfin un nouveau chapitre. Désolé, j'ai été longue (pour changer).

Merci tout le monde pour tous vos messages, vos conseils et remarques intéressantes. Sans parler des livres que vous me conseillez et que je m'empresse d'aller lire ! J'ai découvert ainsi pas mal de romans super qui enrichissent mon univers. A croire que vous connaissez parfaitement mes goûts.

Donc je vous rends la pareille :

Les romans de Keri Arthur (la série **Riley Jenson**), qui a pour une héroïne une dampyre (mi louve mi vampire). Au départ j'étais assez dubitative par l'idée, puis j'ai laissé sa chance à l'auteur. Et à présent je suis accroc. C'est une série très érotique, facile à lire et plutôt prenante avec un bestiaire de créature fantastique riche. Sans parler du jumeaux gay et sexy de l'héroïne ! Les fans de Laurell K Hamilton s'y retrouveront.

Il y a aussi les livres de Jenna Black, la série **Morgane Kinsgley **! Absolument génial ! L'héroïne est une peu chiante, mais on s'y attache et surtout l'idée est très originale. Morgane, une exorciste, vit dans un monde où les démons 'légaux' possédant des êtres humains sont des héros. Elle découvre avec horreur lors d'un exorciste qui se passe mal qu'elle est possédée par nuls autre que le roi des démons qu'elle va devoir protéger malgré elle. Son destin devenu lié à celui du souverain. Dans cette histoire, j'adore les personnages du couple Adam/Dominique, deux hommes séduisants qui vont aider Morgane.

Voilà, pour la publicité !

Maintenant les questions/réponses

**Q : Pourquoi Draco ne ressemble pas au serpentard de JKR ?**

Et bien déjà parce que l'histoire se passe dans un autre univers. Lol. Ensuite si c'était le cas, il ne serait pas gay et amoureux d'Harry mdr. Tu sais, c'est le principe des fanfictions : on prend nos personnages préférés et soit on les installe dans une toute autre histoire, soit nous arrangeons à notre sauce celle du véritable auteur. Oui, il est important de garder certains traits, mais je pense qu'ici on pouvait s'en éloigner puisque mon Draco à un tout autre vécu que celui de l'incroyable JKR. ^^

**Q : J'espère qu'Hermione ne souffrira pas trop… ?**

Hem, ben il se pourrait que tu changes d'avis.

**Q : Draco va-t-il enfin réussir à séduire Harry ?**

C'est carrément le but de l'histoire. Mettre Harry et Draco ensemble pour qu'il fasse des cochonneries, le reste c'est juste un prétexte voyons ! mdr

**Q : Draco était-il si méchant petit avec Harry?**

Soyons clair, il ne l'a pas torturé non plus. Mais oui, il a été odieux. Vous en saurez plus au fur à mesure de l'histoire.

**Q :**** Quand ils sont dans le bar, lorsque Ron pense que seul Sirius a réussi à faire montrer son ventre à Harry, il pense aussi qu'une seule autre personne a réussi, et que cette personne c'était..., et là il y a Draco qui parle, et j'ai tout de suite pensé que c'était lui. Mais à ce que j'ai compris, c'est Tom Riddle en fait, c'est ça?**

Exactement, mais l'effet que tu as ressenti était volontaire. J'ai faussé les pistes. hinhin

**Q : Comment va réagir Hermione quand elle comprendra que Draco préfère Harry ?**

A ton avis ? Sans doute pas très bien …

**Q : Quel est le livre dont tu t'es inspiré ?**

« Sang et Chocolat » d'Annette Curtis Klause. C'est mon roman fantasy de chevet pendant mon adolescence. ^

**Q : Combien y aura-t-il de chapitre pour cette fiction ?**

Au départ j'en comptais dix, mais j'ai allongé. Dans les alentour de 15 selon mon découpage des scènes.

**Q :Je vois Harry devenir provocant au niveau de son style vestimentaire !**

Ahaha, c'est une bonne idée. Cependant, tu sais Harry n'en a pas besoin. Il a un sacré caractère et est conscient de son attrait, il ne ressent pas la nécessité d'en rajouter.

**Q : Tom Riddle va-t-il réapparaître ?**

Héhé, peut être.

**Q : L'asiatique, facile c'est Cho Chang ! Sinon, le blond avec Cédric c'était qui ?**

Réponse dans ce chapitre !

**Q : Kinsgley sera le nouveau compagnon de Remus ?**

Sûrement pas ! Kinsgley a déjà une compagne. Cependant quelqu'un va beaucoup s'intéresser à notre Moony chéri.

**Q : Diggory est-il juste un homo-sapiens ?**

Beaucoup d'entre vous se sont posés cette question. Désolé mais Cédric est bel et bien humain… enfin peut être :p

**Q : J****'ai beaucoup aimé la fin du chapitre avec la confrontation harry/draco. Draco commence à le prendre au sérieux alors que pour le moment il s'amusait avec lui en essayant de le rendre jaloux. Il a vraiment aucun complexe à manipuler les autres pour avoir ce qu'il veut. J'imagine qu'il a remarqué les avances de hermione et pansy.**

Bien sûr Draco n'est pas idiot. Moi je crois que c'est surtout les deux filles qui se montent le bourrichon toutes seules. Le brun n'était pas présent et ne connaît que la version d'Hermione ou Lavande. Même s'il est vrai que Draco a sans doute espéré une réaction d'Harry. Avouons que notre ry' adoré ne se montre pas facile non plus lol.

**Q :** **J'ai adoré ça façon de faire une rencontre et SURTOUT, sa manière de donner son numéro à un inconnu qui lui plait...vraiment...qu'elle imagination! ^^ Tu l'a trouvé qq part, ou est-ce ta façon d'aborder "tes proies", lol?**

Il faut rendre à César ce qui est à César. Cela vient du roman d'où est tiré l'histoire qui est avant tout qu'une réadaptation du roman d'Annette Curtis Klause. Je suis obligée parfois de garder telle quelle certaine scène, tellement elles sont parfaites. J'adore quand ceux qui ont lu son livre, saute sur ces scènes appréciant de les retrouver. Ce livre, j'ai toujours rêvé de le reprendre pour l'associer à mon couple star.

**Q : Hermione est vraiment ridicule !**

Parfaitement d'accord.

**Q : Vas-tu intégrer un couple comme celui Rafe et d'Astrid ?**

Non, les méchants de l'histoire sont totalement différents.

**Q : J'espère qu'il y aura 'la danse' pour devenir le ou la campagne de Draco.**

Tu verras bien ^^.

**Q : J'aime bien le persos de Blaise, va-t-il savoir pour Harry?**

Réponse dans ce chapitre.

**Q : On sait pourquoi Harry déteste Draco : j'imaginais quelque chose de plus personnel, que Draco aurait fait à Harry avant de partir (hormis le fait qu'il était chiant), mais ça se justifie aussi.**

Oh, c'est un peu plus profond que ça tout de même. Et qu'il y a t-il de plus personnel que le rejet ? Harry est amoureux de lui depuis toujours, et il a dû subir d'abord son animosité et enfin son indifférence. Il a trop souffert pour lui faire confiance en un claquement de doigts.

**Q : Ah, oui, et je voulais savoir (car je ne saisplus si tu l'as dit dans les chapsprécédents) mais un docile mâle, qui se retrouve avec un dominant mâle, peut-il enfanter à son tour ?**

Oui, un peu plus d'explication dans ce chapitre.

**Q : Par contre, je n'ai pas bien saisi en quoi la mort de Sirius et l'histoire de Tom était liée. Parce que Harry repense à son histoire avec Tom juste après avoir dit que Sirius était mort par sa faute, mais finalement, l'histoire de l'incendie dans la grange n'a rien à voir avec les mésaventures de Tom...**

Mais si ça à complètement avoir. L'incendie était une vengeance contre la meute pour le meurtre de Luna. Je suis d'accord qu'Harry exagère sa culpabilité, mais comprend le. Il savait que Tom était incontrôlable et s'il l'avait dit à Sirius peut être tout aurait pu être éviter. Nous on sait que ce n'est pas si certain, hélàs.

**Q : Et Harry a le béguin pour Cédric, qui a des yeux gris ? héhé... hate de voir comment Draco va réagir en découvrant cette idylle...**

La réaction de Draco n'est pas pour tout de suite, mais crois moi qu'il ne va pas être heureux.

**Q : j'ai une question : pourquoi est-ce qu'il joue le jeu avec Hermione et Pansy ? Est-ce qu'il est réellement prêt à prendre un autre docile que Harry si ce dernier se refuse à lui ? Et j'ai lu dans tes réponses aux questions qu'il pourrait y avoir un combat entre dociles pour être le docile de l'alpha ? Ce n'est pas l'Alpha en question qui choisi son docile ?**

Non, ce n'est pas l'Alpha qui choisit son docile. Comme pour le chef de meute, son compagnon doit être le docile le plus fort, ainsi il existe pour eux aussi une épreuve. Draco culpabilise de ne pas avoir été présent lors de la mort de Sirius qui a été comme un père pour lui et veut se montrer digne de son héritage. Hélas, il est prêt en effet à sacrifier son bonheur s'il n'a pas le choix.

**Q :** **Par contre j'espère que ça ne finira pas aussi mal que dans le livre. Que Cédric ne va pas vouloir tuer Harry?Oui? Non?**

Ma fin n'a rien avoir avec celle du roman. Déjà la relation Cédric Harry est au second plan, puisque le couple réel de l'histoire est celui de Draco et d'Harry.

**Q :** **Je vais voir si je peux te trouver un incube très sexy..lol**

Ah ! Enfin une vraie bonne copine me le propose ! C'est parfait si tu me l'envois chez moi en recommandé avec accusé de réception, stp. Merci d'avance. (N'oublis de percer quelques trous dans le colis pour qu'il respire, sinon la marchandise va être périmée.)

**Q :** **Harry me semble stupide. Pourquoi s'il aime drago le repousse t-il?**

Ne sois pas si sévère avec Harry. Comme je le disais plus haut, il est amoureux de Draco depuis toujours et il a dut subir sa méchanceté et cruauté, et enfin son indifférence. Pourquoi maintenant qu'il est enfin revenu devrait-il lui tomber dans les bras ? Harry en plus, ne croit pas être encore amoureux du blond, il s'est persuadé qu'il n'avait plus aucun sentiment pour lui.

**Q : Merci de m'avoir fait découvrit l'auteur du roman.**

Avec un grand plaisir. Je suis contente que tu ais aimé.

**Q : Harry va-t-il pardonner à Draco ?**

Étant donné qu'ils vont forcément finir ensemble, certainement. Et Draco a beaucoup à expliquer, sur son enfance avant d'arriver chez Sirius et aussi ce qu'il a fait pendant ces 4 ans d'absence.

**Q :** **je me demande quand drago va faire valoir ses droit de dominant et que harry va devoir enfin se laisser aller.**

Draco veut qu'Harry vienne de lui même, mais il est vrai qu'un moment donné de l'histoire (assez proche), il devra utiliser son pouvoir d'Alpha.

**Q :J'étais certaine que tu n'abandonnerais pas tes fics !**

Merci d'être si confiante ! Ne t'en fais pas, ça prendra le temps qu'il faudra mais je les finirais toutes.

**Q : Cédric est Draco vont-ils se battre ?**

Cédric n'aurait aucune chance physiquement contre Draco. Cependant... hinhin

**Q : Harry est-il amoureux de Draco ?**

Oui, même s'il s'est persuadé du contraire.

**Q : Moi j'aime que Draco appelle Harry « bébé ». Ça montre le penchant de Draco et son côté possessif (car il le sera hein? J'ai hâte de voir sa réaction devant Cédric!) Pis ce ptit côté macho, grrr**

Moi aussi ! lol Sinon oui, il le sera et ne t'inquiètes pas il va très certainement réagir devant la relation Cédric/Harry.

**Q : Si tu trouves un sexy incube tu me le prêtes ?**

Ah non ! … Bon d'accord, je veux bien te le prêter… un peu :p.

**Q : Je déteste le prénom Esmée ! _ (à cause de Twilight)**

Ahaha ok. Mais en fait c'était un clin d'œil au roman d'Annette Curtis Klause. La mère de son héroïne s'appelle ainsi.

**Q : Moi aussi j'ai vu le film mais je n'ai pas lu le livre. Je ne savait pas que ce n'était absolument pas la même histoire.A quel point est-elle différente?**

Le jour est la nuit. Le film ne montre pas la dimension érotique du roman, ni l'organisation réelle de la meute. Le film est un grand n'importe quoi, le livre nous montre une société de loup-garou crédible, une race à part entière avec ces lois. Les deux histoires sont aussi totalement différentes. Lis le livre, le film ne vaut pas un pet de lapin.

**Q : ah harry... peut être que si draco arrétait de l'appeler bébé il ferait moins l'enfant tétu ? (enfin ça c'est aussi parce que je n'aime pas bébé comme surnom d'amour).**

Mais ça serait beaucoup moins drôle.

**Q : mais c'est très intéressant de découvrir comment sirius est mort, de découvrir le rôle de Tom là dedans. on comprend pourquoi harry refuse les dominants, il ne veut pas refaire la même erreur et être encore responsable de la mort de qqn qu'il aime.**

Il y a de ça. Je suis d'accord.

**Q : enfin, draco arrive à un peu s'expliquer. c'est pas encore arrangé, mais petit à petit harry ne pourra plus rien lui reprocher. surtout qu'on se doute que la raison pour laquelle draco n'a pas pu venir ne va pas être très joyeuse.**

Oh je trouve moi qu'il n'a pu s'expliquer, justement. Tu en sauras plus dans ce chapitre.

**Q : moi j'aime beaucoup cette lente évolution, le fait que harry soit plus ou moins conscient des sentiments qu'il a pour draco mais il met des barrières.**

J'aime bien itou. Mon ryry est en plus très têtu.

_BONNE LECTURE !_

**Chapitre 5 (L'Epreuve partie I)**

Devant l'entrée, Harry tentait d'apprivoiser ses cheveux ébène face au miroir. Rémus sortit du salon et sourit en avisant l'allure de son fils adoptif.

«Où vas-tu beau comme ça?» Demanda-t-il.

Le jeune docile se tourna vers lui.

«Ce soir, j'ai rendez-vous avec Cédric.»

Le sourire de Rémus disparut aussitôt remplacé par une grimace soucieuse. Il se força à ne pas élever la voix, mécontent des nouvelles relations de son louveteau.

«Toi et cet humain, ce n'est pas naturel. Tu t'en rends compte Harry ?»

Le brun fronça les sourcils et souffla d'agacement.

«Nous avons déjà eu cette conversation Mummy. J'aime vraiment beaucoup Cédric et j'ai l'intention de continuer de le fréquenter. De toute façon ce n'est pas comme-ci je voulais l'épouser ou porter ses petits. Je ne vois pas où est le problème.»

«Le problème est qu'il est un _humain_. Alors heureusement que tu ne veux porter ses enfants car c'est impossible. Nous ne sommes pas de la même espèce. Votre relation est un danger pour la meute. D'ailleurs, il fut un temps où c'était interdit.»

«C'était interdit _uniquement_ pour nous, les dociles. Les dominants eux, ne se sont jamais gênés pour s'amuser avec les humains.» S'énerva Harry. Il attrapa ses clés et les fourra dans sa poche. «Je suis assez grand pour savoir ce que je fais.» Il partit en claquant la porte.

Il s'éloigna furieusement. C'était injuste la façon dont la meute le traitait en criminel. Les Six adoraient surprendre et terroriser dans leur forme lupine les homos sapiens et tout le monde les considérait avec indulgence.

Pour Harry, ce fut à peine si la meute n'envisageait pas de l'enfermer jusqu'à ce qu'il se décide à entendre raison et arrêter de voir son humain. Cela faisait juste une semaine qu'il voyait Cédric et déjà la nouvelle avait fait le tour scandalisant les vieilles mémères.

Il se mordilla la lèvre inférieure, bouillonnant d'indignation. Cependant, la colère laissa place à la joie quand la fourgonnette de Cédric apparut au bout de la rue.

Celle-ci était facilement reconnaissable par ses couleurs jaune et noire avec un dessin d'un grand blaireau sur la portière. Cédric et ses amis avaient customisé le véhicule eux-même, le blaireau faisant référence à une mésaventure de quand ils étaient enfants. Ils se seraient fait courser par cet animal.

Il se gara et Harry s'empressa de monter. Il sursauta quand Cédric partit en trombe, visiblement agacé.

C'était la première fois qu'il le voyait en colère, le chanteur étant habituellement le calme et la douceur incarnés. Son air grognon rendit le jeune homme plus attachant aux yeux d'Harry.

Le loup-garou dévisagea son nouveau petit ami, espérant que celui-ci se confie.

Cédric se rangea sur le bas-côté un peu plus loin, et posa son visage contre le volant en grognant.

«Moi aussi je suis content de te voir.» Ironisa le brun.

Le chanteur se releva aussitôt les joues rougies, ses cheveux châtain partant dans tous les sens. Il sourit, avisant l'air amusé de son petit ami et timidement ouvrit ses bras. Harry alla s'y refugier et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres douces.

Cela ne faisait pas très longtemps qu'ils se connaissaient et pourtant Harry était déjà très attaché au châtain. Le meilleur dans tout cela est que c'était réciproque.

Le docile repensa au concert, lors de leur premier rendez-vous. Il avait eu lieu dans un grand terrain vague envahi par des jeunes en face d'une scène où plusieurs groupes se produisaient.

Cédric l'avait présenté à ses nombreux amis, la plupart venant de la même fac. Le jeune chanteur, âgé de 19 ans, étudiait l'anthropologie et les sciences occultes. Cependant, sa vraie passion était la musique.

Ainsi, avec ses meilleurs amis ils avaient formé un groupe : les Poufsouffle !

Les Poufsouffle étaient composés de : Cédric Diggory, chanteur et guitariste; son meilleur ami, le blond l'accompagnant la première fois qu'Harry l'avait rencontré et Justin Finch-Fletchey à la batterie. Ensuite il y avait un brun un peu gras, Zacharias Smith, bassiste, une fille au look garçon manqué jouant de la guitare, Hannah Abbot, et enfin un gothique nommé Cauldwell au synthé.

Si le jeune garou avait de suite apprécié les Poufsouffle, surtout Hanna et Justin, il eut plus de mal avec ceux qu'il surnommait lui-même les groupies. Avec à leur tête, la très jolie chinoise Cho Chang, son amie Marietta Edgecombe et Padma Patil.

L'après-midi passé en leur compagnie fut fantastique. Le docile n'avait jamais fréquenté autant d'humains, à part à l'école. Néanmoins, avec eux il se sentit tout de suite à l'aise, et cela surtout grâce à la gentillesse et la prévenance du chanteur.

Cédric fit le premier pas en l'embrassant devant la tête dégoûtée de Cho. _Paf, dans les dents !_

Depuis Harry et Cédric étaient inséparables.

«Qui t'as mis dans cet état ? » Demanda Harry.

« Mon père, il est venu à l'improviste» Grogna-t-il, dépité.

Cédric vivait dans le campus avec Justin. Ce dernier lui avait un peu parlé des parents envahissants très conservateurs de son petit ami. C'est pourquoi même en vacance, le guitariste préférait rester vivre au campus.

« Il a profité que je sois en répète avec les gars pour fouiller ma chambre. » Continua-t-il, visiblement offusqué. « Il a trouvé mon poème pour toi, et bien sûr ça a viré au drame. C'est qu'un sale bof d'homophobe ! Il m'a menacé de m'envoyer dans un camp de redressement. Je lui ai rappelé qu'étant majeur il ne peut rien faire, et que comme grâce à l'héritage de ma grand mère c'est moi qui paye mes études, il ne peut pas me menacer de me couper les vivres. Il est parti furieux en disant que j'irais brûler en enfer.» Il tapa rageusement du poing sur la portière.

Le brun grimaça et se lova un peu plus contre son petit ami. «Tu m'as écrit un poème ? Je serais curieux de savoir ce qu'il dit pour avoir énervé ton père.» Déclara-t-il d'un ton badin en essayant de détendre l'atmosphère.

Pour Harry l'homophobie était incompréhensible. Les humains semblaient adorer se culpabiliser quand il s'agissait de sexe. Pour un loup-garou, rien n'était plus naturel que l'accouplement. Peut-être parce que pour eux, le sexe du partenaire n'entrait pas en compte dans le choix. C'était un dominant avec un docile, car seul les dociles mâles ou femelles pouvaient porter la descendance.

Les mâles dociles étant dans leur forme lupine féminin (du moins c'est ce que dirait un simple humain), l'accouchement se faisait toujours en loup, même si un dominant les fécondait en général dans leur forme humaine.

La meute avait toutefois toujours toléré les couples entre dominants, même si entre eux la fécondation était impossible. Les règles pour les dociles, comme d'habitude, étaient plus strictes à ce sujet car on considérait la procréation comme leur devoir.

Quoiqu'il en soit, s'amuser avec des partenaires sans se soucier de leur sexe était aussi naturel pour eux que chasser, courir et se nourrir.

Simplement, allez expliquer ces détails aux humains, persuadés que le désir ne devait exister seulement qu'entre un homme et une femme.

Cédric, lui, n'avait pas de préférence. Au moins, son humain était censé, songea le brun avec fierté.

«Je m'extasiais dans une prose très inspirée sur tes magnifiques yeux vert, tes lèvres purpurines et oh, il se pourrait que j'ai touché un ou deux mots sur le bas de ton dos aux mont saillants cachant la grotte des délices.» Expliqua Cédric amusé.

«La grotte des délices ?» Harry éclata de rire. «Pitié ne transforme pas ça en chanson !»

«Une chanson gay interdite aux moins de 18 ans ! En voilà une idée.»

«Je te rappelle qu'à la fin du mois j'aurais 17ans.»

«C'est pourquoi je ne te ferais pas lire ma poésie, car je crains n'avoir que des attentions perverses sur ta personne. Mais très respectueusement, bien sûr.»

Il gloussa quand Harry le frappa gentiment sur l'épaule. Le châtain se pencha et l'embrassa à nouveau. Il envahit avec douceur et timidité la bouche du garçon plus jeune. Celui-ci répondit au baiser avec plus de passion et d'empressement.

_Il sent bon,_pensa Cédric. Il se redressa à regret.

«Bon, allons-y, sinon Hannah va me tuer si on rate le feu d'artifice à cause de mes états d'âme.»

Il démarra et repartit sur la route.

oooooOOOOoooooOOOOOoooooo

Main dans la main, Cédric et Harry rejoignirent les Poufsouffle accompagnés comme d'habitude par leurs groupies (au grand dam du jeune loup-garou).

Le terrain de football où avait lieu le feu d'artifices était envahi par la foule. Des familles dont les enfants couraient un peu partout, riant aux éclats.

Hannah, ses cheveux blonds méchés de rouges facilement reconnaissables, était montée sur une voiture pour se faire repérer plus facilement tandis qu'elle guidait au téléphone le couple.

Elle sauta de la voiture dès qu'elle vit Harry et Cédric et se précipita pour les embrasser, laissant la trace de son rouge à lèvre trop foncé sur leurs joues.

Si les Poufsouffle les accueillirent joyeusement, Cho Chang et ses deux copines prirent grand soin d'embrasser Cédric en oubliant « accidentellement » le petit brun.

Juste pour les embêter et loin de s'en vexer, Harry s'était empressé de les saluer tout en se collant contre son petit ami. Le docile but du petit lait quand Cédric passa un bras autour de sa taille sous le regard furibond de l'asiatique. _Essaye de dire quelque chose ma fille, donne-moi une seule bonne raison..._ S'amusa le brun.

Ils partirent tous ensembles pour se trouver une bonne place tranquille et pas trop loin afin de profiter du spectacle. Ils finirent par s'installer sur des couvertures dans l'herbe. Justin sortit d'une glacière des bières fraiches qu'il distribua.

Au moment où il allait en donner une à Harry, il s'arrêta.

«J'y pense, toi tu es toujours au lycée 'Ry. Tu veux pas plutôt une limonade ?» Le taquina-t-il.

Cho allait se précipiter sur l'occasion pour attaquer Harry sur son âge, simplement Caudwell la devança.

«Justin, quand on a vidé à 14 ans une bouteille de vodka on évite de se la ramener.» Déclara-t-il en lançant une bière à Harry, qui l'attrapa au vol en échangeant un sourire avec le gothique.

«Arg, me rappelle pas ça ! C'était horrible !»

«Et traumatisant aussi pour nous. Je n'aurais jamais cru que tant de vomi pouvait sortir d'une personne. Ce fut la fin de mon innocence.» Affirma d'un ton tragique Hannah en mettant théâtralement une main sur son front, déclenchant les rires des autres.

Harry était étrangement bien en compagnie des humains. Il se sentait intégré au côté de son petit ami, partageant leurs boissons et riant à leurs plaisanteries.

Il roula des yeux quand Cho se rendit aux toilettes en compagnie de ses deux toutous. Sincèrement, pourquoi certaines filles ne pouvaient pas se rendre aux commodités seules ? Elles avaient besoin d'aide pour s'essuyer le derrière ou quelque chose comme ça ?

Il jeta un œil à Hannah et loucha sur son percing au nez. Il grimaça intérieurement. Pour les garous, se percer quelque part, même l'oreille, était impossible. D'une part le percing s'arrachait lors de la transformation plutôt douloureusement, et ensuite le trou guérissait immédiatement. Donc inutile et douloureux.

Et Harry ne trouvait pas cela très esthétique. (nda : à tous les gens ayant des percings, ceci n'est que l'avis de ryry dans cette fic, pas forcément le mien :p)

«Harry ?»

Le brun releva la tête et sourit en reconnaissant Kristin, la chef des pompoms girls de son lycée. Si elle n'échappait pas au cliché de la blonde canon à forte poitrine agitant des pompons, elle n'avait rien de la méchante et odieuse fille populaire que caricaturaient les films d'ados. Elle était même plutôt sympa.

«Hey !»

Elle lui fit un grand sourire et salua d'un hochement de tête les autres. Les garçons et Hannah la regardaient avec la bave aux lèvres.

Elle se pencha pour lui embrasser la joue et lui chuchota à l'oreille. «Pas mal ton mec.»

Elle s'assit à côté de lui et le dévisagea d'un air mutin. «Tu as une dette envers moi.» Affirma-t-elle fièrement.

Harry haussa un sourcil. «Et pourquoi cela ?»

«Ma mère t'a vu un soir entrer au Forest et j'ai réussi à la convaincre qu'elle s'était trompée et que ni toi ni Granger ne fréquentiez notre lycée. Elle voulait tout rapporter à vos parents.» Raconta-t-elle, guillerette.

«Le Forest, l'espèce de bar de motards super louche ?» S'enquit Hannah, éberluée. Ils dévisagèrent Harry avec surprise.

«Je ne te voyais pas du tout fréquenter ce gendre d'endroit, 'Ry.» S'amusa Cédric. Il le regardait avec étonnement et même un certain respect.

Le docile ne broncha pas, cependant il n'en menait pas large. Il ne pouvait pas expliquer à Kristin que Remus n'aurait rien eu à faire de cette information. En fait, il était prêt à parier qu'en ce moment même il préférait le voir au Forest qu'en compagnie de cette bande d'humains.

«Tu sais, en fait dans ce bar le seul danger qui s'y trouve c'est la saleté. Je ne te parle pas de l'état des verres, ou des odeurs des clients.» Déclara-t-il avec désinvolture. Il s'excusa mentalement à Rosmerta, cependant il n'avait pas du tout envie de laisser germer l'idée aux autres de s'y rendre avec lui. Ce serait une très mauvaise idée pour Harry comme pour eux.

Les dominants réagissaient exagérément par rapport aux attentions d'étrangers sur les dociles de la meute.

Sa remarque sembla faire effet, car ils parurent déçus et moins excités par le bar.

Après seulement quelques minutes, Kristin finit par repartir rejoindre sa famille sans oublier de faire un petit signe complice au brun. Ils n'étaient pas les meilleurs amis du monde, mais depuis qu'ils avaient fait équipe en chimie, ils s'entendaient assez bien.

Cédric se leva.

«Je reviens, je vais aux toilettes.»

oooooOOOOoooooOOOOOoooooo

Harry s'impatientait. Cédric mettait du temps à revenir et sans lui, il devait avouer se sentir moins à l'aise en compagnie de ses amis. Même si ces derniers se montraient amicaux.

Au moins, étant donné que Chang et ses caniches savants étaient revenus en piaillant joyeusement, son copain ne pouvait pas être seul avec l'asiatique.

Buvant sa bière un peu tiède, il dévisagea la foule. Les gens paraissaient bien s'amuser. Il y avait aussi pas mal d'adolescents, mais étrangement peu de son lycée.

Une odeur familière le fit sursauter. Sans réfléchir, il se leva et huma l'air comme un limier. Il chercha dans la masse d'où elle venait, un mauvais pressentiment lui rongeant le ventre.

«Ça va Harry ?» Demanda Hannah.

Le docile brun remarqua alors les visages surpris ou circonspects des Poufsouffle et celui moqueur de l'asiatique.

«Heu... oui j'ai cru voir quelqu'un que je connais.» Menti à moitié le lycanthrope.

Et s'il était arrivé quelque chose à Cédric ? S'inquiéta le brun, angoissé, en continuant à parcourir des yeux la flopée de gens, espérant trouver le détendeur de cette odeur. Il n'y avait aucun doute sur ce que lui dictait son flair, il avait sentit un autre loup-garou.

Hélas, il ne put mettre de nom sur le lycan car l'émanation avait été trop légère, trop corrompue par les senteurs humaines, d'hot-dogs ou encore de beignets en vente.

La crainte pour son chanteur le submergea.

«Je reviens.» Dit-il soudainement aux humains sans leur accorder un regard.

Il traversa la foule et crut voir un instant une silhouette familière à la chevelure foncée. Il frissonna, une terreur glacée lui nouant les entrailles, cherchant désespérément à mettre un nom sur le danger. En vain.

Cependant la sensation partit en même temps que disparut l'ombre.

Il s'éloigna de la masse se dirigeant vers les toilettes, les odeurs d'urines masculines lui arrachèrent une grimace de dégout.

Un peu plus loin, près d'un grillage caché derrière les arbres, il trouva les toilettes publiques.

Il y avait une longue file d'attente devant les portes.

Cela pouvait être la raison de la longue absence de Cédric.

En effet au gros soulagement du brun, celui-ci réapparu, sortant des commodités. Il sourit en l'apercevant et se dirigea vers lui.

Cédric lui prit la main. La sienne était fraîche et encore humide de se les être lavées.

Cachant son inquiétude, le brun laissa son petit ami le tirer à l'écart. Ils s'éloignèrent, serrés l'un contre l'autre. Ils arrivèrent devant une barrière de barbelés donnant sur un champs de colza.

Le chanteur voulut aider Harry à la passer, cependant ce dernier posa une main sur un des piquets de bois et d'un mouvement souple et gracieux sauta pardessus. Cela n'avait rien d 'exceptionnel, cependant il impressionna et surpris Cédric qui traversa un peu plus difficilement.

Le brun se moqua allègrement de son partenaire et le taquina, lui tournant autour sans le laisser le toucher. Cédric sourit cherchant à attraper son petit ami. Harry finit par s'enfuir en courant, le châtain à ses trousses.

Quand le loup-garou entendit le souffle rauque et épuisé du chanteur il consentit, déçu, à ralentir. Cédric finit par s'arrêter en respirant fortement, les mains sur ses genoux. Il s'allongea sur le dos dans les fleurs, un peu en sueur et les joues rougies.

Harry se laissa tomber à côté de lui en riant.

«Je sors avec superboy ! Mon copain est un héros de BD !» Plaisanta-t-il.

Le jeune docile posa son visage contre l'épaule du chanteur et inspira son odeur, appréciant de se retrouver seul avec lui. «Je suis épuisé.» Mentit-il.

Cédric gigota et passa un bras autour des épaules du brun et un autre sur sa taille. Avec timidité et hésitation, il initia un baiser auquel Harry répondit avec enthousiasme.

Le bruit sourd des feux d'artifices les fit sursauter. Ils regardèrent, serrés l'un contre l'autre, le spectacles des explosions colorées et incandescentes dans le ciel.

Puis Harry grimpa sur Cédric, positionnant leurs aines l'une contre l'autre et dévora la bouche du chanteur.

Le moment enchanteur dura quelques minutes.

Ensuite une brise amenant des effluves bien connues figea le lycan. Il se releva et regarda l'entrée de la petite forêt, ses entrailles gelées.

Le gémissement de douleur de Cédric attira son attention et, rougissant, Harry rentra ses griffes qu'il avait enfoncées dans ses épaules inconsciemment.

«Mon petit chat.» Murmura Cédric en relevant le visage pour rencontrer celui du brun.

_Chat ? Non, pas vraiment…_

Harry fit semblant de jouer en reculant le sien. Il observa les ombres des bois et se plaqua contre Cédric en voyant traverser à quelques mètres d'eux des loups-garou. Mulciber, cette espèce d'ivrogne, menait une course.

Les Six étaient présents, les fourrures rousses de Ron et Ginny aisément reconnaissables, ainsi que celle brune et blanche de Pansy.

Harry serra les dents, furieux, se retenant de grogner.

L'insulte était grave. A l'annonce de l'Épreuve, les regroupements de la sorte pour une course ou une chasse étaient formellement interdits. C'était un défi contre l'autorité du futur alpha, et surtout cela mettait en danger la meute.

Mulciber rêvait en couleur s'il croyait pouvoir devenir le chef. Il n'en avait ni la carrure ni la force.

Il identifia les loups le suivant afin de le répéter à Kinsgley.

Harry vit du coin de l'œil Cédric tenter d'apercevoir 'la chose' attirant son attention. Il bloqua alors les épaules du chanteur et le maintint au sol. Puis il se baissa et l'embrassa.

Il occupa ainsi son compagnon humain, le laissant lui caresser son dos, une main rentrant dans son jean pour aller agripper ses fesses, tout en regrettant de ne pas pouvoir se concentrer sur le moment présent.

Simplement si Cédric voyait ces énormes loups, il paniquerait et s'enfuirait. Et s'il se sauvait, il était mort car les loups le prendraient en chasse. Une proie en fuite attirait et excitait inévitablement l'instinct de chasse des prédateurs.

Une fois les lycans loin, Harry se détendit à nouveau. Les loups-garou ne les avaient heureusement pas repérés.

Le petit brun convainquit Cédric de se relever. Le chanteur tenta de résister, préférant continuer leurs activités, et Harry fut tenté de se laisser faire. Néanmoins il craignait que les loups repassent par ici plus tard. Ainsi il trouva toutes sortes d'excuses pour repartir rejoindre les Poufsouffle.

Ils retournèrent au stade dans la sécurité du groupe.

oooooOOOOoooooOOOOOoooooo

«Prévenir Draco » Répéta Harry. Il était deux heures du matin, et Rémus raccompagné obligeamment par Kinsgley venait de rentrer. «Pourquoi lui ? Il n'a pas encore remporté l'Épreuve que je sache.» S'agaça le jeune docile.

Kinsgley arpentait le salon à grands pas, l'air furieux, pendant que Remus le dévisageait soucieux. De telles dissensions avant l'Épreuve ne pouvaient être tolérées. C'était une menace pour la sécurité de la meute, et si ça arrivait aux oreilles de Greyback cela pouvait avoir de terribles conséquences.

«Qui d'autre ?» Demanda Kinsgley.

«Toi. Tu pourrais raisonner Mulciber. Ordonne-lui d'arrêter.»

Kinsgley ricana. «Comme s'il était du genre à m'obéir. Cet ivrogne n'a jamais rien eu à faire de ce que je peux dire. Il y a une raison si aucune meute n'a voulu de lui. Il nous a rejoint parce qu'il n'avait aucun autre choix, pas pour notre réputation de meute moderne. Il est un Traditionnaliste après tout.»

«Et pourquoi il écouterait Draco ? Il vient seulement de revenir et on ne sait même pas pour combien de temps. En plus, il est bien plus jeune.»

«Parce qu'il le respecte.»

Harry grimaça. «Mulciber respecte quelqu'un ?» Railla-t-il.

Kinsgley posa sur lui un regard perçant. «Il le respecte parce qu'il a peur de lui. Le pouvoir et la force sont les seules choses que Mulciber comprenne. Si Draco le soumet, comme l'avait fait James, il ne posera plus de problèmes.»

Le jeune docile chercha du soutient auprès de sa mère adoptive, cependant celui-ci paraissait d'accord avec le dominant.

«Mais pourquoi le prévenir lui ? Il y a d'autres candidats. Charlie Weasley par exemple.» Tenta le brun.

«Nous avons besoin d'un chef qui ne craint pas de se battre. Un vrai alpha en somme. Charlie serait trop conciliant. Draco est le meilleur choix que nous ayons.»

«Sirius se servait de sa tête. Étais-tu en train de dire qu'il était un mauvais chef ?» S'indigna Harry.

«Sirius a été le meilleur chef que nous aurions pu avoir à l'époque. Par contre, au début de la création de la meute, quand il fallait se battre, sans la force et le pouvoir de James Potter, nous n'aurions jamais pu arriver jusque là. Les temps sont redevenus plus sombres, nous avons besoin de quelqu'un possédant la trempe de James. »Raisonna d'une voix douce Remus.

Le brun n'arrivait pas à le croire. Il devait avoir loupé plusieurs épisodes de la vie de Malfoy pour qu'il soit comparé à son père biologique. James Potter était une vraie légende, crainte et respectée.

Draco était un crétin arrogant. Rien à voir avec Sirius ou James, à son avis.

«Vous soutenez sa candidature alors ?»

Les deux adultes hochèrent la tête.

«Exactement. A présent nous ne pouvons rien faire de plus mon poussin, à part aller nous coucher.»

oooooOOOOoooooOOOOOoooooo

Le lendemain soir, sous le réverbère, Harry commençait à regretter d'avoir dénoncé Mulciber. Il attendait les bras croisés, guettant la porte du Forest où Kinsgley était allé chercher Draco.

La moto noir et argent du blond se trouvait garée devant le bar, comme prévu.

Le brun tapa du pied, se lamentant de devoir affronter à nouveau Draco. Ils ne s'étaient pas parlés depuis qu'il lui avait « exprimé » ses quatre vérités. Et cela lui convenait parfaitement.

Deux motards humains sortirent du bar. L'un d'entre eux, celui portant une boucle d'oreille ringarde, le repéra tout de suite et lui adressa un clin d'œil appuyé.

Harry l'ignora.

Quand ils commencèrent à le siffler, le brun leur tourna le dos.

«Hey, Bambi c'est pas très sympa ça.» Dit-il en s'approchant, escorté de son copain.

«Nous on veut juste te tenir compagnie, c'est un quartier dangereux ici.» Continua l'acolyte en gloussant.

_Génial,_ _je me fais agresser par les Laurel et Hardy motards._Pensa Harry en levant les yeux au ciel.

«T'es farouche Bambi. Si tu m'embrasses, je veux bien oublier ton manque de politesse.»

«Je préférais embrasser un babouin.»

Le type ricana et posa sa large main ornée d'une grosse chevalière à tête de mort sur l'épaule du brun. «Ça peut s'arranger.»

Harry sentit les picotements parcourant son épiderme, annonçant la métamorphose. Il se concentra pour les faire cesser. Si un docile était beaucoup moins fort et agressif qu'un dominant, il restait supérieur physiquement aux homos sapiens. Il était tout à fait capable d'affronter les deux types, simplement le moment et le lieu étaient mal choisis.

Quelques coups bien placés devraient suffire à refroidir leurs ardeurs.

«Je vois que vous connaissez mon petit frère.» Résonna une voix glaciale.

Le type se figea et lâcha immédiatement Harry. Il se retourna et tenta de sourire.

«Salut m'sieur Malfoy. C'est votre frangin ? J'voulais juste savoir s'il avait besoin d'aide.»

«On s'en allait de toute façon.» Intervint le deuxième gars.

Les deux motards filèrent sans demander leur reste.

Draco et Kinsgley éclatèrent de rire.

«Je contrôlais parfaitement la situation !» Déclara Harry, vexé par l'intervention. Il en avait marre d'être traité comme une chose fragile.

«Je le sais parfaitement.» Répondit Draco à la surprise du brun. «J'aurais apprécié assister à un tel spectacle mais King' ma rapporté que tu devais me parler.»

Ils se dirigèrent vers un coin plus tranquille tandis que Kinsgley retourna dans le bar.

Le dominant s'approcha du brun, leur torse se touchant presque. Harry refusa de reculer et de baisser les yeux, cachant son trouble d'être à proximité du blond.

«J'ai vu Mulciber mener une course.» Annonça t-il directement, pressé d'en finir.

«Vraiment ?» Malgré la voix calme, la tension était soudain montée. «Et qui courait avec lui ?»

Harry lui donna les noms.

Draco écouta calmement, restant la tête penchée en avant, des mèches de ses cheveux blond cachant son visage. Mais quand Harry eut terminé et qu'il se releva, son impressionnante silhouette éclairée par le réverbère, le docile frissonna et se mordit la lèvre inférieure d'anxiété.

Les pupilles de Draco avaient pris la couleur du sang.

«On dirait qu'une petite visite à Mulciber s'impose.» Annonça Draco.

Qu'avait-il fait?

oooooOOOOoooooOOOOOoooooo

Harry eut la réponse à sa question dès le lendemain soir.

Il avait accepté de rejoindre Hermione au Forest. La louve l'attendait assise à une table, sommairement vêtue d'un short en jean et d'un débardeur. Elle avait laissé libre sa chevelure épaisse et brillante.

Harry admit que depuis qu'elle faisait plus attention à son look, elle était beaucoup plus ravissante.

Heureux de retrouver son amie brillante, le jeune loup la rejoignit joyeusement. Depuis qu'elle courait après Draco et qu'il sortait avec Cédric, ils ne s'étaient pas vus. Aussi, il avait été agréablement surpris de recevoir un appel d'Hermione, et n'avait pu refuser d'aller boire un verre avec elle.

Harry lui embrassa la joue et s'installa sur le siège en face.

Il remarqua alors son poignet bandé.

«Ainsi c'est vrai. Tu t'es battue contre Pansy.»

Hermione fronça les sourcils et poussa une exclamation méprisante.

«Cette sauvage m'a attaquée ! Tout cela parce qu'elle supporte pas que Draco l'ait repoussée.»

«Il l'a repoussée ? Ça a dû lui faire drôle.» Railla Harry. «Et pour toi ? Entre lui et toi ça a avancé ?»

En vérité, Harry ne savait pas vraiment s'il voulait discuter encore du blond. Toute fois, la curiosité était forte car si Draco devenait leur Alpha, Hermione deviendrait sans doute sa compagne et ainsi, l'Omega.

La jeune louve soupira et un petit sourire de contentement apparu sur ses lèvres. Elle but une gorgée de son soda avant de répondre.

«Je suis presque sûre que mes sentiments pour lui sont réciproques.» Déclara-t-elle avec des yeux brillants.

Le brun aurait voulu être heureux pour celle qu'il considérait comme sa meilleure amie. Et il se méprisa d'en être incapable.

«Oh, … c'est bien.» Réussit-il à bredouiller.

Quelque chose passa dans le regard d'Hermione. Elle se tortilla sur son siège, l'air embarrassée.

«Je voulais justement te demander un service…»

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Mulciber fit irruption dans le bar dans un état épouvantable. Du sang coulait d'une profonde entaille sur son cuir chevelu, sa chemise en lambeaux dévoilait une poitrine déchiquetée et il traînait une jambe ensanglantée inerte. Il tomba sur le parquet avec un son mat.

Harry se leva, le cœur battant, les muscles se bandant prêt à se transformer. Ce qui était à peu près le cas de tous les loups présents dans le bar de Rosmerta, heureusement vide d'humains ce soir.

La voix stridente de Lucia, l'épouse de Mulciber, attira leur attention. Elle surgit comme une furie et fonça sur son époux.

«Imbécile ! Sale minable !»

Harry échangea un regard avec Hermione. Lucia, épouse d'un dominant ouvertement contre la liberté de paroles des dociles, était étonnamment loquace.

«Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Qui a fait ça ?» Demanda Tom, l'époux de Rosmerta.

«Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Qui a fait ça ?» Répéta Lucia, dont la voix atteignait des aigües incroyablement hauts. «A ton avis, qui a pu faire un truc pareil ? Draco Malfoy bien sûr.»

Des murmures parcoururent l'assistance.

_Par la lune, c'est ma faute,_ pensa Harry, la gorge nouée.

Lucia s'accroupit à côté de son mari en gémissant et en pleurnichant.

«Mais pourquoi il aurait fait ça ?» Demanda Hermione. Elle semblait pâle, prête à s'évanouir.

«Pourquoi ? Je vais te le dire petite idiote. Parce que ce salopard de Malfoy veut le pouvoir. Il est prêt à tout. Vous voulez vraiment un chef comme lui ? Un chef qui va nous mener par les crocs ?»

Un grand silence répondit aux paroles de Lucia.

Harry, dans d'autres circonstances, aurait été tout à fait d'accord. Cependant le comportement de Mulciber avait été bien pire que celui de Draco. Il avait mis l'existence toute entière de la meute en danger. Le brun n'osait même pas imaginer ce qui se passerait si les humains découvraient que vivaient juste à côté d'eux des loups-garou en liberté.

Mulciber grogna, et une bulle de sang apparut au coin de ses lèvres.

«Il faudrait l'emmener au docteur Granger et à Minerva.» Déclara quelqu'un.

Deladus et son ami, Amycus (deux loups dominants) s'avancèrent pour aller aider Mulciber. Ils le soulevèrent et l'emmenèrent vers la porte.

Draco apparut dans l'encadrement. Tout le monde se figea et la tension fut palpable.

«Hey, Dray ! T'as massacré ce pauvre Mulciber.» Essaya de plaisanter Deladus.

Draco hocha lentement la tête. Son regard parcourut l'assistance.

«Ces temps-ci, fréquenter Mulciber n'est pas bon pour la santé. Je le déconseille fortement.» Déclara-t-il d'un ton polaire.

Harry jeta un coup d'œil à ceux qu'il avait vu courir avec l'ivrogne. Ils avaient pris une intéressante teinte verdâtre.

Quand il retourna son regard vers la porte, Draco avait disparu.

oooooOOOOoooooOOOOOoooooo

Les feuillages touffus des arbres de la forêt, à plusieurs kilomètres de la ville, étincelaient des milliers de gouttes d'eau. Au loin l'orage grondait toujours, et le ciel sans lune était noir. Ainsi il n'y avait presque aucune visibilité, ce qui n'était pas un problème pour les loups-garous nyctalopes.

Dans une grande clairière située loin dans les bois sombres, par deux, en groupe ou seuls, les lycans arrivaient.

Harry les observait, déjà nu, installé sur un tronc d'arbre.

Certains n'appartenaient pas à la meute et avaient parcouru un long trajet pour venir. Tous avaient garé leur véhicule ailleurs afin d'être discret.

Mulciber, se tenant sur une béquille en bois, se traîna lamentablement dans un coin, râlant à qui voulait l'entendre être trop faible pour se battre. Harry renifla de mépris. Même si les blessures affligées par un dominant guérissaient plus lentement, les garous se rétablissaient en général rapidement.

Le vieux loup lança un regard furieux à Draco, debout de l'autre côté de la clairière en train de discuter.

«J'espère qu'il va recevoir une bonne correction.» Grogna-t-il à voix basse afin de ne pas être entendu par le blond.

Harry se concentra alors sur Draco. Celui-ci retira son t-shirt, laissant apparaître son torse sculptural. Ses cheveux blonds et sa peau pâle le faisaient ressortir dans le noir comme un fantôme. Son odeur parvint jusqu'à Harry et il se lécha les lèvres en frissonnant.

«Bonjour.»

Le brun sursauta, maudissant son manque d'attention et se retourna. Il haussa les sourcils. Devant lui se tenait un docile de son âge n'appartenant pas à la meute.

Le docile avait de magnifiques cheveux bruns bouclés tombant sur ses épaules, une peau pain d'épice et des yeux aux reflets dorés. Son visage était fin et son sourire malicieux dévoilait des dents blanches parfaitement alignées.

«Bonjour.» Répondit Harry.

«Tu es Harry Potter, c'est ça ?»

Le brun regarda son interlocuteur d'un air circonspect. Comment connaissait-il son nom ?

«Je m'appelle Blaise Zabini. Draco m'a beaucoup parlé de toi.» Dit joyeusement l'étranger en s'installant à côté d'Harry.

Ce dernier se posa alors un tas de questions. Le docile était-il une conquête de Draco ? Cela ne l'étonnerait pas, Blaise était incroyablement séduisant. Venait-il de la même meute d'origine du blond ? Ou l'avait-il rencontré pendant les quatre années d'absence du dominant ?

Blaise éclata de rire.

«A la tête que tu fais, j'en déduis que tu n'as aucune idée de qui je suis.»

Harry sourit avec embarras. Il devait admettre que ce jeune loup était sympathique.

«Excuse-moi. Draco ne m'a pas parlé de toi mais c'est peut-être parce que nous nous évitons.» Expliqua-t-il.

Blaise parut un instant surpris.

«Vraiment ? Et bien c'est intéressant.»

Harry jeta un œil sur le blond en question à présent en caleçon. Son corps paraissait tout droit sorti d'un film d'action.

«Je peux te demander comment tu connais Draco ?»

Blaise hocha la tête. «Bien sûr. Quand je l'ai connu il faisait encore partie de la Confrérie. Il m'a sauvé des chasseurs.»

Harry se tourna vivement vers le docile, le mot 'impossible' au bord des lèvres. Il en eut le souffle coupé.

La Confrérie de la Lune était composé de l'élite guerrière lycanthrope. Les plus puissants et cruels d'entre eux.

Il n'y avait pas que des loups-garou. Par exemple la Confrérie comptait dans ses rangs un lion-garou, le célèbre Loki, Bergelmir, l'ours-garou, ou encore Freyja la panthère-garou… Leur rôle était de défendre la sécurité des lycanthropes mais aussi de faire respecter l'autorité du roi Fenrir.

Ils étaient extrêmement craints et respectés.

Le père biologique d'Harry avait été d'ailleurs un des membres les plus célèbres de la Confrérie.

«Je suis rassuré. Il s'est bien remis de ses horribles blessures.» Ajouta Blaise en regardant le blond.

«Il a été blessé ?» Harry observa Draco et remarqua les terribles cicatrices parcourant son corps.

«Tu l'ignorais ? Il y a un an, Draco est tombé dans une embuscade tendue par ces chiens de Chasseurs. Ils l'ont torturé et l'ont empoisonné avec l'argent de nouvelles armes que les Chasseurs voulaient tester. Dray a réussit à s'enfuir, mais quand on l'a retrouvé...» Il inspira, les mots semblants lui manquer. «On a cru qu'il ne s'en sortirait pas. Il est resté des mois entre la vie et la mort. C'était terrible.» Finit-il à voix basse, l'émotion le faisant trembler et les yeux brillant.

Ce fut comme un saut d'eau glacée reçu en plein visage. Harry eut la nausée, et fébrile il mit un moment avant de pouvoir parler.

_«Je n'ai appris la nouvelle que des mois après la mort de Sirius. Je n'étais alors pas en état de revenir. Je suis revenu dès que j'ai pu.» Une douleur infinie se perçue dans sa voix. «Je suis désolé.»_

C'était ce que lui avait dit Draco.

Ainsi le blond avait été sincère, et il avait même une sacrée excuse.

«Oh… je…» Harry ferma les yeux et souffla. Il se sentait très stupide. Il devait, il semblerait, des excuses à Draco. Il aurait dû l'écouter. «Pourquoi veut-il devenir notre chef, si il est membre de la Confrérie ? Je ne pensais pas qu'on pouvait abandonner comme ça.»

«Oh, le seigneur Greyback n'était pas heureux. Draco a été en peu de temps un des membres les plus craints et efficaces. Cependant, il voyait comme son devoir de faire honneur à son oncle qui fut comme un père pour lui en protégeant sa meute et ses principes. Et il y a _la raison_ évidente, bien sûr.»

Voyant qu'il ne continuait pas, Harry demanda : «Quelle raison ?»

Blaise sourit. Ce n'était pas à lui de le dire si le brun ne l'avait toujours pas compris. Il repensa à ces affreux mois où la fièvre faisait délirer Draco ; le nom d'Harry était celui qu'il avait le plus prononcé.

«Ça alors ! Severus parle à un docile, et magnifique en plus.» S'écria Blaise.

«Hein ? Qui est Severus ?» Demanda Harry en regardant dans la même direction que l'autre docile.

Il vit alors un dominant de la quarantaine grand et mince, aux longs cheveux noir et doté d'un nez grand et légèrement crochu, en train de flirter nonchalamment avec Remus. Ce dernier semblait amusé et flatté ce qui énerva le brun.

Il voulut parler mais la voix d'Albus s'éleva, amenant le silence dans la clairière.

«Je vais réciter la Loi.» Annonça-t-il. «Quand l'Alpha est tué par un loup, c'est ce loup qui le remplace. Quand l'Alpha est tué accidentellement, l'Épreuve départage les candidats. Tous les adultes dominants peuvent combattre. Dès qu'un candidat est blessé, il est obligatoirement disqualifié et doit sortir de l'arène. Si à la fin il reste deux combattants et qu'aucun ne se rend, c'est la mort qui les départagera. Telle est la loi.»

Les combattants commencèrent à s'aligner au centre de la clairière.

Harry remarqua du remous dans l'assistance. Ron s'avança, suivi du reste de sa troupe.

«Nous aussi nous voulons combattre.» Déclara t-il, entièrement nu, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

Blaise siffla. «Miamm.»

Harry ricana. «Attend de le connaître.»

Ils échangèrent un regard complice.

Albus dévisagea les jeunes gens. «Remettez-vous en cause le terme d'adulte ?» S'amusa-t-il.

«Exactement !» Ron attrapa son sexe entre ses mains faisant glousser ses amis. Seul Antony semblait mal à l'aise.

«Avoir une érection ne fait pas de toi un mâle adulte, jeune homme.» Expliqua d'un ton docte Albus.

«Ça fait juste de toi un adolescent en rut dans le cas échéant.» Dit Draco avec un sourire en coin.

Beaucoup de loups éclatèrent de rire. Les oreilles de Ron rougirent.

«La loi est très précise, mon garçon. Nous autres dominants, avons besoin de temps pour devenir adulte. Deux cent cinquante-deux lunes est l'âge requis minimum.»

«C'est à dire 21 ans, au cas où vous ne sauriez pas compter.» Ajouta Dean faisant ricaner les combattants.

«Et bien vos lois sont idiotes ! Peut-être vous les avez inventées !» Accusa Ron.

_Crétin_, pensa Harry.

Des protestations indignées s'élevèrent.

Albus, les yeux assombris se tourna vers les Six. Son visage ridé parut soudain détendeur d'une magie puissante et ancienne.

«Telle est la loi.» Affirma-t-il d'une voix forte, faisant sursauter les jeunes dominants. Ils ne riaient plus du tout, même Ginny baissa les yeux. «Vous avez le choix entre l'obéissance ou la mort.»

Les combattants encerclèrent les Six. Comprenant leur défaite, ils montrèrent leur cou en soumission avant de filer.

Harry respira à nouveau. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il avait retenu son souffle.

«Un beau dominant avec rien dans le citron ! Quel dommage.» Lui chuchota Blaise.

«Il a l'âge ingrat.» Expliqua Harry en levant les yeux au ciel.

Les combattants se réalignèrent au centre de la clairière, tournant le dos à la foule. Ils étaient 19 mâles. Draco était facilement reconnaissable : il était plus grand que les autres, seul un étranger brun avait des épaules plus larges que les siennes.

Une silhouette pâle surgit de l'obscurité. Minerva Macgonagall apparut, habillée d'une longue toge blanche vaporeuse. Elle tenait entre ses mains une coupe et psalmodiait des prières.

Son chant résonna dans le cœur d'Harry.

La vielle femme fit boire dans la coupe chaque combattant.

«Buvez l'eau de Lune et soyez béni.»

Tandis qu'elle progressait le long de la rangée, les corps se couvraient de fourrure, des oreilles et des queues de loup jaillissaient.

Une fois qu'elle eut fini, Minerva prononça une formule dans la langue ancienne et se retira.

Des hurlements de loups retentirent. Les vertèbres d'Harry craquèrent, et hurlant à son tour il se transforma.

Le chœur continua jusqu'à ce que chacun ait terminé sa métamorphose.

Harry s'était attendu à une mêlée bestiale, mais les dominants reculèrent et commencèrent à se tourner autour.

Draco fut le premier à verser le sang. Par un mouvement si rapide qu'Harry ne l'avait pas compris, Dean fut obliger de se retirer en boitant.

Puis comme si cela fut le signal, la clairière devint un enchevêtrement de fourrures et de crocs, de grognements et de cris. Les mâchoires claquèrent et le sang gicla.

A suivre…

_**Et voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura diverti et fait un peu rêver. Je … (ressent les ondes de sérial killer et sus à grosses gouttes)**_

_**Avant de me lyncher, (pitié ) petite explication. Normalement le chapitre s'arrêter à la fin de l'épreuve mais j'ai décidé de le couper là. Cependant, du coup la bonne nouvelle et que la suite arrivera Dimanche (par celui-là la prochain) ou courant de la semaine qui suit ! **_

_**Alors faites exploser les reviews pour m'encourager à terminer le chapitre 6 de B&C le plus rapidement possible ! :-) **_

_**Surtout que dans le chapitre suivant un lemon est prévu (bandes de petits coquins et petites coquines )**_

_**Bisous tlm et merci de me suivre.**_


	6. Chapter 6

Blood and chocolate

**Rating:**MMMMMMMMMMM plus

**Pairing:** DMHP

**Correctrice :**Ours en Peluche (non pas celui de ryry lol)

**Résumé:** UA Harry n'a rien d'humain. Il est un jeune loup-garou docile qui doit répondre aux exigences de la meute. Devenir le compagnon d'un dominant et obéir à l'alpha. Difficile quand on est rebelle… Slash DMHP

**Nda**: Et voilà comme promis le nouveau chapitre ! Bon je ne vais pas vous embêter avec du blabla sauf que merci de m'avoir lu et d'apprécier mon histoire. Ça fait chaud au cœur.

**Question/Réponse**

**Harry va-t-il rester pur pour Draco ?**

Tu verras bien ! :p

**Peux-tu nous expliquer l'accouplement des loups-garou ? Entre deux males et deux femelles, stp ?**

Bien sur. Pour commencer il ne faut pas voir cela avec nos yeux d'humains. Les loup-garous sont en deux catégories, les dociles portant les petits et les dominants dans le rôle de protecteur. Les dociles sont femelles, mais parfois leurs formes humaines est males. Les dominants sont presque tout le temps masculin, et très rarement leur forme humaine est femelle (je l'ai voulu car l'idée qu'une fille ne puisse pas être dominante m'agaçait).

Si un male dominant, s'accouple avec un male docile, la fécondation peut se faire aussi bien en loup qu'en homme. L'accouchement se faisant dans la forme lupine (quand le docile a des organes femelles.).

Pour deux femelles, c'est un peu moins facile. La fécondation ne peut se faire que sous forme lupine. La dominante ayant des organes males en loup.

Je me suis dit que si leurs corps pouvaient se métamorphoser pour devenir celui d'un loup, peut être leurs organes génitaux pouvaient changer aussi. Il fallait que les dociles puissent accoucher sans qu'on ait, si c'est un male, à lui ouvrir le ventre. La meilleure solution était ainsi de leur donner les bons organes.

**Aujourd'hui avec tous ces romans qui sortent sur le genre, c'est difficile de faire le tri.**

Tout à fait d'accord. C'est pourquoi, je me permet de lire plusieurs pages voir un chapitre avant d'acheter pour être certaine que l'écriture au moins me plait.

**De quelle couleur est le pelage de Blaise ?**

Il est brun foncé avec le ventre plus clair, presque beige.

**Ron va-t-il se prendre une bonne raclée ?**

Pauvre Ron, c'est un peu la tête à claque. Et bien ça va peut-être lui arriver, mais il va surtout évoluer enfin.

**J'espère que Blaise ne va pas se mettre avec Ron ?**

Disons que pour ça arrive, Ron va devoir faire ses preuves.

**Draco va-t-il sortir avec Hermione ?**

Non.

**Harry a t-il été jaloux de Blaise ?**

En effet, il a eu un pincement de jalousie même s'il vous dirait le contraire.

**Severus va-t-il devenir le compagnon de Remus ?**

Disons que Severus ne serait pas contre.

**Comment t'as pu nous laisser là, t'es trop cruelle, je vais t'envoyer une beuglante !**

Alors c'était toi ! Ta beuglante a fait peur à mon chat.

**Le service d'Hermione qu'elle voulait demander à Harry, c'était de ne pas participer à tu sais quoi (j'ai lu le livre)**

Tu as bien deviné.

**Severus était-il là pour le titre d'Alpha ?**

Non, il est un proche de Draco. Est voyons si vous devinez d'où ils se connaissent.

**Les dociles auront-ils eux aussi un combat après celui des alphas?**

Réponse dans ce chapitre.

**Moi, je ne pense pas qu'Hermione est ridicule. Draco ne lui dit rien de ses sentiments, donc elle a raison d'espérer.**

Je vais te rendre un grand service : si un homme ne vient pas de lui même vers toi, s'il ne te téléphone pas, si justement il ne te dit rien,… Non, il n'est pas timide ou réservé, mais simplement pas intéressé. Il faut passer à autre chose même si ce n'est pas facile. La pauvre Hermione est tu as raison pas si ridicule, mais elle fait l'erreur typique de voir ce qu'on a envie de voir faisant abstraction des signes.

**Si je rate ma manip au labo se sera de ta faute !**

Pas de prob, je ferais un mot pour ta prof.

**Tu connais la série Mercy Thompson de Patricia Briggs ?**

Bien sûr. Très bon choix.

**Le lemon se sera entre qui ?**

Et bien tu vas voir dans ce chapitre.

**Quel crétin ce Ron !**

Ah c'est sûr que jusqu'à présent il n'a pas trop brillé.

**Lemon entre Severus et Remus ?**

Euh… là se serait vraiment trop tôt.

**Blaise va aider Harry à mieux comprendre Draco ?**

Blaise va avoir en effet un rôle important dans se sens.

**J'ai le droit de verser un saut d'eau froide sur Hermione.**

Bien sûr. (claque des doigts et au loin en entend un hurlement aigue). Voilà c'est fait.

**Je ne vois pas Harry être infidèle à Cédric.**

La situation n'est pas si simple.

**Si Draco gagne quelle réaction aura Harry ? Va-t-il s'excuser ?**

Ah, dans certaines circonstances peut être, mais là… tu comprendras en lisant mon chapitre.

**Draco est t-il attirer par Hermione ?**

Il l'aime bien, mais non. Il veut qu'Harry.

**Je me demande si Cédric ne serait pas lui aussi une créature magique ? Quoique Harry et son instinct de loup l'aurait sentit. Par contre j'ai hâte de voir la réaction de Draco quand il va savoir pour leur relation. En tant qu'alpha (car ça ne fait aucun doute qu'il va remporter l'épreuve), peut il obliger Harry à interrompre sa relation avec Cédric ?**

Cédric est humain. Et oui, Draco peut obliger Harry d'interrompre sa relation avec Céd. Mais est-ce Harry va suivre les ordres ?

**Si Draco est revenu, c'est surtout pour Harry ?**

Oh oui, en grande partie.

**Cédric m'énerve ! J'ai hâte que ça se termine entre lui et Harry. Ils ne peuvent pas jouer ensemble, il est trop faible.**

C'est justement ce qui plaît à Harry. Cédric ne peut pas physiquement le blesser, et pour une fois il a le dessus. Il prend le rôle de protecteur.

**La relation Drago/Harry va-t-elle faire un gigantesque bond en avant ou ce sera un Cedric/Harry?**

Ahaha Réponse dans ce chapitre.

**Est-ce qu'on en apprendra plus sur le passé de Drago?**

Bien sûr, c'est prévu.

**Aprés j'aurais voulus savoir va-t-il y avoir une relation sexuelle entre Cédric et Harry ?**

Tu verras bien ^^.

**Draco sera t-il le prochain chef ?**

Réponse dans ce chapitre.

**J'espère que le lemon sera entre harry et drago, j'aime beaucoup cédric, mais ton drago est dix fois plus sexy et viril que l'humain! ou alors drago surprenant harry avec cédric il récupère harry couche avec lui pour le marquer comme sien ? Non ?^^**

Il y a de l'idée, mais ce genre d'attitude est pour la suite.

**Sinon, question livre je suis également fan de Keri Arthur, as-tu lu la nouvelle série de Patricia Briggs ? C'est avec Anna et Charles (le second fils du Marrok!) Sinon, le 6ème tome des femmes de l'autre monde de Kelley Armstrong est sorti et on retrouve Elena la louve en personnage principal !**

Cool merci pour l'info ! Sinon j'ai en effet lu les livres de Patricia Briggs et je les adore. J'ai trouvé sur le net, en anglais bien sûr, l'histoire de Clayon écrite par Armstrong, de son enfance, à l'ascension sur la meute et sa rencontre avec Elena. GENIAL !

**Je soupçonne Blaise de vouloir être avec Draco aussi**

Il a eut une époque oui, mais Blaise est plus malin qu'Hermione. Il a fait depuis longtemps un trait sur Draco, et aujourd'hui il l'adore comme son grand frère.

**La Confrérie bien que cruelle fait quand même rêver, allons nous en savoir plus ?**

Oh que oui, ils vont faire parler d'eux.

**Je n'ai pas lu blood and chocolate mais le film m'a suffit. Mine de rien je l'ai quand même bien aimé.**

Surement parce que tu n'as pas lu le livre. Enfin dans mon cas, même si je ne connaissais pas le roman… heu, disons que le film n'est pas à mon goût (si tu as lu mes nda précédentes, tu as une petite idée de ce que j'en pense)

**Le surnom « poussin » pour Harry de Rémus est parfaitement ridicule.**

Bah, oui. Normal. Je veux dire tes parents, ton mec ou ta copine ne t'on jamais appelés avec un surnom ridicule ? Si c'est non, tu manques quelques choses. Moi j'en ai des tas, les plus ridicules les uns que les autres, de ma mère, de ma meilleure amie, et je ne parle pas de celui de mon ex ou comment moi je l'appelais. Le plus drôle, j'ai toujours cru que ce n'était pas mon genre, en fait quand tu aimes, ça sort tout seul.

VOILÀ ! BONNE LECTURE TOUT LE MONDE !

**Chapitre 6 (L'Epreuve partie II)**

Dans ce typhon de fourrures et de sang, il était facile de suivre Draco.

Son loup possédait une magnifique fourrure épaisse d'un blanc très pur, bien qu'elle fût souillée de sang cette nuit.

En un clin d'œil, il élimina quatre mâles. Ils se traînèrent, les flancs ensanglantés, hors du cyclone.

Kinsgley avec Alastor Maugrey, partiellement transformés, aidaient les blessés à s'éloigner des affrontements. Ils arrachèrent un des combattants des griffes qui le labouraient, le tirant à l'abri entre les arbres.

L'objectif était de blesser tout en restant indemne. La moindre blessure faisant couler le sang disqualifiait immédiatement.

Harry remarqua que Charlie Weasley et son frère Bill se tenaient dos à dos, évitant les attaques par derrière. Leur tactique devait être de s'aider à tenir le plus longtemps possible.

Deladus, lui, ne ménageait pas ses copains. Il avait déjà éliminé Amycus en lui arrachant presque l'oreille. Il s'attaqua ensuite aux frères Weasley. Il feinta Charlie et arriva à planter ses crocs dans la gorge de Bill.

Draco surgit alors comme un éclair blanc. Tout en évitant l'attaque de Deladus, il lui mordit l'épaule.

Charlie laissa son frère être retiré de l'arène par Kinsgley et partit de l'autre côté de la clairière.

Draco s'intéressa à l'étranger, le loup à la fourrure fauve, cependant celui-ci battit en retraite.

Charlie pris le dessus sur un adversaire. Il le força à terre, et planta ses crocs dans son flanc. Il se recula, la mâchoire pleine de sang et poussa un bref cri de triomphe. Il fit aussitôt volte-face, un rival profitant de son inattention pour l'assaillir.

Au centre, Draco ressemblait à un spectre mortel et invincible. Il évitait et parait les attaques avec insolence et arrogance. Ses muscles vigoureux se devinaient à travers ses mouvements souples et gracieux. Quand il frappait, il touchait, le sang jaillissant entre ses crocs.

Il retrouva le loup fauve, le seul semblant de taille à l'affronter.

Cependant, ce dernier comprenant que le loup blanc était de loin le meilleur combattant et il se dérobait avec un certain talent.

Un loup brun, qu'Harry identifia comme Michael Dreyfus, s'approcha, prêt à bondir sur un loup gris à bout de souffle. Ce fut une erreur. Le loup gris sauta sur le côté et plongea en avant. Il déchiqueta son museau, le mettant hors course.

Entre temps, Draco avait réussit à se retrouver en face de l'étranger à la fourrure fauve. Ils se tournaient autour, les babines retroussées, grognant furieusement. L'étranger attaqua, rata sa cible et glissa au sol, se soustrayant de justesse à la mâchoire puissante de Draco.

Harry vit du coin de l'œil Charlie, boitillant, sortir de la clairière.

Enfin, rapidement, il ne resta plus que quatre mâles. Draco, le loup fauve, Stan Rocade et Barty Croupton.

Stan fit un mouvement vers Draco et l'étranger, puis se tourna vers Barty en inclinant la tête. Harry traduisit facilement : «Mon pote, il ne reste plus que nous. On s'en prend à eux ?»

Barty leva une patte arrière et projeta un jet d'urine dans leur direction. Le message était clair : «T'es fou ? Ils vont nous massacrer !»

Harry se lécha les babines, amusé par leur cirque.

Barty et Stan se positionnèrent l'un en face de l'autre. Ils bondirent et se heurtèrent violemment. Ils tombèrent en même temps, Stan sur Barty. Et d'un coup, tout tourna mal.

Barty planta ses crocs instinctivement dans la gorge de Stan, provoquant la panique de ce dernier. En représailles Stan trouva le ventre de Barty et le mordit brutalement.

Peut-être à cause des hurlements de son ami, ou à cause du sang, Stan devint fou et se mit à lacérer les entrailles de son ami.

Choqué, Harry se leva. _Mais ils s'amusaient !_Il chercha un dominant susceptible d'aider Barty. Malheureusement, les mâles, excités par les combats, ne faisaient qu'encourager Stan.

Épouvanté, le docile brun entreprit de s'avancer dans la clairière. A côté de lui, il entendit les gémissements de Blaise tentant de le convaincre de revenir.

Courageusement, même si tremblant, Harry se dirigea vers les deux dominants.

Soudain, on lui agrippa le cou brutalement, mais sans le blesser, et il fut tiré hors de la clairière. Harry reconnut l'odeur de Draco, et il se laissa faire dans un état de choc.

La queue dressée, Draco retourna vers les combattants.

L'étranger décrivait de grands cercles autour de Stan et Barty. Il gémissait, comme si désireux de participer au carnage.

L'odeur du massacre fit palpiter les naseaux de Draco qui gronda furieusement. Il avait le droit de tuer, l'étranger aussi, mais Stan, non. Il dégagea sans ménagement Stan de sa victime, le faisant rouler sur le sol.

L'étranger fonça. Il sauta à la gorge du loup à terre et le secoua sauvagement.

_Il va mourir !_pensa Harry.

Mais Draco bondit sur l'étranger et le força à lâcher prise. Stan recula en titubant et trébucha sur le cadavre de Barty, sa chair déchiquetée à jamais immobile. Il glissa sur le sol poisseux de sang, ses yeux écarquillés comme s'il se réveillait d'un cauchemar.

L'étranger, dévoilant ses crocs, se tourna vers Draco. Il n'abandonnerait pas. Cette nuit, avant l'aube, il y aurait un autre mort.

Ils roulèrent ensemble, grondant, puis se séparèrent un instant avant de se jeter une nouvelle fois l'un sur l'autre. Du sang imbibait leur fourrure, leurs museaux en étaient recouverts et des blessures apparaissaient avec un bruit de fruit mûr.

Harry aurait voulu détourner les yeux. Mais c'était plus fort que lui.

L'anxiété lui nouait le ventre, et il se surprenait à encourager mentalement Draco.

Pourtant, en avisant le corps sans vie de Barty, un sentiment de honte et de dégout l'envahi. Comment pouvaient-ils s'entretuer ainsi ? Barty et Stan étaient amis.

Il frémit quand l'étranger essaya de renverser Draco, cherchant un point vital. De façon inattendue, Draco se laissa faire. L'impulsion joua en la défaveur du loup fauve, le faisant trébucher. Cela ne l'empêcha pas de se retourner d'un coup, se propulsant en avant.

Draco se décala subitement et dévia les crocs visant son flanc.

Au moment où Harry crut que la lutte ne prendrait jamais fin, elle s'acheva.

Draco prit le dessus. Il referma sa mâchoire dans le cou de l'étranger et bondit, lui renversant la tête en arrière. Le craquement des vertèbres résonna dans toute la clairière et le loup fauve s'affaissa, vaincu.

Draco le relâcha, laissant son corps choir au sol, un filet de sang au coin de la gueule.

Il se recula, la langue pendante, puis jeta la tête en arrière et poussa son hurlement. La meute lui répondit presque aussitôt, et envahit la clairière accueillant le nouvel Alpha, se serrant fourrure contre fourrure. Tous montrèrent leur soumission devant le nouveau chef.

Harry restait immobile et silencieux. Il était incapable de savoir quoi penser.

Brusquement, les cris d'Hermione le firent réagir. Il bondit sur ses pattes et chercha son amie d'enfance.

Hermione, immobilisée par Lavande au sol, essayait de s'échapper de Pansy qui avait le museau enfoncé dans sa crinière.

Personne n'intervenait, se contentant de former un petit cercle autour des femelles.

Furieux, les poils d'Harry se hérissèrent. _Les chiennes, elles profitent du moment pour se débarrasser d'Hermione._

La jeune louve pleurnicha faiblement.

Harry se demanda un bref instant qui avait pris le contrôle de son corps. Car il arriva telle une torpille sur Lavande, l'envoyant valser à l'aide de son élan contre un arbre. Elle poussa un gémissement et resta immobile, assommée.

Harry sauta alors sur Pansy, l'écrasant de tout son poids. La teigne refusait de lâcher Hermione et affirma sa prise.

Jamais le docile brun n'avait sentit une telle fureur affluer dans ses veines. Il laboura de ses griffes le dos de Pansy, la secoua de toutes ses forces avec ses crocs, la transformant en une plaie vivante sanguinolente.

Un voile rouge était tombé devant les yeux verts ambre d'Harry, devenu inconscient de tout ce qui n'était pas cette gueule dans le cou de sa sœur de cœur et les yeux jaunes de Pansy.

La garce persistait à s'accrocher à Hermione.

La jeune louve gémissait faiblement, commençant à manquer d'air.

_Elle est en train de s'asphyxier,_ paniqua Harry.

Il redoubla d'effort. Plus qu'une seule chose comptait, détruire le monstre en train de tuer son amie. Il lui fallut s'y prendre à plusieurs reprises, mais Harry trouva l'angle parfait. Il plongea gueule ouverte sur Pansy, ses crocs glissèrent sur l'os de son orbite puis s'enfonça enfin dans l'œil qui éclata comme du raisin.

Avec un hurlement strident, Pansy lâcha enfin Hermione. Elle roula sur elle-même, beuglant comme une folle à en réveiller les morts.

Harry n'en resta pas là. La fureur aveuglait sa raison.

_Et si la garce faisait semblant d'avoir mal ?_

Impossible de lui faire confiance, aussi il fonça sur la docile haïe afin de lui régler son compte. Pansy se débattait énergiquement, mais Harry avait toujours été plus fort et plus rapide qu'elle.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Harry ressentit du plaisir et un sentiment de puissance devant la terreur qu'il lisait dans l'œil unique de la jeune fille. Ses forces décuplées par l'adrénaline, il désirait ardemment la tuer.

Mais, comme si quelqu'un avait remis le son d'un téléviseur, les hurlements de la meute paralysa promptement Harry.

Il secoua la tête et se prépara à achever Pansy. Cependant, il fut repoussé par plusieurs dociles qui formèrent un cercle.

Harry tenta de se faufiler à travers, sans y parvenir.

Les dociles tournaient en rond autour de lui, Minerva, Lucia, Esmée, Hélène, Rosmerta, Molly, … Harry voulut sauter par-dessus pour en finir avec Pansy, cependant il ne se souvenait plus de la direction à prendre.

Puis les dociles de la meute s'immobilisèrent.

Derrière, les dominants observaient et attendaient en silence.

Tous les yeux étaient braqués sur Harry qui ne comprenait plus rien.

_Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils me veulent ?_

Sa rage fut remplacée par un sentiment de terreur glacé. Venait-il sans le vouloir d'interrompre la cérémonie de l'Épreuve et insulter le nouvel Alpha ? Allait-il être puni ?

_J'ai gâché l'Épreuve, la meute est furieuse, s_'affola le brun.

Son cœur se serra et il tenta d'imaginer sa punition. Il releva la tête et affronta dignement les regards.

Il avait seulement voulu protéger son amie d'enfance. Il n'était pas responsable de la sournoiserie de Pansy. Personne n'était intervenu pour aider Hermione, sans lui elle serait morte.

S'il méritait d'être châtié pour ça, très bien. Il ne regrettait rien. Ou seulement de n'avoir pas pu éliminer la garce.

Harry eut un goût amer dans la bouche en réalisant cela. Il ne se serait jamais cru capable de tuer l'un des siens avant.

Enfin de compte, peut-être méritait-il le pire des châtiments.

Minerva, la gardienne des traditions et des rituels, s'avança. Harry blêmit, même s'il fut prêt à assumer les conséquences de son acte.

Toute fois, ce qui se passa ensuite le stupéfia.

Minerva se coucha, roula sur le dos et lui montra son ventre.

_Qu'est-ce qui lui prend ?_

Les uns après les autres, tous les dociles firent de même. Ils lui montrèrent tous leur ventre et leur gorge en signe de soumission.

La réalisation frappa alors comme un poignard le cœur d'Harry.

C'était impossible.

Cela devait être un cauchemar.

_Non, non, non…_

Il jeta des coups d'œil affolés autour de lui.

_Vous vous trompez, ce n'est pas moi. Je ne suis pas l'Omega. Non…_

Il n'y avait même pas eu de cérémonie !

Harry savait que l'Oméga était choisi parmi les dociles par une Épreuve semblable à celle des dominants, appelée la Danse. Simplement, il avait toujours cru que la Danse débutait par un rite et pas par cette espèce de combat improvisé dans un coin, finissant par une attaque surprise.

Il n'eut pas le temps de s'étendre du caractère injuste de la chose. Encore une fois, pour les dominants on sortait le tapis rouge, alors que pour les dociles...

À partir de 16 ans, un docile pouvait participer à la Danse. Harry était considéré par son peuple comme un adulte depuis un an.

Horrifié, il chercha parmi les dociles une ou un candidat susceptible de l'emporter. A part lui, Hermione, Pansy et Lavande, aucun docile n'avait participé à la soit disant Danse. Il les passa tous en revue.

Trop vieux, trop jeunes, déjà pourvus d'un compagnon, trop fragiles… Il pensa à Blaise, mais ce dernier demeurait introuvable.

Pas du tout intéressé par la Danse, Harry n'avait jamais réfléchi à la question. Il se rendit alors compte que dans la meute et en l'absence de candidats étrangers, ils n'étaient que quatre à pouvoir prétendre au titre d'Oméga et compagnon de Draco.

Il s'écroula au sol en prenant conscience de cela. Il était devenu accidentellement l'époux du blond.

Harry cacha son visage sous ses pattes en gémissant.

Même les révélations de Blaise ne suffisaient pas pour faire de Draco un compagnon potentiel à ses yeux. Aux mieux, il acceptait la raison de son absence lors de la mort tragique et l'enterrement de Sirius.

Il sentit qu'on lui léchait tendrement le museau, et une odeur familière et rassurante envahi ses narines.

Il ouvrit les yeux. Remus, penché vers lui, le consolait. Se redressant d'un bond, Harry fêta sa mère adoptive. Sa Mommy allait tout arranger.

Mais Remus recula.

Le cercle de dociles s'ouvrit et un grand loup blanc s'avança vers Harry.

Le brun se raidit.

Draco retroussa les babines et se redressa de toute sa hauteur. Il attendait la soumission d'Harry.

Un grondement sourd résonna au fond de la gorge du docile brun.

_Jamais je ne me soumettrai à toi, et je ne deviendrai pas ton compagnon !_

Loin de se mettre en colère par le manque d'enthousiasme d'Harry, Draco parut enchanté.

Il aimait les défis ?

Il allait devoir l'attraper avant de le faire sien.

Harry sauta par-dessus les loups et en quelques bonds se retrouva hors du cercle. Il se mit à courir, les feuilles craquant sous ses pattes. L'odeur du bois était celle de la liberté.

Néanmoins, il s'aperçut rapidement que Draco le poursuivait.

oooooOOOOoooooOOOOOoooooo

Entièrement nu, Harry grimpa sur un arbre et entra par la fenêtre dans sa chambre. Ses pieds et ses mains étaient en sang, jamais il n'avait parcouru une telle distance.

Comme un zombie, il se rendit en boitillant directement dans la salle de bain où il se glissa sous la douche.

Le jet d'eau brûlante aplatit ses cheveux sur son crâne. L'eau se colora de rouge et de brun à cause du sang et de la saleté maculant ses jambes et ses bras.

Il ouvrit la bouche pour boire l'eau afin de faire passer ce goût métallique infect. Puis il se débarbouilla le visage. Harry se frotta la peau avec le savon, enlevant le sang séché sous ses ongles et nettoyant les striures sanguinolentes parcourant son corps.

Il aurait aimé pouvoir entièrement effacer les traces des dernières heures.

Quand il s'occupa de ses fesses, les écartant pour laver son anus, il siffla de douleur.

_Il_n'y était pas allé de mains mortes.

_Par la lune, ses mains sur mon corps…_pensa-t-il en frissonnant malgré l'eau chaude.

Il se remémora la scène qui lui parut lointaine. Comme quand on était pas certain d'être sorti d'un mauvais rêve.

_**Retour en arrière**_

Harry ne se souvenait pas d'avoir couru si vite et si longtemps. Il dut s'arrêter, les membres tremblants à cause de l'épuisement. Il se permit une pause près d'un ruisseau, où il s'abreuva.

Il pensait avoir semé Draco. N'était-il pas le loup-garou le plus rapide de la meute ?

Ainsi, il sursauta quand le loup blanc surgit d'un buisson.

Ensuite, leur bagarre était un peu floue. Harry se rappelait avoir tenté de se sauver à nouveau, cependant Draco lui barra la route. S'en suivit une bataille entre les deux loups où le docile n'avait aucune chance.

Il se voyait mordre férocement l'épaule Draco. Le dominant de son côté ne cherchait pas à le blesser, lui donnant un certain avantage. Ils roulèrent dans l'herbe fraîche et petit à petit, sans cesser la lutte, ils reprirent forme humaine.

Harry finit haletant, nu, allongé sur le dos avec Draco au-dessus de lui, leurs jambes emmêlées.

Le dominant força sa bouche contre la sienne. Et le brun répondit passionnément au baiser.

Il se mouva contre le corps puissant du blond et pas pour se débattre. Au contraire, ses mouvements étaient sensuels, demandeurs... Ses bras s'accrochèrent au cou du dominant pour le serrer contre lui.

Était-ce l'excitation des combats ? La fatigue et la peur qui avaient fait craquer ses nerfs ?

Harry ne le savait pas. Sa seule certitude à ce moment-là était que seuls comptaient cette langue dans sa bouche, ce corps plaqué sur lui, la virilité turgescente contre la sienne et le parfum viril lui tourmentant les sens.

Le baiser de Draco était exigent, n'admettant aucune hésitation et réclamant la reddition totale du brun. Il possédait le goût de sang venant de ses adversaires vaincus.

Le blond n'eut qu'à passer une main sous sa cuisse pour lui faire écarter les jambes. Il se logea entre elles et caressa les côtes du brun.

Quand il délivra sa bouche et lui présenta ses doigts, le docile les suça avidement. Les légers coups de reins du dominant contre son ventre l'excitaient grandement.

Les lèvres d'Harry s'ouvrirent en un « oh » surpris lorsque les doigts humides de salive allèrent taquiner son intimité. Draco se releva sur ses genoux et attrapa le phallus du docile, le masturbant avec douceur.

Il enfonça un doigt dans l'ouverture vierge, faisant gémir le brun.

Harry n'était plus que sensations. L'intrusion, d'abord gênante, devint rapidement source de volupté quand Draco trouva sa glande. Le blond la suscitait sans pitié, provoquant des tremblements dans tout le corps d'Harry. De son autre main, il caressait son érection, ne laissant aucun répit au docile.

Quand il eut quatre doigts douloureusement et délicieusement enfoncés en lui, l'étirant, et qu'avec son pouce le blond taquinait son gland, Harry se cambra, tout proche de l'orgasme. Draco le retint en serrant ses bourses fermement.

Il cessa ses attouchements et retira ses doigts, insensible aux pleurnicheries et protestations d'Harry.

Le petit brun soupira en sentant le gland de Draco butter contre son entrée. Sa respiration se bloqua quand la verge commença à le pénétrer.

Il siffla de douleur et se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas crier. Quelques larmes de souffrances tombèrent du coin de ses yeux.

C'était beaucoup trop gros, trop grand… Il n'allait pas pouvoir tout recevoir. Il se sentait écartelé et rempli, prêt à éclater.

Il posa le plat de ses pieds au sol dans la volonté de se relever pour retirer le sexe de Draco.

Cependant, l'effet fut contraire.

Avec une exclamation de surprise, Draco se glissa entièrement en lui, ses testicules frappant contre ses fesses. Son visage vint se loger dans son cou, sa respiration forte résonnant dans l'oreille du docile.

Harry planta ses griffes dans les épaules du blond, le faisant grogner et marquant de zébrures rouges sur son long dos musculeux.

Ils restèrent immobiles pendant ce qui sembla une éternité au docile.

Puis Draco se retira presque complètement pour le pénétrer avec plus de force.

Le plaisir se mêla à la douleur, et quand le dominant trouva l'angle pour frapper sa prostate, il s'accrut et devint prépondérant. La souffrance, reléguée au second plan, le sublimant.

Les mouvements de bassin de Draco se firent de plus en plus forts et courts. Harry les accompagnait avec ardeur. Son nez contre la peau moite du blond, il s'enivrait de son odeur et mordillait ses clavicules.

Harry attrapa fermement les fesses rondes et fermes du dominant pour le sentir plus profondément en lui.

Le plaisir montait en crescendo et finit par imploser leurs sens, envoyant des points lumineux devant leurs visions. Les yeux d'Harry se révulsèrent et il cria le nom de Draco, son dos se cambrant et ses doigts de pieds se recroquevillant.

Ils jouirent pratiquement simultanément. Harry entre leurs deux corps, Draco au plus profond de lui.

Au bord de l'évanouissement, Harry observa sous ses paupières plissées le visage comblé du dominant : les joues rougies, la bouche entre-ouverte et les yeux rendus brillants par la félicité de cet orgasme dévastateur.

Draco s'écroula sur lui et ne bougea pas. Le sexe toujours enfoui dans le docile, leur peau luisante de sueur et les cheveux blonds emmêlés à la chevelure noire, ils ne formaient plus qu'un seul être. Le sentiment de satisfaction et comblement était surnaturel.

L'excitation retombée, leur souffle s'apaisa peu à peu.

Draco se retira, délivrant Harry de son poids. Le docile grimaça quand la semence s'écoula d'entre ses cuisses.

Le blond s'allongea à côté, et abattit ses bras autour du brun.

Ils s'endormirent l'un contre l'autre.

Harry n'avait pas dû rester endormi longtemps. Il se réveilla à côté de Draco, le corps parcouru de courbatures. La prise de conscience fut rude et tomba sur sa tête comme un couperet.

Il s'extirpa des bras du dominant et, marchant difficilement, s'éloigna. Il se métamorphosa et partit en direction de chez lui.

Heureusement, lors de sa fuite précédente, son instinct lui avait fait prendre la direction de son foyer.

Ainsi, il arriva à l'aube devant sa maison. Il reprit forme humaine dans un bosquet avant de se hisser à sa fenêtre.

_**Fin du retour en arrière**_

Harry sortit enfin de la douche, la peau rougie par l'eau chaude. Il se lava les dents puis observa son reflet dans le miroir.

Abattu, il n'arrivait plus à enregistrer tous les événements de cette nuit. Comment en si peu de temps, sa vie avait-elle pu prendre si brutalement de nouvelles directions ?

Draco Malfoy était désormais l'Alpha de la meute.

Harry était l'Oméga et son compagnon.

_Impossible, s_e dit-il, aspirant à se sauver dans le déni.

Il retourna dans sa chambre et après avoir fermé à clé sa porte, se coucha. Il rabattit le drap par-dessus sa tête mais malgré sa fatigue, il ne réussit pas à s'endormir.

Remus n'était pas encore rentré. Il devait aider à nettoyer leurs traces dans la clairière. A enterrer les morts.

Il en voulut soudain à la meute. Comment pouvaient-ils approuver un tel déchaînement de violence ?

Et surtout, comment avaient-ils pu le laisser faire **ça**à Pansy ?

Harry avait toujours cru qu'étant un docile, ce genre de comportement lui était étranger. Il venait de prouver qu'il ne valait guère mieux que ces stupides et violents dominants.

Cela lui avait même valu la place d'Oméga.

Était-il réellement devenu le compagnon de Draco ? La douleur aigue dans une partie intime de son anatomie répondait « oui ».

Peut-être pouvait-il reléguer sa place à un autre docile. Il acceptait bien volontiers de laisser le poste à Pansy. Il se mit à glousser, proche de l'hystérie.

Pansy l'Oméga ? Très mauvaise idée.

Le problème avec Hermione était que la jeune louve avait été totalement dominée lors de la Danse. S'il lui donnait sa place, Pansy ou Lavande avait le droit de la provoquer en duel.

Et il connaissait déjà l'issue du combat.

Draco voulait-t-il vraiment le prendre obligatoirement comme époux ? Il pouvait très bien aller dans une autre communauté trouver quelqu'un d'autre. Blaise, pourquoi pas Blaise !

Voilà ce qu'il allait proposer.

Dans la meute de ses pères, les dociles possédaient le droit de choisir ou refuser un dominant. Personne n'allait forcer ses sentiments, Remus ne le permettrait pas.

Harry réussit à se détendre et fut bientôt plongé dans un profond sommeil.

oooooOOOOoooooOOOOOoooooo

Lorsque Harry s'éveilla, il faisait déjà nuit. Il avait passé la journée à dormir. Il se souvenait vaguement de son portable en train de sonner et de l'avoir éteint sans répondre.

Il se leva pour utiliser la salle de bain puis retourna se coucher. Il se rendormit rapidement.

Le lendemain matin, on frappa avec insistance à la porte de sa chambre. Remus entra, profitant qu'il avait oublié de fermer à clé.

«Poussin, tu vas mieux ?» Demanda-t-il en s'asseyant sur le lit d'Harry.

Le docile brun répondit par un grognement.

«Tu ne peux pas rester caché dans ton lit toute ta vie.»

«Je peux essayer.»

Remus soupira. Il frotta le dos de son petit.

«Écoute-moi, nous avons tous compris pourquoi tu t'es enfui. Ce qui s'est passé t'a bouleversé et c'est tout à fait naturel. Tu es jeune.»

Harry gémit.

«Tu as eu peur car tu n'as pas l'habitude des dominants.» Continua Remus. «Mais mon chéri, tu es assez mature et Draco prendra soin de toi. Tu es un adulte à présent.»

_Il n'a rien compris,_pensa Harry, découragé. Et Remus ne paraissait pas être au courant que Draco l'avait attrapé et qu'ils avaient déjà consommés leur union.

Les loups-garou étaient des créatures très sexuelles. La virginité, même si respectée, n'avait jamais été glorifiée. Mature physiquement assez tôt, les lycans perdaient leur pucelage jeune, souvent pendant des jeux. Harry avait déjà procuré du plaisir avec ses mains et sa bouche et en avait reçu.

Les loups-garou pouvaient avoir de nombreux partenaires avant de s'engager.

Mais une fois unis devant la lune, l'infidélité n'était pas tolérée.

Pourtant, encore dans certaines communautés, il n'y avait pas d'engagement. Les pauvres dociles étaient dès la maturité sexuelle à la merci des dominants. Ils devaient obéir à leur désir, sans avoir le choix.

Heureusement, Fenrir Greyback, non indifférent au sort des dociles, faisait la guerre à ce genre de pratique.

Le viol était gravement puni par leur loi. La sentence selon les blessures du docile allant de l'exil à la mort.

La situation d'Harry était unique. Elle n'était certainement pas un viol, et aux yeux de leur Loi, lui et Draco étaient mariés.

«Je n'ai pas fait exprès de me battre contre Pansy et Lavande. Je n'ai jamais eu l'intention de participer à la Danse ! Je ne veux pas être l'Oméga et surtout je ne veux pas devenir le compagnon de Draco !» S'insurgea-t-il en sortant sa tête des draps.

Remus resta un moment silencieux. Il passa une main dans les mèches ébène.

«Tu dois prendre tes responsabilités. Tu…»

«Va au Diable.» Coupa Harry en lui tournant le dos.

«Harry !» Remus semblait sincèrement peiné.

Le téléphone sonna. Remus se leva et sortit de la chambre.

«Très bien. Je vais te laisser réfléchir.»

Harry regrettait d'avoir parlé ainsi à sa Mommy. Il avait envie de crier, pleurer, de casser quelque chose. C'était injuste.

Et tout était de la faute de Draco.

oooooOOOOoooooOOOOOoooooo

Quelques jours passèrent où Harry passait la plupart de son temps dans sa chambre. Il avait faire croire à Cédric qu'il avait attrapé une grippe très contagieuse. Après tous ces événements, il ne pouvait pas lui faire face.

Il avait aussi appelé Albus Dumbledore afin de voir ce que prévoyait la Loi dans son cas. Le vieux loup parut plus amusé par sa situation qu'autre chose. Il lui fit bien comprendre que le seul possédant le pouvoir de l'en délivrer était Draco Malfoy en personne.

Et Harry avait l'intuition que ce dernier ne serrait pas favorable à cette idée.

Le docile refusait de repenser à leur accouplement. Il s'était trouvé un tas d'excuses, comme : l'épuisement moral et physique, l'excitation due à son affrontement avec Pansy, ses hormones d'adolescent en rut, une crise le plongeant dans un état second et le rendant irresponsable de ses actes… Ok, il ne se convainquait pas lui-même.

Les loups-garou aimaient le sexe. Le sang, les combats engendraient chez eux l'excitation et le désir. Et si Draco restait un crétin lourd et arrogant, il n'en demeurait pas moins un crétin lourd et arrogant _foutrement_sexy.

Harry avait tout simplement craqué dans un moment de grande faiblesse.

Rien de mal à cela, même s'il aurait préféré offrir sa virginité à une personne aimée.

Son portable sonna. C'était encore Cédric.

Un instant, il songea à ne pas répondre. Toute fois, il ne pouvait pas filtrer tous les appels de son humain. Harry craignait en fait la réaction de la meute et surtout celle de Draco. Si on avait toléré son affaire avec l'homme, à présent on attendrait de lui qu'il y mette fin.

C'était totalement injuste.

«Allo»

« Salut Ry, tu te sens mieux ? »

La voix de son petit ami lui parut si normale, si innocente donnant à Harry l'impression que rien de grave n'était arrivé.

« Pas vraiment. Je me sens encore faible. » Répondit-il.

« Vraiment, ce n'est pas de chance. Attraper en plein été la grippe. »

« Je sais, c'est nul.»

«Ce soir, on se retrouve tous à 20 heures au café Montmartre pour manger. Et après toute la bande se fait un ciné. Si tu veux venir, je viens te chercher. »

Il hésita. L'invitation était tentante. Normalement, Harry aurait immédiatement accepté. Mais la situation avait complètement changé. Fréquenter Cédric pouvait se révéler dangereux pour le garçon. Et après ce qu'il avait fait à Pansy, Harry n'était plus si sûr de ne pas être lui aussi une menace pour le jeune homme.

« Allez, s'il te plaît, Ry. Ça va faire 4 jours qu'on ne s'est pas vu. Tu me manques.» Cédric prit une voix douce et séduisante. « Tes cheveux, tes yeux, ta bouches, tes mains, tes genoux, tes pieds… tout ton corps me manque. Et oh… ton esprit, aussi. »

Harry pouffa. Il se traita d'idiot d'avoir cru une seconde qu'un garçon si charmant et drôle puisse provoquer la moindre violence en lui. Et qui n'avait jamais eu envie de faire sa fête à Pansy ?

«Je te rappelle pour te dire si je viens.»

«Ok, j'attends de tes nouvelles alors. Bisous, à tout à l'heure.»

Souriant, Harry consentit à quitter sa chambre. Il descendit les escaliers et son visage changea radicalement d'expression en avisant ce qui l'attendait.

« Tu fais quoi ici ?»

Draco, assis sur un fauteuil, releva la tête dans sa direction.

Même détendu, il conservait son aura de danger. Devenu l'Alpha, il irradiait de puissance. L'énergie d'une meute toute entière coulait dans ses veines à présent.

Il avait un pansement sur l'épaule, dépassant de son t-shirt, et ses bras étaient recouverts de cicatrices encore roses.

Se souvenant des blessures qu'il avait infligées à ses adversaires, Harry frémit.

« A ton avis, bébé ? Je t'attendais. » Répondit Draco avec un rictus moqueur.

Harry croisa les bras sur la poitrine. Ce n'était pas la première fois depuis l'Epreuve que Draco tentait de le voir. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui, il avait réussi à l'esquiver.

«Et qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?» Demanda-t-il se murant dans le déni.

Rentrant dans son jeu, Draco prit un air étonné. « Je pensais que tu le savais.»

« Et bien quoi que tu penses, _ça_ n'arrivera pas. Tu peux partir, je ne te retiens pas.» Affirma Harry. Intérieurement, il paniquait, cherchant un échappatoire.

Draco se leva et un instant, Harry crut avec soulagement qu'il allait obtempérer.

« Non, Harry. Je ne partirais pas. Surtout que j'ai enfin une chance de te parler seul à seul.»

Remus était en effet absent.

Harry le regarda droit dans les yeux. « Va-t'en. » Ordonna-t-il.

Draco s'approcha, le faisant reculer jusqu'à ce que son dos tape contre le mur. «Je ne vais pas te forcer Harry. Nous devons parler, réapprendre à nous connaître. Tu ignores tant de choses sur moi, et j'aimerais tant que tu me racontes ce que je ne sais pas sur toi. Peut-être que ça prendra du temps, mais qui sait ? Tu pourrais tomber amoureux de moi.»

Le cœur d'Harry battait comme un tambour dans sa poitrine. Ses jambes étaient devenues du coton. Dans sa tête se combattaient sa rancœur et son désir pour le blond. Il résista comme il pouvait au parfum musqué et excitant du dominant.

_C'est juste les hormones, rien d'autre._

Son instinct de loup voyait en Draco le partenaire idéal. Mais il n'était pas obligé d'être d'accord.

« Tu rêves en couleur. » Provoqua le brun en levant le menton. Ce n'était pas très intelligent de sa part de s'opposer à l'Alpha, néanmoins il défendait son avenir.

Une lueur amusée apparut dans les yeux de Draco. A présent tout près du brun, il sourit. Harry se raidit.

« Ou alors…» Il le prit subitement dans ses bras. « On peut essayer la manière forte, tu avais l'air d'apprécier la dernière fois. »

Il l'embrassa sauvagement, sourd aux protestations du brun. Harry se débattit, mais Draco agrippa ses cheveux et le serra plus fort contre lui. Une vague de chaleur se propagea dans sa poitrine et descendit vers ses régions du sud.

Furieux contre lui-même, Harry voulut lui donner un coup de genou dans les parties intimes. Draco le bloqua sans difficulté puis le délivra, les yeux rieurs.

« Pourquoi tu résistes ? Je peux sentir ton désir.»

«Ce n'est qu'une réaction physique naturelle, rien d'autre.» Déclara Harry. Il se sauva dans la cuisine.

Draco le suivit.

« Tu veux que je te fasse la cour dans chaque pièce de la maison ? Dans ce cas, je préférerais ta chambre.»

«Fiche le camps d'ici ! Je ne suis pas ton jouet. » Se révolta Harry.

Le sourire de Draco disparut.

« Non, tu es mon mari, Harry. Toi et moi sommes unis et nous avons consommé cette union.»

Les yeux d'Harry étincelèrent de fureur.

«Nous ne sommes rien du tout. Ce qui s'est passé était une lamentable erreur qui ne se reproduira pas ! Pourquoi ne vas-tu pas chercher Hermione ou Pansy, ou je ne sais qui d'autre ? Laisse-moi tranquille !»

La mâchoire de Draco se crispa. Il attrapa Harry et le plaqua contre la porte de la cuisine.

« Je vais te faire la cour, Harry. C'est _toi_ que je veux et je n'ai aucunement l'attention d'abandonner. Il te faut du temps, soit, je serai patient. Je t'attendrai comme l'autre nuit, près du ruisseau. Je te suivrai comme je l'ai fait quand tu es parti après que nous avions fait l'amour, pour te protéger.» Le désir altéra sa voix. « Je patienterai car nous sommes unis. Nous nous appartenons.» Ses lèvres frôlèrent celles d'Harry.

Il se recula et parti enfin.

La pièce resta imprégnée de son odeur.

Troublé et confus, Harry demeura paralysé, les larmes aux yeux. Il avait besoin de parler à quelqu'un.

Il sortit de sa poche son portable et composa le numéro d'Hermione.

Le téléphone sonna dans le vide.

Il jura entre ses dents. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il essayait vainement de joindre son amie. Cette dernière lui en voulait-elle à cause des derniers évènements ? Harry n'allait pas s'excuser de lui avoir sauvé la vie.

Il pensa à Ron. Il hésita, puis se décida à lui téléphoner. Ils avaient été, un jour, comme des frères.

«Ouais? » Fit la voix ensommeillée du rouquin.

« Salut Ron. »

« Hey, notre nouvel Oméga, quel honneur !» Railla-t-il.

Harry grogna, le rire du roux résonnant dans le combiné.

«Ce n'est pas drôle.»

La voix faiblarde d'Harry alarma le jeune dominant.

« Harry, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?»

Le docile ne savait plus quoi faire. Il doutait pouvoir se confier à son ex meilleur ami et en éprouvait le besoin. Il renifla retenant un sanglot.

« Laisse-moi deviner : tu es devenu l'Oméga et le compagnon de Malfoy. Clair, moi aussi ça me foutrait les boules.»

Le brun inspira fortement.

«Et Hermione ne répond pas à mes coups de fils, je crois qu'elle ne veut plus me parler et j'ai couché avec Malfoy.» Ajouta-t-il à voix basse.

«Tu as QUOI ?»

Harry soupira, laissant échapper un sanglot.

« Heu, il t'as forcé ?» S'inquiéta Ron.

« Non.»

Le roux souffla de soulagement.

«Bon, bah c'est pas si terrible. Je veux dire, ok, Granger te cause plus. Et alors ? Elle te cassera plus les burnes avec ses leçons de morale à deux balles ! Et être compagnon de l'Alpha, ce n'est pas si horrible. T'es aussi le patron maintenant. Puis si tu ne veux pas, on refera la Danse en invitant des dociles d'autres meutes. »

Harry essuya ses yeux et renifla. Ils savaient tous les deux que ça ne serait pas si simple.

« Merci Ron.»

«Pas de problème, Ry. Mais si tu veux me récompenser…»

« Ron… » Fit Harry sur un ton d'avertissement s'attendant un truc cochon.

« J'ai remarqué le joli brun aux cheveux longs avec qui tu parlais avant l'Epreuve. Je me demandais s'il était libre, tu pourrais me le présenter ? Il va rester dans notre meute ?»

Harry, agréablement surpris, éclata de rire.

Ils parlèrent encore un peu, Ron plaisantant pour le distraire. Le jeune loup avait l'impression d'avoir un peu retrouvé son meilleur ami.

Quand Harry raccrocha, une nouvelle force l'habitait et sa détermination s'affermit.

_C'est moi qui choisi, s_e jura-t-il en appelant Cédric.

A suivre…

**Là vous vous dites, quoi ! Ron aurait pris un peu du plomb dans la cervelle ? Mais comment ? C'est trop facile ! Et je vous dirais n'oubliez qu'avant Hermione, Ron et Harry étaient comme les doigts d'une même main. Malgré les apparences, en cas de problème, Ron prendrait le parti d'Harry. **

**En fait, petit à petit la vapeur va s'inverser. Hermione va s'éloigner d'Harry, et Ron malgré parfois des bas, va se rapprocher à nouveau, aidé par le fait qu'il ne verra plus le brun comme un compagnon potentiel.**

**Maintenant, au prochain chapitre, on change un peu de personnage principal et enfin on n'en découvre un peu plus sur Draco.**

**Merci de m'avoir lu et n'hésitez pas à me demander ce que vous voulez dans une review ! **

**Bisous**


	7. Chapter 7

Blood and chocolate

**Rating:**MMMMMMMMMMM plus

**Pairing:** DMHP

**Correctrice : **Ours en Peluche (non pas celui de ryry lol)

**Résumé:** UA Harry n'a rien d'humain. Il est un jeune loup-garou docile qui doit répondre aux exigences de la meute. Devenir le compagnon d'un dominant et obéir à l'alpha. Difficile quand on est rebelle… Slash DMHP

**Nda**: Salut tout le monde, désolé pour le temps d'absence (explication dans mon blog). J'ai essayé aussi de m'occuper de mes autres fic, mais je crois que je suis tellement entré dans cet univers que pour l'instant je n'arrive plus en sortir. C'est simple, j'ai ramé à m'occuper de Wolf Rain, alors que quand je me suis remise à bosser sur B&C j'ai écris facilement avec un grand plaisir.

Donc désolé mais je crois pour le moment j'ai envie de me concentrer sur B&C. En tout cas je ferais de mon mieux.

**QUESTIONS / **RÉPONSE

**Harry va-t-il enfin arrêter de se voiler la face et finir par donner une chance à Drago?**

Le truc avec Ry, c'est qu'il est très entêté. Donc dis toi qu'il risque de repousser Draco encore de nombreux chapitres. Ce qui ne les empêchera pas de se rapprocher dès fois hin hin.

**J'ai lu Blood and Chocolate et préfère ta version (sans vouloir t'offenser puritaine que tu es (enfin je suppose !)) : l'histoire est super mais la manière ... (ou alors c'est la traduction ?) et j'aime pas trop vivian ou alors je suis une inconditionnelle des personnages d'HP ?**

Sans doute un peu pour toute ses raisons. Je crois aussi que c'est ma faute, j'en ai tellement parlé en bien que du coup, tu devais t'attendre à quelque chose de plus fort, mieux. Quand je l'ai lu, c'était mon premier livre de ce genre et forcément j'ai adoré. Sinon, au contraire, ça me flatte énormément que tu préfères ma version.

**Du coup est-ce que ça veut dire que je connais déjà la coupable de ta fic (donc pansy) ou ça va évoluer différemment que dans le livre ? **

Pansy n'est évidemment pas l'amie de Ry. Sinon comme tu pourras le constater dans ce chapitre, ma version a de nombreuses différences. Alors non, la fin du livre n'a rien avoir avec la mienne.

**En tout cas j'adore ton personnage de Remus =) et je vote Ron avec Blaise si possible ! en plus les roux peuvent pas être cons trop longtemps ^^**

Vraiment ? ahaha, je le saurais maintenant. Ne t'inquiètes par pour Ron et Blaise, je pense que tu vas pour cela apprécier ce chapitre :)

**Je suis plutôt pas mal surprise par le revirement de Ron. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que ce soit si simple qu'ils renouent! Comme quoi la complication n'est que celle que l'on crée!**

On peut dire ça. Ce qui me choque le plus moi, c'est la facilité avec laquelle Harry arrive à passer l'éponge pour Ron alors qu'il se montre si difficile envers Draco. En fait, c'est parce que Draco compte plus pour lui, même s'il nous beuglerait le contraire. Ron a été un super ami d'enfance bien avant Hermione. Harry sait que même s'il se comporte comme un gros stupide dominant, en cas de coup dur il peut compter sur lui. Si Ron a une qualité, c'est la loyauté.

**As-tu aimé mon review pour le chapitre 5? Bon, alors? J'aimerai vraiment savoir si tu as aimé l'incube que je t'ai envoyé! (liberlycaride)**

Oh oui ! Merci pour le coli. _Lulu _était un peu décoiffé mais il va mieux. (Lucius apparaît vêtu d'un pagne et le corps huilé.) Depuis que Voldy est mort, il cherchait un nouveau maître justement, hein mon Lulu (« oui maîtresse »,je lui caresse le ventre). Bon, il est un peu (beaucoup) capricieux mais quel merveilleux cadeau. Je te suis trèèèèèèèèèèèèèèès reconnaissante.

**J'ai percé des trous pour qu'il puisse respirer et lui a donné à manger. S'il est plein de griffure, c'est la faute de l'aigle. Je crois bien que l'aigle ne l'aime pas.**

Ah c'était ça ! Je lui ai fait un vaccin contre le tétanos (une piqure en plein sur les fesses en lui faisant croire à un jeux sexuel de l'infirmière cochonne). N'est ce pas, mon Lulu chéri (regard furieux de Lucius).

**As-tu une dent contre Barty Croupton? Pourquoi l'avoir tué? Parce que tu ne l'aimes pas ou c'est pour faire avancer l'histoire? Et c'est quel Barty Croupton? Jr ou Senior? T'as vu dans le film HP que Barty Croupton Senior a une tête de Hitler? Trop moche...je me demande si c'est fait exprès.**

Heuuu à ta première question, pas vraiment même si je n'aime aucun des deux. Et si je l'ai tué, c'est pour le côté dramatique. Je voulais faire de l'Epreuve un vrai combat dangereux, et pas un truc de on se mord puis on se fait la bise et basta. Je me suis plus demandé qui je pourrais faire mourir atrocement pour que tout le monde s'en fiche mais qu'on soit un peu triste et choqué tout de même. Sinon, on va dire Jr car c'est un méchant. Pour le film, je l'ignore ! Tu devrais envoyer une lettre au réalisateur. lol

**j'ai aimé le lemon! Super mais je suis sûr que tu peux faire mieux...laisse ouverte ton imagination. Laisse venir à toi la muse du...SEXE!**

Lulu ! Tu as entendu (enlève sa robe et dévoile ses sous vêtements affriolants et ses portes jartelle) Va chercher le Kama Sutra, en tant qu'auteur il est de mon devoir pour le réalisme de mes lemons heu histoire de travailler A FOND le sujet (« ouiiiii maîtresse, cour son pagne se soulève on voit ses fesses, miam).

**Mais je pense que ce serait un peu dommage si la fin est aussi prévisible que je ne le pense,avec un happy end des plus banals. Enfin,ce n'est que mon avis (j'aime le tragique ,les amours a sens unique,sadique en puissance ?) C'est forcément un Happy-end ?**

Pour commencer je ne suis pas du tout de ton opinion. Je suis en fait à ce niveau, ton opposé. Moi je n'aime en général que les happy end. Je l'attend, et je m'en fiche si c'est pas une surprise car ça me rend toute euphorique de lire une fin heureuse quand la réalité est si décevante. Pour moi ça n'a rien de banal, parfois je trouve que les histoires dramatiques sont elles une successions de clichés. Attention, j'en ai lu des incroyables, et parfois il est vrai que ça rend l'histoire surprenante, forte et puissante. Mais ce n'est pas mon truc. Je comprends tout à fait ton goût des histoires d'amour à sens unique, j'en ai lu des remarquables. J'aime bien aussi quand les fins sont mitigées. Cependant avec moi, se sera le happy end et je suis désolé de te décevoir.

**Oh,et si seulement Riddle était revenu... (je dis surtout ça parce que c'est mon perso préférée,alors je te dis pas le sourire béat qui est apparut sur mon visage quand je l'ai vu en loup-garou,pour qui Harry vouait presque un culte de l'amour, de surcroît ! Je le trouve vraiment plus intéressant que Cédric comme pré ! )**

On tout cas tu sais qu'il est vivant. Dis toi que je n'ai pas souligné ce fait par hasard.

**Hermione... Bah, je suppose qu'elle est vexée ? Elle ne peut pas se sentir trahie quand même, Harry lui a sauvé la mise !**

Parfois quand on souffre, on se montre injuste. La jalousie, la déception vont faire qu'Hermione va s'éloigner d'Harry. Je dois admettre que si le garçon dont j'étais follement amoureuse se mariait avec ma meilleure amie, je m'éloignerais. Maintenant est-ce que ça justifie son comportement ? (Pour moi non, car je suis fidèle à ceux que j'aime)**  
**

**J'imagine que draco et severus se sont connus à la confrérie. J'espère que tu vas développer sa relation future avec Remus**

Bingo ! Et oui, c'est prévu.****

j ai acheté le tome 1 de riley jenson et je dois dire que j ai été vraiment déçue par ce livre (mais ce n'est que mon avis personnel donc je m excuse auprès de ceux qui ont apprécié ce livre). je trouve ton histoire BC beaucoup plus intéressante que ce bouquin trop de sexe à mon avis tue le sexe et c'est l'impression que j ai eu avec ce livre même si l'intrigue est intéressante mais trop noyée dans des scènes de Q.

Ah zut ! Pardon, tu as acheté ce livre parce que je l'ai conseillé. Sinon je vois ce que tu veux dire et je comprends. Ce qui est assez paradoxale chez moi, c'est que se sont à la fin les scènes de Q qui m'ont fait décroché d'Anita Blake (laurell K Hamilton) car à la fin ça me soulait. Tandis que dans cette série, ça ne m'a pas dérangé. Sans doute parce que tout de suite le ton était donné et expliqué. Riley est un créature très sexuelle, tandis qu'Anita a d'abord été prude, puis très amoureuse d'un loup-garou puis d'un vampire, pour à la fin être prise de frénésie sexuelle et se taper tout le monde (enfin juste des mecs canon et non humain). Mais le truc qui me dérange le plus et parfois l'impression de mater un porno dans la description des scènes. Je préfère quand c'est plus subtile, plus sensoriel ou plus frustrant (genre on place l'ambiance, on sait qu'ils se veulent mais ils ne peuvent pas) que du sexe cru. Même si le cru peut avoir du bon… Enfin bref passons.

**Celui contre qui Draco se bat à la fin... est-ce que ce sera un personnage important plus tard ou juste un rival nécessaire parce que plus fort que les autres... pour mettre du piment.**

Etant donné que Draco lui a brisé la nuque est qu'il est mort, non. lol

**J'imagine que le loup-garou aux cheveux noirs était Tom. Est ce qu'il revient pour se venger? Est ce qu'il projette de devenir l'alpha? Et si c'est le cas, pourquoi ne pas s'être présenté au combat?**

Héhé peut être. Sinon quand un loup-garou est banni, c'est comme s'il était mort. Il ne peut participer à aucune et cérémonie et aucune meute n'acceptera de l'accueillir. Il est ainsi condamné à devenir un loup solitaire. C'est une terrible malédiction car les loups-garou ont besoin de la compagnie de leurs congénères. Sans parler qu'ils ont l'interdiction d'approcher d'un docile (Un docile ne peut être banni). Ils deviennent ainsi les proies privilégiées des Chasseurs.

**Pour ce qui ait du combat entre les dociles, est ce que Pansy va se venger pour la perte de son oeil? Hermione aussi va t-elle se venger? Vont-elles se mettre ensemble pour se venger lol? Dans les premiers chapitres, je pensais que Ron allait etre avec Hermione, mais finalement je me suis trompé.**

Peut être à la première question. Hermione et Pansy se détestent depuis toujours, il y a peu de chance qu'elles s'allient. En fait, pour ron/herm, j'y ai pensé au départ mes l'idées de lecteur de faire plutôt un Blaise / Ron m'a beaucoup plu. Surtout que Blaise était destiné à devenir un personnage récurent.

**Pour ce qui ait de Cédric, j'espère qu'il n'en voudra pas à Harry qd celui ci va sortir avec Draco.**

Déjà, Harry ne veut pas sortir avec Draco. Lol. Et il n'a pas l'attention de lui dire quoique se soit à propos du blond.

**A force d'en savoir sur Draco, comme le fait qu'il faisait partie de la confrérie de la lune, on se dit que Draco n'est certainement pas le type innocent tout blanc; Mais ce ne serait pas intéressant.**

Draco est loin d'être tout blanc. En fait, il est beaucoup plus torturé qu'il ne le montre. Dis toi qu'il cacha un lourd passé avant d'arriver à la meute d'Harry enfant, et avant de devenir membre de la Confrérie.

**Est ce que la confrérie va réagir devant la relation entre harry et cedric ou tout simplement devant le refus de Harry de céder à Draco? Etant donné que Draco connait bien les méthodes de la confrérie, il va sans doute essayer de protéger Harry. J'imagine bien Draco ds le style guerrier sans pitié dont la seule faiblesse est incarnée par Harry.**

Les membres de la Confrérie ne sont pas les méchants de l'histoire. Et ils riraient plutôt à cette idée. Ils ne s'occupent pas de ce genre de truc. Leur rôle est surtout de traquer et tuer les Chasseurs (tu comprendras en lisant le chapitre). En fait, ils se foutraient plutôt de la gueule de Draco pour son incapacité à se lier à un soumis.

**Foutu hormones d'adolescent en chaleur... Pauvre harry, moi je le sais bien qu'il ne voulait pas coucher avec Draco... qu'il est insensible à ses charmes et qu'il préfère ce stupide bellâtre humanoïde... Mais bon dommage pour lui il est marié au plus follement sexy des lycans... Je pourrais presque le plaindre si je n'étais pas trop occupé à le jalouser!**

C'est vrai ça ! Mais qu'il est bête ce Ryry !

**Bizare d'imaginer McGo montrer son ventre (oui oui, c'est l'image mentale que j'ai eu )XD**

Elle était en loup, ne l'oubli pas ! Sinon c'est sûr, c'est assez grotesque mais drôle.

**Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que Ryry fait une énorme connerie en allant rejoindre Cédric ?**

Parce que c'est Ryry.

**Oméga ? je n'y aurais jamais pensé ! j'ai même cru que tu allais nous dire : "surprise! Harry est en fait un dominant" LOL**

Ahah aucune chance !

**Dis tu pourrais avancé la relation Blaise/Ron? J'adore trop ce couple!**

Bien sur, c'est prévu.

**Et il va y avoir un Rémus/Severus?**

Idem.

**Dis moi est-ce que Tom va revenir dans la meutte en apprenant le "mariage" entre Harry et Draco, se rendant compte que le docile lui manque et qu'il souhaite devenir l'Alpha pour se venger?**

Ah, mais vous êtes plusieurs à vouloir le come back de Tom. Moi aussi j'adore ce personnage.

**Et qu'est-ce qui va se passer entre Cédric et Harry?**

Ou là, je leur ai prévu plein de choses et pas forcément bonne.

**Harry va t'il accepter de coucher avec Cédric pour faire enrager Draco et que ce dernier renonce à lui ? Il ferait bien de réfléchir.**

Oui, il ferait bien. Mais Harry est persuadé d'aimer Cédric et il va prendre de très mauvaises décisions.

**J'espère que dans son orgueil, Draco ne deviendra pas violeur ( si par exemple il découvre le béguin qu'Harry a pour Cédric ) parce qu'indéniablement il aura tout perdu : le ( peu ) de respect qu'Harry a envers lui, le respect de sa meute et probablement le sien propre...**

Non, Draco ne violentera pas Harry. De toute façon il n'a pas besoin, malgré ce qui se passe autour d'eux, leur attirance physique est très forte et presque impossible à résister même pour Ry.

**Est-ce que Harry va faire poireauter Drake longtemps ? Et le faire beaucoup souffrir en le blessant souvent ? Est-ce que Draco va abandonner et qu'Harry devra lui courir après ?**

Hélàs, pour l'instant Harry n'est pas prêt de céder. Dis toi que Draco et lui ont un grave problème de communication. Sinon, tu verras bien^^.

**Ils ont eut un passé difficile mais comment Harry fait pour résister à Draco? ça demeure un mystère pour moi. Et comment va réagir Draci quand il verra Harry et Cédric ensemble?**

Harry a peur d'aimer un dominant aussi à cause de son passé avec Tom. Après tu verras bien.

**cedric en plus mais qu'est ce qu'il lui trouve a ce mec ?**

Et bien, il est beau, gentil, drôle et avec lui, Ry sait qu'il ne peut pas le dominer physiquement. Harry est attiré par le côté fragile de son humain, ça le rend presque maternel avec lui.

**vas-tu faire un MPREG? et si oui pour quand le prévois-tu? je dois avouer que je suis assez friande de ce genre d'histoire**

Je dirais peut être bien.

**et Ron il a bien réagi j'aurai jamais cru ca venant de lui! mais je pense que ca doit jouer beaucoup du faite que maintenant Harry est le compagnon de Draco l'Alpha donc de rang supérieur non? :)**

Oui, Harry est a une place au dessus à présent. Cependant comme je l'avais expliqué Ron et lui ont longtemps été comme des frères. Et Harry sait qu'il peut compter sur lui.

**tu publies tous les combiens à peu prés ?**

Lalalalalala,…. J'évite à présent de dire quoi se soit car ça me porte la poisse. Il suffit que je dise une date pour que je n'arrive pas à la respecter T_T.

**J'ai aimé tes scènes de contre, faut avouer qu'elles sont choquante (Stan qui tue presque Barty sans s'en rendre compte).**

Bah en même temps c'est des loups-garou. A partir du moment où on se bat il y a un risque que ça tourne mal. Je n'allais pas les faires jouer au boule (t'imagine, « Et Draco fit ricocher la boule de l'étranger prenant sa place contre le cochonnet. ») Le Drama en aurait prit un coup.

**Harry m'énerve un peu à vouloir se causer des ennuis et en causer à d'autres. C'est vrai qu'il est dans une situation peu enviable et très délicate mais...je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer. J'ai le sentiment qu'il n'aime pas Cédric et qu'il veut juste prouver qu'il fait ce qu'il veut. Après c'est qu'une impression.**

Il y a du vrai dans ce que tu dis. Cependant son affection pour Cédric est sincère. Il n'a juste pas pris conscience que Draco est fait pour lui. Et il croit qu'il peut contrôler la situation, maintenant tu verras s'il a tord…

**Pourquoi Sirius et Rémus n'ont jamais eu d'enfants, pourtant Rémus est un docile donc il aurait pu porter les petits de Sirius n'est ce pas ?**

AH ! La question que j'attendais et tu es la seule à l'avoir posé ! Si tu as une petite idée après ce chapitre, bravo.

**Juste pour info, un loup oméga c'est le souffre douleur d'une meute. Le rang le plus bas. Un alpha ne s'accouple qu'avec une femelle elle aussi alpha. On parle de couple alpha. Il existe aussi un mâle béta de rang juste après l'alpha. Donc c'est aussi un dominant par rapport au reste de la meute, mais il obéit aux alpha.**

Bon, déjà je savais déjà tout ça (vous êtes deux à l'avoir fait remarquer). Mais si on veut aller plus loin l'alpha est la première lettre de l'alphabet Grec et Oméga la dernière mdr (rien à voir, mais ça me fait triper). J'ai repris ces thermes parce qu'ils sont souvent utilisé (par exemple dans alpha/oméga de Patricia Briggs, l'oméga est celui qui justement ne peut recevoir d'ordre). Ensuite si on faisait comme dans une vraie meute, seule Draco et Harry pourrait se reproduire ce qui je pense poserais des problèmes. Bref, comme tu dis se sont mes lycanthropes et en tant qu'auteur tout puissant je décide mwahaha ! lol.

**Draco va-t-il suivre Harry lorsque qu'il rejoindra Cédric s'il le fait ?**

Draco est l'Alpha, il a autre chose à faire que de passer son temps à surveiller Harry. Il a beaucoup de responsabilité et son compagnon refuse de prendre les siennes.****

Harry couchera t-il avec Cédric pour montrer son indépendance et c'est choix ?  
Tu verras bien.

**Comment réagira Draco face à Cédric s'il les surprend dans une situation compromettante en passant du baiser ou plus qui sais ?**

Non, mais je ne vais pas tout te raconter tout de même.

**J'aurais voulus savoir car je ne suis pas sur mais c'est pendant une pleine lune qu'ils ont couché ensemble n'est-ce pas ? Ou je me trompe.**

Non. Lors de la pleine lune, ils sont obligatoirement transformés et beaucoup plus agressif. Pour l'épreuve, ils ont besoin de se contrôler eux et leur forme en cas de problèmes (par exemple s'occuper des blessés). C'était pendant la Nouvelle Lune (donc elle est invisible dans le ciel).

**Par contre je voulais savoir, le fait que harry et dray ont "consommé" leur union, est ce que Harry va se retrouver déjà enceinte ou ce sera pour plus tard?**

Tu le sauras en me lisant !

**Est ce qu'il y aura une autre danse? Et si il y en a une Blaise va y participer ?**

Non. Il faudrait que Draco le veuille et il n'est pas prêt de céder Harry.

**J'avoue que le côté très macho de cet univers m'agace un peu, même si en même temps c'est intriguant, et un peu excitant, oui, ce côté virile et dominateur. Disons qu'en tant que féministe convaincu, c'est un peu rageant de voir cette domination des hommes.**

Je suis un peu comme toi. C'est pourquoi j'ai décidé que certaine femelle pouvait être dominante. Mais je dois admettre que c'est plutôt passionnant à écrire, surtout en se plaçant du côté _féminin._ C'est pour ça qu'on apprécie Ry, parce qu'il refuse de se soumettre. En réfléchissant, dans la réalité on vit toujours dans un monde d'homme. Les femmes subissent toujours un tas d'injustice, je trouve que notre cause avance peu en France. Les anglo-saxonnes sont bien plus agressives que nous.

**Ca y est c'est définitif, je t'aime... Epouse moi!**

Je, je… c'est surprenant, je ne sais pas quoi dire ! Je… OUIIIIIII (enfile une robe de marié). Quand tu veux !

**Et Ginny dans tout ça? Pas trop la rage de s'être fait piquer le Ryry?**

Ginny va bouder un peu, mais ici c'est juste un personnage agaçant. Elle n'a pas de grand rôle.

**Faut-il quelque chose de spécial pour qu'un docile tombe enceint ( pleine lune, abondance de nourriture par exemple,puisque certains animaux ont besoin de certaines périodes) ou bien comme dans n'importe quel couple cela se fait naturellement ?**

Oui et non, ils ont des périodes où ils sont plus fertiles que d'autres. Mais sinon cela peut se faire à chaque fois qu'ils couchent avec dominant, même si c'est un peu plus rare.

Et voilà, désolé si j'en ai oublié !

BONNE LECTURE

**Chapitre 7**

Blaise soupira en observant Draco sortir de la salle de bain vêtu d'un simple jean. Ses cheveux encore humides se plaquaient sur son crâne, et le long de son torse pale de petites gouttelettes glissaient autour des muscles bien modelés.

Par contre, le froncement de sourcil qu'il arborait n'envisageait rien de bon. Draco Malfoy n'était pas de bonne humeur.

Le sourire de Blaise s'agrandit lorsque le blond plissa les yeux en se tournant vers Severus, flegmatiquement installé dans la cuisine en train de boire son café tout en lisant le journal.

« Vous comptez rester longtemps chez moi ? A vider mon frigidaire, prendre toute mon eau chaude et finir mon shampoing. »

Sans lever son nez du journal, Severus ricana.

« Tu vois Blaise, à peine parti de la Confrérie et déjà il s'est ramolli. Où est le temps du _Spectre _terrorisant ses ennemis ? Il se plaint comme un pauvre soumis de sa perte de confort. » Railla-t-il.

« Chochotte. » Rajouta une couche Blaise.

« Severus, Blaise parlez-moi encore une fois sur ce ton et je dévore votre foie en vous obligeant à regarder. » Menaça froidement Draco. Cependant, la lueur amusée dans ses yeux argentés démentait du sérieux de sa déclaration.

Il se laissa tomber sur une chaise à côté d'eux. Blaise s'empressa de lui servir une tasse de café. Le blond le remercia d'un hochement de tête.

Blaise se souviendrait toute son existence à qui il devait sa vie d'aujourd'hui.

Il était né en _élevage_ chez les chasseurs et sans Draco, il serait toujours en leur pouvoir.

Les chasseurs étaient une secte composée d'homo-sapiens menés par des grandes familles humaines et dotées de certains pouvoirs. Depuis de longs siècles, ils avaient pour mission sacrée celle de débarrasser le monde des créatures surnaturelles. Pour les chasseurs, ils étaient responsables de tous les maux de la Terre (famine, guerre, maladie...).

Pour les anéantir, leurs ennemis n'hésitaient pas à se servir de stratégies, techniques des plus ignobles.

Ils utilisaient ainsi des dociles comme appâts pour attirer des dominants dans des pièges et les abattre.

Sa mère avait été un appât et ce fut à quoi il aurait été destiné si Draco n'était pas intervenu. Le guerrier de la Confrérie de la Lune, surnommé Spectre, trouva son camp dirigé par les chasseurs et le rasa avec ses confrères, sauvant les prisonniers pouvant l'être : ceux qui n'avaient pas subi ou qui avaient résisté au 'lavage de cerveau' et qui étaient capables de retourner dans leur milieu naturel sans, une fois libres, revenir immédiatement dans les bras de leurs bourreaux.

Cela faisait deux ans et demi que Blaise était libre.

Il se reconcentra sur la conversation qui avait continué sans lui.

« Je pense avoir choisi la région idéale pour notre nouveau territoire. Je vais d'abord devoir aller jeter un coup d'œil, puis y retourner avec quelques dominants et dociles de la meute. Sinon, Sev', as-tu réfléchi à ma proposition ? »

« De devenir ton second ? » Severus eut un rictus, ce qui était l'équivalent pour lui d'un sourire amical. « Je suis là non ? Il était temps de toute façon que je prenne ma retraite. »

Blaise lui aussi allait faire parti de cette meute. Pour lui, la question ne se posait pas. Il suivrait Draco où qu'il aille.

Ce qu'il ressentait pour le dominant s'apparentait à de l'amour. Étrangement, il n'en était pas _amoureux_. Il avait cru l'être un jour, mais il prit conscience d'une part de la non réciprocité de ses sentiments, et surtout du fait qu'il était essentiellement plein de gratitude et de dévouement pour le blond. Qui n'aimerait pas son sauveur ?

Il grignota sa biscotte en repensant au mâle à la chevelure de feu nommé Ron. Peut-être qu'il serait intéressant de faire sa connaissance. Harry lui avait dit que c'était un crétin. Néanmoins, Blaise ne pensait pas à s'unir pour l'instant.

« Tu as pu parler à Harry ? » demanda-t-il. La question était partie toute seule. Mais penser au soumis aux yeux verts l'avait rendu curieux.

Le visage de Draco se ferma.

« Oui, je lui ai parlé hier. »

« Et il t'a envoyé promener. » Se moqua Blaise.

Il couina en recevant une petite tape sur la tête.

« Lune bleue, quelle idée de s'enticher d'un Potter aussi. » Grommela Severus. « Je ne comprends pas comment tu peux être si patient. Il a foutu une raclée à tous les dociles lors de la danse juste pour le plaisir de te rejeter ensuite ? A ta place, j'aurais jeté ce petit insolant sur mon épaule et l'aurait ramené chez moi. Vous êtes unis, il n'a qu'à se faire une raison. »

« Tu n'as pas oublié tes désaccords avec son père, à ce que je vois. » Constata Draco. « Sinon ne crois pas que je n'ai pas été tenté de juste le prendre sans lui demander son avis. Harry m'appartient, c'est vrai. Simplement, je veux un partenaire, pas un compagnon contraint et forcé. Puisqu'il ne semble pas prêt, je veux bien le courtiser et lui laisser un peu de temps pour s'habituer à moi. »

« Sans vouloir être l'oiseau noir porteur de mauvaises nouvelles, je ne crois pas qu'il ait fait exprès de participer à la danse. Je pense qu'il voulait défendre la louve en mauvaise posture. Souviens-toi Draco, quand il a essayé d'aider un dominant en difficulté pendant l'épreuve des chefs. Se porter au secours des autres semble être un reflexe chez lui.» Raisonna Blaise.

Draco parut légèrement déstabilisé. « Je m'en doutais. J'espérais tout de même qu'il savait ce qu'il faisait.»

Blaise en fut désolé. Pourtant, d'ordinaire Draco était plus perspicace. Harry Potter lui tournait la tête.

« Cela n'empêche pas qu'il te regardait beaucoup. » Rassura le docile. « On dirait qu'il est déterminé à te détester. Tu lui as fait quoi au juste, quand vous étiez petits ? Casser son château de sable ? Voler ses jouets ? Ou encore tirer ses cheveux ? Mordu la queue ?»

« Je me suis déjà excusé à ce sujet. Qu'est-ce que je peux faire d'autre ? » S'irrita-t-il.

« Arrêter de t'excuser et enfin te conduire en dominant. Il n'attend sans doute que ça : un vrai alpha capable de le forcer à quatre pattes pour lui enfoncer son dard dans son c… »

« Severus, tu n'aides pas. » Coupa Blaise, agacé.

D'ordinaire, le dominant ne se comportait pas ainsi. Il pouvait être odieux et acariâtre, mais jamais primaire. Cela venait d'un ressentiment ancien envers le père de sang d'Harry pour certaines raisons inconnues à Blaise.

« Severus, tu es mon ami, mon frère qui m'a sauvé plusieurs fois la vie. Cependant, parle de lui encore comme ça et je te promets que rien ni personne ne pourra te préserver de mes crocs. »

Severus grogna en réponse, mais ne répondit pas. Il savait lui-même qu'il était allé trop loin.

« Surtout que le docile que tu as rencontré lors de l'épreuve et qui te plais est sa mère adoptive. Je doute que Remus veuille d'un dominant parlant aussi mal de son bébé. »

« Je sais très bien qui il est. » Souffla-t-il, crispé. Puis il ajouta avec mauvaise foi. « Et je n'ai aucune intention de le poursuivre. »

« Oh arrête Severus ! On t'a vu lui faire un « sourire » et tu as même plaisanté avec lui ! Toi, monsieur le dominant grincheux en train de rire et blaguer ! On se serait cru dans une dimension parallèle. Je parie qu'avant la fin de l'année, tu auras emménagé avec ce docile. » Affirma Blaise sous les protestations de l'intéressé.

« Il y a de l'ambiance à ce que je vois. » Roucoula une voix grave avec un fort accent.

Les loups-garous sursautèrent et se retournèrent. Entrant tranquillement par la fenêtre de l'appartement du sixième étage (mais comment fait-il ?), Loki, lion-garou et un des membres les plus célèbres de la Confrérie de la Lune, leur souriait gaiement.

Si une chose pouvait être dite sur Loki, c'était qu'il ne passait pas inaperçu. Il était très grand et large d'épaules. Il coiffait ses longs cheveux blond vénitien en arrière et des rouflaquettes encadraient un visage aux traits affirmés. Ses iris possédaient la couleur de l'or fondu. Il avait un nez aquilin et des lèvres fines rose clair.

Et surtout, son style vestimentaire était peu conventionnel. Aujourd'hui, il portait une sorte de pantalon en cuir blanc moulant ses jambes musclées comme une seconde peau et une chemise à jabot, d'un tissus fin presque transparent, laissant apercevoir un poitrail bronzé et presque imberbe décoré d'un tatouage tribal. Il avait mis un par-dessus long en cuir blanc volant autour de sa large silhouette.

« Loki. » Soupira Draco, sentant déjà un mal de crâne pointer.

Severus se contenta d'une grimace éloquente, et seulement Blaise se leva pour se précipiter dans les bras du lion. Celui-ci l'embrassa sur les lèvres en le serrant fort contre son torse.

« Mon chiot. Tu manques à Val. » Déclara Loki.

« Il me manque aussi. » Affirma Blaise.

Val était le compagnon de Loki.

« Tu ne pourrais pas passer une fois dans ta vie par la porte, comme tout le monde ? » Demanda Draco, un brin agacé.

Le lion gloussa. « Allons, Spectre, tu sais bien que j'adore soigner mes entrées. »

Les félins n'étaient pas du tout de la même espèce que les loups-garous. Par exemple, ils possédaient selon leur puissance différentes formes animales. Ainsi, les chats étaient les plus vulnérables, ensuite venaient les panthères ou jaguars, puis les plus forts d'entre eux étaient les lions et les tigres.

Leurs odeurs avaient pour les loups-garous quelque chose de répulsif. Pas au sens où les félins sentaient mauvais, mais plutôt parce qu'ils étaient incompatibles. Avez-vous déjà vu un chien s'accoupler avec un chat ?

Aussi s'ils pouvaient se lier d'amitié, il n'y avait aucune attirance physique entre eux.

Moins nombreux que les loups-garous et ne formant pas de meute, pour leur survie, les félins étaient devenus leurs alliés.

Loki avait une position importante chez ceux de sa race et était aussi ami avec Fenrir.

« Si c'est notre roi qui t'envoie, je n'ai pas l'attention de changer d'avis. » Dit Draco.

Le lion sourit. « Ne t'inquiètes pas de cela Spectre. Crois-moi que si Fenrir ne te voulait pas là, tu serais encore à Poudlard. »

Poudlard était un château localisé sur une île où la population se trouvait être entièrement composée de lycanthropes. C'était aussi la résidence de Greyback et le quartier général de la Confrérie. Seuls les lycanthropes pouvaient se rendre sur l'île, les homos-sapiens étant incapables de la voir grâce aux sorts de sorciers la protégeant.

« Tu n'as tout de même pas cru que notre roi t'a laissé partir car tu ne lui avais pas laissé le choix ? Tu me déçois. Il a parut mécontent pour éviter une dissolution de nos rangs due à de la jalousie. Fenrir voulait un membre de la Confrérie à la tête de cette meute.» Il jeta un regard éloquent à Severus, qui comprit parfaitement ce qu'il sous entendait.

Fenrir faisait parti des premières familles des loups-garous et sa puissance dominante ne connaissait aucune rivale. Il était un ancien, un immortel du temps d'avant.

Hélas, lors de la guerre Rouge contre les vampires, Fenrir avait perdu ses fils et ses filles.

Pour protéger son dernier enfant de ses nombreux ennemis, il changea le nom de ce dernier.

Peu de personne savait qu'en réalité James Potter était le fils de Fenrir Greyback.

Et ainsi, même de loin il gardait un œil sur son petit-fils, Harry. Son unique et précieuse descendance.

Spectre possédait aussi dans ses veines du sang des lycans originels. Leur seigneur devait souhaiter l'union de ces deux jeunes, et aussi assurer la protection de son petit-fils.

C'était amusant que personne ne se fût demandé que le roi, d'ordinaire si sévère et strict, se montrait d'une telle indulgence pour la meute créée par James Potter. Les laissant libres d'abolir certaines traditions, par exemple.

« Ce n'est pas que je ne suis pas content de te voir Loki, mais dans ce cas pourquoi es-tu là ? »

Le visage du lion devint grave et deux rides profondes se creusèrent entre ses deux sourcils.

« Alors que j'interrogeais des chasseurs, j'ai découvert que Scrimgeour te poursuivait et qu'il se rapprochait d'ici. Peut-être même est-il déjà là. Il veut ta tête sur un billot. Dommage qu'il ait survécu aux blessures que tu lui as infligées, car il a fait aujourd'hui de ta mort une vendetta personnelle. » Expliqua-t-il en s'asseyant en face de Draco.

Severus jura. Blaise trembla de peur.

Refus Scrimgeour était un vieil homme, mais surtout un des plus redoutables chefs des chasseurs. Un fanatique complètement obnubilé par sa quête et d'une cruauté infinie. Blaise ne l'avait vu qu'une unique fois et cela l'avait marqué à vie.

Il n'abandonnait jamais la traque d'une proie.

« Merde. »

« Oui, en effet. Normalement ces couards de chasseurs n'osent pas s'attaquer à une meute, cependant cette fois la haine de Scrimgeour va au-delà de la raison. Il est une menace à ne pas sous-estimer. »

« Merci Loki d'être venu me prévenir. »

Le lion haussa les épaules. Les membres de la Confrérie étaient pour la plupart solidaires. Ils étaient l'élite guerrière des lycans et défenseurs des créatures surnaturelles.

« Je revenais d'une mission, et je passais pas loin d'ici. J'ai pensé que le mieux serait de venir te voir en personne. » Il sourit et fit un clin d'œil à Blaise. « Et Val ne m'aurait pas pardonné de n'être pas allé vérifier si notre chiot allait bien. »

Val, quand Blaise fut libéré par Draco, s'était occupé de lui. Lui donnant l'affection et l'amour que sa propre génitrice fut incapable de lui donner et lui réapprenant à vivre en liberté.

« Comment va ton compagnon ? » Demanda Severus.

« Ton traitement a fonctionné, Val est enceint de 4 mois. » Déclara le lion avec joie.

Les loups-garous félicitèrent avec enthousiasme leur ami. Draco flanqua une grande claque dans le dos de Loki. Blaise en avait les larmes aux yeux.

Val avait été capturé il y a longtemps, comme de nombreux dociles par les chasseurs. Il s'était fait violer presque tous les jours avant que les scientifiques des Chasseurs comprennent que les humains et les lycans n'étaient pas compatibles. Une autre preuve pour eux que les lycanthropes étaient des monstres. Ils avaient alors momentanément abandonné l'idée d'avoir une armée d'hybrides sous leurs ordres et avaient prodigué aux dociles un médicament pour les rendre stériles.

Loki avait délivré Val et en était tombé amoureux. Malheureusement Val, qui avait toujours désiré devenir mère, à cause du médicament ne fit que des fausses couches lors des premiers mois de ses grossesses pendant des années.

Severus, le chef des chercheurs de la Confrérie avait de son côté passé une décennie à chercher un remède.

Et il avait trouvé.

« J'ai une grande dette envers toi mon ami. » Déclara Loki.

Severus hocha la tête. « Mon apprentie y est aussi pour beaucoup. Elle m'a aidé à découvrir la formule finale. » Dit-il humblement.

C'était ce qui l'avait décidé à prendre sa retraite : Lumen Evans avait prouvé qu'elle était prête à prendre sa place. Aujourd'hui, elle était la première docile membre de la Confrérie.

Severus pourrait toujours installer son propre laboratoire dès qu'il aurait une nouvelle tanière. Et si on avait besoin de lui, il suffisait de téléphoner.

« Ah oui, j'ai un message de Lumen. 'Sale bâtard au nez crochu, n'oublie pas de manger sinon tu vas devenir aussi maigre que des brindilles et aucun docile voudra coucher avec toi.' »

« Toujours aussi charmante à ce que je vois. » Grimaça Severus.

Loki sourit puis se tourna vers Draco. Ce dernier, songeur, devait être en train de penser aux ordres qu'il allait donner pour protéger sa meute.

« Veux-tu que je reste ? Si tu veux je peux _discrètement_ chercher Scrimgeour pour toi. » Proposa Loki.

Les loups regardèrent avec la même grimace le lion.

Loki était l'antonyme de la discrétion. Il serait du genre à rugir dans tous les coins de rues des insultes contre Scrimgeour et ses chasseurs jusqu'à qu'il les trouve. Subtilité, finesse et clairvoyance ne faisaient pas partis de son vocabulaire.

Néanmoins, il était un guerrier très puissant contre lequel même Draco n'était pas certain de gagner.

Les chasseurs mouillaient leur culotte quand ils avaient à faire à lui.

Dans d'autres circonstances, Draco aurait accepté l'aide du lion avec reconnaissance.

« J'apprécie ton geste Loki, cependant ton compagnon a besoin de toi. Ton devoir est d'être auprès de lui. »

Le lion hocha la tête, à la fois soulagé et inquiet pour ses amis.

« Tu as raison. Val est très anxieux, il a peur de perdre le bébé. Il ne se plaint pas, mais je sais qu'il préférerait que je sois auprès de lui. L'insupportable Freyja et Bergelmir sont aussi au courant pour Scrimgeour. Ils sont en mission, néanmoins si tu as besoin d'un coup de main ils viendront. N'hésite pas à faire appel à eux.»

Draco hocha la tête.

« Maintenant, le plus important. » Loki posa une main sur l'épaule du blond. « La rumeur dit que _toi_, le playboy de la Confrérie, tu t'es pris un râteau, c'est vrai ? » Demanda-t-il, goguenard.

Severus leva les yeux au ciel et Blaise gloussa.

Draco foudroya du regard le lion.

« Peut-être n'as-tu pas su le convaincre sexuellement. Vous les loups manquez d'imagination. Tu devrais l'enchaîner dans ton lit les jambes écartées et les yeux bandés, ou encore l'attacher à quatre pattes et battre son délicat derrière avec une cravache, tu pourrais aussi… »

Il évita de justesse l'attaque du loup et sauta sur le rebord de la fenêtre.

« Ah, le prends pas comme ça Spectre ! J'aide juste. » Ricana-t-il avant de sauter sans même un au revoir.

oooooOOOOoooooOOOOOoooooo

Blaise se baladait dans un parc du coin, profitant de cette après-midi ensoleillée.

Draco l'avait un peu (bon d'accord, carrément) poussé dehors.

Le blond avait rassemblé un conseil d'urgence composé de Severus, Kinsgley, une vielle docile et un vieux loup afin de prendre des décisions sur la démarche à suivre pour faire face aux chasseurs.

Et lui, parce qu'il avait juste 17 ans, on l'avait gentiment envoyé promener.

_J'ai pourtant plus d'expérience que ces vioques sur les chasseurs !_ Se disait-il, sûr de son fait.

Il attrapa une de ses longues mèches ébène et la mâchouilla.

Il ne connaissait encore personne ici !

Il regretta de ne pas avoir demandé l'adresse d'Harry. Il aurait bien aimé faire plus connaissance avec le compagnon de Draco.

Il comprenait parfaitement comment son ami avait pu en tomber irrémédiablement amoureux.

Harry était vraiment magnifique. Il se dégageait de sa personne une grande sensualité dont il ne semblait pas avoir conscience. _Il a une de ces bouches ! Même moi ça me donne envie de l'embrasser._

Mais surtout il était quelqu'un d'entier et doté d'un grand courage comme Blaise avait pu le constater.

Il lui rappelait un peu Lumen Evans, une chimiste très talentueuse. Les deux possédaient cette bravoure, prêts à défendre leur prochain. Et cette vulnérabilité qu'ils essayaient vainement de dissimuler.

Lui-même était plus subtil. Blaise avait appris à cacher ses émotions et à manipuler son entourage à sa guise. Même s'il y arrivait moyennement avec Severus et Draco.

L'odeur d'une louve docile l'interrompit dans ses pensées.

Il la chercha et la trouva assise contre un arbre. Elle était assez jolie avec ses cheveux touffus lâchés sur ses épaules. Elle écrivait énergiquement dans un cahier. Son cou était bandé et son corps était encore marqué par de nombreuses blessures qui finiraient heureusement par guérir et disparaître.

Il reconnut la louve qu'Harry avait secourue lors de la Danse.

Son instinct de fouineur s'alluma et il la rejoignit.

La jeune docile releva la tête quand sa silhouette lui cacha le soleil.

« Salut. » Fit Blaise.

Elle fronça son nez. « Je ne t'ai jamais vu par ici. Tu viens d'où ? » Demanda-t-elle directement, méfiante.

Blaise s'assit en tailleur en face d'elle. « Je suis nouveau. Je suis un ami de Draco. Je m'appelle Blaise Zabini. » Se présenta-t-il.

A l'entente du nom du blond, les yeux de la brune se remplirent de larmes.

« Oh, moi c'est Hermione Granger. » Répondit-elle.

« Tu es triste à cause de la Danse ? »

Hermione le fusilla des yeux. « Tu y étais aussi ? » Elle renifla. « Ça ne te regarde pas ! Tu es qui pour Draco d'abord ? »

« On se calme. Pour commencer, j'essayais juste d'être gentil. J'étais présent lors de l'épreuve alors, en effet, j'ai tout vu. Et Draco est comme un frère, notre relation n'a rien d'amoureuse sinon j'aurai aussi participé à la Danse. »

Elle essuya ses yeux.

« Excuse-moi. Je suis à cran depuis que mon meilleur ami m'a trahie. » Déclara-t-elle.

« Hein ! Trahie ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire? » S'enquit Blaise, curieux.

« Je ne te connais même pas, pourquoi je te raconterais quoique ce soit? »

Blaise lui offrit son sourire le plus doux et innocent. « Et bien, parce que tu as la tête de quelqu'un qui a besoin de parler. Et tu as de la chance, car je suis quelqu'un qui sait écouter. »

Elle parut indécise puis haussa les épaules.

« Oh, de toute façon je peux bien te le dire. Toute la meute est au courant. Notre nouvel Oméga n'est qu'un voleur de compagnon. » Grogna-t-elle.

Blaise, étonné, la dévisagea avec circonspection.

« Je ne comprends pas. Avant l'épreuve, Draco n'avait personne, il me semble. »

Hermione pinça ses lèvres et le regarda avec un air de ' tu sais rien du tout, alors tais-toi.'

« Draco et moi nous sommes des amis d'enfance. Quand il est revenu, nous étions en train de devenir plus que cela. On commençait à prendre conscience de notre amour. Cela a dû rendre Harry furieux car, lui, il n'avait personne. Il a dû faire exprès d'attendre que je sois en difficulté pendant la Danse pour intervenir et me disqualifier. Ainsi il a pu surprendre une rivale et la vaincre aisément. Après il ne lui en restait plus qu'une à battre. Je n'aurais jamais imaginé qu'il pouvait être si sournois et ignoble ! Il connaissait parfaitement mes sentiments pour Draco ! Il a même fait semblant de m'encourager. Il n'est qu'un sale hypocrite. » Affirma-t-elle avec tout le fiel dont elle était capable.

« Oh, je vois. » Dit Blaise, faussement compatissant.

Hermione se remit à écrire dans son cahier, ignorant les larmes coulant sur ses joues.

« Mais il y a deux, trois petites choses que je voudrais clarifier. »

Elle le regarda avec agacement.

« Je connais moi aussi un peu Draco. Excuse mon indiscrétion, mais s'était-il déclaré ? T'avait-il déjà embrassé ? Avait-il déjà essayé quelque chose avec toi ? »

« Non, mais… »

« Alors comment sais-tu que tes sentiments étaient partagés ? »

« C'était évident ! »

« Evident comment ? »

« Il… il me traite toujours avec gentillesse. Il heu … il a accepté de manger une glace avec moi. Il m'écoute quand je lui parle. »

« Je ne veux pas te décevoir, mais avec moi aussi il est comme ça. Et c'est parce qu'il me considère comme son ami. Pour être franc, avant qu'il revienne dans ta meute, la seule personne dont il m'a parlé ici, c'est Harry Potter. »

Hermione parut un instant confondue. Puis elle se reprit.

« C'est parce qu'ils ont été élevés ensemble. Pour Draco, Harry est comme son petit frère. »

« Il ne parle pas de lui comme un frère, crois-moi. » S'amusa Blaise avec un sourire éloquent.

« Mais… il… »

« Quand je vois tes blessures au cou je me dis que tu as eu beaucoup de chance qu'Harry intervienne. De ce que j'ai pu voir cette nuit, il t'a sauvé la vie. Et même sans lui tes chances de devenir la compagne de Draco, d'après le déroulement des combats, étaient faibles. »

Hermione se releva, furieuse.

« Pour qui tu te prends pour oser venir me juger ? La Danse est une épreuve stupide ! Cela prouvait quoi ? Qu'Harry a plus de muscle que nous ? Et alors ! Il est trop immature et égoïste pour devenir l'Oméga. Cela aurait dû être moi. Je suis la plus intelligente de la meute. J'ai un grand avenir qui m'attend. Harry, il aura de la chance s'il devient caissier dans un supermarché. »

Blaise la dévisagea avec mépris. Il n'éprouvait plus aucune indulgence pour l'amoureuse éconduite. Une gamine trop gâtée qui n'avait rien vécu.

« Voilà donc ce que tu penses vraiment de celui que tu appelais 'ton meilleur ami'. On ne peut pas dire que tu sois une super copine. Je ne te connais pas Granger, mais pour moi l'égoïste immature c'est toi. On dirait que tu as besoin de rabaisser les autres pour te sentir meilleure. C'est franchement pathétique. Je suis certain que tu as tout fait pour éloigner Harry de Draco, car tu savais parfaitement _qui_ l'intéressait réellement. Si ça se trouve, tu as même essayé de faire en sorte qu'il ne participe pas à la Danse. Manque de bol pour toi, il a dû voler à ton secours parce que tu es une mauvaise combattante. »

Il se leva à son tour et s'approcha d'elle. Hermione était sans voix.

« Tâche de ne pas l'oublier. » Ricana-t-il en lui faisant une pichenette sur le nez.

Elle partit furieuse, les joues rouges.

Blaise grogna légèrement. Il espérait que les autres jeunes de la meute ne seraient pas comme cette pimbêche prétentieuse.

Un sifflement le fit se tourner brusquement. Contre le vent, ce qui expliquait qu'il ne l'avait pas sentit, le jeune dominant roux de ses pensées le fixait.

Il portait un jean déchiré par endroits et un t-shirt sans manche tagué. Son teint mat faisait ressortir ses yeux bleu lavande. Il souriait d'un air particulièrement satisfait, le rendant très séduisant et agaçant à la fois.

« J'en rêvais, et tu l'as fait. Clouer le bec à la bêcheuse de service. »

Blaise haussa un sourcil. « Et tu es ? »

« Je m'appelle Ronald Weasley. » Déclara-t-il. Il fit une révérence, faisant sourire le docile.

« Je me souviens de toi ! Tu es celui qui c'est ridiculisé avant l'Epreuve. » Joua Blaise, feintant la surprise.

Les oreilles de Ron rougirent. « Je vois que ma réputation est faite. » Dit-il en se raidissant. « J'espère que ma honte ne va pas t'empêcher de me dire au moins ton nom. »

Blaise fit la moue, feignant la réflexion. « Blaise Zabini. »

« Blaise, alors. Je t'ai vu parler avec 'Ry, t'es pote avec lui ? » S'enquit Ron avec un intérêt évident.

« Je le connais par Draco. »

Le roux parut soudain énervé. « Me dis pas que toi aussi t'es amoureux de lui ! »

Le docile se rapprocha du dominant, et baissa les yeux, le regardant en coin. Il savait parfaitement l'effet qu'il faisait. Cette fausse douce soumission rendait fou les dominants.

« Peut-être. »

Ron déglutit. Jamais aucun docile ne lui avait fait battre son cœur comme ça. Une bouffée de désir réchauffa son entrejambe et il frissonna à l'odeur délicieuse de Blaise.

« Et bien, tu devrais l'oublier. Il est avec Ry. » Proclama-t-il avec l'envie furieuse de dépecer le nouvel alpha. Il eut aussi la pulsion de mordre ce creux entre le cou et la naissance de l'épaule du docile. De le marquer comme sien.

« Tu me le ferais oublier ? » Demanda Blaise en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure par pure provocation. Cela le démangeait de prendre dans sa bouche le mamelon rubis qu'il devinait sous le t-shirt.

Ron parut confus et émerveillé. « Je… je … moi.. suis.. vais… » Bégaya-t-il.

Le docile se rapprocha encore, il arrivait à peine à l'épaule du roux. Il dessina du bout des doigts les abdominaux de Ron qui resta figé.

Le roux, si agressif normalement, était trop subjugué par ce parfum de baies des bois de Blaise pour bouger.

« Hum, il en faut plus que ça pour me convaincre, même si elle est plutôt impressionnante. » Déclara Blaise en louchant sur l'érection de Ron déformant son jean.

«Bon, je vais te laisser. A plus. » Fit brusquement Blaise en continuant sa route, abandonnant un Weasley très excité.

« Attend ! Ça te dirait de sortir avec moi ? » Le poursuivit Ron.

« Séduis-moi d'abord, _Ronald Weasley._ » Susurra Blaise en se retournant une dernière fois avant de continuer sa route.

oooooOOOOoooooOOOOOoooooo

Harry atterrit en douceur sur l'herbe devant sa maison.

Filer par la fenêtre de sa chambre s'était révélé un jeu d'enfant.

Remus croirait qu'il était simplement parti courir. Enfin il espérait que sa mommy ne se poserait pas de questions. Il ne voulait pas devoir lui mentir.

Harry partait rejoindre son compagnon humain malgré l'interdiction.

Il savait parfaitement les risques que cela encourait, cependant voir Cédric valait bien cela.

Il était aussi excité à la perspective de la soirée qui l'attendait. D'abord avec les Poufsouffles ils allaient manger une pizza, puis après ils iraient danser en boîte.

Harry n'était jamais sorti en boîte.

Les lycanthropes savaient faire la fête eux aussi, bien sûr. Mais en général, ils préféraient la faire autour d'un feu au milieu de la forêt.

Il avait mis pour l'occasion un pantalon moulant dans une matière brillante noire qui lui faisait des fesses d'enfer. Il portait un débardeur en coton noir aussi, se collant contre son torse finement musclé.

Il courut dans la rue jusqu'à l'arrêt de bus. Deux jeunes filles habillées de jolies robes le regardèrent, rougirent et gloussèrent.

Harry leur sourit, conscient de son attrait.

Le bus arriva enfin et il alla s'installer au fond du véhicule. Il regarda les rues défiler, heureux de sa révolte contre les traditions archaïques de sa meute. Faire le mur pour voir son petit-ami qu'il avait choisi, faisant unpied de nez à son soit disant _mari, _le rendait extatique.

Il pensa à Cédric et se dit que tous les deux pourraient passer une étape dans leur relation.

Il avait couché avec Draco, trompant involontairement son petit-ami. Cela méritait au moins une fellation pour se faire pardonner, même si Cédric n'en savait rien.

Il se lécha les lèvres en se demandant quel goût aurait son humain.

Draco goûtait comme la pluie. L'embrasser était comme enlacer une tempête.

Il frissonna.

_Ne pense pas à lui._

Il descendit à son arrêt et remonta la rue, se dirigeant vers la pizzeria où la bande s'était donné rendez-vous.

Il entra dans la salle, l'odeur des pizzas lui donnant faim.

« Harry, par ici ! »

Les Poufsouffles avaient envahi une banquette entourant une table ronde. Harry fronça les sourcils en avisant Cho à côté de Cédric, lui parlant bien trop proche de ses lèvres à son avis.

_Garce, éloigne-toi de lui._

Comme si elle l'avait entendu, Cho se recula et l'observa bouche bée.

Cédric se leva quand Harry arriva à leur table. Il le contempla de haut en bas.

« Waouh, tu es magnifique. »

Tous le lorgnaient avec surprise et admiration. Même Cho ne put s'empêcher d'apprécier le joli corps du brun.

« Je suis certaine que ton pantalon est interdit dans plusieurs états. » Déclara Hannah en se penchant pour toucher la matière. « Tu l'as acheté où ? Ils en font pour les filles ? Je veux le même. »

« Pitié Hannah, personne ne veut voir ton gros derrière dans ce genre de vêtement. » Fit semblant de s'épouvanter Zacharias.

La jeune fille se tourna vivement vers lui, furibonde. « Fais gaffe Smith ! Je sais des choses sur toi, alors ne me cherche pas. »

« Hein ? De quoi ? »

« Souviens-toi l'été dernier. » Répondit-elle mystérieusement en plissant les yeux avec un rictus sadique.

Zacharias prit une intéressante teinte verdâtre tandis que les autres tentaient de tirer les verres du nez à Hannah.

Un brouhaha s'éleva de leur table, et «une poupée Barbie » fut au centre de la conversation.

« En fait, je ne connais pas ces personnes. » Chuchota Cédric dans l'oreille d'Harry en passant une main autour de sa taille. « Je les ai loués car j'ai cru que tu me trouverais plus cool avec une bande d'amis. »

Harry pouffa. Ils s'installèrent l'un à côté de l'autre. Le brun prenant soin de se placer entre Cho et Cédric.

« Maintenant que tu es là on va enfin pouvoir commander. » Déclara Justin en cherchant des yeux un serveur.

« Regardez-moi cet estomac sur pattes. » Railla Cauldwell.

Plus tard, de nombreuses pizzas sur la table, ils mangèrent avec appétit tout en discutant du concert que les Poufsouffles allaient bientôt donner.

La cuisse de Cédric était collée contre celle d'Harry. Le brun aurait tout donné pour se retrouver seul avec lui. Une main alla se poser sur son genou et le caressa timidement. Le brun dut se contrôler pour ne pas ronronner de plaisir.

Lorsqu'ils sortirent plus tard de la pizzeria, les discussions étaient sur le choix de la boîte où ils allaient danser. Harry n'en connaissait pas et s'en fichait tant qu'elle était climatisée.

Un bruit de moto attira son attention.

Son sang se glaça dans ses veines en reconnaissant son conducteur.

Sur le trottoir d'en face, Draco Malfoy descendit de son engin et le toisa, le visage impénétrable.

Harry lui tourna vivement le dos. Il avait la nausée, et son cœur paraissait déterminé à sortir de sa poitrine. Inconsciemment, il s'éloigna légèrement de Cédric.

_Qu'il passe son chemin. Pitié, va-t-en._

« Harry ça va, tu es pâle ? » Demanda Cédric en remettant une mèche de ses cheveux derrière son oreille.

Le jeune loup se fit violence pour ne pas le repousser.

Il allait répondre quand il lut sur le visage des humains de la peur. Marietta, l'amie de Cho, recula subitement.

L'énergie dominante envahit le corps d'Harry, le pénétrant avec force et l'empêchant pratiquement de respirer.

Il ne sursauta pas quand deux mains fermes se posèrent sur ses épaules.

« Draco. » Murmura-t-il sans se retourner.

Cédric parut à la fois surpris et fâché.

« Salut bébé. » Répondit le blond. Rien dans sa voix n'indiquait dans quel état il était. Pourtant, Harry était parfaitement conscient de la colère sous-jacente bien cachée sous un masque d'amusement poli.

Une main remonta sur son cou, tenant possessivement sa nuque. Pour les humains, même si le geste était intime il n'avait pas de réelle signification.

Cependant, Draco rappelait à Harry à qui il appartenait.

Et s'il n'était pas pour l'instant menaçant, cela pourrait rapidement changer.

Résistant à son envie de gémir en roulant sur le sol et montrer son ventre afin de se faire pardonner, Harry se concentra sur sa colère et sa haine pour le dominant.

« C'est un ami de ma famille. » Expliqua-t-il aux autres. Il se tourna face à Draco. « Enlève tes sales pattes de là. »

L'éclat furtif rouge qui étincela un instant dans son regard fit prendre conscience à Harry de sa très mauvaise idée de mettre encore plus en colère l'alpha.

Draco accentua la pression de ses mains, et son sourire s'agrandit. Cependant, ses yeux demeuraient froids.

« Remus m'a envoyé te chercher Harry. Il n'est pas content que tu ais fait le mur alors que tu étais privé de sortie. »

_Immonde salopard._

Le mensonge parut à peu près fonctionner.

Cédric et ses amis s'entre-regardèrent, incapables de savoir comment réagir.

Le petit-ami d'Harry s'avança et prit la main du brun dans la sienne.

Les yeux métalliques de Draco se tournèrent alors vers lui, et le chanteur eut la pulsion presque irrésistible de s'enfuir en courant.

Le blond était immense et inspirait la crainte. Sans parler de sa beauté froide et incisive, virile malgré la finesse de ses traits. Les autres hommes à côté de lui paraissaient bien pâles.

« Bonsoir. » Salua courageusement Cédric. « Je suis le petit-ami d'Harry. » Il tendit une main vers Draco.

Ce dernier sans lâcher le cou d'Harry, accepta la poignée de main.

Cédric crut ses phalanges réduites en miettes par la poigne forte du blond. Il grimaça de douleur avec la conviction que l'autre l'avait fait exprès.

Harry se dégagea doucement de Cédric.

« Je vais rentrer avec Draco. J'aurais dû te dire que j'étais puni. » S'excusa-t-il. Cependant ses yeux ne quittaient pas le visage du blond, comme s'il cherchait à lui dire quelque chose.

Le chanteur, blessé, ne savait quoi penser. Une chose était sûre, l'espèce de géant blanc terrorisait Harry.

Le loup brun de son côté n'en menait pas large. Il admirait le courage de son humain, mais celui-ci était inconscient du danger de mort qu'il frôlait. On aurait dit que Cédric faisait tout pour énerver encore plus le loup-garou dominant.

« C'est de ma faute, j'ai trop insisté pour qu'il vienne. Ne soyez pas trop dur avec lui.» Dit le chanteur conciliant, espérant des explications de son petit-ami plus tard. Il se pencha et baisa la joue du brun.

_Mais il veut mourir ou quoi_, paniquait Harry.

« Je leur dis au revoir et on y va. » S'empressa-t-il de dire à Draco. Il s'agrippa à sa veste en lui lançant un regard suppliant.

Draco demeura quelques longues secondes immobile et silencieux. Il se tourna et parti vers sa moto.

Harry pivota alors vers ses amis. Il y eut un moment de gêne.

« Heu, et bien quelle tension ! » Risqua un commentaire Hannah.

« Il était sublime ce mec. » Déclara Padma en jetant un coup d'œil à Draco tout en réajustant son décolleté.

« Il se prend pour ton père ou quoi ? Il te pose des problèmes ? » S 'énerva Justin.

Harry fut touché que Justin soit prêt à le défendre.

_Ouais, enfin Draco ne ferait qu'une bouchée de lui._

Conscient qu'à cette distance Draco entendait tout, le brun se contenta d'une grimace éloquente. « Je vais y aller. Je suis désolé pour la scène. »

« Voilà ce qui arrive quand on sort avec des lycéens. » Se moqua Cho.

Harry se retint de se jeter elle. Il dut se contenter de l'ignorer.

Cédric le dévisageait sans savoir quoi penser. « Tu es sûr que ça ira ?»

« Oui, ne t'inquiète pas, il ne mord pas. » Mentit-il.

_En fait, j'espère pour toi que tu ne te retrouveras pas un jour sous ses crocs._

« Je t'appelle. » Dit-il soudain, pressé de filer pour ne plus voir la déception dans les yeux de Cédric.

Il traversa la route. Draco l'attendait déjà sur sa moto. Il alluma le moteur quand Harry grimpa derrière lui. Il l'obligea à le tenir bien serré par la taille et démarra en trombe.

Harry n'avait aucune idée d'où il l'emmenait.

À SUIVRE…

_Et voilà, … je… (mais c'est quoi ces ondes assassines qui me font frissonner). Je crois que je vais vous laisser ! Héhé !_

_Me tuez pas tout de suite, j'espère mettre la suite dans moins de deux semaines ! Encouragez moi plutôt avec une review (ou engueuler moi pour cette énième fin sadique hin hin)_

_Bisous !_


	8. Chapter 8

Blood and chocolate

**Rating:**MMMMMMMMMMM plus

**Pairing:** DMHP

**Correctrice : **Ours en Peluche (non pas celui de ryry lol)

**Résumé:** UA Harry n'a rien d'humain. Il est un jeune loup-garou docile qui doit répondre aux exigences de la meute. Devenir le compagnon d'un dominant et obéir à l'alpha. Difficile quand on est rebelle… Slash DMHP

**Nda**: _Bonjour tout le monde._

_Pour commencer désolé pour mon long retard. J'ai eu d'important problème de santé (expliqué dans mon blog). Mais enfin de compte, rien de grave. Disons pour résumé que cela a été une aventure digne du docteur House ! _

Néanmoins je n'ai pas arrêté d'écrire et n'abandonne AUCUNE de mes histoires.

J'ai du mettre les questions réponses sur mon blog, car il y en avait trop et du coup ça bugué.

Bonne lecture.

**Interlude :**

_Un garçon blond entrant dans l'adolescence attendait seul devant le perron de sa porte. A ses pieds traînait un vieux sac de sport usé.  
__  
__Il avait hâte de quitter l'atmosphère pesante de son foyer.  
__  
__Draco ne supportait plus l'indifférence de sa mère._

_Narcissa l'ignorait totalement : elle ne le regardait pas, ne lui faisait pas à manger, ne lui parlait pas... Elle niait l'existence de son fils.  
__  
__Il essuya ses larmes rageusement avec la manche de son sweatshirt. Un dominant ne pleurait pas. Pleurnicher c'était pour les faibles. C'était ce que son père lui avait inculqué.  
__  
__Il serra les dents, et planta ses griffes dans ses genoux._

_Cela faisait une semaine que son père avait été tué._

_Devant ses yeux et ceux du reste de la meute, Lucius, l'Alpha avait été défié et vaincu.  
__  
__Il revoyait les profondes blessures souiller la fourrure blanche immaculée de son père. Le corps large et puissant qu'il croyait invincible s'affaisser dans la neige. Une marre de sang encore chaud grossir autour de lui à la manière d'une bouteille de lait renversé. Les yeux gris étincelants devenir vitreux sous le regard horrifié du fils.  
__  
__Les hurlements du vainqueur, et la meute qui se presse pour se soumettre devant l'autorité du nouvel alpha. Même sa mère alors que c'était __**son**__ compagnon qui avait été assassiné.  
__  
__Et comme si cela ne suffisait pas, elle était devenue la compagne du nouvel alpha et le meurtrier de son père dormait à présent dans sa propre maison.  
__  
__L'offense le faisait trembler de fureur.  
__  
__Draco avait cru qu'il allait mourir aussi. Selon l'antique tradition, Augustus Rookwood possédait le droit de le supprimer malgré son jeune âge car il était un dominant pouvant plus tard revenir se venger.  
__  
__Sans doute sa mère s'y était opposée parce que Draco était simplement renvoyé dans une autre meute. Celle du frère de Narcissa, un certain Sirius Black. Celui-ci devait venir aujourd'hui le chercher._

_Draco se jura intérieurement de venger un jour son père.  
__  
__Augustus pouvait l'envoyer aussi loin qu'il pouvait, il reviendrait le défier. Il deviendrait alors le nouvel Alpha comme son père l'avait voulu.  
__  
__Lucius avait été très présent dans sa vie. Il l'avait éduqué d'une manière très stricte et sévère. Cependant pour son bien car Draco devait être dur et intraitable afin de devenir un jour l'Alpha de la meute.  
__  
__La faiblesse ne pouvait pas être tolérée.  
__  
__Les dociles, selon son père, n'étaient que des réceptacles du plaisir des dominants. Leur rôle était de tenir la tanière, prendre soin des enfants. A part pour les futurs dominants lorsqu'ils avaient atteint l'âge de 7 ans. L'éducation dépendait alors surtout du père.  
__  
__La principale qualité des soumis était d'écarter les cuisses pour soulager leur compagnon.  
__  
__Les dominants étaient supérieurs en tout point. Plus forts et aptes à prendre les décisions. Il ne fallait jamais hésiter à montrer sa force pour soumettre les récalcitrants. Seule la crainte imposait le respect et l'obéissance.  
__  
__Il méprisait sa mère. La chienne s'était empressée de sauter dans la couche du nouvel alpha. Comment pouvait-elle agir ainsi après avoir été si longtemps avec son père ?_

_Cela prouvait la veulerie de leur genre. Que leur importait le dominant dont les dociles partageaient la couche tant qu'il y en avait un; puissant de préférence._

___Un bruit de moteur le sortit de ses sombres pensées. Un pick-up blanc se gara en face de chez lui.  
__  
__Il regarda le lycan en sortir. Il était grand, avec de longs cheveux noirs épais tombant sur ses épaules. Son visage était incroyablement séduisant. Draco nota la ressemblance de ses traits à ceux de sa mère. L'aura puissante l'entourant l'identifia immédiatement comme un Alpha.  
__  
__Ses yeux bleus outremer se fixèrent sur lui, et il offrit à Draco un sourire amical.  
__  
__« Alors, gamin, tes bagages sont prêts ? » Demanda-t-il sans se présenter. C'était inutile, tous deux savaient à qui ils avaient à faire.  
__  
__Incapable de parler, Draco hocha la tête.  
__  
__« Tu as quelqu'un à qui tu dois faire tes adieux ? »  
__  
__Le jeune adolescent secoua la tête.  
__  
__« Je suppose alors qu'on peut partir immédiatement. »  
__  
__Draco prit son sac contenant ses maigres affaires. Il était déjà grand pour son âge et un peu maigrichon ce qui lui donnait l'air un peu gauche.  
__  
__Sirius lui tendit la main que Draco accepta. Il la serra puis ils montèrent dans le véhicule, l'adulte s'installant devant le volant._

_Il ne posa pas de questions sur sa santé ou son état d'esprit et le blond lui en fut très reconnaissant.  
__  
__Draco jeta un dernier regard à son ancienne demeure et ne vit personne, à aucune fenêtre. Sa mère se trouvant pourtant à l'intérieur, brillait par son absence. Elle n'allait même pas faire ses adieux ou regarder son fils partir.  
__  
__Il avait pu sentir son soulagement tout à l'heure quand il était sorti de la maison avec son sac.  
__  
__Elle ne l'avait donc jamais aimé ? Ou était-ce la faute du nouvel alpha ?_

_Amer, il s'enfonça dans son siège tandis que le pick-up démarrait, haïssant déjà la nouvelle vie qui l'attendait._

OOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOO

**Chapitre 8**

Le voyage sembla durer une éternité à Harry. Et il ne fut étrangement pas désagréable.

Assis derrière Draco, chevauchant sa moto, ses bras entourant sa taille, les cheveux au vent, il appréciait les sensations de vitesse. Il se pencha, posant son visage contre le large dos.

Il inspira la fragrance forte et envoûtante du blond et en fut tout étourdi. La colère émanant du dominant le troublait autant qu'elle l'effrayait. Tout son corps se rapprocha un peu plus auprès de l'alpha, irrésistiblement attiré.

Ce dernier dut le sentir car la tension sur ses épaules s'apaisa légèrement et il roula plus doucement.

Ils arrivèrent bientôt en bas de l'immeuble où logeait Draco. Harry reconnut l'endroit car il appartenait à la meute.

Le blond gara sa moto sur le trottoir.

Après avoir sauté au sol, la réalité sur sa situation amena Harry à être très tenté de s'enfuir en courant. Il avait espéré un petit moment que le nouvel alpha le ramènerait chez lui.

Il regarda au loin, évaluant ses chances s'il se sauvait.

« N'y pense même pas. » Tonna la voix froide de Draco.

Le brun le foudroya du regard, mécontent qu'il ait pu si aisément lire en lui.

« Je veux rentrer chez moi. » Grogna-t-il, affichant de la colère et de la combativité pour masquer la terreur lui serrant les entrailles.

Draco se releva de toute sa hauteur (ce qui était très impressionnant), et Harry regretta d'être de taille si moyenne. Il était complètement écrasé par la présence du blond.

Chassant le sentiment d'oppression écrasant sa cage thoracique, il se détourna et serra ses bras autour de lui comme pour se protéger.

« Ramène-moi, je veux voir Rémus. » Ordonna-t-il. Il fut légèrement embarrassé par le caractère enfantin de son ordre.

Il poussa un cri ridiculement aigu quand il fut soudainement soulevé du sol et balancé comme un vulgaire sac à pomme de terre sur l'épaule du dominant. Les joues en feu, il se débattit vigoureusement tout en insultant copieusement Draco, occultant le fait que celui-ci devait être déjà sacrément remonté contre lui.

Ses coups de genoux et de poings parurent à peine gêner Malfoy. Il l'emporta facilement vers l'ascenseur.

Ils croisèrent Ernie Cornak (un des Six) dans le hall qui les regarda passer, d'abord abasourdi puis avec un grand sourire mesquin sur son visage.

Harry se sentit mourir de honte. Tout le monde allait être au courant.

Ils montèrent jusqu'au sixième étage sans que Draco accepte de le poser au sol malgré ses injures de plus en plus créatives et colorées.

Le blond sifflota même devant sa porte d'entrée en sortant les clés de ses poches.

L'état de rage d'Harry ne lui permit pas de faire attention à la décoration simple et sommaire de l'appartement. Ni aux regards surpris de deux males.

Il fut emmené directement dans une chambre et jeté sur un énorme lit où il rebondit sur ses fesses.

Les cheveux encore plus ébouriffés que d'habitude, le visage rouge et les yeux brillants, Harry essaya de tuer d'un simple regard et par la force de son esprit le dominant.

En vain, malheureusement.

Draco ferma la porte de sa chambre. Il inspira, cherchant à se calmer avant de faire face au brun. Il se retourna et réussit à garder un air impassible, mais sa mâchoire contractée le trahissait.

« J'avais entendu parler de ton histoire avec cet _humain_, mais je pensais que tu serais assez perspicace pour comprendre que cela ne pouvait pas durer. Tu aurais dû y mettre fin depuis longtemps. »

Harry croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

« Et pourquoi je ferais une chose pareille ? » Demanda-t-il insolemment.

Il déglutit quand Draco se rapprocha. Cependant le blond ne fit que croiser à son tour les bras sur sa poitrine et Harry put admirer ses biceps se gonfler. Il cligna des yeux, espérant que son soit disant _compagnon _n'ait pas aperçu son trouble.

_Pourquoi faut-il qu'il soit si attirant ? Maudit soit-il._

« Je vais t'épargner les raisons évidentes afin d'éviter d'insulter ton intelligence et me contenter de te rappeler ce que tu sembles avoir oublié. Tu es un _loup-garou, _en te fourvoyant avec ce _garçon _(impossible pour lui d'appeler cet avorton, un homme) tu **te** mets en danger. Tu **le** mets en danger. Tu mets TA meute en danger. »

Harry leva les yeux au ciel.

« Je t'en pris, tout ceci est ridicule. Cédric ne sait pas ce que je suis et surtout il ne ferait pas de mal à une mouche. En quoi est-ce dangereux pour nous que je le côtoie ? Tu as donc si peur de lui ? »

Le brun regretta ses dernières paroles à peine étaient-elles sorties. Il n'y avait de pire insulte qu'accuser un dominant de faiblesse et c'était ce que l'on pouvait comprendre de ses mots.

Il haleta quand il se retrouva allongé sur le dos, Malfoy à quatre pattes au-dessus de lui, ses bras tendus encadrant sa tête. Un grognement sourd retentit de la gorge du blond.

« Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas t'accuser d'être faible. » Tenta le brun, inquiet tandis que le visage du blond se rapprochait du sien.

Il gémit quand Draco plongea son nez contre son cou et instinctivement il tourna la tête, le lui offrant docilement.

L'énergie dominante émanant de l'alpha était trop forte, elle l'entourait comme une couverture chaude et étouffante. L'odeur entêtante de plus en plus forte de Draco envahissait la chambre et les poumons du brun, le rendant groggy comme un drogué. Ses cheveux sur sa nuque s'hérissèrent dans cette ambiance électrique.

_Il est comme une tempête, un orage puissant. _

Quand des dents raclèrent la peau sensible de son cou, il gémit. Harry permit à Draco de se positionner entres ses jambes. Le blond était si grand et lourd sur lui que ses cuisses en étaient complètement écartées. Il pouvait sentir sa virilité dressée et dure contre son aine, lui donnant l'impression qu'on appuyait sur son bas-ventre une barre de fer.

Il passa ses mains dans les cheveux du blond les trouvant incroyablement doux.

Une petite voix criait qu'il devrait arrêter. Que ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait, mais il l'étouffa, son besoin devenu trop fort.

_Juste encore un peu…_

Les lèvres de Draco remontèrent vers son visage et il l'embrassa.

Harry s'était attendu à un baiser dur, possessif, dominateur.

Il n'en fut rien.

Les lèvres de Draco étaient légères en contradiction de son poids pesant sur le corps du brun. Il l'embrassait avec une tendresse et une délicatesse qui lui donnèrent envie de pleurer.

Draco le quitta un instant et Harry soupira en protestation.

Le dominant retira son t-shirt et le brun put contempler ce dont il n'avait pu profiter la dernière fois, la nuit noire et la passion du moment ne le permettant pas.

Le torse de Draco était une œuvre d'art. Les muscles fermes, non pas comme un bodybuilder sous stéroïdes mais plutôt comme un nageur, se dessinaient sous une peau pâle comme le marbre. Il était parcouru de cicatrices argentées, souvenirs de nombreux et terribles combats.

Il scruta le flanc droit particulièrement abîmé et imagina l'horrible blessure que ça avait dû être. C'était comme si quelqu'un s'était longtemps acharné au même endroit. Un miracle qu'il s'en soit sorti vivant et sans séquelles visibles.

Il repensa à ce que lui avait raconté Blaise et imagina Draco dans un lit, le visage pâle et fiévreux, le corps recouvert de bandages. Il frissonna.

Comme pour se rassurer, Harry passa ses mains sur la peau veloutée presque imberbe, il retraça du bout des doigts les cicatrices et remonta en une douce caresse jusqu'aux mamelons roses.

Il fronça les sourcils quand en relevant enfin son regard il capta le sourire victorieux et arrogant de Draco.

Le blond ne lui laissa pas le temps de réfléchir. Il lui retira son débardeur et soupira de contentement. Il admira les muscles déliés qui se percevaient sous le derme doré.

Tous deux gémirent quand ils se retrouvèrent peau contre peau.

Harry frémit en sentant la main de Draco déboutonné son pantalon pour se glisser dans son sous-vêtement. Il se cambra et haleta quand la grande main s'empara de son phallus.

Draco le caressa tout en mordillant son cou. Il se releva une nouvelle fois et commença à ouvrir son jean, délivrant son membre tendu. Le docile aperçut la tête du sexe dépasser du sous-vêtement, et trouva cela terriblement excitant.

Le brun eut envie de poser son doigt dessus et de recueillir les gouttes qui y perlaient pour les porter à sa bouche.

_Je ne devrais pas faire ça…_

Pourtant il accueillit une nouvelle fois Draco entre ses bras et l'embrassa comme un affamé.

OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooO

De l'autre côté de la porte, Blaise et Severus s'était figé. L'ouïe d'un loup-garou étant plutôt développée, ils entendaient parfaitement ce qui se passait dans la chambre.

Ils étaient en train de dévorer leur dîner, composé de deux bons gros poulets rôtis accompagnés de pommes de terre (les lycans mangeaient beaucoup), Severus résumant brièvement la réunion d'urgence contre les Chasseurs à Blaise.

Draco était tout d'un coup surgi avec fracas, un brun sur ses épaules hurlant des insultes qui impressionnèrent même Severus.

Sans leur accorder un regard, l'alpha et l'oméga récalcitrant s'étaient enfermés et à présent, ils semblaient déterminés à faire le remake du Kâma-Sûtra lupin.

D'un commun accord, les deux loups se pressèrent de finir leur repas pour sortir de l'appartement.

« Tu crois que c'est prudent de les laisser seul ? » Demanda Blaise inquiet une fois en bas de l'immeuble. Ce matin encore, Draco s'était plaint du rejet de son compagnon et il lui paraissait étrange qu'ils puissent recoucher si rapidement ensemble.

« Blaise, tu n'as pas confiance en Draco ? » S'enquit Severus en roulant des yeux.

« Bien sûr que si, mais… »

« De toute façon nous n'avons pas à nous mêler de leurs histoires. Et je n'ai pas l'impression que le petit Potter subissait contre sa volonté les derniers outrages. » Il fit un sourire goguenard. « Enfin de compte il a écouté **mon **conseil (référence au chapitre7). »

« C'est ce qui me fait peur. »

Severus haussa les épaules. Ils 'empruntèrent' la magnifique moto de Draco, jugeant que pour l'instant il n'en aurait pas besoin.

« Tu es sûr. » Avait quand même avancé Blaise, sachant combien le blond aimait son engin. Severus sourit en soulignant que Draco ne s'en apercevrait sans doute pas.

Ainsi, sans accident, ils arrivèrent un quart d'heure plus tard au Forest.

Devant le bar, une femme de la meute discutait énergiquement avec son compagnon.

Quand Severus passa devant eux, ils s'empressèrent de saluer avec respect le second de l'Alpha.

Si certains membres de la meute s'étaient offusqués de cette nomination, personne pour le moment n'avait osé se plaindre. La réputation de Severus Rogue au sein de la confrérie devait certainement aider. De plus, avoir dans la meute un loup considéré comme un génie dans son domaine était un honneur et un avantage.

Blaise leur sourit gentiment quand le couple lui fit signe. La nouvelle de son arrivée avait aussi vite fait le tour, et vivre dans le foyer de l'Alpha lui donnait une place importante dans la hiérarchie.

Une fois à l'intérieur, tous les garous présents se tournèrent vers eux, observant et humant l'odeur des nouveaux membres de la meute.

Une belle louve blonde les accueillit. Elle montra son cou en soumission à Severus rapidement dans un geste naturel que seul un lycan pouvait interpréter.

« Bonsoir, je m'appelle Rosmerta. Bienvenue au Forest, l'endroit m'appartient ainsi qu'à mon compagnon. » Elle indiqua un homme chauve derrière le bar. Celui-ci leur sourit chaudement. « Voulez-vous que je vous installe à une table ? » Proposa t-elle.

Severus refusa poliment. Ses yeux s'étaient fixés sur le loup aux yeux ambre et aux cheveux châtain légèrement ondulés. Son visage aux traits doux et attrayants s'éclaira d'un sourire espiègle.

Le second de la meute s'avança vers lui, fasciné. Après tout il serait très impoli de ne pas aller le saluer. Il ignora ostensiblement l'air amusé de Blaise.

Le docile brun n'en revenait pas. Il était sûr d'avoir vu Severus rougir. Et l'observer s'installer à la table de Remus Lupin puis sympathiser avec les amis de celui-ci était incroyable et assez bizarre.

Depuis quand Severus Rogue sociabilisait ?

Peut-être devrait-il filmer la scène avec son téléphone et envoyer la vidéo à Lumen. Bon, cela lui coûterait sans doute un morceau de son derrière que Severus lui arracherait sans pitié. Cependant, regarder la docile taquiner ce vieux grincheux avait toujours été fort distrayant. Lumen possédait une sacrée langue vicieuse.

Une main se posa sur son épaule. Il sursauta et se tourna pour tomber sur Ron. Le dominant l'observait avec une lueur amusée dans ses yeux bleus.

« Salut.»

Le visage de Blaise s'illumina et il en oublia un certain vieux dominant grincheux au comportement inhabituel pour se concentrer sur la bombe rousse en face de lui.

« Tu viens t'amuser avec nous ? » Proposa Ron en indiquant une bande de jeunes loups-garous autour d'une table de billard.

Si tous lui souriaient avec curiosité et intérêt, une docile blonde, elle, le regardait d'un air renfrogné. Celle-ci était plutôt jolie avec ses grandes jambes mises en valeur dans un micro short blanc. Elle avait la chance de posséder une poitrine généreuse moulée dans son débardeur rose fuchsia (de taille trop petite, les seins semblaient menacer de passer par-dessus bord).

Il y avait une autre docile dans la bande. Moins voyante, plus athlétique, ses cheveux brun foncé tombaient sur ses épaules en boucles lourdes. Elle avait un œil caché derrière un bandage lui donnant l'air sauvage et farouche, sans parler de ses nombreux bandages sur ses blessures encore fraîches. Sur elle, les mêmes vêtements que Lavande mais noirs paraissaient à la fois moins Barbie et plus provocants. Et cela sans la poitrine incroyable de la belle blonde.

La brune paraissait très dominante pour une docile, et Blaise pensa qu'Harry cachait bien son jeu. Car lors de la danse, il avait facilement eu le dessus.

« Bienvenue dans notre meute. » Salua avec politesse un blond grand et trapu, dont le visage quelque peu porcin ne manquait pas de charme. Il serra la main de Blaise chaleureusement. Pour une certaine raison, il paraissait très heureux de l'arrivée du nouveau docile. « Je m'appelle Dudley Dursley. »

D'un mouvement circulaire, Dudley présenta la bande. « La ravissante blonde s'appelle Lavande. (La jeune louve regarda ses ongles). « La pirate, c'est Pansy. (« Vas chier Big D ») Antony, avec le t-shirt rouge. (Le jeune loup lui fit un clin d'œil) Seamus, l'irlandais de service et enfin Ernie Cornak. Nous sommes la bande la plus cool de la meute. Il manque juste Ginny, la sœur de Ron que tu rencontreras une autre fois. »

« Cette pouf pleurniche encore pour Harry. » Ricana Ernie.

Blaise trouva que les yeux humides en amande d'Ernie lui donnaient un air particulièrement sournois.

« Fait gaffe, Ern'. Si je lui répète elle va te défoncer la tronche jusqu'à tu n'ais plus de dents, encore ! » Se moqua Seamus en poussant du coude son ami. Ce dernier rougit et fusilla du regard l'irlandais.

Pansy s'esclaffa bruyamment. « C'était royal ! Il a dû bouffer de la purée pendant trois semaines le temps que ses dents repoussent. »

« Vos gueules. » Grogna Ernie. Il but au goulot de sa bouteille de bière.

Ron passa mine de rien un bras autour des épaules de Blaise. Le docile se déroba en lui lançant un regard empli de malice ainsi qu'une moue boudeuse. Devant un tel visage il fut impossible à Ron de se vexer. Il était, au contraire, beaucoup plus excité.

Lavande furieuse par cette scène, se pressa contre Pansy. « Je le trouve bien gonflé de se ramener comme ça et de nous piquer nos mecs. » Déclara-t-elle sans chercher à être discrète.

Contre toute attente, Pansy repoussa son amie. « Oh toi, tu ne vas pas m'emmerder avec ton _Ronron. _Primo, _Ronron _n'a jamais voulu être ton compagnon. Fais-toi une raison, merde ! Secundo, lors de la Danse t'as pas été foutue de m'aider. Tu t'es couchée dès qu'Harry s'est ramené et ce con m'a massacré ! » Elle indiqua son œil bandé. « Il m'a bouffé l'œil ! L'enfoiré. J'en ai pour au moins un an avant qu'il se régénère et je ne récupérai jamais ses pleines capacités. Alors si tu cherches la bagarre, t'assumes toute seule. »

La blonde regarda son amie bouche-bée. « Mais, je … J'étais inconsciente ! »

Ernie eut un rictus cruel. « Ah, clair que 'Ry ne vous a pas loupées. C'était du grand art. Si ça peut vous consoler, j'ai vu tout à l'heure l'alpha rentrer chez lui en trimballant sur son épaule notre nouvel oméga. 'Ry braillait comme un cochon. Il va lui donner ce que tous les dom' désespéraient de lui faire. Quelque chose me dit que demain il ne pourra pas marcher tellement il en aura pris dans le c… »

« Je crois qu'on a compris l'idée. » Coupa Antony. Il avait remarqué le visage de Blaise devenir inexpressif et les yeux de Ron s'assombrirent.

« Dire que je pourrais être à sa place. » Se lamenta Pansy. « J'aurais fait découvrir au super sexy Draco mes _spécialités_. »

« Alors la lune a eu pitié de lui. Parce que tes trucs font juste super mal aux couilles. »

« Je me souviens pas que tu te sois plaint, Seamus. » Gloussa Pansy sans se vexer.

« Je trouve que vous dites tous beaucoup de conneries. Et je propose qu'on se fasse plutôt une partie. » Déclama Ron en prenant une queue de billard.

Blaise fut étonné de voir la bande obtempérer rapidement. Visiblement le jeune roux était leur chef.

Leur groupe était surnommé les Six, s'il se souvenait bien. Draco lui avait raconté qu'avant son départ, ces jeunes dominants étaient sept et qu'Harry traînait avec eux.

Son esprit d'enquête ou sa curiosité lui donna envie de découvrir qui était le septième dominant et pourquoi il avait disparu.

Cela avait sans doute un lien avec le fossé séparant aujourd'hui Harry de ses anciens amis. Même si par certains égards, à cause de leur comportement, Blaise comprenait qu'ils puissent agacer.

OOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOO

Harry soupira, allongé sur le ventre complètement nu, il écarta un peu plus les cuisses afin de mieux ressentir le corps au-dessus de lui.

Draco s'amusait à frotter son phallus entre les fesses du docile sans aller plus loin, l'humidifiant de son liquide séminal en mimant l'acte sexuel. Cette caresse délicieusement frustrante faisait ronronner Harry d'extase.

Il frissonna quand le dominant se pencha et mordilla sa nuque gracile.

Ses mains agrippèrent les draps, et Harry releva son séant dans une invitation évidente.

Draco sourit, goûtant la satisfaction d'avoir finalement sous lui ce corps adoré.

Il ne put s'empêcher de se sentir flatté dans sa virilité en comparant leurs deux corps. Bien plus grand et musclé, il inspirait la vigueur face à la minceur et douceur de la silhouette, sans être vraiment efféminée, du docile.

Il aimait sa peau pâle contrastant avec l'éclat doré de l'épiderme d'Harry.

On aurait dit les deux faces opposées d'une même médaille, ne pouvant se passer de l'une et l'autre.

« Tu es à moi. » proclama-t-il, savourant enfin sa victoire contre l'entêtement du brun.

Pourtant cette revendication ramena brutalement Harry à la réalité, le faisant sortir de sa torpeur langoureuse.

Il réalisa que s'il recouchait avec Draco, il n'y aurait aucune possibilité de revenir en arrière. Il ne serait plus jamais pris aux sérieux dans sa volonté de le repousser. Même lui admettait qu'il ne pouvait revendiquer son indépendance tandis qu'il suffisait au blond de l'entourer de son aura pour le transformer en chose soumise et quémandeuse.

Harry serait en définitive obligé d'accepter sa place d'oméga et son rejet deviendrait aux yeux de la meute encore plus un caprice ridicule.

S'il existait peut-être une partie de lui désirant ce que lui offrait le blond, il n'était cependant pas encore prêt à l'accepter.

Il n'aimait pas Draco Malfoy.

Le souvenir encore vivace de la dernière fois où il avait baissé sa garde le paralysait de peur. Les conséquences tragiques de son affection pour Tom l'avaient marqué trop profondément et il refusait de perdre à nouveau le contrôle.

Aussi, dans la panique, il se releva d'un coup et son crâne alla rencontrer dans un choc douloureux le menton du blond. Le dominant jura en se reculant brusquement, tenant sa mâchoire dans sa main.

Le brun grogna de douleur en frottant son crâne. Il réagit pourtant rapidement : il se sauva plus loin sur le lit, à l'opposé du dominant et cacha son corps derrière un oreiller.

Il montra les dents quand Draco le foudroya du regard.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris ? » Interrogea le blond, glacial. Il était à deux doigts de fesser ce foutu docile borné.

« Je t'interdis d'utiliser ton aura pour me soumettre ou m'exciter ! Je ne suis pas à toi, et je ne le serai jamais _Malfoy._ » Riposta le brun avec hargne.

L'éclat argenté vira à un carmin menaçant, et les traits de Draco se crispèrent. Il lui fallut toute la force de son entraînement pour ne pas se jeter sur le docile. Son instinct lui criait de le battre, de le revendiquer, sa raison lui soufflait d'être patient.

« Tu préfères ton _humain _à moi. » Constata-t-il. « Pourquoi ? »

Harry releva le menton fièrement et eut un rictus méprisant. « Cédric, _lui_, ne me forcerait jamais à faire quoique ce soit. Il est gentil. »

Ce fut au tour du blond de ricaner avec morgue. « Gentil ? C'est le seul qualificatif que tu lui trouves ? Et cela te suffit ? On peut dire d'un animal de compagnie qu'il est gentil. »

Harry fronça les sourcils, cherchant une bonne réplique.

Quand Draco se rapprocha, il recula et son dos se cogna contre le mur. Sa nudité, loin de rendre le dominant vulnérable, lui donnait l'air encore plus menaçant.

« _Gentil_ est synonyme d'ennuyeux, bébé. Ton partenaire devrait te faire sortir de tes gonds, te rendre fou, avoir sur toi l'effet d'une drogue, être dangereux… Il doit t'inspirer le respect, l'estime et le désir de te fondre en lui. Nous sommes des loups-garous, pas des moutons. Nous flirtons avec le danger. Tu ne peux rejeter ainsi l'essence de ton être. »

Le brun le dévisagea choqué, le cœur battant la chamade. Draco venait de toucher une corde sensible. Cependant il se garda bien de le montrer.

Fréquenter Cédric ne signifiait pas qu'il rejetait son loup, n'est ce pas ?

« Tu dis n'importe quoi, je suis très fier d'être un lycan. Que puis-je y faire si j'aime Cédric et pas toi.»

Draco parut un instant blessé.

« Il n'est pas de ton espèce. Tôt ou tard, tu sentiras un manque avec lui. Il est dans notre nature de vouloir se reproduire, et avec ton humain cela est impossible. Tu te vois quitter la meute pour vivre avec lui ? Devoir cacher ce que tu es, refoulant la moitié de ton être pour une personne qui ne t 'aimeras jamais à ta juste valeur.»

« Cédric _m'aime_ vraiment. » S'emporta le brun.

« Alors il n'aime qu'_**une partie**_ de toi et serait incapable d'accepter l'autre. Comment crois-tu qu'il réagirait s'il savait ce que tu es ? Tu lui ferais peur. Il te verrait comme un monstre à haïr. » S'exaspéra Draco en agrippant si fort le bras d'Harry qu'il y laisserait des ecchymoses.

Le brun refusa de répondre. Draco ne connaissait pas Cédric. Le châtain avait une véritable fascination pour tout ce qui touchait le surnaturel. En fait, il était presque certain que Cédric saurait voir la beauté de son autre forme.

Ce que Draco lut sur le visage du docile lui déplut et l'effraya.

« Tu ne penses tout de même pas à te révéler ? » Gronda-t-il en forçant le brun à le regarder dans les yeux.

Harry rougit et détourna son visage en se mordant la lèvre. « Bien sûr que non, c'est interdit par nos lois. » Murmura-t-il d'un ton las.

Sa réponse ne sembla pas rassurer le blond. Ce dernier resta silencieux en le dévisageant, cherchant à voir le mensonge dans ses traits. Les joues rouges, Harry le défia du regard.

« Tu es dorénavant sous _contrainte_. » Annonça-t-il en lâchant le bras d'Harry et en sortant du lit.

Les couleurs semblèrent glisser du visage du brun.

« Tu ne peux pas faire ça ! » S'insurgea-t-il, abasourdi.

La contrainte était un châtiment où le lycan concerné se trouvait confiné chez lui et avait l'interdiction de sortir sans ses chaperons. Une punition plutôt donnée aux enfants.

« Je suis ton alpha, alors oui, j'en ai le droit » Répondit calmement le blond. Il sortit un boxer et un jean propre d'une commode qu'il enfila.

Harry ferma les yeux pour endiguer son hystérie montante. Il observa Draco mettre un t-shirt noir avec fureur. « Tu abuses de ton autorité. Tu es injuste et je n'obéirai pas. »

« Oh que si tu vas obéir _bébé_. Sinon ce sera _la claustration._ Et tu seras enfermé chez toi jusqu'à ce que je décide du contraire. Suis-je suffisamment clair ? »

Harry ne répondit pas, néanmoins son visage parlait pour lui.

« Cependant si tu acceptes ton statut d'Oméga et ta place à mes côtés, tu pourrais contester mon ordre. Par contre tu devras emménager avec moi. » Ajouta le dominant d'un ton badin.

« Vas te faire foutre. »

« Mais après toi mon amour. » Déclara Draco en sortant de sa chambre.

Un grand bruit de casse retentit contre la porte dès qu'elle fut fermée.

Draco allait pouvoir se racheter un nouveau réveille-matin.

A suivre.

**Je sais que peut être vous aurez voulu une réaction de Draco plus forte. Cependant, il est l'alpha, il ne peut pas exploser pour des raisons si faibles. Surtout qu'il n'a pas surpris Cédric et Harry se roulant le patin du siècle (là, l'affaire aurait prit une tournure plus grave).**

**En tout cas, la relation Cédric-Harry, va dès le chapitre suivant, prendre une autre tournure. Ceux qui ont lu le roman, auront peut être une petite idée du pourquoi.**

**Je vous laisse, en vous invitant à visiter mon Blog où j'ai commencé un lexique du monde de B&C.**

**Bisous et n'oubliez pas la petite rev, surtout si vous avez des questions ^^.**

**Ps : j'ai bien ri en faisant le passage des Six. Bordel de peau de couilles, qu'est ce qu'ils sont vulgaiiiiire !**


	9. Chapter 9

_Blood and chocolate_

**Rating: **MMMMMMMMMMM plus

**Pairing:** DMHP

**Correctrice:** Ours en peluche

**Résumé:** UA Harry n'a rien d'humain. Il est un jeune loup-garou docile qui doit répondre aux exigences de la meute. Devenir le compagnon d'un dominant et obéir à l'alpha. Difficile quand on est rebelle... Slash DMHP

**Nda**:

Pour commencer un grand merci pour toutes vos reviews ! A chaque fois que je l'ai relis je suis à la fois morte de rire, envie de pleurer ou vraiment très flattée (bon j'essuies parfois des petites remarques cependant constructives, mais c'est plutôt rare. Vous êtes plutôt cool avec moi).

Je voulais refaire des Q/R mais en raison de la longueur de ce chapitre, ça bug sur ffnet. Donc je vais plutôt répondre à certains d'entre vous individuellement (ceux qui m'ont laissé une adresse) car il y a des revs qui me donne trop envie de discuter avec vous.

Je suis encore désolé pour l'attente, mais avec ce chapitre je n'ai pas chômé ! Il a été plutôt long et laborieux à écrire et en plus j'ai rajouté pas mal de choses.

Je ne vous embête pas plus : Bonne lecteur et merci encore.

**Interlude #2**

**Draco Malfoy : Spectre's birth**

_« Dans la profondeur de la forêt résonnait un appel, et chaque fois qu'il l'entendait, mystérieusement excitant et attirant, il se sentait forcé de tourner le dos au feu et à la terre battue qui l'entourait, et de plonger au cœur de cette forêt toujours plus avant, il ne savait où ni pourquoi ; il ne se posait pas la question mais l'appel résonnait impérieusement dans la profondeur des bois. » _

_Jack London (Call of Wild)_

La mort ne lui avait jamais fait peur. Mort on ne souffrait plus, on ne ressentait plus rien et plus rien n'avait d'importance.

C'était la vie la pire. L'instinct qui poussait à se battre malgré l'atroce douleur et la sensation d'étouffement. A la fin, toutes les créatures vivantes défendaient jusqu'à leur dernier souffle leur peau, quelle que soit la résignation.

Rien ne pouvait préparer à ce sentiment de sombrer doucement dans les ténèbres, à sentir ses muscles s'affaiblir, la brûlure dans ses poumons et les battements de son cœur si rapides il y avait encore quelques secondes ralentir.

Le sang poisseux dans sa bouche au goût métallique, le sien mélangé à celui des _autres._

Il entendit un grondement et il lui sembla glisser sur une interminable pente.

Draco se souvint alors comment il en était arrivé à agoniser seul, dans la neige après avoir fait face aux redoutables chasseurs dont les balles d'argent avaient à plusieurs reprises percé ses flancs, créant de terribles dégâts, et dont le poison s'était rapidement répandu dans son organisme.

Il se rappela des années plus tôt de son arrivée dans la meute de l'alpha Sirius Black suite au décès de son père, l'alpha Lucius Malfoy, et de sa première rencontre avec son fils adoptif.

Comment il l'avait d'abord haï.

Harry Potter. Le plus beau louveteau dont on puisse rêver. Il ressemblait à un bonbon de sucre et de miel avec ses énormes yeux vert forêt en amande dévorant son visage. Il possédait un adorable nez retroussé, une petit bouche boudeuse et pour agrémenter ce trop parfait visage une tignasse noire ébouriffée.

Un bébé docile ne connaissant que l'amour et la dévotion de ses parents adoptifs.

Il était aussi orphelin, cependant la mort de ses géniteurs était arrivée à un âge trop jeune pour qu'ils puissent réellement lui manquer. Remus Lupin, un docile aux cheveux caramel et aux yeux ambre, l'avait pris immédiatement sous son aile avec son compagnon. Ils l'aimaient comme leur fils et plus encore.

Quand le Draco préadolescent était arrivé dans leur ferme, l'ambiance fut si radicalement opposée à tout ce qu'il avait connu qu'il rejeta tout avec fermeté.

Aussi lorsque le louveteau d'environ 5 ans tenta de nouer des liens avec lui, prêt à partager son jouet préféré –une peluche en forme de loup roux- sa réaction fut violente. Il repoussa Harry le faisant tomber par terre, le toisa avec mépris en lui déclarant n'avoir aucune envie de s'amuser avec un bébé pleurnichard et cruellement il arracha la tête de la peluche avant de la lui balancer en plein visage.

Harry n'avait jusqu'alors jamais connu le rejet. Son visage se décomposa devant Draco dont l'estomac se tordit violemment, lui donnant la nausée. Les larmes étincelantes coulèrent sans, il semblerait, pouvoir se tarir et l'enfant s'enfuit se réfugier dans les bras de Remus.

Quand il fut parti, Draco le cœur au bord des lèvres s'enferma dans sa chambre et se mit à pleurer aussi. Depuis la mort de son père, c'était la première fois que cela lui arrivait.

Il avait attendu longtemps la punition qui ne vint jamais.

Harry quoi qu'il se passa entre eux par la suite ne le dénonça jamais. Et même quand son comportement était alors odieux et inexcusable.

Huit ans plus tard, quand il décida de quitter la meute de Sirius Black, cela fut plus difficile qu'il avait cru.

Avoir passé tout ce temps avec Sirius et Remus l'avait changé. Patiemment, préférant lui montrer que tenter de le convaincre, avec fermeté et gentillesse, Sirius avait essayé de lui enseigner comment devrait se comporter un bon dominant.

A l'inverse de Lucius, pour Sirius un docile était sacré et méritait le respect.

Cependant en se convertissant à ces nouvelles idées, Draco trahirait son père.

Le blond était alors partagé entre son cœur et sa raison, lui soufflant le bien fondé de ce que lui démontrait Sirius, et son devoir envers son géniteur et Alpha.

La haine rongeait encore son âme et le désir de se venger le tourmentait chaque nuit.

Ainsi peu après ses 19 ans, il décida de ne pas attendre l'âge adulte de 252 lunes pour retourner dans sa meute et tuer Augustus Rookwood, l'assassin de Lucius.

Il se souvenait du jour où il l'avait annoncé à Sirius.

L'alpha n'avait pas paru surpris, juste résigné. Ses yeux outremer s'étaient voilés, et l'inquiétude avait vieilli ses traits.

« Tu es sûr de vouloir partir Draco ? » Demanda-t-il tout de même.

« Oui, j'en suis sûr. »

« Et il n'y a rien que je puisse dire pour te convaincre de rester ? » tenta-t-il.

« Je crains bien que non. » Répondit-il en souriant tristement.

« Tu n'as pas 21 ans Draco. Tu devrais rester ici au moins encore deux ans avant de retourner là-bas. Ici c'est aussi ton foyer. Remus et moi t'aimons comme un fils. » Déclara Sirius avec conviction.

Draco fut sincèrement touché.

Ses sentiments avaient bien changé depuis son arrivée. Il avait appris à aimer et respecter Sirius et Remus. Le couple formait une équipe soudée, dirigeant la meute dignement et avec un grand sens de la justice, tout en étant des parents aimants et présents.

Le blond mentirait s'il prétendait ne pas se sentir chez lui dans leur meute. Il s'était fait des amis, avait chassé avec eux, avait participé aux réunions…

Mais il se sentait enchaîné à son passé qui comme une tique l'empoisonnait, vicieusement accrochée à l'arrière de sa nuque, le torturant sans espoir de pouvoir l'arracher. Un rappel constant de son devoir envers son père.

Il devait se débarrasser de la honte et du déshonneur sur son nom.

Quel imbécile immature il avait été, en vérité.

« Et Harry ? Tu vas lui manquer tu sais. Il t'aime. » Avait encore ajouté Sirius.

Aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraître, c'était vrai. Draco pouvait le voir à la façon dont le regard émeraude se posait sur lui, presque suppliant d'attention. Comment il devenait maladroit quand il était là. Sa façon de se raidir lorsqu'ils se touchaient accidentellement.

Pour une raison qui lui échappait, Harry l'aimait. Et c'était lui, malgré la haine et le dédain qu'il avait d'abord ressenti pour sa personne, qui serait le plus dur à quitter.

Le docile avait appris à répliquer à ses piques. Il n'hésitait pas à lui faire des grimaces derrière le dos de Remus. Il avait 13 ans et possédait un sacré caractère. Draco y était sans doute pour beaucoup.

Mais Harry était encore un enfant, et même si le blond avait décidé d'attendre qu'il ait l'âge requis, il avait la sensation de ne pas le mériter.

Ainsi avant de partir sans prévenir personne à part Sirius, il était monté une nuit dans sa chambre afin de le voir une dernière fois.

Il aurait pu le contempler des heures en train de dormir tant cette vision l'apaisait. Les cheveux noirs formaient une couronne d'encre autour de son visage, le cachant en partie. Ses paupières fines tremblotaient, ses longs cils créaient des ombres zébrées sur ses joues enfantines encore bombées. Et surtout la bouche entre-ouverte légèrement humide de salive semblait appeler Draco.

Il s'abreuva de cette image, se la marquant au fer dans son esprit afin de pouvoir se la rappeler dans ses rêves le plus fidèlement possible.

Draco ne savait pas s'il reviendrait. Sans doute pas.

Il allait peut-être mourir.

Alors il l'avait goûté. Un baisé innocent frôlant ses lèvres purpurines pour ne pas avoir de regret.

Juste avant de sortir de la chambre, il avait pris aussi quelque chose d'important à Harry. Le brun lui en voudrait sûrement, cependant il n'avait pu s'en empêcher sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi.

Et aujourd'hui, tandis que son sang chaud faisait fondre la neige, il songeait avec remords qu'il n'allait pas pouvoir lui rendre cette chose importante.

Il n'avait même pas pu sauver du déshonneur son nom.

Une fois de retour dans sa meute d'origine, il avait retrouvé sa mère radieuse. Elle avait eu un fils avec Rookwood et celui-là, elle l'aimait.

Il avait alors réalisé que Lucius avait été un alpha cruel et sans pitié. Ce dernier avait pris Narcissa en compagne par la force. Il l'avait violentée, pliée à ses pulsions les plus sombres et massacré ses premiers enfants quand ils étaient des dociles jusqu'à la naissance de Draco.

Narcissa haïssait Lucius et par extension son fils dominant depuis toujours. Elle lui exprima son dégoût quand à la manière d'un parasite, dans son ventre il se nourrissait d'elle.

La mort de Lucius avait été un soulagement pour la meute entière et le retour de son fils était indésirable.

« Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, on t'aurait étouffé dans ton sommeil. » Lui avait-elle affirmé froidement lorsqu'il lui avait réclamé des explications.

La vérité était qu'il devait sa vie à Augustus. Le dominant avait eu des scrupules à assassiner un enfant.

Fou de chagrin, Draco avait défié le rival de son père une nuit froide d'hiver lors de la pleine lune et, après une rude bataille, il avait gagné.

Pourtant en croisant le regard de son beau-frère à la fois si semblable et si différent de lui, il s'était retrouvé des années plus tôt à la place du garçon quand son père allait être tué sous ses yeux.

Il lui fut alors impossible d'achever Rookwood.

Il se retrouva submergé par une honte effroyable, entouré par des yeux irradiants comme des phares, accusateurs et haineux. En lui se mêlèrent le dégoût et le mépris de soi.

Il dut enfin admettre s'être fait des illusions sur son passé. Il avait érigé son père en héro alors qu'il était un monstre. Draco avait toujours désiré lui ressembler, à présent c'était devenu sa pire hantise.

Il se sauva comme un damné dans une haute forêt de sapins, sombre et oppressante. Il courut jusqu'à l'épuisement et continua encore d'avancer, fuyant la vérité accablante sur son passé.

Fils d'un monstre, rejeté par sa mère et abandonné par sa meute.

Incapable de reprendre forme humaine, il erra ainsi pendant des mois dans ce paysage morne, désolé, semblant s'étendre à l'infini à l'image de son désespoir.

Draco apprit aussi l'humilité.

Il avait toujours tiré une grande fierté de ses aptitudes au combat, étayées par des entraînements et un apprentissage des arts martiaux qu'avait encouragé son père même si cela appartenait aux homos-sapiens. Ses professeurs l'avaient pris pour une sorte de génie dans cet art, cependant sa dextérité venait de longues heures d'entraînements faits pendant son temps libre.

Il avait aussi toujours eu confiance en ses capacités de chasseur.

La réalité était qu'avant de sillonner seul les terres sauvages, Draco ne connaissait rien du froid mordant et glacial de la solitude, ni des nuits sombres gelant les entrailles.

Auparavant, il profitait de l'entente entre les meutes pour dormir dans une chambre chauffée avec un repas gratuit pour les voyageurs. Et quand une ville ne possédait pas de meute, il pouvait toujours aller à l'hôtel.

Il apprit la dureté de vivre selon ses crocs, sa survie dépendant de ce qu'il arrivait à tuer pour manger. Il apprit ce que c'était d'avoir froid sans aucun loup pour partager sa chaleur corporelle.

Il dormait à peine quelques heures, ne pouvant rester sur place trop longtemps. Il maigrissait à vue d'œil et ressemblait de plus en plus à un loup sauvage et acculé.

Il menait une vie de banni.

Mais au fond de son effrayante solitude, un grand danger le guettait encore, presque aussi terrifiant que son désespoir : les chasseurs.

Les chasseurs avaient toujours été un danger vague pour Draco. Une sorte de croquemitaine des loups-garous dont on racontait les histoires pour faire peur aux enfants. Il n'avait jamais considéré les homos-sapiens comme une véritable menace, or les chasseurs en étaient.

Pourquoi les aurait-il craints ?

Ainsi ce matin une tempête s'était levée, dépouillant les arbres de leur linceul de neige et durant jusque tard dans la nuit.

Draco affrontait le vent comme un ennemi redoutable hurlant sa fureur, les sapins se pressant les uns contre les autres devenant des ombres menaçantes, les nuages noirs cachant les étoiles et la lune.

La neige dansait devant ses yeux, et il ne pouvait compter que sur son odorat pour avancer.

Ainsi quand soudain une douleur aigüe perça son épaule et fit gicler son sang, il fut pris au dépourvu. Il reconnut instinctivement la brûlure de l'argent.

Des chasseurs venaient de lui tirer dessus.

Il ne comprit pas pourquoi il n'avait pas senti arriver ses hommes surarmés. Cependant il ne put qu'obéir à son instinct, le faisant partir dans une course effrénée sans savoir où il se dirigeait.

Les chasseurs l'entraînèrent dans un piège grossier et il aurait été en état de réfléchir, il l'aurait très vite compris. Simplement, après des semaines de famine et si peu d'heures de sommeil, son esprit marchait au ralenti.

Les chasseurs le firent courir dans la direction d'autres hommes qui lui tirèrent dessus aussitôt qu'il fut à leur portée.

Draco ne dut son salut qu'à ses reflexes et à un sixième sens frôlant la précognition. Il se jeta sur le côté, évitant de justesse les coups mortels.

Néanmoins, cela n'empêcha pas plusieurs balles de traverser cruellement ses chairs.

Il s'abrita derrière un arbre, ses blessures le faisant souffrir intolérablement.

Les chasseurs vêtus d'uniformes blancs pour se fondre dans la neige, leurs visages cachés derrières des lunettes afin de voir dans le noir, avançaient au pas vers leur proie en se parlant. Draco n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce qu'ils racontaient, leurs voix ressemblant à ses oreilles à des grognements menaçants.

C'était des traqueurs aguerris et expérimentés, comme le prouvait leur équipement et leur prudence tandis qu'ils se rapprochaient de Draco. Ils ne se précipitaient pas pour voir sa dépouille à la manière de jeunes chiots imprudents. Ils savaient se méfier d'une bête sauvage poussée dans ses derniers retranchements et n'ayant plus rien à perdre.

En effet, Draco n'avait plus rien à perdre et cette pensée le galvanisa. Dans un dernier sursaut de volonté, il sut que s'il devait mourir aujourd'hui il emporterait avec lui ses meurtriers.

Son corps se mit à trembler et la métamorphose opéra.

Il ne redevint pas totalement humain, il demeura dans un entre-deux, devenant une bête sauvage marchant debout, dotée de crocs et de mains aux griffes acérées.

Il se jeta sur le premier chasseur, et l'égorgea d'un coup de dent, arrachant sa trachée. Il se servit du corps ensanglanté pour se protéger des balles.

Il se projeta ensuite sur un autre homme et l'éventra malgré le gilet pare-balle censé le protéger. L'homme poussa une sorte de gargouillis avant de s'écrouler, les organes à l'air.

L'odeur délicieuse de la terreur remplaça celle de l'excitation, et les chasseurs perdirent leur calme.

Les détonations des armes retentirent dans la forêt, emportées par le vent.

Draco était dans un état second. Il ne ressentait ni peur, ni douleur. L'adrénaline pompait dans ses veines, ralentissant les autres tandis que lui devenait plus rapide. Il en vint à apprécier cette escarmouche mettant à l'épreuve sa force.

Il s'était transformé en une allégorie de la rage incarnée. Une tête de loup sur un corps d'homme, rapide et impitoyable. Il massacrait les uns après les autres les chasseurs. Il avait à peine conscience des blessures qu'on lui infligeait et il n'avait aucune idée du nombre de ses ennemis.

Dix ou vingt ne faisait aucune différence.

Il tranchait la chair et décimait tout sur son passage.

Comprenant qu'ils n'avaient aucune chance, des chasseurs tentèrent de s'enfuir. Habituellement traquer les loups-garous solitaires était pour ces hommes une partie de plaisir.

Ils n'avaient pas prévu de se retrouver face à une telle créature monstrueuse.

Draco les traqua et les acheva sauvagement, sans aucune pitié.

Quand il ne resta plus rien à tuer, il prit appui contre un tronc d'arbre et utilisa ses griffes pour retirer les balles d'argent logées dans son corps. Grognant et hurlant de douleur, il les retira une par une.

Accablé par la faim, il se pencha ensuite à quatre pattes, s'avança vers une des dépouilles et commença à la dévorer.

La souffrance et l'épuisement finirent cependant par le rattraper. L'adrénaline vidangée, ses sensations se manifestèrent à nouveau le plongeant dans un supplice infernal.

Il s'écroula au sol, cruellement conscient d'être en train de mourir. Son corps eut un dernier soubresaut et douloureusement il reprit sa forme humaine.

Incapable de se déplacer, il demeura immobile, le visage enfoncé dans la neige, frissonnant à peine. Il fut bercé par un flot de visions très douces et ce fut ainsi qu'il revécut les instants de sa vie l'amenant à ce moment.

Comme si la météo avait entendu la fin des combats, la tempête de vent cessa, emportant ses nuages noirs avec elle. La lune et les étoiles firent briller la neige à la manière des diamants.

Il ne sut combien de temps il resta ainsi, à se souvenir, pendant son agonie.

Draco sentit son esprit petit à petit s'engourdir, glissant vers les ténèbres et il comprit. Il comprit avoir sombré dans la nuit, et au même moment il cessa de comprendre.

Sa dernière pensée fut qu'il n'allait pas pouvoir rendre cette chose importante à Harry.

OOOoooOOOoooOOO

Ce fut la souffrance qui réveilla Draco. Une douleur persistante, sans véritablement être intolérable, mais qui l'éprouvait. Le moindre mouvement provoquait des brûlures dans ses articulations et sa cage thoracique lui paraissait oppressée.

Toute fois, cela lui prouvait une chose : il était vivant.

S'il était mort et avait rejoint l'autre monde aux côtés de la déesse la lune, il ne ressentirait aucune peine.

Et s'il avait été en Enfer, Draco était certain qu'il s'en serait rendu compte.

Il respirait et se trouvait dans un lit. On avait soigné ses blessures.

L'odeur de médicament régnait dans la pièce. Il perçut la présence de quelqu'un. Il voulut alors parler, mais juste un chuintement incompréhensible sortit de sa bouche.

Immédiatement on prit son bras puis il sentit une piqûre.

La souffrance cessa alors et il s'endormit à nouveau.

Cela dura pendant quelque temps. Il se réveillait à cause de la douleur, et il recevait une piqûrel'anesthésiant.

Quand enfin il se réveilla plus en forme et conscient, il ne sut pas combien de temps était passé. Il se posait beaucoup de questions.

Qui l'avait soigné ? Où se trouvait-il exactement et quel jour on était?

Il se releva et arriva, malgré son corps raide, à se tenir droit. Il se trouvait dans une sorte d'infirmerie dont il semblait être le seul patient.

Il remarqua alors la personne en face de lui, installée sur une chaise.

Encore légèrement tranquillisé par les médicaments, Draco l'observa, impassible.

C'était un loup-garou.

Un loup-garou immense, encore plus grand que lui-même. Il était entièrement vêtu de noir et respirait la puissance. Il portait ses cheveux auburn foncé longs, coiffés en une natte très serrée. Un bandeau cachait son œil droit, l'autre ne possédait aucun iris, entièrement blanc avec la pupille en forme de fente. Sa peau était assez bronzée et faisait ressortir de manière inquiétante cette particularité. Une vilaine cicatrice lui coupait le visage en deux, du bas de sa joue gauche, traversant l'œil droit pour finir sur son front là où une mèche blanche se mélangeait à sa chevelure.

« Notre guérisseur avait prévu que tu te réveillerais aujourd'hui Draco. »

Sa voix grave ressemblait au grondement d'un orage, et le loup en Draco frissonna devant cette aura de domination. Il n'en avait jamais connue de pareille.

« Qui êtes-vous et comment connaissez-vous mon nom ? » Croassa-t-il.

L'étranger se leva. Il devait faire facilement plus de deux mètres. Son long manteau tomba en tournoyant autour de ses grandes jambes.

« Mais je sais tout ce qu'il y a à savoir sur toi gamin. » Railla-t-il. Il s'avança vers Draco, lui donnant l'impression d'une ombre gigantesque absorbant la lumière de la pièce.

« Mon nom est Asulf. »

Draco eut le souffle coupé en comprenant qui lui faisait face.

Devant lui se tenait le second du roi, Fenrir Greyback, mais aussi le capitaine de la Confrérie de la lune.

Selon la légende, il serait comme le roi, un lycanthrope de sang-pur et serait né au temps des vikings. Il aurait ainsi plus de mille ans.

Draco avait toujours accordé peu de foi aux vieilles légendes. Mais se retrouver devant Asulf qui ressemblait si fidèlement aux descriptions des contes, il devenait presque imaginable d'envisager ce loup millénaire. On racontait que s'il l'avait voulu, Asulf aurait très bien pu être roi à la place de Fenrir.

On le surnommait le faucheur car quand il tuait il ne laissait aucun survivant parmi ses ennemis.

Il avait pris la place de capitaine de la Confrérie de la Lune quand le presque aussi légendaire Prongs –James Potter, le père d'Harry- avait pris sa retraite prématurée.

« Tu as fichu un sacré bordel derrière toi, gamin. » Déclara Asulf. Devant l'air d'incompréhension du jeune homme, il s'expliqua. « Tu défies un Alpha et le bat devant sa meute pour ensuite t'enfuir comme un voleur. »

Draco ferma les yeux. En une nuit, il avait involontairement craché sur leurs lois les plus sacrées. En ne restant pas pour devenir l'alpha après avoir battu Augustus, il avait dû laisser derrière lui le chaos total. Augustus vaincu et encore en vie ne pouvait reprendre le commandement de sa meute à moins de le tuer.

Il soupira, trop fatigué pour s'en soucier.

« Ainsi je dois mourir. » Déclara-t-il seulement.

Asulf souffla avec mépris.

« Tu crois que j'ai pris la peine de te ramener à Poudlard afin de te faire soigner par le guérisseur de la Confrérie juste pour te faire tuer après, gamin ? » Ironisa-t-il.

Draco eut la décence de paraître embarrassé. « Je vais être exilé ? »

« Je te répète la même question, gamin. Aurais-je pris la peine de sauver les fesses d'un banni ? »

« Alors pourquoi? » Draco n'arrivait pas à comprendre. Ne méritait-il pas une punition ?

Le grand loup attrapa un tabouret et s'installa à côté de Draco.

« Tu as parmi tes proches, des personnes haut placées. En apprenant ta disparition, Sirius m'a contacté. Je lui devais un service, alors je me suis échiné à retrouver son neveu. Je dois dire que tu m'as impressionné quand je t'ai enfin mis la main dessus. Les chasseurs que tu as massacrés dans la semi-forme en étant seul et affamé, prouve chez toi une volonté et des capacités de combat peu communes. »

L'émotion saisit Draco, profondément ému. Même loin, Sirius essayait de prendre soin de lui. Il était loin de valoir cette bienveillance.

Le capitaine regarda ailleurs, respectant les sentiments du plus jeune dominant.

« Tu as aussi un sacré bon instinct de survie, gamin. Pour commencer utiliser la semi-forme pour te battre, peu de loups-garous savent en user. Et si tu n'avais pas retiré les balles d'argent, je n'aurais pas pu te ramener ici à temps et aucun guérisseur n'aurait rien pu pour toi. » Continua Asulf. « Tu seras aussi rassuré de savoir que nous avons nettoyé derrière toi. Mes frères et moi nous sommes occupés du bordel dans ta meute d'origine et nous nous sommes débarrassés des corps des chasseurs que tu as tués.»

Il laissa un silence s'installer, le temps pour Draco de digérer toutes ces informations.

« Tu as une idée de ce que tu veux faire une fois guéri ? » Demanda Asulf.

« Aucune. » Répondit honnêtement Draco. Pour commencer, son esprit était trop embrouillé par la médication pour réellement réfléchir à la question. Toutefois il savait qu'il ne pouvait et ne voulait revenir dans aucune meute. Il grondait encore en lui une fureur contre lui-même et ses parents biologiques dont il n'arrivait pas à se débarrasser. Le seul moment où il s'était senti bien ces derniers mois était lorsqu'il avait massacré les chasseurs.

« Dans ce cas, j'ai une proposition à te faire : tu pourrais entrer dans la Confrérie de la Lune. »

« Moi ? » S'exclama le blond surpris et circonspect.

« Je vois en toi une certaine prédisposition. Tu ne t'es pas contenté de survivre à une attaque de seize chasseurs, tu les as vaincus et n'as laissé qu'un seul survivant. »

Un chasseur avait pu s'enfuir ? Draco ne se souvenait pas de cela.

« J'ai survécu parce que vous êtes arrivé à temps pour me sauver. » Dit-il avec humilité.

Asulf balaya ses paroles d'un geste dédaigneux.

« Ils t'ont déjà trouvé un surnom. » Annonça-t-il.

« Un surnom ? »

« Les chasseurs. Celui qui a survécu t'a appelé le Spectre. » S'amusa Asulf.

Draco haussa un sourcil.

« Ils ne réservent un surnom qu'aux membres de la Confrérie qui les effraient le plus. » Finit le capitaine avec un air particulièrement satisfait.

Draco se demanda alors s'il devait entrer dans cette Confrérie de guerriers redoutables, les plus cruels et les plus craints du monde surnaturel. En fait, l'idée l'animait et déclenchait des frissons d'anticipation devant ce défi de taille.

« Je devrais faire quoi pour entrer dans la Confrérie ? » Demanda-t-il.

Le visage d'Asulf se fendit d'un sourire redoutable. « Après quelques missions, si mes frères t'en jugent digne tu deviendras des nôtres. Nous avons alors une petite cérémonie où tu prêteras allégeance au roi Fenrir et où on te remettra la bague qui t'identifiera comme un frère de la Confrérie. »

Il lui montra sa chevalière, un anneau en acier forgé orné d'une pierre noire en forme de triangle avec en son centre un croissant de lune argenté. Les armoiries de la Confrérie.

« Toutefois, tu as encore le temps de réfléchir pendant que tu récupères. » Finit Asulf en se relevant. « Mais si tu es déterminé à devenir un frère de la Confrérie, je te conseille de profiter de ta convalescence car bientôt, tu oublieras la signification du mot vacances. A bientôt, _Spectre. _»

Il se releva avec un ricanement sadique. Avant de sortir de l'infirmerie, il ajouta :

« Juste une dernière chose, j'ai récupéré tes affaires à l'hôtel où tu les avais laissées. » Il montra du doigt un sac de sport posé non loin du lit de Draco.

Le blond n'eut pas le temps de le remercier qu'Asulf était parti.

Il se pencha en grognant de douleur et ramassa le sac. Il l'ouvrit et soupira de soulagement en sortant un carnet intact.

En fin de compte, il pourrait un jour rendre cette chose importante à Harry. Et ce jour-là, il serait devenu digne de lui.

**(Extra Bonus)**

« C'est ton journal intime ? » S'éleva une voix moqueuse.

Draco releva la tête en posant le cahier sur ses genoux et aperçut la femme au seuil de la porte. Son odorat l'identifia comme une louve docile.

Elle portait une blouse blanche. Ses cheveux châtains tombaient en ondulations sur ses épaules, et son visage régulier présentait une expression illisible. Ses yeux bruns étaient si foncés qu'ils paraissaient noirs, et son teint mat laissait envisager des origines latines.

Sous sa blouse, un jean très simple mettait en valeur un corps aux courbes féminines et un t-shirt noir qui, sans être moulant, dévoilait une poitrine généreuse.

« Tu as donné ta langue au Loki ? »

« Pardon ? » Demanda sans comprendre Draco.

La femme haussa les épaules. « Juste une blague de la Confrérie que tu finiras rapidement par comprendre. » Déclara-t-elle mystérieusement.

Puis elle s'avança vers lui. Son parfum envahit la pièce et s'il était délicieux, Draco reconnut le marquage d'un autre male. La docile avait un compagnon, et pas n'importe lequel.

Asulf.

Imaginer l'espèce de brute au visage effrayant avec cette belle louve avait quelque chose de… déroutant.

« Je suis le docteur Lumen Evans. » Se présenta-t-elle.

Elle posa une main sur le cou du blond et regarda sa montre.

« Le cœur d'un loup-garou bat environ deux fois plus rapidement qu'un cœur d'homo-sapiens. Tu le savais ? »

« Non. » Admit Draco.

« Ce qui explique pourquoi l'alcool a si peu d'effets sur nous, il est trop promptement éliminé. Par contre, du coup l'argent se répand très vite dans notre corps et crée rapidement des lésions dans nos organes internes. Tu es arrivé ici avec les trois quarts de ton foie contusionnés. » Continua-t-elle en levant la chemise du jeune loup.

Elle palpa son ventre et Draco grogna de douleur.

« Ton ventre est souple, c'est plutôt bon signe. Avec un foie dans cet état, si tu avais été un simple humain tu aurais eu besoin d'une greffe dans les plus brefs délais. Heureusement les facultés naturelles de guérison des loups-garous ainsi qu'un accélérateur du processus ont permis à ton corps de rapidement le régénérer. C'était le seul dommage vraiment sérieux, les autres plaies étaient plus ou moins profondes mais rien de fatal pour un loup de ton genre. »

Elle vérifia les cicatrices encore rouges de Draco, certaine ayant eu besoin de points de suture. Elle força Draco à se pencher et souleva un pansement sur l'épaule du blond.

« Les blessures à l'argent sont assez problématiques. Elles ralentissent gravement la guérison et si l'argent reste en contact prolongé trop longtemps, cela finit par nous tuer d'une façon particulièrement douloureuse et barbare. En plus, elles laissent de vilaines cicatrices contrairement à une plaie normale. Enfin dans ton cas, les cicatrices accentueront ton charme de manière plus dangereuse. »

« M'en voila ravi. » Répondit sarcastiquement Draco, serrant les dents quand elle le força à bouger le bras. Cela tirait sur sa blessure à l'épaule, lui donnant l'impression de déchirer sa peau en deux.

La guérisseuse l'examinait sans, il semblerait, grande considération pour la souffrance de son patient. Elle était redoutablement efficace et rapide, mais peu délicate.

Lumen sourit, pas du tout impressionnée par Draco. En même temps si son compagnon était Asulf, peu de chose devait pouvoir la troubler.

« Tu m'as l'air en parfaite santé. » Finit-elle en se reculant. Elle sortit un paquet de cigarettes de sa poche, et en alluma une. « Je vais baisser la dose des tranquillisants et ce soir tu devrais pouvoir marcher. As-tu des questions ? »

Draco fut tenté de demander si elle traitait tous ses patients à la manière d'un opossum fouillant une poubelle.

« J'ai compris que j'étais à Poudlard, je me demandais quelle est la date d'aujourd'hui et depuis combien de temps je suis là. »

« Et bien Asulf t'a trouvé le 27 Février, et nous sommes le 15 Mars. Tu es bien à Poudlard, plus exactement dans l'aile réservée à la Confrérie. »

Il était resté inconscient tout ce temps ! Il se pinça l'arrête de son nez.

« Par la lune ! » Marmonna-t-il. Il se rallongea et siffla de douleur quand son épaule blessée toucha le matelas, le forçant à s'allonger sur le côté.

Il avait dormi sur le dos tout ce temps, pourquoi cela lui faisait mal maintenant.

« Parce que le sédatif ne fait plus effet, de plus j'ai enlevé le pansement qui protégeait ta plaie et j'ai tiré sur les fils afin de vérifier si elle n'était pas purulente. Figure-toi qu'une des techniques préférées des chasseurs quand ils traquent les solitaires est de tirer une balle d'argent, en général sur l'épaule pour implanter une puce électronique afin de pouvoir facilement suivre leur proie tout en l'empoisonnant. Tu avais retiré seulement la balle en argent, j'ai dû aller chercher la puce. » Expliqua-t-elle comme si elle avait lu dans ses pensées. « Ce serait une bonne idée la prochaine fois que tu rencontres les chasseurs d'éviter les balles en argent. » Se moqua-t-elle.

« Merci pour ce sage conseil. » Maugréa Draco. Cette docile avait un cœur de pierre. « Vous êtes la douceur incarnée. » Ironisa-t-il.

Le sourire de Lumen s'agrandit. « Eh ! Je suis la sympa du duo. Tu n'as pas encore rencontré Severus. »

(FIN)

OOOoooOOOOoooOOOOoooOOOO

**CHAPITRE 9 :**

Harry fut réveillé par la sonnerie de son portable. Tournant dans son lit, il grogna et attrapa son téléphone sur la table de nuit.

Il sourit quand il vit le message de Cédric.

_Joyeux anniversaire !_

_Dommage que tu sois puni. Je pense à toi._

_C._

Il s'empressa de répondre. Puis il s'étira en baillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire avant de se lever.

Dire qu'il était réellement puni ! Comment Draco avait pu lui faire ce coup-là ? Il n'en revenait pas d'être châtié comme un criminel. Non, pire, comme un petit garçon pris en faute.

Evidemment Remus avait essayé de le consoler en soulignant que sa punition n'était pas si sévère puisqu'il avait le droit de sortir avec n'importe quel membre de la meute. Normalement, lorsqu'un loup était sous _contrainte,_ il pouvait aller dehors seulement accompagné d'un de ses deux ou trois chaperons nommés.

C'était, il fallait l'admettre, rusé de la part de Draco. Même sous contrainte, cela l'autorisait à sortir, simplement il ne pouvait pas être seul. Ainsi le blond était certain de ne pas le voir rejoindre Cédric.

_La sale fouine !_

Au départ il ne sortit pas afin de marquer son mécontentement. Cependant il avait rapidement changé d'avis après avoir assisté au spectacle peu ragoûtant de sa Mommy en train de flirter comme un adolescent avec le nouveau second de la meute.

Surtout vu à quoi ressemblait le second en question. Rogue (ou Servillo comme il aimait le surnommer) s'apparentait plus à un vampire qu'à un loup-garou et paraissait perpétuellement en colère. Il n'arrivait certainement pas à la cheville de Sirius.

Harry après avoir pris une douche rapide et enfilé un t-shirt et un short de sport, descendit les escaliers.

Il fut déçu de trouver Remus au téléphone. Celui-ci lui tendit un paquet en ne lui accordant pratiquement aucune attention. Harry l'ouvrit et y trouva une très belle chemise vert émeraude. Il ne put même pas remercier sa Mommy correctement car celui-ci resta des heures au téléphone.

Nul ne semblait se soucier de son anniversaire. Il ne reçut aucun coup de fil si on ne comptait pas le message de Cédric de ce matin.

Harry se souvenait pourtant d'une époque où son anniversaire était un motif de faire la fête pour la meute entière.

Il bouda dans sa chambre pratiquement toute la journée. L'approche de la pleine lune ne l'aidait pas non plus à harmoniser son humeur.

Le soir la sonnette retentit et Remus lui demanda d'aller ouvrir.

_Génial je vais devoir en plus supporter Servillo le jour de mon anniversaire. _Pensa-t-il, dépité.

Cependant les Six, ainsi que quelques membres de la meute, surgirent en criant « Surprise ! ». Ils l'entraînèrent dans le salon en le couvrant de baisers et en chantant un ' Joyeux anniversaire…'.

Ginny tenait dans ses mains un grand sac en kraft et souriait gaiement. Blaise accompagnait Ron. La mère d'Hermione, Helena et Esmée étaient aussi venues avec leurs petits Jane et Colin. Les deux enfants bondissaient, cherchant à avoir l'attention d'Harry, criant et jappant joyeusement.

Remus sortit de la cuisine, accompagné de Rogue, avec dans ses bras un énorme gâteau au chocolat.

_Voilà pourquoi il a passé sa journée au téléphone !_ Comprit Harry regrettant toutes ses mauvaises pensées.

Il se précipita pour aider sa Mommy sans oublier au passage de le remercier en l'embrassant chaleureusement.

La porte sonna une nouvelle fois pendant qu'il ramenait des assiettes, des paquets de chips et des boissons avec l'aide de Blaise, et cette fois-ci Remus alla ouvrir.

Sans surprise, Draco fit irruption dans le salon et son regard se tourna immédiatement sur Harry. Depuis qu'il l'avait mis sous _contrainte_, Harry ne l'avait pas revu mais c'était évidemment trop parfait pour durer.

Refusant de faire de l'esclandre alors qu'on lui avait préparé une fête, il opta pour la solution la plus simple : l'ignorer.

Dudley et Ron traînèrent Harry sur le canapé et l'installèrent entre eux. Le docile brun fut rapidement cerné par les Six. Ginny vida le contenu du sac sur la table basse, le visage rayonnant. « Cadeaux ! » Annonça t-elle en s'asseyant par terre à côté de Seamus, attendant avidement qu'Harry les ouvre.

Remus remplit des verres de Coca à tout le monde puis commença à couper le gâteau.

Après avoir échangé un regard avec Seamus, Ernie sortit en cachette une flasque et ajouta une bonne dose de liquide ambré dans son verre. Draco s'en rendit compte et un simple contact de l'œil fit rapidement disparaître l'objet du délit du jeune dominant dans la poche arrière de son jean.

Malgré lui, Harry fut amusé par le petit manège et songea avec un certain respect forcé que Draco avait pris sans trop de problèmes le pouvoir.

« Tu n'ouvres pas tes cadeaux, Ry ? » S'impatienta Ginny.

Harry lui sourit, et en prit un au hasard. Il déchira le papier et en sortit un string minuscule à dentelles rouge, transparent avec à peine de la place pour 'le paquet'. Il écarquilla les yeux, abasourdi, puis s'exclama : « J'ai compris ! Vous avez dévalisé une boutique coquine ! »

Les Six ne se retenant plus hurlèrent de rire, tandis qu'avec un soupir Harry remettait les cadeaux dans le sac, ne préférant pas ouvrir les autres devant tout le monde. Il ne savait pas d'ailleurs si même seul il allait les déballer.

« Tu devrais l'essayer Ry, pour nous montrer que l'on ne s'est pas trompé de taille ! Il y a aussi un mini-short(*) en latex avec une fermeture éclaire intéressante qui devrait t'aller à merveille ! » Plaisanta Seamus.

Remus, Helena et Esmée eurent la même expression sévère, se retenant de dire leur façon de penser.

Blaise et Harry échangèrent un regard atterré. « Seamus, tu rêves en couleur. » Railla le brun.

Draco fit un tel regard aux jeunes dominants qu'ils pâlirent, devenant étrangement silencieux. Lui non plus n'avait pas vraiment apprécié la plaisanterie des Six. Heureusement pour eux, le blond n'avait pas l'attention de gâcher la soirée d'Harry en châtiant ces sales gamins.

« Ouvre le mien. » Proposa Blaise. « Au moins mon cadeau ne risque pas de te traumatiser. » Plaisanta-t-il pour alléger l'atmosphère.

En effet, Blaise lui avait offert un cd d'un groupe de rock qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il s'empressa de le mettre dans la chaine hifi et bientôt tout le monde vint danser sur la musique entraînante.

Harry embrassa et dansa avec chacun des convives. Esmée et Helena s'étaient mises ensemble pour lui acheter une veste en jean d'une grande marque, Colin et Jane lui avaient fait un dessin (Severus avait apporté le gâteau, donc c'était cela son cadeau).

Toujours rancunier par rapport à sa punition, Harry essaya délibérément de faire sentir à Draco qu'il n'était pas le bienvenu. Il ne dansa pas avec lui, s'éclatant à se déhancher avec Blaise et faisant comme s'il n'était pas là.

Pourtant petit à petit il oublia d'être fâché. Il passait en vérité une très bonne soirée.

Le seul bémol était l'absence d'Hermione. Si celles de Lavande et Pansy ne l'avaient pas surpris, celle de son amie l'avait un peu contrarié. Elle lui manquait.

Draco de son côté ne montrait aucune offuscation par rapport au comportement d'Harry. Il discutait avec les adultes et même Ron les avait rejoints dans l'objectif de se montrer sous son meilleur jour à son chef de meute et ainsi plaire à Blaise. Ce n'était pas vraiment gagné, surtout à cause de sa dernière 'blague' avec ses amis.

Le blond dansa une fois avec Blaise, mais cela ne semblait pas être de toute façon sa tasse de thé.

Harry, le cœur léger, décida de monter ses cadeaux dans sa chambre pour faire de la place afin de ne pas les abîmer. Même s'il allait pouvoir brûler les cadeaux des Six, le reste de ses présents était vraiment cool.

Il posa ses nouveaux biens sur son lit puis le dessin de Jane et Colin sur son bureau.

« J'aime bien ta chambre. »

Harry sursauta et se retourna. Draco était entré et sa grande silhouette semblait envahir la pièce.

« Qui t'a permis de monter ? » S'offusqua Harry.

« Je suis l'Alpha. » Dit le blond en haussant les épaules comme si c'était la réponse à tout.

_Et je parie que tu adores ça._ Songea avec dégoût le brun.

Draco jeta un œil à la peluche en forme d'ours et avisant sa photo scotchée dessus, haussa un sourcil. Harry devint d'un beau rouge vermillon, et pria pour que le blond ne pose pas de question. Même si l'explication ne serait sans doute pas à son goût, elle restait assez gênante.

« Je peux savoir ce que tu viens faire dans ma chambre ? » Demanda le docile.

« Je suis venu te donner ton cadeau, bien sûr. » Il tourna son attention sur une fresque qu'Harry avait peinte sur un côté du mur. Elle représentait des silhouettes de loups courant ensemble. « Tu as beaucoup progressé et tu es très doué. » Affirma sincèrement l'alpha.

Puis fixant toujours la peinture, il se mit à réciter :

_« Je cours dans la forêt sombre,_

_Sous la belle lune d'argent,_

_Je cours avec mes frères bruns,_

_Entre eux et dans leurs ombres, _… »

_«… J'éprouve un vif sentiment,_

_Exhalé, poursuivant la proie _

_La chasse est notre vraie loi,_

_Rougissant la lune d'argent. _» Finit Harry.

Troublé, il ne se sentit plus en colère ou frustré. Les poèmes de sa mère avaient cet effet sur lui. « C'était donc bien toi qui avait le carnet de ma mère. Pourquoi me l'as-tu pris? » Demanda-t-il curieux et sans agressivité.

Son cœur cessa de battre un instant quand Draco s'approcha soudainement. Il leva un bras vers lui et d'une caresse aérienne frôla sa joue. « Joyeux anniversaire Harry. » Il posa sur le lit un paquet sommairement emballé et retourna rejoindre les autres que l'on entendait rire.

Harry demeura indécis seulement quelques secondes, puis il s'empressa de déchirer le papier cadeau. Il découvrit un simple carnet bleu, avec des pages entièrement blanches. Il lut le mot à la première page :

_Lune rouge_

_D. _

Comprenant de quoi il parlait, Harry prit le cahier de poèmes de sa mère et l'ouvrit. Il y trouva le poème que venait de réciter Draco avec en marque-page une photographie oubliée ou bien laissée là par le dominant.

Une émotion puissante l'assaillit quand il regarda l'image représentant Sirius, Remus, Draco et lui-même posant pour une photo de famille. On pouvait voir Sirius assis par terre, riant aux éclats. Harry se souvenait qu'après avoir programmé le retardateur de l'appareil, Sirius avait trébuché tandis qu'il courrait pour être sur la photo. Remus souriait et se penchait vers son compagnon. Harry et Draco se regardaient en riant.

Harry vit une étincelle dans les yeux de son double plus jeune qui le troubla.

Sur la photographie, il avait eu 13 ans depuis peu. C'était quelques semaines avant le départ de Draco.

Il admira le cadeau du blond sur ses genoux. Un carnet de dessins vide : à lui de le remplir.

Depuis la mort de Sirius, il ne dessinait plus.

Avant, il aimait le dessin et surtout peindre car cela lui donnait l'impression de se rapprocher de sa mère. Sa dernière peinture était cette fresque sur son mur. Il avait eu besoin de se rappeler ce qu'était la meute avant la tragédie des flammes. Il l'avait réalisé la nuit même où il s'était installé dans cette demeure, le cœur rempli de chagrin.

Les blessures commençaient seulement à se panser.

Le cadeau du blond était parfait et il se demanda si Draco le savait.

Ce fut la première fois depuis qu'il était revenu qu'Harry se mit à douter de ses choix.

Perdu, il retourna à la fête et fut dans état second tout le reste de la soirée.

oooOOOoooOOOooo

C'était la pleine lune.

Le crépuscule d'été illuminait l'horizon d'une lumière rosée. Harry accoudé à la fenêtre de sa chambre pouvait sentir ce frisson d'anticipation parcourant son dos, lui donnant la chair de poule et relevant le duvet fin de ses bras, pressé de se transformer en une fourrure épaisse noire.

Il se força à être patient. Il devait encore attendre. Cependant il était presque impossible de ne pas répondre à l'appel de la lune ronde. Et elle n'était même pas encore levée.

« Ouuuuh Ouuuuh ! » Cria une voix.

Harry baissa les yeux et soupira en apercevant les Six.

« Encore vous. Vous voulez quoi ? »

Les Six éclatèrent de rire. Antony fit mine de monter sur un arbre.

« On est venu te chercher, Ry. Viens courir avec nous ! » Proposa Ron.

« Non. » Répondit Harry. Il monta sur le rebord de la fenêtre et se hissa sur le toit sans aucune difficulté, disparaissant du champ de vision des jeunes dominants.

« Ne sois pas bête. Tu n'as pas voulu accompagner Remus à la course menée par l'Alpha. Alors comme tu es toujours puni cela veut dire que tu ne pourras rien faire sauf si tu viens avec nous. Tu ne vas pas rester chez toi une nuit de pleine lune tout de même. » Plaida le roux.

« Viens Ry, on va s'éclater ! » Ajouta Ginny.

Dudley dont les crocs étaient sortis, lui fit signe de venir.

Le loup en Harry fut tenté de les rejoindre. Puis il secoua la tête, toujours caché sur le toit. « Pas question ! »

Seamus sauta sur une branche et grimpa dans l'arbre jusqu'à ce que sa tête apparaisse au dessus du toit. Il lui fit de grands yeux de chiot battu. « Ry, tu dois venir. Sans toi les lapins se croient tout permis. Il y en a même un qui m'a fait un pied de nez ! »

Harry sourit, et faillit céder. Avec Seamus et Ron, petits, ils avaient souvent chassé les lapins ensemble. « Pas ce soir Seam', désolé. »

Ernie, un peu à l'écart, poussa une exclamation méprisante. Il passa un bras par-dessus l'épaule de Ron.

« Laissons tomber. Notre garce d'Oméga ne veut plus fréquenter ses semblables, il préfère la chair humaine. » Il ajouta plus fort d'une voix moqueuse. « Remus ne t'a pas appris à ne pas jouer avec la nourriture ? »

Seamus lui lança un dernier regard désolé puis sauta au sol. Les Six finirent enfin par s'en aller.

Si Harry ne souhaitait pas se joindre à eux c'était parce qu'il savait que les jeunes dominants rôdaient en général en ville pour faire des idioties. Le brun préférait courir à l'abri dans les bois ou dans les parcs, pratiquement déserts la nuit.

Ravi d'être enfin seul, Harry admira le merveilleux spectacle du soleil couchant permettant au paysage de s'assombrir. Allongé sur le toit, il contempla le ciel, parfaitement détendu.

Il n'avait aucune envie de penser à sa vie compliquée, cette nuit appartenait à la lune.

Déjà son squelette commençait à se modifier, ses muscles et ses tendons à s'étirer. Il résista encore, il ne faisait pas assez noir. Cependant bientôt la métamorphose serait impossible à contester.

Alors qu'Harry se laissait doucement aller, il entendit des grattements au pied de la gouttière. Il se figea, tendant l'oreille, ouvrant ses sens. Il renifla vaguement une odeur humaine, le vent à contre-sens ne lui permettant pas d'identifier clairement la source.

Il se releva et s'accroupit.

Quelqu'un était en train de monter le long de la gouttière.

Un cambrioleur, sans aucun doute. A part lui, il n'y avait plus personne dans la maison.

Il allait recevoir ce voleur lui-même, songea-t-il avec un rictus sadique. Ses yeux s'étrécirent.

Il se pencha en avant et se laissa doucement glisser près du bord. A la manière d'un chat, il fléchit ses jambes, prêt à s'élancer toutes griffes dehors. L'intrus ne repartirait pas sans de bonnes balafres.

Il levait le bras quand des cheveux apparurent. Il plongea en avant prêt à frapper l'opportun et suspendit son geste juste à temps, se retrouvant nez à nez avec Cédric.

« Cé..dric ? » S'exclama-t-il incrédule.

Il rectifia aussitôt sa position très animale, et recula l'expression figée.

« Harry, tu m'as flanqué une sacrée trouille ! » S'amusa Cédric. Il finit son ascension. « Je pensais que tu serais dans ta chambre, puis il m'a semblé t'apercevoir sur le toit. » Déclara-t-il en s'installant à côté d'Harry.

Le brun se débattit contre la panique, l'empêchant de réfléchir. _Du calme, du calme, _s'ordonna-t-il.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? » Réussit-il à articuler. L'effort pour suspendre sa transformation le faisait trembler de tous ses membres.

Si Cédric ne devait pas bien le voir, le brun, lui, percevait parfaitement la déception dans ses yeux.

« Comme je n'ai pas pu venir pour ton anniversaire j'ai cru que tu serais content de me voir. » Dit-il.

Harry culpabilisa de lui faire de la peine. « Tu m'as fait peur. » Expliqua-t-il vaguement.

Cédric se pencha pour embrasser ses lèvres, montrant à Harry qu'il était pardonné.

_Oh Douce Lune ! Et s'il a senti mes crocs ?_

Heureusement cela ne dut pas être le cas car il ne fit aucune remarque. Cédric enleva son sac à dos et l'ouvrit pour retirer une bouteille de vin.

_Oh non, il a l'intention de rester. Il ne pouvait pas, bien sûr, juste venir pour me faire un petit coucou. _S'affola Harry.

Son estomac se tordit, et des perles de sueur apparurent sur son front. Il haleta, retenant encore la transformation. Cela devenait de plus en plus douloureux.

Cédric sortit un Tupperware du sac et l'ouvrit : l'odeur d'une grosse part de gâteau à la crème et aux framboise sauta au nez d'Harry.

L'intention était si gentille. Le brun en fut très touché. Pourquoi Cédric avait choisi la nuit où la lune était totalement ronde ? Quelle misère.

« J'espère que tu aimes les framboises. » Les yeux de l'humain brillaient de plaisir.

Harry planta ses griffes dans ses paumes et se concentra sur la douleur pour ne pas céder à la métamorphose. « C'est… c'est génial. » S'entendit-il dire d'une voix blanche.

Il était si proche de craquer. Il tourna un instant son regard vers la rue, craignant soudain de voir surgir les Six. Cependant de ce côté-là, le destin s'avérait être avec lui. Si Cédric était arrivé plus tôt il aurait été accueilli par six jeunes dominants peu recommandables.

Il sentit ses oreilles et sa queue sortir. Il couina doucement, plaquant ses oreilles contre sa chevelure. Sa queue plus difficile à camoufler était heureusement coincée dans son short. Il jeta un œil au ciel et remercia le mauvais temps. Les nuages cachaient la lune, les plongeant dans une relative obscurité et ainsi Cédric ne devait percevoir que sa vague silhouette.

Le châtain ouvrit la bouteille de vin en bavardant joyeusement. Harry était incapable de l'écouter trop occupé à chercher un moyen de se sortir de ce guêpier.

Une soudaine crampe dans le ventre faillit le projeter en avant. Il haleta et secoua la tête. Son corps tentait de l'obliger à se mettre à quatre pattes.

_Comment le faire partir ? _

« Ouvre la bouche ! » Réclama Cédric.

Harry l'ouvrit légèrement et Cédric lui enfourna maladroitement un morceau de gâteau. Le brun dut se faire violence pour ne pas lui arracher les doigts d'un coup de dents. La crème se répandit dans sa bouche et si elle était sans doute normalement délicieuse, à ce moment elle lui donna encore plus la nausée.

Pour faire passer le goût, il prit la bouteille et but une bonne rasade de vin.

« Doucement ! » S'amusa Cédric. « Il ne faut pas boire ainsi ou tu risques de faire quelque chose que tu vas regretter. »

Cependant son regard disait que c'était justement ce qu'il espérait. Et à tout autre instant, Harry aurait été ravi de batifoler avec lui. Là, le garçon ignorait à quel point sa vie était menacée.

Le prédateur en Harry pouvait à tout moment faire surface et Cédric serait un gibier intéressant.

Sa colonne craqua et il fut forcé de se tenir voûté.

Cédric se rapprocha et passa un bras autour de ses épaules. « J'ai vu que tu étais seul. Tu pourrais peut-être me montrer ta chambre ? »

Le brun eut envie de rire de dépit. Le doux et charmant Cédric se décidait enfin à être plus agressif la seule nuit où ils ne devraient surtout pas être ensemble.

L'haleine de Cédric humait le goût enivrant du vin. Il voulut l'embrasser cependant Harry se plia en deux en gémissant.

« Je suis désolé… je… » Marmonna le brun.

Alerté le jeune homme parut enfin comprendre que quelque chose n'allait pas.

« Ça ne va pas ? Tu es encore malade ? »

_Quelle idée brillante !_

« Je… oui, j'ai dû manger quelque chose. Je crois que tu devrais rentrer chez toi, je ne me sens vraiment pas bien. »

« Mais je ne vais pas te laisser seul dans cet état ! » S'indigna Cédric.

Harry se mit à maudire le côté attentionné du châtain.

« Je préfère rester seul, tu devrais vraiment partir. » S'impatienta-t-il.

Toutefois Cédric paraissait déterminé à rester.

Désespéré, Harry se dégagea de ses bras et à quatre pattes descendit au bord du toit. Il se laissa glisser dans sa chambre et tomba au sol avec un bruit sourd. Il gémit quand ses genoux heurtèrent douloureusement le parquet.

Ses mains étaient déformées comme jamais il ne les avait vues.

C'était la première fois de sa vie qu'Harry combattait la métamorphose.

Se transformer ne se faisait jamais sans mal, mais les garous y étaient habitués et normalement l'action durait à peine trois minutes.

Là Harry pouvait sentir chacun de ses muscles, tendons, os, organes changer tout en se révoltant de son effort de ralentir sa transformation. Son sang pulsait dans ses veines et devenait de plus en plus brûlant, à la limite du supportable.

Il réussit à ramper, ses jambes ne le portant plus, jusqu'à la salle de bain dans le couloir.

Il s'enferma au même moment où la lumière s'allumait et poussa un soupir de soulagement.

Il avait évité le pire, Cédric ne l'avait pas vu.

Son corps était parcouru de frisson et trempé de sueur. Il aperçut à travers la fenêtre la lune enfin levée et bien ronde. Il pleura de souffrance et de découragement.

Pourquoi Cédric ne partait-il pas ?

On toqua à la porte.

« Harry tout va bien ? »

« VA T'EN ! » Cria le brun d'une voix rauque.

« Mais…»

« Ça te plait tant que ça de regarder les gens vomir ? » S'insurgea-t-il frustré.

Un silence accueillit sa réplique qu'Harry regretta immédiatement. Son nez craqua et il sentit son museau commencer à se former. Dans quelques secondes il serait incapable de parler.

« Écoute, là j'ai envie de vomir. C'est juste… une intoxication alimentaire. Je ne veux… p…as que tu me vois comme ça. » Il mâcha ses derniers mots et finit par un grognement.

Il voulut ajouter autre chose mais en fut incapable.

Après plusieurs secondes sans réponse où Harry crut avec horreur que Cédric allait rester, le jeune homme finit par céder.

« Très bien, je m'en vais. Appelle-moi demain pour me dire si ça va mieux. » Déclara-t-il la voix pleine de regrets.

« Hmmmmmmm. » Gémit Harry.

Il entendit les pas de Cédric s'éloigner. Il s'empressa d'arracher ses vêtements tandis que ses muscles se gonflaient et qu'un pelage foncé recouvrait tout son épiderme.

Il acheva enfin sa métamorphose, et s'étira de tout son long, les muscles courbaturés par l'effort.

La salle de bain lui parut alors comme une prison minuscule.

Il regarda la porte fermée. Il ne pouvait passer par la fenêtre trop petite, cependant il ne doutait pas de pouvoir arriver à ouvrir la porte et enfin profiter de la nuit.

Simplement Cédric ne devait pas être loin et il craignait de le prendre en chasse.

En colère contre l'humain l'obligeant à s'enfermer comme un simple animal du zoo, il s'allongea sur le tapis de bain en gémissant.

_Je ne dois pas sortir, je ne dois pas sortir… _Se répéta-t-il en sombrant dans la psyché du loup.

Les phrases de Draco lui revinrent en mémoire comme un écho du destin :

_Tu te vois quitter la meute pour vivre avec lui ? Devoir cacher ce que tu es, refoulant la moitié de ton être pour une personne qui ne t'aimera jamais à ta juste valeur._

oooOOOoooOOOooo

Quelques jours après la pleine lune où Hermione avait un peu regretté de ne pas avoir participé à la grande course de l'Alpha, la jeune louve traînait dans la bibliothèque municipale, son lieu préféré.

Il avait été encore trop tôt pour elle de revoir Draco même si depuis elle avait pas mal réfléchi.

Blaise Zabini lui avait donné une belle claque de par ses paroles dures lors de leur discussion. Et elle ne pouvait pas penser sans honte à son comportement ces dernières semaines.

C'était en partie pour cela qu'elle évitait tout le monde, la honte.

La vérité était que la seule fois dans son existence où elle avait voulu quelque chose si désespérément, elle avait dû affronter son premier échec cuisant.

Depuis toute petite Hermione s'était sentie comme une extraterrestre au sein de la meute. Les loups-garous étaient des créatures à sang chaud. Ils aimaient la chasse, se battre, le sexe...

Ils ne se souciaient guère des conventions humaines. Ils n'étaient pas impressionnés par la culture d'une personne. Bien sûr ils respectaient l'intelligence, mais encore plus la force.

Hermione ne leur ressemblait pas.

Enfant, elle avait regardé de loin Harry jouer avec les autres jeunes. A l'époque il était surtout le meilleur ami de Ron avec qui il passait tout son temps. Il aimait bien Hermione aussi, et était d'ailleurs le seul louveteau à bien vouloir s'amuser avec elle, néanmoins comme les autres à long terme il la trouvait ennuyeuse.

Elle l'avait toujours compris et pardonné. Ce n'était pas de sa faute si, où elle préférait lire des livres, Harry préférait chasser ou se battre avec Ron.

Et elle avait Draco.

Draco, même si plus âgé, sans doute appréciant sa maturité, ne l'avait jamais trouvée ennuyante, lui. Ils avaient souvent discuté et argumenté sur les livres qu'ils lisaient.

Elle avait été blessée quand il était parti sans la prévenir. Cependant elle n'avait pas douté une seconde qu'il reviendrait.

Hermione s'était toujours imaginée partager un lien étroit avec le dominant blond. Il était le seul à la comprendre et à l'apprécier à sa juste valeur.

Aujourd'hui elle comprenait qu'elle avait surévalué les sentiments de Draco.

Simplement c'était si injuste.

Harry avait toujours été le préféré de tout le monde. Il possédait ce petit truc indéfinissable lui accordant l'affection et le respect de ses congénères. Tous les dominants de leur génération lui avaient un moment ou un autre couru après. Il était un docile fort, beau, entêté et intelligent, celui que n'importe quelle famille de loups-garous serait heureuse d'accueillir dans leur foyer.

Hermione était, au contraire, un peu le mouton noir. Elle n'aimait pas chasser, elle ne savait pas se battre, elle était limite un peu frigide et elle voulait faire des études de droit.

La meute comprendrait qu'elle fasse médecine comme ses parents, ils avaient toujours besoin d'une bonne guérisseuse. Mais des études de droit… Ils ne se souciaient pas des lois des hommes.

Seul Draco, quand elle lui en avait parlé, avait tout de suite compris l'avantage d'avoir un loup familier aux lois humaines pour les défendre. Il l'avait vivement encouragée à poursuivre dans cette voie.

Les lycans s'associaient quand ils avaient des problèmes de justice à des sorciers ou à des wiccans. Ces deux castes faisaient souvent ce genre de métier (avocat) et leur spécialité était de défendre les créatures surnaturelles (et cela les avait considérablement enrichis).

Hermione était sans doute trop cérébrale pour plaire aux dominants. Pourtant pas assez pour voir les signes, ou du moins les prendre en considération.

Encore une fois, Harry avait été choisi, pas elle.

Tandis qu'elle se comportait enfin comme une jeune louve docile normale, flirtant et tentant de séduire un dominant, Draco n'avait eu qu'Harry à la bouche. Il l'avait questionnée, avait voulu tout savoir sur ce qui était arrivé au brun pendant son absence.

D'une certaine manière, même si pas à dessein, il l'avait utilisée pour récolter des informations sur Harry.

Au départ, Hermione avait placé cela sur l'inquiétude d'un grand frère revenant d'un long voyage, apprenant le décès de son père adoptif et se rendant compte de la souffrance de son petit frère.

Cependant quand elle avait essayé de l'embrasser, il l'avait repoussée fermement.

Draco, surpris par son geste, s'était excusé, lui avait parlé de ses sentiments pour Harry et l'avait beaucoup complimentée : nul doute qu'une louve si mignonne et brillante allait trouver rapidement un compagnon.

Toutefois la réalisation brisa le monde d'Hermione. Et la jalousie déjà présente envers son ami l'avait alors fait suffoquer comme un serpent, l'étouffant par constrictions.

Elle avait vite compris qu'Harry, même s'il prétendait le contraire, possédait aussi des sentiments pour Draco.

Pourtant Hermione refusa la défaite. Elle s'était dit que si Harry ne participait pas à la danse, elle avait une chance de devenir la compagne de Draco (elle n'avait pas douté une seconde qu'il remporterait l'épreuve des Chefs). Et très égoïstement, elle préférait ne pas voir Harry finir avec le blond même si ce dernier ne se liait pas à elle.

Mais rien ne s'était déroulé comme prévu. Harry avait dû entrer dans l'arène pour la défendre et avait évidement vaincu tous les autres.

Amère et envieuse, elle fut trop en colère contre le brun et eut les pires pensées à son égard, lui souhaitant tout le mal possible.

A présent, elle se sentait juste vide et pleine de ressentiments. Et si elle ne détestait plus son ami, son affection avait été trop sincère pour que sa haine perdure, elle n'était pas encore capable de supporter sa compagnie.

A coup sûr Harry se plaindrait d'être le compagnon de Draco, prétendant être amoureux d'un simple humain. Quelle idée ridicule, comme si on pouvait préférer n'importe quel homme à Draco.

Harry réaliserait rapidement sa chance et filerait le parfait amour avec le blond. Et Hermione était certaine qu'il serait un excellent Oméga pour la meute. Harry possédait les qualités nécessaires, il lui suffisait juste de mûrir.

Mais s'il vous plait, ne lui demandez pas encore de se réjouir pour son ami ou d'assister à son bonheur. Un jour elle en serait capable, mais pas pour le moment.

Là, elle n'avait qu'une hâte : partir loin de la meute et faire ses études dans une grande faculté.

« Hello. » L'interrompit dans ses pensées une voix grave.

Elle sursauta quand un jeune homme brun s'installa en face d'elle en se laissant tomber sur la chaise.

C'était sans aucun doute un humain, et le plus étrange qu'elle n'ait jamais vu.

Il n'était pas spécialement beau, cependant il était séduisant malgré les trois longues balafres longeant son cou jusqu'à son oreille gauche. Une blessure qui aurait pu être mortelle.

Elle le dévisagea, stupéfaite par son culot.

Ses cheveux bruns étaient coupés très courts à la manière d'un soldat. Ses yeux noisette rieurs étaient surplombés par d'épais sourcils, son nez un peu large avait la forme d'un bec d'aigle et il possédait une bouche épaisse sensuelle dont le sourire montrait de belles dents alignées et parfaitement blanches.

Il portait un blouson en cuir et un pantalon baggy qu'il avait rentré dans des grandes bottes de motard.

« Heu… salut. » Salua enfin Hermione, troublée. Se faisait-elle draguer ? C'était la première fois que cela lui arrivait.

« Je ne te dérange pas j'espère. J'te regardais de là-bas, et tu avais l'air de t'ennuyer. Alors j'me suis dit qu'il ne fallait pas laisser une si jolie fille toute seule. » Déclara-t-il.

Sa voix était rocailleuse et il possédait un léger accent. Hermione se sentit rougir de plaisir.

Ce n'était pas un garçon de son lycée, déjà elle l'aurait remarqué, ensuite il paraissait trop âgé. Hermione lui donnait facilement 24 ans voire plus.

« J'm'appelle Victor Krum. » Se présenta-t-il.

« Moi c'est Hermione Granger. »

Le sourire plein de fossettes fit fondre le cœur de la jeune fille.

« Tu vis ici ou bien tu es en vacances ? » Demanda-t-elle.

« Je n'vis pas ici mais j'ne suis pas non plus en vacances. Disons que j'ai un travail qui me fait beaucoup bouger de place. » Lui répondit-il mystérieusement.

« Tu es dans l'armée ? » Proposa-t-elle à cause de l'allure du jeune homme.

Le sourire de Victor s'élargit. « Ce n'est pas exactement ça, mais c'est une bonne définition. »

Hermione fronça les sourcils. Cet humain la perturbait sans qu'elle puisse comprendre pourquoi. Toutefois depuis des semaines c'était la première fois qu'elle ne pensait pas à Draco ou à Harry.

« C'est un livre de droit ? » Demanda-t-il en indiquant d'un mouvement du menton le livre d'Hermione, empêchant la jeune fille de poser plus de questions.

Elle hocha la tête.

« Tu es étudiante ? »

« Oui, enfin bientôt. D'ici l'année prochaine je souhaiterais intégrer une fac de droit. » Expliqua-t-elle.

« Et tu t'avances déjà ! » S'exclama-t-il impressionné. « Je prédis que bientôt tu seras l'as du barreau, associée dans un grand cabinet à New York vivant dans un penthouse avec une vue incroyable sur central parc. Ou plutôt vivant à la maison blanche à Washington avec ton mari président des USA. »

« Et pourquoi pas plutôt moi présidente des USA ? »

Victor éclata de rire.

« Oui tu as raison, c'est bien mieux comme ça. Dans ce cas j'veux bien t'épouser et vivre dans la maison blanche avec toi. »

Hermione de plus en plus rouge, souriait gaiement. Elle trouvait la séduction du jeune homme charmante et amusante.

Ils discutèrent ainsi une vingtaine de minutes où Victor s'intéressa beaucoup à la vie d'Hermione et à ses opinions. Ses yeux étincelèrent quand elle admit n'avoir aucun copain.

Elle dut pourtant se lever pour partir. Elle hésitait à revoir Victor qui, aussi séduisant soit-il, restait un humain.

Qu'allaient penser la meute et Draco si elle sortait avec lui ? Se demanda-t-elle en rangeant son livre dans une étagère au fond de la bibliothèque.

_Et pourquoi je me soucierais de leur opinion ? _Se morigéna-t-elle.

Comme en réponse à ses pensées, Victor surgit. Il profita du corridor à l'abri des regards où ils se trouvaient pour plaquer la jeune fille contre l'étagère. Il était plutôt fort pour un simple humain.

Surprise, Hermione haleta.

Le jeune homme très large d'épaules, devait faire facilement une tête de plus qu'elle. Elle se noya dans ses yeux noisette et crut un instant qu'il allait l'embrasser.

Mais il n'en fit rien.

Son visage était si proche du sien qu'elle sentait son souffle contre ses propres lèvres. Elle se figea quand une main s'attaqua à la fermeture de son jean.

Paralysée, elle se laissa faire et poussa seulement un couinement quand la main plongea dans sa culotte allant se perdre dans l'humidité de son entrejambe.

Victor la plaqua un peu plus contre l'étagère lui faisant mal au dos. Surprise par le plaisir presque douloureux et brûlant, elle se laissa faire. Elle se sentait cachée de toute manière par l'épaisse silhouette du jeune homme.

Alors que son majeur et son index s'enfonçaient dans son intimité, le pouce de Victor vint caresser son clitoris la faisant gémir. Elle écarta même les jambes pour lui permettre un meilleur accès.

Prisonnière du regard de l'humain qui la fixait en guettant le plaisir sur son visage, Hermione se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas crier.

Son sexe lui parut de plus en plus mouillé et chaud tandis que le plaisir montait en crescendo et elle dut s'accrocher au blouson de Victor pour ne pas tomber.

La friction du pouce contre son bouton de chair était délicieuse et était accentuée par la pénétration en petits va-et-vient des deux doigts.

L'idée d'être dans un lieu publique où n'importe qui pourrait les voir était incroyablement grisante.

Elle jeta la tête en arrière avec un cri silencieux, atteignant l'orgasme offert pour la première fois par quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle-même.

Les quelques minutes de contentement passées, Hermione réalisa qu'elle venait de laisser un parfait inconnu la toucher de manière intime. Cela était tellement aux antipodes d'elle.

Victor avait toujours la main dans sa culotte et souriait d'un air arrogant et satisfait.

Il se pencha près de son oreille. « La semaine prochaine, ici, même heure. Ce n'était qu'un avant-goût.» Lui souffla-t-il.

Puis il partit en se retournant une dernière fois pour lui faire un clin d'œil.

Hermione essoufflée s'empressa de refermer son jean.

Victor ne l'avait même pas embrassée. Pourtant cela restait le moment le plus érotique de toute sa vie.

Devait-elle recommencer ?

_Par la lune, oui ! _

oooOOOoooOOOooo

« Alors tu vas mieux ? »

« Oui, oui. C'était juste, comme je te l'ai déjà dit, une intoxication alimentaire. » Assura Harry au téléphone avec Cédric.

« Tant mieux, l'autre soir tu m'as vraiment fait peur. J'ai cru que j'aurais dû t'emmener à l'hôpital. » Avoua le jeune étudiant.

« Bien sûr que non ! Le lendemain, après une bonne nuit de sommeil, j'étais de nouveau en pleine de forme. » Mentit-il. La vérité était qu'avoir passé la nuit dans la salle de bain l'avait rendu malade, sans parler du sentiment de frustration. Il avait passé la journée au lit grognon et nauséeux.

« Bref, au sujet de la grosse fête de ce soir, alors tu viendras ? »

« Je ne sais pas si je pourrais. » Admit le brun. Il était toujours sous _contrainte_ normalement.

« Oh allez, tu t'amuseras bien. Tous ces étudiants survoltés et bourrés ! En plus mon groupe va jouer quelques morceaux et j'aimerais vraiment que tu sois là. »

« J'adorerais voir les Poufsouffle en action. » S'amusa le jeune loup.

« Et comment ! Cheveux au vent, pantalon moulant, chemise en flanelle ouverte… On a tout prévu ! Et il faut voir Hannah sur scène, elle va se teindre les cheveux en vert fluo! Cela va être surement gore. »

Harry rit, espérant de tout cœur que Cédric plaisantait.

Il hésitait vraiment, l'invitation était très tentante simplement son esprit avait changé après cette fameuse nuit.

Depuis la tête d'Harry fourmillait de doutes.

Son affection pour Cédric était sincère, mais cet épisode où il avait évité de justesse la catastrophe lui donnait matière à réflexion.

Pouvaient-ils vraiment être en couple quand l'un des deux n'était pas et ne pouvait pas être sincère ?

Cédric n'avait pas hésité à lui confier des choses intimes. Harry même s'il trouvait facile de discuter avec le châtain ne s'était jamais entièrement dévoilé.

Le jeune docile brun prenait conscience des limites d'une telle relation. La solution serait de dire la vérité à Cédric néanmoins il n'arrivait pas à l'envisager. Même si le châtain réagissait bien à 'Devine quoi chéri, je suis un loup-garou', ce serait le mettre égoïstement en danger, sans parler de ce qu'Harry risquait.

La loi de la meute interdisait formellement de se révéler.

La peine pour cet acte était le bannissement pour les dominants. Pour les dociles la punition serait soit la _réclusion _: Harry deviendrait alors tout le reste de sa vie l'esclave de son compagnon désigné (Draco sans aucun doute) et relégué au dernier rang de la hiérarchie de la meute. Soit la _suppression_ (plus simplement sa mise à mort).

Cédric serait aussi condamné.

« Alors Harry tu viendras ? » Insista le garçon.

Avec beaucoup de regrets, le docile comprenait enfin quel était son devoir. L'idée le répugnait et lui donnait envie de pleurer. Pourtant la meilleure solution était de quitter Cédric.

Même s'il possédait beaucoup de tendresse pour son humain, Harry réalisait qu'il n'avait pas vraiment le choix.

« Oui, je viendrais. »

Le cri de joie du jeune homme lui fit mal au cœur.

« Je voulais aussi te prévenir que mon colocataire sera absent et ainsi je vais avoir la chambre pour moi seul. Enfin, si ça t'intéresse. » Déclara Cédric d'un ton suave.

Harry soupira de lassitude. Une semaine plus tôt il se serait jeté sur une telle occasion sans autre arrière pensée.

Cédric méritait une rupture faite dans les règles : en face avec une explication même s'il ne pouvait donner la vraie.

Cette histoire de chambre libre c'était cruellement parfait, ainsi ils seraient seuls pour cette désagréable conversation.

« On verra. » Dit-il évasivement. « A ce soir. »

Et il raccrocha.

oooOOOoooOOOooo

Une fête étudiante ressemblait à quoi on s'attendait.

De la musique forte, des jeunes déchaînés se trémoussant, des tonneaux de bière où certains en équilibre tentaient de boire le plus et le plus rapidement possible, des tas de gobelets renversés un peu partout, des couples en train de se peloter, des meubles renversés…

Harry venait à peine d'arriver et la fête battait son plein.

Plus tôt dans la soirée, il avait dû prétexter être fatigué pour aller se coucher afin de se sauver par la fenêtre de sa chambre. Ensuite il lui fut facile d'arriver une demi-heure plus tard en bus non loin du campus. Et pour finir des jeunes en voiture se dirigeant eux aussi vers la fête l'avaient pris en stop.

Une fille dans une tenue légère se jeta au cou du jeune loup et son parfum fleuri mêlé à l'alcool lui sauta au visage. Elle l'embrassa sur les lèvres puis lui mit un gobelet rempli dans les mains avant de partir en courant et en riant.

Le brun secoua la tête, un peu choqué.

Pas vraiment d'humeur à la fête, il sirota son verre se demandant comment il allait retrouver Cédric dans ce capharnaüm.

Ces étudiants avaient de la chance, pensa-t-il en avisant les salles plutôt grandes, dotées de plusieurs vieux canapés, étagères remplies de livres et une grande cuisine. Cela devait être les pièces communes du bâtiment où dormaient les futurs diplômés. Et le campus comptait au moins une dizaine bâtiments de ce type, on aurait dit une ville remplie seulement de jeunes.

Soudain la radio s'éteignit, des exclamations et applaudissements retentirent. Harry s'y dirigea promptement en finissant son gobelet qu'il posa ensuite sur une table basse au milieu d'un tas d'autres.

Il jeta en passant un coup d'œil à son reflet sur un miroir collé au mur et se figea. Harry fit volte face le cœur au bord des lèvres, regardant de tous les côtés.

_Impossible, il ne peut pas être revenu. _Songea-t-il avec angoisse.

Il ne revit cependant pas le visage familier qu'il avait cru apercevoir dans la glace.

Soudain cette marée humaine lui parut hostile et étouffante. Il se tourna à nouveau vers le miroir, cette fois-ci il n'eut aucune vision tout droit sortie du passé. Juste son propre reflet, un jeune loup aux cheveux noirs ébouriffés et aux yeux verts perçants.

Harry, dont le cœur semblait vouloir percer sa poitrine, se pressa de continuer sa route et arriva dans une salle où, installés dans un coin, les Poufsouffle se préparaient à jouer.

Un peu tremblant, il accepta avec reconnaissance un nouveau verre qu'on lui tendit. Il remercia la personne sans la regarder.

L'alcool ne faisait pas grand effet aux loups-garous de toute manière.

Il n'osa pas tenter de faire signe à Cédric, de toute façon ce dernier ne l'aurait ni vu ni entendu. Il se contenta de se mettre contre un mur et de regarder à l'écart comme promis le groupe de son copain jouer.

Cédric s'était fait une coiffure à la James Dean qui lui allait remarquablement bien.

Evidemment personne ne portait de chemise en flanelle ouverte et Hannah avait toujours ses cheveux blonds aux mèches rouges, cette nuit lâchés sur ses épaules.

Justin, ses cheveux coiffés en banane, faisait tournoyer les baguettes de sa batterie dans ses mains, attendant impatiemment de commencer. Cauldwell était habillé en noir comme d'habitude, avec un t-shirt à l'effigie des « Sex Pistols ». La jupe en cuir d'Hannah était remarquablement courte et Smith avait osé maquiller ses yeux d'un léger trait de khôl noir argenté.

Le loup leur trouva à tous beaucoup d'allure, mais Cédric était à croquer. Et il eut un pincement au cœur en pensant à son triste choix.

La musique commença après les derniers accordements et essais de micros. La voix rauque et envoûtante de Cédric envahit la pièce.

Écoutant la chanson et admirant le jeune humain l'interprétant, Harry but son verre. Il s'étonna de trouver un genre de jus de fruits et non de la bière. La boisson était délicieuse, cependant il n'arrivait pas à identifier les fruits.

Harry regarda alors son gobelet et avisant la couleur rose chamallow de la boisson, il en déduit qu'elle devait être entièrement chimique.

Il but son verre jusqu'à la dernière goutte.

Le liquide répandit rapidement une vague de chaleur dans tout son corps et sa peau devint moite. Une brûlure délicieuse vint chatouiller son aine et le creux de ses reins.

Harry passa une main dans ses cheveux devenus humides et leva son regard vers le chanteur. La musique résonnait en lui comme s'il se trouvait au fond d'une piscine, et les battements de son cœur vibraient dans ses oreilles.

Un voile sembla tomber devant ses yeux, déformant tout sauf son délicieux et magnifique chanteur.

Harry ne savait pas par quel miracle ses dents et ses oreilles lupines n'avaient pas surgi tant son excitation était grande. Il bandait tandis que ses yeux se promenaient de haut en bas sur le corps de Cédric.

Il se retrouva instantanément juste devant Cédric sans se souvenir d'avoir traversé la foule d'étudiants. Le châtain en le voyant lui fit un clin d'œil auquel Harry répondit par un sourire vorace.

Le jeune loup se mit inconsciemment à se mouvoir porté par la mélodie, bougeant son corps de manière sensuelle et gracieuse.

Certains tentèrent de se rapprocher, il les ignora, seul Cédric l'intéressait.

Dire qu'il avait cru un instant devoir le quitter ! Quel idiot.

Cédric était l'amour de sa vie et bientôt ils ne formeraient plus qu'un.

oooOOOoooOOOooo

Le concert des Poufsouffle dura moins d'une heure.

Cédric eut à peine le temps de ranger sa guitare dans son étui qu'Harry se collait délicieusement contre lui, agitant légèrement ses hanches et le dardant d'un regard empli de luxure.

Sans plus réfléchir ils s'embrassèrent goulûment et Cédric entraîna le plus jeune dans les escaliers pour l'emmener à sa chambre.

Depuis le temps qu'il en rêvait, et c'était Harry qui avait fait le premier pas.

Très vite ils se retrouvèrent allongés sur le lit. Le brun au-dessus, assis sur ses hanches, leurs bassins se frottant, tenait ses mains de chaque côté de sa tête et dévorait son cou.

Harry ressemblait à un animal en chaleur, ne ressentant ni honte ni pudeur.

Il possédait aussi une sacrée force pour un si petit gabarit, pensa Cédric quand d'une main il l'empêcha de se relever.

Le brun déchira pratiquement sa chemise, dévoilant le torse pale qu'il lécha, goûtant la peau crémeuse. Cédric haleta quand un de ses mamelons fut malmené et mordillé.

Il avait imaginé le plus jeune vierge. Il s'était trompé. Il était impossible qu'Harry n'ait pas la moindre expérience.

Il gémit lorsque, suivant le chemin de poils du nombril jusqu'à son entrejambe, Harry descendit tout en léchant et mordant son ventre. Le plus jeune déboucla la ceinture de son amant et frotta son visage contre sa virilité en érection à travers le tissu du pantalon.

Son sexe pulsa douloureusement, à l'étroit dans son boxer, et Cédric s'empressa de retirer le reste de ses vêtements.

Exposé, il admira le regard vert devenu presque noir et l'expression impudique d'Harry le fixant avec appétit.

Harry regardait son sexe comme si c'était une sucrerie.

Il toucha du bout du doigt le gland duquel s'échappaient des gouttes et les porta à ses lèvres dodues, faisant geindre d'envie Cédric.

Harry se pencha en avant entre ses jambes et lécha la hampe avant de la glisser entièrement dans sa bouche. Poussant un cri de plaisir, son corps se cambrant, Cédric agrippa les mèches ébène.

Il ondula du bassin cherchant à aller plus loin dans cet antre humide. Il pouvait sentir la langue du brun tourbillonner autour de sa colonne de chair et s'il s'étonna du côté légèrement rugueux de l'appendice, il ne s'en plaignit pas.

« Harry, … arrête … je vais jouir ! » Haleta-t-il.

Le brun se releva et Cédric poussa un soupir de déception en observant la bouche rougie abandonner son sexe.

Il se raidit légèrement quand il croisa les yeux verts. Il avait cru un instant voir les iris du plus jeune briller dans le noir.

Harry lui sourit et son visage s'éclaira comme s'il venait d'avoir une idée.

« Nous allons bientôt faire plus qu'un, mais pour cela je dois te montrer quelque chose. » Déclara-t-il.

Cédric perplexe et frustré regarda le brun se lever et s'éloigner un peu du lit.

Un sourire fendit son visage quand Harry retira son t-shirt, dévoilant un joli torse caramel.

Le châtain allait avoir le droit à un strip-tease ?

« Oh oui ! » Pleurnicha-t-il quand Harry enleva son jean et son sous-vêtement en même temps.

Plus tôt, avant d'aller sur le lit, ils avaient retiré leurs chaussures et chaussettes. Ainsi Harry se trouva devant Cédric dans le plus simple appareil.

La gorge de l'étudiant s'assécha. Le corps d'Harry était magnifique, de ses hanches un peu arrondies pour un garçon, à son sexe dressé et ses jambes imberbes parfaitement galbées.

« Je vais te montrer qui je suis vraiment. »

Le chanteur se mordit la langue, certain de passer la meilleure nuit de sa vie.

Et le cauchemar commença.

Sous ses yeux horrifiés le corps du brun changea. Il se déforma abominablement, son visage jadis séduisant devenant une vision cauchemardesque. Puis à la fois terriblement vite et horriblement longtemps, le beau jeune adulte se métamorphosa en une énorme créature monstrueuse et noire tout droit sortie de l'enfer.

Les yeux verts lui parurent étinceler de cruauté et les crocs coupant comme des lames de rasoir.

Pétrifié quand cette espèce de loup s'avança, Cédric sanglota en se reculant. Son dos frappa le montant du lit et il poussa un hurlement terrifié quand le loup se mit à grogner.

Il attrapa la lampe de chevet et l'envoya de toutes ses forces contre le monstre. La bête l'évita facilement et la lampe s'écrasa au sol dans un bruit sourd. Le loup le dévisagea comme s'il allait se jeter sur lui.

« VA T'EN ! » Beugla Cédric suppliant.

La sombre créature se jeta par la fenêtre l'explosant au passage et disparut dans la nuit.

oooOOOoooOOOooo

**A suivre…**

**Heuuu…je me rends comptes à quel point cette fin est sadique ! A l'origine on finissait avec Hermione et je me suis dit que je n'allais pas vous laisser là. **

**En fait, j'ai fait pire. Cette fin est bien plus cruelle que la première. Bon et bien je vais filer avant de me faire lyncher ! **

**Lâchez-vous sur mes reviews hinhin ! (je serais curieuse de voir ce que vous avez compris sur ce qui est arrivé à Harry).**

**Je vous embrasse tous très fort.**


	10. Chapter 10

Blood and chocolate

**Rating:**MMMMMMMMMMM plus

**Pairing:** DMHP

**Correctrice : **Ours en Peluche (non pas celui de ryry lol)

**Résumé:** UA Harry n'a rien d'humain. Il est un jeune loup-garou docile qui doit répondre aux exigences de la meute. Devenir le compagnon d'un dominant et obéir à l'alpha. Difficile quand on est rebelle… Slash DMHP

**Nda**:

Pour ceux qui ne lisent pas l'emeraude et le dragon (quoi vous ne lisez pas toutes mes fics ?), je m'explique en début de chapitre mon absence.

Maintenant en relisant les reviews, je remarque que si en général les préférences sont pour la Beltane, Blood&Chocolate et sans doute ma fic qui a le plus de réactions. J'en suis toute chamboulée, vous m'écrivez de long message et certain son poilant. Franchement j'en connais qui devrait se mettre aussi à l'écriture.

On m'a même engueulé (voir insulté) pour l'avoir abandonné sans rien dire ou disparaître sans prévenir (encore).

Je conçois étant lectrice moi même que c'est horripilant, frustrant, terrible quand on suit une histoire et que boom, elle disparaît ou aucune suite n'apparaît. J'ai été à cette place, j'ai supplié, j'ai demandé des nouvelles en vain… mais je n'ai jamais insulté voir engueulé l'auteur. Qu'on me gronde je comprends, insulter c'est un peu fort (hem, bon je le méritais un peu, je devine et c'était plus des coups de gueule que de la méchanceté).

Remettons nous en situation, pourquoi j'écris une fanfiction ? Qu'est-ce que ça me rapporte ? écrire c'est beaucoup de travail, de temps et ici àça ne rapporte aucun argent. Si le lien entre un auteur et ses lecteurs est réel, dois-je vous raconter toute ma vie ? Je trouve moi que je vous parle beaucoup, vous en savez sans doute plus sur moi que certain de mes potes. L'anonymat permettant de s'exprimer librement, un amour de l'écriture et d'un certain style nous lie. Certes

Mais comme je l'ai déjà dit, moi quand je vois une note à la place d'un chapitre ça m'énerve et je ne la lis pas. Que l'auteur est mis 3 ans pour updater, je m'en fous mais dans ce cas qu'il envoie un chapitre en s'expliquant avant s'il le souhaite. Remarque je ne devrais plus dire ça, des notes servent aussi à demander des opinions et des conseils, donc à ce niveau j'ai mis de l'eau dans mon vin.

Quoi qu'il en soit, on dirait que pour certain c'est insupportable et que j'ai tort. S'il y a une prochaine fois je laisserai une note sur mon profil.

Quand une histoire semble être suspendue voir ne pas continuer, je me console avec d'autre auteur, découvre de nouvelles fictions… admettez qu'il y a beaucoup de très bonne histoire et je n'en suis qu'une parmi tant d'autres.

Je suis quand même flattée de faire naître de telles émotions, et aux mécontents, je vous ai entendu, la critique est passée je ferais plus attention de ne plus vous laisser en plan sans rien dire. Pour vous expliquer en quelques lignes, au départ ça a commencé par du retard (car la vie était en train de m'embarquer dans une leçon que je ne suis pas prête d'oublier), un mois est passé et sans que je ne vois rien arrivé l'année à défilé. Comme je le disais, à la base je n'avais pas prévu de partir, sauf que pour certaines raisons je ne suis plus du tout aller sur fanfiction, en fait tout ce que j'avais l'habitude de faire avec plaisir : écrire, aller danser, aller au cinéma… Je ne le faisais plus. Et je me sentais trop honteuse pour retourner sur ffnet.

Puis un jour, j'ai commencé à y retourner, juste pour suivre mes fictions préférées. Laisser des review ici et là. J'ai découvert avec plaisir de nouveaux auteurs talentueux et prometteur.

Petit à petit, je me suis remise à écrire avant de prendre ma résolution de 2013, j'update en Janvier. Bien sûr, ce n'est pas si simple surtout quand cela faisait longtemps qu'on n'écrivait plus rien. L'écriture c'est comme un muscle, si on ne l'utilise pas il devient tout flagada.

Bref me revoilà, et aussi justement parce que des reviewers (même les plus désagréable à lire) qui adore cette histoire, m'ont demandé des nouvelles, réclamer la suite… et oui, je lis vos messages, et je vous en remercis.

Bon il y a bien des **questions/reponses **comme d'habitude, mais je voulais mettre mon chapitre hier et je ne l'ai pas faire à cause de ça. Je m'occupais des rars quand je ne me suis un peu endormie devant. Comme je veux aussi updater la beltane (cette nuit, ou plus tard demain soir), j'updaterais les Q/R plus tard.

Pour un rapide résumé du chapitre précédent souvenez-vous Harry s'est dévoilé à Cédric qui a paniqué et il a dû s'enfuir par la fenêtre.

Sur ce bonne lecture et merci de votre loyauté. ^^

OOOoooOOOOoooOOOOoooOOOO

**Chapitre 10**

Draco posa un pied au sol et coupa le moteur de sa moto. Il retira son casque et observa d'un œil alerte les officiers occupés à empêcher les curieux de s'approcher de la scène du crime.

Il regretta de ne plus être un membre de la Confrérie de la lune. Car il aurait pu alors brandir son 'passe droit officiel' (les faisant passer pour des sortes de consultants) lui permettant de s'approcher et d'examiner la scène afin de mener sa propre enquête.

Cependant il n'était plus un frère et on n'allait pas le laisser passer les barrières uniquement pour ses beaux yeux.

Il s'approcha néanmoins autant qu'il put, se mêlant à la foule de curieux. Une dame corpulente en compagnie d'un jeune homme peu avenant devant être son fils, essayait de prendre des photos. « Mais qu'ils se poussent ! »Marmonna-t-elle, agacée contre les policiers. « On ne voit rien, il faut que je change d'angle de vue. » Elle agrippa la manche du t-shirt de son fils et le traîna vers l'autre côté du trottoir.

Draco en profita pour prendre sa place, guère surpris et plutôt blasé par l'attitude de certains badauds. Il en avait vu d'autre.

Il put apercevoir des hommes gantés examiner un cadavre tandis que des agents en costumes prenaient des notes. Il se concentra pour les écouter en faisant abstraction des autres sons, mais il ne réussit qu'à entendre des bribes de conversations.

Il était question d'un animal sauvage, un ours peut être. Simplement les empruntes suggéraient un énorme chien. Le pauvre homme avait été mis en charpie et juste pour le plaisir.

Et avec tout ce monde, il n'arrivait pas à capturer une odeur qui aurait-pu le mettre sur une piste.

Néanmoins Draco n'avait aucun doute. Charly Weasley avait raison. Il s'agissait bien d'un meurtre commis par un loup-garou.

Le jeune loup roux était venu le prévenir chez lui plus tôt ce matin. Le jeune alpha, s'était alors précipité pour aller constater de lui même et voir s'il pouvait capter une odeur ou trouver des indices le menant au meurtrier.

Était-ce une provocation de la part de Refus Scrimgeour ? Le meurtre avait eu lieu à quelques rues du Forest et se serait le genre du vieux chasseur. Une façon menaçante d'annoncer que le _jeu_ avait commencé.

Toute fois Draco se serait attendu à trouver un loup-garou mort. Pas un humain par un loup-garou. Et cela non parce que les Chasseurs avaient des scrupules à assassiner des homos-sapiens, mais car aucun loup-garou dominant ne chassait pour eux.

Si c'était le cas, si des loups renégats avaient rejoints leurs ennemis, il faudrait prévenir Fenrir et Ulric au plus vite.

Pour l'instant Draco décida d'être patient. Son temps dans la confrérie lui avait appris qu'il ne fallait surtout pas tirer des jugements hâtifs.

Si Scrimgeour était sûrement déjà en ville, il était possible qu'il n'ait pourtant rien avoir avec ce meurtre. Et dans ce cas, cela signifiait un second problème dans les bras du blond.

Un loup avait peut être perdu le contrôle et il fallait le trouver rapidement avant qu'il ne tue encore.

Le trouver puis éliminer le problème.

OOOoooOOOOoooOOOOoooOOOO

Harry se réveilla avec un goût de sang dans la bouche et une atroce migraine. Pendant une pénible seconde il ne sut plus où il était. Il fut soulagé quand il reconnut à travers ses paupières mi clauses sa chambre dans la pénombre.

Couché, dans son lit, nu, entortillé dans ses draps, il ne souvenait pas comment il était arrivé là.

Pourquoi tous ses muscles le faisaient souffrir ? Qu'avait-il fait la veille ?

Le visage horrifié de Cédric lui revint en tête. Il se releva d'un coup et gémit quand son cerveau sembla se cogner contre son crâne, la nausée lui tordant l'estomac. Il retomba aussitôt sur le matelas.

Il se rappelait avoir sauté pas la fenêtre et d'avoir couru. Il lui semblait également avoir aperçut un loup noir, mais il n'était pas sûr. Cela pouvait très bien n'être qu'un chien.

Il faisait très chaud dans la chambre et il songea à ouvrir la fenêtre. Cependant tout son corps se révoltait rien qu'à l'idée de bouger. Il se retourna sur le ventre et se simple mouvement lui donna le tournis. Il ferma les yeux en espérant que la sensation passe.

Avec un peu de chance il allait se rendormir et tout cela ne serait qu'un affreux cauchemar.

Mais il n'eut pas cette chance. Il revit la soirée de la veille défiler dans sa tête comme un film d'horreur de série B.

_Qu'est-ce qui m'a pris ? Par la lune, qu'ai-je fait ?_

Il ne pouvait néanmoins toujours pas se remémorer la suite : le temps qui s'était écoulé après qu'il eut quitté la chambre de Cédric et son retour chez lui semblait être tomber dans un trou noir. C'était comme-ci il avait cessé d'exister pendant quelques heures.

Ce morceau de sa vie arraché de sa mémoire l'angoissait.

Harry avait déjà entendu parlait de ce phénomène : parfois, la transformation se produisait si violement qu'elle balayait toute trace de la personnalité au profit de l'animal. D'après les anciens, ces crises pouvaient être provoquées pars une grande colère, un stresse intense et même de la jalousie.

Il n'avait jamais pu voir une telle crise, mais d'après les témoignages, pendant ces pertes de consciences il se produisait des choses terribles.

Harry se sentait sale et déshydraté. Il s'imagina dans la baignoire, flottant dans l'eau et cette agréable vision lui donna la force de se lever une nouvelle fois.

Il porta une main sur son visage et se raidit quand il sentit une croûte autour de sa bouche. Il l'inspecta du bout de ses doigts : du sang séché.

Il se mit à trembler.

_J'ai dû me mordre… Oui c'est ça, j'ai dû me mordre la lèvre ou, attraper un lapin. _

Cela ne pouvait pas être du sang humain. Il refusa l'idée.

Pourtant pris d'un pressentiment il retourna les draps et inspecta son corps. La nausée revint plus forte ainsi qu'un goût de bile dans la bouche. Il faillit s'évanouir.

Les draps, ses jambes et le haut de son corps étaient recouverts de longues traînées brunâtres.

L'odeur était caractéristiques : c'était du sang humain.

_Non, non, non…_

Il évoqua dans son esprit l'image du corps ensanglanté de Cédric, et la terreur lui tordit cruellement l'estomac.

Il se leva alors avec peine.

_Je ne peux pas sortir comme ça… on ne peut pas me voir comme ça._

Il saisit un t-shirt large, l'enfila et fonça à la salle de bain. Il eut juste le temps de relever la cuvette des toilettes pour vomir.

Sous la douche, le visage ruisselant de larmes, il se frotta vigoureusement la peau jusqu'à ce qu'elle fut rouge. Il se lava les cheveux plusieurs fois. Il craignait que l'odeur du sang ne partirait jamais.

_Cédric va bien, je ne lui aurais jamais fait de mal._ Se répétait-il.

Mais il n'en était pas sûr.

Une serviette autour de sa taille il sortit de la salle de bain.

« Tu es levé ? » Appela Remus en bas de l'escalier.

« Oui, oui je suis levé. » Répondit Harry reconnaissant à peine sa voix tant elle était éraillée.

« Tout va bien ? Tu as beaucoup dormi. » S'inquiéta sa Mommy.

« Oui, je me sens juste un peu malade. »Mentit-il en priant que Remus le laisse tranquille.

« Tu peux retourner te coucher si tu veux. Je t'apporterais quelque chose à manger tout à l'heure. »

Une autre voix retentit, auquel Remus répondit. Il n'était pas seul. Cela devait être encore Severus.

Pour une fois, Harry s'en réjouit car cela signifiait que Remus n'allait pas monter lui pour lui poser des questions.

Il rentra dans sa chambre et se précipita vers son sac. Il souffla de soulagement, son portable y était. Il craignait de l'avoir oublié dans la cité universitaire de Cédric. Il devait l'avoir oublié quand il s'était rendu à la fête.

Il hésita avant d'appeler le jeune homme en question. Qu'allait-il pouvoir dire ?

_Bonjour, je voulais juste savoir si hier soir je ne t'avais pas mis en pièces ? _

Il eut un rire nerveux.

_Il faudrait déjà pour cela qu'il réponde. _Pensa-t-il perspicace. Si son humain allait bien, Harry doutait au vu des événements de la veille, qu'il veuille avoir affaire à lui. Il mit son numéro en masqué puis appela Cédric.

Les sonneries se succédèrent et Harry envisagea sérieusement la mort du jeune chanteur.

« Allo ? »

C'était la voix de Cédric.

Harry raccrocha aussitôt, soufflant de soulagement. C'était comme-ci il pouvait à nouveau respirer.

_Merci, douce lune, merci…_

Toute fois il n'était pas tiré d'affaire. A qui appartenait ce sang si ce n'était pas celui de Cédric ?

Il s'habilla rapidement sans faire attention à ce qu'il enfilait. Il rassembla les draps tachés, sa serviette de bain et descendit les mettre dans la machine à laver. Il eut la chance que Remus soit dans la cuisine avec son invité car il put se rendre dans la buanderie en passant inaperçu. Il lança la machine et rassembla son courage pour se diriger vers la cuisine.

Remus en compagnie de Severus se tourna vers lui. Ils buvaient du café.

Harry jeta un œil à l'horloge et fut à peine surpris par l'heure : 14h15.

« Tu te sens mieux, mon poussin ? » Demanda Remus, concerné.

La gorge nouée Harry hocha la tête.

« Si tu as faim je peux te faire griller un magret de canard et il reste une salade de pomme de terre dans le frigo. » Proposa-t-il.

« Non merci, Mommy. » Dit Harry. Il préféra se servir un grand bol de céréale même s'il n'avait aucun appétit.

Il remarqua enfin la pâleur de Remus ainsi que l'air grave de Severus. Le loup n'avait pas dit un mot, le regard vague perdu dans ses pensées.

_Ils savent ? _Harry se força à ne pas paniquer. Si tel était cas, Draco aurait été présent.

« Que se passe-t-il ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Ils ont trouvé un cadavre ce matin à quelques rues du bar. » Soupira Remus en posant la main sur son bras.

_Oh non, par la lune… _Se lamenta intérieurement Harry, s'il n'était pas déjà assis, il serait sans doute tomber sur le sol.

« Et alors ? » fit-il, le cœur au bord des lèvres.

« Draco s'est rendu sur les lieux. Il a appelé Severus pour confirmer : à moins qu'un animal se soit échappé d'un zoo, il n'y aucun doute l'assassin est un loup-garou. »

Harry n'eut pas à jouer la comédie pour avoir l'air bouleversé.

« Se serait un membre de la meute ? » S'enquit-il pour faire semblant de s'intéresser même s'il désirait en fait partir en courant et se cacher dans un trou.

« On ne peut pas écarter cette hypothèse. » S'exprima enfin Severus, l'air plus sombre que jamais. Il dévisagea attentivement Harry lui donnant la sensation inquiétante qu'il pouvait lire dans ses pensées. « Tu as une idée de qui aurait pu faire une chose pareille ? »

_Moi,_ faillit répondre le jeune loup. Il se contenta de secouer négativement la tête.

« C'est peut être un bannis, un loup errant étranger à la meute. Nous ne sommes pas certain qu'il y aura d'autres tueries de ce genre. Se sera peut être un cas isolé. » Proposa Remus.

« C'est précisément ce qu'il faut découvrir. Quoiqu'il arrive nous ne pouvons pas laisser un loup ayant goûté le sang humain se promener en toute impunité. Il est un danger pour notre espèce. » Déclara Severus.

« Il n'y aura sans doute pas d'autre meurtre. » Proposa Remus plein d'espoir.

_J'y veillerai, _se promit farouchement Harry.

« J'aimerais partager ton optimisme. » Renifla Severus, sarcastique.

« Que veux-tu dire ? »

« Je sais que quand un loup goûte au sang humain il devient souvent incapable de se dominer. L'instinct de chasse prend le dessus sur le bon sens. Pour vous donner un exemple, apprendre à se contrôler est ce qui demande le plus de temps à maîtriser aux frères de la Confrérie. C'est une des raisons autres que moral que la loi nous interdit de tuer les homos-sapiens. La seule façon de vivre en paix avec les humains est de rester entres-nous mais en vivant parmi eux. Et ces loups renégats sont un danger pour le secret et ainsi notre survie, voilà pourquoi on ne peut pas les laisser vivre.»

La bouche d'Harry s'assécha, il eut l'impression d'avoir reçu un coup de poing dans l'estomac.

« Même si la police retrouvait le coupable, il ne pourrait jamais deviner que nous sommes si nombreux. » Dit-il pour se convaincre lui même.

« Comme nous sommes plus fort, plus endurant, plus difficile à tuer, nous avons tendance à sous-estimer les humains. Mais j'ai vu les blessures et les pertes qu'ils peuvent nous infliger. Nous ne sommes pas aussi invulnérables que nous le pensions, sache le, gamin. » Contra Severus.

On sonna à la porte.

« C'est Draco. » Dit Remus en se levant précipitamment.

La voix d'Harry s'étrangla dans sa gorge. Draco posssédait le don de savoir quand il cachait quelque chose. « Pourquoi vient-il ici ? »

« Ne t'inquiète pas, il vient me voir moi. J'ai parlé à Rosmerta qui a vu le corps avant l'arrivée de la police et comme elle doit répondre aux questions des agents, il vient apprendre ce qu'elle m'a raconté. » Rassura Remus.

Draco entra et son aura parut se répandre dans chacune des pièces de la maison. Il salua Severus tandis qu'Harry tentait de se réfugier dans sa chambre. Ils ne s'étaient pas revus depuis son anniversaire.

« Harry, reste. Cela te concerne aussi. » Ordonna le blond.

Un moment Harry crut qu'il savait. Mais le regard sombre et orageux ne paraissait pas en colère, du moins pas contre lui.

Ils s'installèrent tous dans la cuisine, et Remus leur décrivit l'état du cadavre, n'omettant aucun détail à la grande horreur du jeune docile, forcé d'écouter.

_Je ne peux pas avoir commis ça, c'est impossible._

Et pourtant, qui d'autre ?

« La police croit pour l'instant à l'attaque d'un gros chien enragé. » Rapporta Draco apaisant les inquiétudes du brun.

Mais le soulagement d'Harry ne dura pas quand il ajouta.

« Cependant les enquêteurs auront du mal à analyser les traces de salive ou de sang trouvé sur le cadavre. Et la taille des morsures posera aussi problèmes. »

« C'est mauvais ? » Demanda Harry, légèrement tremblant.

Le regard anthracite se posa sur lui et s'adoucit. « Ça dépend. Si c'est juste un cas isolé qui ne se reproduit pas, ils classeront l'affaire. Dis moi, les Six sont-ils de nouveaux hors de contrôle ?»

« Ils sont toujours à faire des idioties, mais de là à croire que c'est eux, je ne pense pas. » Admit-il.

« Bien, pour l'instant je n'ai pas d'autres choix que d'interdire les sorties nocturnes. Personnes ne doit traîner seul dehors. La police va chercher un animal, nous devons donc nous faire discret. Pour la pleine lune nous nous rassemblerons tous ensemble loin de la ville. »

Personne dans la petite cuisine ne protesta, mais il y aurait des objections de beaucoup de loups de la meute. Les Six, par exemple seraient scandalisés par cette décision.

« Et si ça se reproduit ? » Fit Severus.

Il échangea un regard avec Draco et ils semblèrent avoir une conversation silencieuse.

« C'est à nous d'empêcher un second meurtre. Et j'ai ma petite idée quand à ceux qu'il faut surveiller dans notre meute » Déclara l'alpha.

« Mulciber ? » Proposa Remus.

« Entre autre. »

Ils débattirent ainsi, lançant des noms. Harry resta silencieux. On disait souvent que le coupable était celui qu'on soupçonnait le moins. Dans son cas, cela s'avérait peut être vrai.

Il évoqua le corps ensanglanté dans son esprit. Était-il vraiment capable d'un tel acte ? Pouvait-il tuer froidement et si sauvagement un inconnu ?

La voix colérique et grave de l'alpha le sortit de ses lugubres pensées.

« Si nous étions en train de mourir de faim, ce crime pourrait être compris mais c'est juste par plaisir que cet homme s'est fait mettre en pièce. Dès que j'aurais trouvé le coupable je lui ferais regretter son geste. »

Harry se ratatina sur lui même, accablé par la culpabilité et terrorisé. L'aura dominante devenait de plus en plus pesante.

Draco se leva et arpenta rageusement la pièce.

« Je comprends le désir de tuer. » Dit-il d'un air féroce. « Mais nous n'avons d'autre choix que de nous contrôler. Les grands espaces sauvages disparaissent, le territoire de l'homos-sapiens s'étend inéluctablement. Nous ne pouvons plus nous cacher dans les montagnes et les forêts de nos anciens royaumes. Nous d'avons d'autre choix que de vivre parmi eux et les tuer signifie mettre en péril notre espèce. Même si dès fois nous en mourrons d'envie. Les humains sont de plus en plus nombreux, de mieux en mieux armés. Parfois je pense que ce monde ne nous appartient plus. »

Harry l'observa fasciné. Ces paroles trouvèrent échos en lui. Lui aussi regrettait les temps anciens.

Il se demanda aussi si la colère contre le tueur qu'éprouvait l'alpha n'était pas due au fait que n'étant plus un frère de la Confrérie, il ne pouvait plus se permettre un tel luxe. Peut être que le droit de tuer lui manquait ?

Il frissonna.

Il sursauta quand une main prit son visage en coupe. Il leva les yeux et rencontra les orbes grises transperçant son âme.

« Je ne voulais pas te faire peur. » Dit doucement Draco.

Harry se raidit. « Et pourquoi crois-tu que j'ai peur ? » Se défendit-il faiblement.

« Je peux le sentir. » Il lui caressa la joue « Je suis désolé. Je suis désolé que tu aies perdu ton foyer et que l'histoire semble se répéter. Je te trouverais un autre foyer, je te protégerais, avec moi tu seras en sécurité. » Promit-il.

L'ironie n'échappa pas à Harry. Il faillit éclater de rire.

_Et si tu étais obligé de me tuer, Draco, le ferais-tu ?_

OOOoooOOOOoooOOOOoooOOOO

Quelques jours plus tard, un matin, quand Harry se réveilla dans son lit au drap propre, l'ours en peluche assis au bout du lit, ses affaires plus ou moins biens rangées, sa frise sur le mur éclairée par les rayons du soleil filtrant à travers les rideaux… lui parurent être l'image même de la normalité.

Il crut un instant avoir rêvé. Il n'avait pas dévoilé sa véritable nature à Cédric et celui-ci l'aimait toujours.

Mais la vérité retrouva bien vite sa place et il dut user de toute sa volonté pour se lever.

Simplement se fut pour se recoucher sur le divan du salon tout le reste de la journée.

Harry regardait une quelconque émission sans réelle attention, un pot de glace au chocolat dans ses bras.

Une seule pensée hantée son esprit.

_Comment peut-il me rejeter ? _

Il planta dans sa bouche une énorme cuillère de glace au chocolat rafraîchissant sa tête brûlante d'émotions.

Il avait commis une terrible erreur en montrant son autre forme. A quoi avait-il pensé?

Il ne comprenait pas comment cela avait pu se produire puisque qu'il lui semblait être venu au départ pour rompre avec le chanteur.

_Et bien la conclusion est la même, nous ne sommes plus ensemble. _Se dit-il avec amertume. En vérité il ne savait pas s'il avait vraiment voulu finir cette histoire.

Et si à cause de cela il avait réellement tué quelqu'un ?

Appelez cela déni, mais il ne pensait pas être le coupable. Harry avait bien réfléchi : l'université était loin du Forest, il était plus logique qu'il est courut jusqu'à chez lui plutôt qu'il ait fait un détour du côté du bar.

Mais le sang ? Peut être s'était-il coupé en passant à travers la fenêtre de Cédric et dans la panique il ait pris cela pour du sang humain. Il regrettait presque d'avoir lavé les 'preuves', car il ne pouvait plus vérifier l'origine de cette hémoglobine.

Néanmoins jamais Harry n'avait été un loup violent.

L'image de son combat ayant coûté un œil à Pansy flasha dans son esprit. Il la chassa. C'était différent, il protégeait une amie, une sœur.

Remus entra dans le salon interrompant ses pensées morbides.

« Mon poussin, encore en train de déprimer parce que ce garçon t'a laissé tomber ? »

Harry baissa la tête retenant un grognement. Il ne pouvait pas le nier puisque c'était lui même qui l'avait annoncé. Ce n'était pas loin d'être la vérité, si on oubliait les passages de lui se transformant devant Cédric et de lui peut être coupable d'un meurtre.

« Tu ne vas pas te morfondre à cause d'un idiot d'humain qui ne sait pas ce qu'il perd ! » Raisonna Remus cependant de bonne humeur. Il avait plutôt l'air de s'en réjouir. « Tu mérites tellement mieux, mon poussin. Essaye de voir les choses sous un meilleur angle. Draco a levé ta sanction (bien sûr, puisqu'il ne risquait plus rien avec son rival humain. Il n'avait plus besoin de le tenir éloigné de Cédric) et tu t'es réconcilié avec Hermione. »

Harry se releva surpris par cette dernière affirmation. « Pardon ? »

« Vous n'êtes pas encore redevenu ami ? Pourtant l'autre soir quand je me suis rendu compte que tu n'étais pas dans ta chambre et que tu ne répondais pas à ton portable j'ai téléphoné à Helena qui m'a affirmée que tu étais avec sa fille. » Déclara-t-il soudain méfiant.

A ce moment là Harry étant sous contrainte n'avait pas le droit de sortir sans être accompagné d'un membre de la meute.

Hermione l'avait donc couvert quand il était sortit rejoindre Cédric dans son campus?

« Si, si bien sûr. On a parlé, mais ce n'est pas encore ça. » Répondit-il évasivement.

Un instant Remus sembla vouloir demander quelque chose, puis renonça.

« Je dois sortir. Mais si tu préfères je peux rester avec toi. »

« Non, non pas du tout. Je préfère justement rester seul. » Affirma Harry, cette fois-ci sincèrement.

Une fois Remus parti, Harry tenta plusieurs fois d'appeler Hermione. Son téléphone sonnait mais le jeune loup tombait à chaque fois sur son répondeur. Il finit par lui envoyer un texto en espérant qu'elle répondrait.

Si elle avait mentit pour lui, cela devait signifiait qu'elle le considérait toujours comme son meilleur ami, n'est ce pas ?

Il aimerait tant pouvoir se confier à la jeune louve. Hermione saurait ce qu'il faut faire.

Harry en regardant son portable pensa à toutes les catastrophes qui pourraient arriver si Cédric avait raconté quelque chose. Il songea à lui envoyer un sms, mais c'était une chose dont ils devaient nécessairement parler à voix haute. N'y tenant plus il appela.

Le cœur d'Harry bondit quand l'étudiant décrocha.

« Cédric ? »

Le chanteur raccrocha immédiatement.

L'estomac noué, Harry attendit en espérant qu'il le rappelle en vain. Il finit pas retenter sa chance mais tomba directement sur le répondeur.

Cédric avait dû couper son téléphone.

Les yeux brouillés de larmes, Harry regarda d'un air hébété son portable.

_Je le dégoute à ce point ?_

Il devait cependant absolument connaître ce que Cédric avait dit sur lui. Il prit une grande inspiration pour se donner du courage et appela Hannah. Il s'était toujours très bien entendu avec la jeune fille.

« Allo ? »

« Hannah, salut c'est moi, Harry. »

Il y eut un moment de silence angoissant où Harry crut qu'elle allait raccrocher.

« T'es gonflé de m'appeler. » Finit-elle par dire d'un ton sec.

_Elle n'a pas peur de moi, c'est déjà ça._

« Je sais, mais je… » Répondit-il en se demandant comment il allait poser ses questions.

« Avec ce que tu as fait à Cédric tu crois vraiment que j'ai envie de te parler ? »

_Par la lune, qu'a t-il raconté?_

« Oui, nous avons eu… heu… une grosse dispute… » Expliqua-t-il en tachant de s'en tenir au scénario qu'avait dû inventer le jeune chanteur.

« Une dispute ?! Non mais c'est toi qui complètement malade ! Il nous a enfin craché le morceau. Tu lui faisais des crises de jalousie super violente ! Il nous a expliqué comment il avait même peur de regarder quelqu'un d'autre car tu devenais alors fou furieux au point de le frapper. Faut que tu te fasses soigner mon pauvre. Franchement, j'étais méga surprise. Je t'aimais bien et je croyais que tu étais un gars chouette. Tu caches bien ton jeu. »

Harry aurait été poignardé qu'il aurait ressenti la même chose.

« Des crises de jalousie ? » Répéta-t-il d'une voix tremblante.

« Oh arrête, le coup du petit gars innocent ça ne marche plus. Je connais Cédric depuis des années et je sais que c'est un mec bien. Jamais il inventerait de tels mensonges. Il s'est toujours confié à moi. Dire que là, je n'étais au courant de rien. Il paraît que tu lui as même dit que j'essayer de te le piquer ! Après tout ce que j'ai fait pour être ton ami. » Cette fois-ci Hannah semblait réellement blessée.

Harry aurait voulu la rassurer. Lui affirmer que lui aussi voulait être son ami. Mais c'était inutile. Inutile de tenter de se défendre. Il avait été jugé et condamné.

« Je l'aime vraiment, Hannah. Je ne voulais pas lui faire peur, dis lui que je regrette ce qui s'est passé. Je t'en pris » Supplia le brun, abattu.

« Oh, tu regrettes d'avoir balancé une chaise à travers sa fenêtre ? C'est facile quand le mal est fait. Tu es jaloux, méchant et complètement taré. Tu as pété les plombs parce que Cédric voulait rompre, c'est **ça** la vérité. Si t'as vraiment un tant soit peu de regret paye les réparations de la fenêtre et disparaît de la vie de Cédric. »

Elle raccrocha.

Harry, abasourdit et désarmé resta un instant sans rien faire. Lentement, comme si c'était une grenade, il posa son téléphone sur la table basse.

_Voilà je sais maintenant ce que Cédric raconte sur moi : que je suis un taré qu'il faut absolument éviter._

Harry comprenait pourquoi son 'doux' chanteur lui avait fait cela. C'était pour se protéger lui et ses amis par la même occasion.

Mais c'était tellement cruel. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé Cédric capable de cela. Il avait fait en sorte qu'il sorte complètement de sa vie et de celle de ses amis.

Le brun se sentait trahi.

Au moins, Cédric n'avait rien raconté. Une partie d'Harry aimerait croire que c'était afin de protéger son secret. Cependant c'était sans doute parce que Cédric avait craint de passer pour un fou.

Alors qu'il devrait être en colère, il n'en eut pas la force et l'envie.

Harry avait seulement besoin de revoir son humain.

Peut être pouvait-il encore arranger les choses en lui laissant un peu plus du temps pour réfléchir.

Cédric avait sans doute besoin de digérer cette histoire de loup-garou. Après avoir réfléchit, il se souviendrait de son amour pour Harry.

OOOoooOOOOoooOOOOoooOOOO

Une semaine s'était écoulé dans le flou total pour Harry. Il avait essayé une fois de discuter avec Hermione mais celle-ci prétextant une excuse avait filé.

Il aimerait comprendre pourquoi elle l'avait couvert si elle refusait toujours de lui parler.

L'interdiction de sortir la nuit n'avait pas été levée, toute fois il n'y avait pas eu d'autre meurtre. Ce qui n'empêchait pas la meute d'être sur le qui vive.

Le brun marchait d'un pas déterminé le long d'une avenue. Il faisait chaud et le soleil tapait fort.

Remus l'avait fichu dehors en lui ordonnant d'arrêter de s'apitoyer sur lui même.

Harry avait accepté sans rechigner mais pour une seule raison :

Il savait qu'il y avait un concert au terrain de football et il y avait de grande chance que Cédric et sa bande y soient.

Il était grand temps que lui et le jeune homme ait une discussion. Pas forcément pour se remettre ensemble. Harry devait s'assurer que Cédric ne dirait rien.

Harry remarqua un panneau jaune vif avec la tête d'un animal de profil la gueule ouverte montrant les dents. C'était un avertissement de la police demandant de ne pas s'approcher des gros chiens.

Les humains aussi étaient sur le qui vive.

Un grondement de moto le fit se retourner.

Harry fut irrité quand la moto de Draco ralentit et s'arrêta à sa hauteur. Pourquoi quand il sortait finalement de chez lui s'était pour croiser ce maudit dominant?

Le blond qui ne portait pas son casque lui sourit.

_Bien sûr, tu es content. Tu penses que tu as le champ libre._ Pensa le brun irrité.

« Alors bébé, tu sors enfin de ta tanière ? J'ai du mal à le croire» Dit-il taquin.

« Et bien ne le crois pas. » Répliqua Harry. Le blond était-il obligé d'avoir l'air aussi heureux qu'il se soit fait larguer ?

« Il paraît que ton petit humain t'as plaqué. » Déclara-t-il en effet d'une voix guillerette tout à fait agaçante de l'opinion du docile.

_Oui, c'est pour ça que tu as levé ma punition, crétin!_

Sans prendre le temps de répondre Harry se remit en marche.

Draco gara rapidement son engin et lui courut après.

« Bien que se soit une très bonne nouvelle (grrrr), j'avoue être très surpris. »

« Ne t'inquiètes pas, tu y es absolument pour rien.» Affirma Harry méchamment.

Cependant rien ne semblait pouvoir atteindre la bonne humeur du dominant.

« Je m'attendais à ce que se soit toi qui finisse par réaliser que cette relation ne pouvait mener nulle part. »

Le brun l'ignora dans l'espoir que Draco se lasse.

« Il suffit de te regarder. Comment ce _petit _humain peut espérer retrouver quelqu'un comme toi ? »

Harry pressa le pas. Draco l'imita.

« Peut être que tu n'as pas voulu coucher avec lui ? »

_Je lui ai taillé une pipe connard ! _Se retint de répondre le brun. Les conséquences pour le pauvre chanteur seraient catastrophiques.

« Enfin quoiqu'il arrive, nous en sommes enfin débarrassé. » Déclara-t-il ses yeux étincelant d'une lueur moqueuse

« Laisse-moi tranquille ! » S'insurgea le brun horripilé.

Il allait le coller longtemps ? Il n'avait pas des trucs d'alpha à faire ? Il l'empêchait de mettre ses projets de discussions avec son chanteur à exécution.

Draco lui attrapa le bras et l'obligea à s'arrêter.

« Harry je sais que tu es triste. Peut être vexé aussi. Mais sincèrement c'est pour le mieux. Un loup ne peut pas être avec un humain. Si tu as besoin d'aide, besoin de parler je suis là. Je suis ton compagnon, je te protégerais quoiqu'il arrive. Et si tu as des ennuis, je les réglerais pour toi. » Affirma-t-il toute trace de moquerie disparue.

Harry cilla. Il devait admettre que depuis son retour, Draco avait fait souvent preuve de gentillesse avec lui. Plus qu'il ne l'aurait jamais cru capable.

L'alpha aurait très bien pu l'obliger de rester à ses côtés, les lois de la meute lui donnant raison.

Harry eut soudain envie de se jeter dans ses bras et de tout lui avouer. Mais il se retint.

Draco était l'alpha. Son devoir serait de le punir voir de l'exécuter même s'il était son compagnon.

De plus, le blond croyait que c'était juste un chagrin d'amour. Il n'avait aucune idée de la réelle situation d'Harry. Il ne dirait sans doute pas cela s'il savait.

« Merci. » Chuchota le brun. Il aurait voulu ajouter quelque chose. Pourtant il ne trouva rien à dire.

Ils se regardèrent. Draco parut un peu déçu néanmoins il n'essaya pas de lui faire parler plus, et Harry lui en fut reconnaissant.

« Où tu vas ? Si tu veux je peux te déposer. » Proposa le blond.

Harry réfléchit puis finit par accepter. Il indiqua au blond où il voulait se rendre et ils retournèrent vers la moto.

En s'installant derrière lui, Harry remarqua un sac de couchage attaché sur le porte bagage.

« Tu t'en vas ? »

« Je reviens en fait. Cette semaine j'ai fait un tour chez une meute voisine pour savoir s'il avait eu des problèmes avec certains loups ou s'il avait entendu parler d'un éventuel banni qui se serait aventuré dans le coin. »

Harry sans y croire espéra. Il serait tellement soulagé d'être enfin certain de son innocence.

« Alors ? »

« Pour l'instant ça n'a rien donné. Mais il me reste une autre meute à inspecter. J'ai dû rentrer aujourd'hui pour certaines raisons. Je repars demain. »

Il démarra sa moto et parti sur la route.

Harry entoura alors la tailla du dominant de ses bras. Il admira les épaules et les bras puissants, et un frisson parcourut son échine.

Si Draco l'exécutait au moins se serait rapide se disait-il avec dérision.

Quand il accéléra, Harry se colla contre son dos et respira son odeur. Il ne savait pu comment se comporter avec lui. Il ne savait même plus ce qu'il ressentait pour lui.

C'était fort et effrayant.

Dans la folie qu'était devenue sa vie, Draco semblait être le point d'encrage. Pourtant il avait l'impression de s'éloigner de lui de plus en plus.

Devenait-il fou ?

C'était sans doute la seule explication pour qu'il se soit dévoilé à Cédric.

Une fois arrivé dans le même terrain de foot où avait eu lieu le feu d'artifice, après avoir garé la moto à côté d'autres véhicules, Harry se dirigea vers la foule toujours en compagnie du blond.

Pourtant le brun, ne faisant plus attention au dominant, parcourait la foule du regard à la recherche d'une seule personne.

Il finit par apercevoir les cheveux colorés d'Hannah. Il chercha autour d'elle et finit par le trouver.

Cédric l'avait vu aussi et l'observait l'air effaré.

Tout d'un coup affolé, Harry détourna les yeux. Son cœur battait la chamade. Incapable de réfléchir à ce qu'il faisait, il se tourna, se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et pressa ses lèvres contres celles du blond.

Draco l'attira contre lui, d'une main agrippa ses cheveux et approfondit le baiser. Harry s'accrochait à ses épaules, certain que s'il le lâchait, il se noierait.

Le blond l'embrassa longuement et comme à chaque fois le brun sentit fondre. Pourtant il le lâcha brusquement, en le repoussant juste assez fort pour le faire un peu tituber.

Le docile couina lorsqu'il vit les iris devenus écarlates étincelant de fureur de l'alpha. Il baissa les yeux incapables de soutenir un tel regard.

« Je t'interdis de te servir ainsi de moi. » Gronda-t-il. Draco partit à grand pas sans se retourner laissant Harry rouge d'humiliation dans la foule.

_Qu'il aille se faire voir ! _

Toute fois, Harry ne se sentait pas fier de lui

Il savait pourquoi il avait embrassé Draco. La raison était simple, il voulait rendre Cédric jaloux.

Cependant il n'y avait pas eu que ça.

Sous pression, il avait réagis instinctivement, réclamant la protection de son dominant et Draco l'avait rejeté.

Ainsi Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être un peu en colère contre le blond. Ne se laissait-il jamais utiliser par personne ?

Il se retourna vers Cédric. Le châtain faisait mine de l'ignorer ce qui le blessa.

Nerveux il n'osait pas rejoindre la bande. Il serait certainement très mal reçu. En tout cas à part Cédric personne ne l'avait remarqué pour l'instant.

Quand le châtain se retourna le cœur d'Harry fit un bond.

_Il va me rejoindre !_

Mais Cho apparut soudainement et se jeta dans ses bras. Ils s'embrassèrent sous les yeux bouleversés du brun.

Harry s'étrangla de fureur.

_**A suivre…**_

_Mais quel fin horribleuuuuuuuh_

_Bon au sujet de vos reviews, les rars seront updaté la semaine prochaine! _

_Maintenant je me concentre sur la Beltane. _

_Cependant il y aura bientôt un interlude updaté toujours sur le passé de Draco dans la Confrérie qui devrait sortir. Il parlera de sa rencontre avec Blaise, et vous rencontrez des membres de la Confrérie de la Lune et d'un que vous aviez plutôt apprécié -)._

_Je vous dis à tout à l'heure ou à demain !_

_Reviiiiiiiiiiiiiiiieeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeewwwwwwwwwwww weeeeeez (sinon je tue le le lapin, je rigole pas)_


	11. Chapter 11

NDA : _Bonsoir tout le monde !_

_Merci encore pour toutes ces magnifiques reviews et votre soutient par rapport à mon histoire personnelle. Merci aussi à ceux qui m'ont du coup partager la leur._

_Franchement comment c'est possible qu'il y ait autant de pourri sur terre ! … Non, je ne devrais même pas me poser la question. Le pire dans tous ça, avec un Pervers Narcissique c'est que c'est à soit même qu'on n'en veut en fait. On se déteste de s'être tromper autant sur une personne et de s'être laisser à ce point faire._

_Bref, c'est encore un peu tôt pour moi d'en parler. Je me sens comme si je l'avais mérité. Et rassurez vous, je m'éclate dans ma vie aujourd'hui, et je suis bien entourée. Par contre je ne suis plus capable pour l'instant de m'engager dans une histoire sérieuse._

_Bon j'arrête de vous parler de moi, je ne veux pas vous ennuyer surtout que comme d'habitude je suis en retard. Donc vous avez l'interlude et le chapitre! ;-)  
_

_BONNE LECTURE ET MERCI POUR TOUTE CES REVIEWS, LU, RELU, RERELU (_parce que certaine sont juste trop drôle !)

RAR :

**T'es une fonctionnaire pour avoir des Délais si long ?**

Hahahaha même pas !

Oui, je sais c'est long. Je ne passe plus ma vie à écrire pour ffnet. Je suis un peu fatiguée de devoir me justifier, surtout que malgré tout, même si vous ne le voyez pas, quand je bosse sur mes fics je ne fais pas semblant, souvent je me couche vers 2 voir 4 heure du mat (n'ayant le temps d'écrire que le soir). Dès fois je travaille sur la Beltane, des fois sur B&C, … tout dépend de l'humeur et il m'arrive de bloquer. Maintenant, j'ai aussi une vie normal, et devant me lever tôt pour me rendre à mon boulot (je ne suis plus au lycée), me tapant bouchant matin et soir, oui désolé, dès fois je n'écris pas du tout car je suis crevée et le week end j'ai envie de sortir, faire du shopping, danser, voir des amis, faire l'amour… lol. Donc oui, je mets des dates, simplement ce sont autant pour vous donner une indication (vous rassurez que la suite va arriver) que pour me mettre un coup pied aux fesses et me forcer à m'y mettre même quand je n'ai pas envie. Maintenant si c'est trop long, je le conçois puisque je suis la première à pleurnicher quand on me fait attendre (surtout en ce moment pour la fic les funambules de porcelaines par ex, j'en peux plus je veux la suite).

N'oubliez pas que tous les auteurs n'ont pas la même manière de travailler. Certain arrive à prendre de l'avance et à mettre un chapitre par semaine (et il mérite la mort car je suis jalouse de leur capacité), et d'autre ont besoin de plus de temps. Je ne bâclerais pas un chapitre pour respecter un timing. Dsl. Maintenant, allez sur mon blog, je lâche des extraits assez périodiquement surtout quand je vois que certain chapitre me bloque.

**Harry m'a déçu, il est vraiment super immature ! Son comportement avec Draco m'a choqué.**

Harry a 17 ans, donc oui il est immature. Mdr. Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, il n'est pas fier de lui pour ce coup là. Et pour l'excuser, il est complètement paumé, il lui arrive beaucoup de chose qu'il ne contrôle pas. Donc ne soyez pas si sévère avec mon pauvre Ryry, surtout que je ne vais pas être cool avec lui.

**Blood&Chocolate, le vrai roman, est-il un livre érotique ?**

B&C est un roman pour adolescente. Donc je te rassure tout de suite, tes parents n'auront aucun problème pour te l'acheter. L'érotisme dont je parle est suggéré, et s'il y a quelques scènes de nus elles ont un rapport avec la transformation plutôt qu'avec le sexe. Cela joue surtout sur la tension sexuel, mais non, B&C n'est pas à proprement parlé un roman érotique. :p

**Moi je pense que c'est Tom le méchant de l'histoire. Il me semble même qu'il est déjà là, il avait terrifié Harry par sa présence lors du feu d'artifice du chapitre 5.**

Ah ce bon vieux Tom. Vous êtes nombreux a avoir souligné ce mystérieux personnages et avoir deviner peut être son identité. On commence d'ailleurs par ce chapitre à connaître Tom un peu plus. Juste une petite précision, un loup bannis qui se rend sur le territoire d'une meute, le chef de celle-ci à le droit et le devoir de le tuer. Harry a eu peur mais peut être pas exactement pour les raisons que vous croyez.

**Viktor a la classe ! J'ai adoré la scène de la biblio avec Hermio (même si elle est chiante).**

Et bien pour être franche, je ne m'attendais pas à son succès. Lol. Maintenant vous verrez bien quel rôle, il aura.

**C'est pas possible qu'Harry soit responsable de ce meurtre !**

Alors là, je ne vais pas dévoilé l'intrigue ! A vous de récoltez les indices, surtout que certain ont pratiquement tout trouvé. Donc c'est possible. Héhé (bon pour ceux qui ont lu le livre, c'est plus facile)

**Moi si j'avais vu un tel 'monstre' j'en aurais parlé, ridicule ou pas. Pourquoi Cédric ne dit rien ?**

Ah, les réactions. J'ai fait une note à ce sujet sur mon blog, tu devrais la lire. Je répondrais ta question par Cédric n'est pas toi, (ahaha) donc il réagit comme moi je présume son caractère et suivant aussi la ligne directrice du roman originel. Il a aimé Harry, peut être ne veut-il pas lui faire du mal ? Peut être il refuse d'y croire ? Peut être craint-il d'être pris pour un fou ?...

**Pourquoi Draco n'en profite pas quand Harry l'embrasse ? Il est bête, c'était le moment de montrer à Cédric qu'il a un rival de taille.**

Donc si le garçon que tu aimes t'embrasses pour rendre jaloux une autre fille tu serais contente ? Moi je lui ficherais mon poing dans la figure en tout cas.

**Tu vas finir n'est ce pas ?**

Oui oui, et tu seras même surprise de savoir que le dernier chapitre et l'épilogue sont écris. (ils seront sans doute améliorés avant leur parution, mais ils sont terminé.) Mine de rien, on s'y approche.

J'ai dit que je finirais. JE FINIRAIS !

**Draco a t-il des soupçons au sujet d'Harry ?**

Oui. (héhé, là je vous cloue le bec et vous hurlez : QUOOOOAAAAA ?!)

**Aurons-nous des nouvelles sur les autres couples : HG/VK, BZ/RW, RL/SS ?**

Oui, certain seront plus sous-entendu et d'autres plus mis en valeurs. Mais oui, vous aurez des nouvelles, bien évidement.

**Remus, ou un autre vont-ils se rendre comte que tout va mal pour Harry ?**

Je pense avoir répondu un peu plus haut. Gnark

**Moi je me méfis de Viktor Krum !**

As-tu raison ? Tu verras bien. Mwhahahaha

_OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO_

**Interlude #3 Blaise**

**Warning :** Gore, scène choquante

_(Spectre= surnom de Draco)_

Spectre, frère de la Confrérie de la Lune s'avança et regarda l'entrée des vieilles mines abandonnées en plein milieu d'une région déserte de la Russie.

Il baissa l'écharpe lui cachant la moitié du visage et son souffle forma un nuage blanc à cause du froid. Son corps était couvert d'ecchymoses et d'entailles, son manteau tâché de sang. Il eut un rictus satisfait en jetant un œil aux corps devant l'entrée.

Les Chasseurs ne les attendaient pas. Draco et ses frères leur avaient fait une petite visite surprise.

C'était un véritable carnage. Le sang souillait la neige, éclaboussait les pierres et certains cadavres étaient méconnaissables tant ils étaient en charpie.

Il se tourna vers Loki. Le lion-garou dans le même uniforme blanc de soldat (qu'ils portaient tous pour cette mission) n'avait pu s'empêcher de se démarquer en entourant son cou d'une écharpe argenté. Il était le seul à avoir gardé ses vêtements propres.

_Mais comment fait-il ?_

Bergelmir avança sa grande et opulente silhouette d'ours vers l'entrée cachant de son large corps l'ouverture. « On entre ? » Demanda-t-il de sa voix rocailleuse semblable à un grognement.

« Non, maintenant qu'on a enfin découvert l'entrée du labo secret après nous être tapés une centaines de kilomètres sous la neige à se geler le cul, je propose qu'on attende devant comme des cons jusqu'à être transformés en glaçon. » Railla Loki.

Il évita de justesse le coup de poing de l'ours garou.

Une femme à la peau sombre comme le granit, aux yeux noire et à la chevelure ébène coiffée en une natte très serrée ricana avant de s'adresser à Spectre.

« Laissons ces deux gamines s'entre-tuer. Nous avons une mission à accomplir. »

Draco acquiesça amusé et entra en premier dans la mine.

oooooOOOOOoooooOOOOOooooo

Blaise allongé dans sa couchette faisait semblant de dormir.

Sa prison de verre ne laissait aucune place à l'intimité. C'était une parmi une vingtaine de cellules où se trouvaient différentes créatures dans chacune de ses chambres avec en majorité des loups-garou, tous dociles.

Azkaban était un véritable zoo.

Le jeune loup y était depuis un peu plus d'un an. Avant il vivait dans un autre centre, Babelium avec sa mère, Antonia.

Né en captivité, Blaise n'avait connu que les hommes bien loin d'une vie dans une meute. Son quotidien était de se faire manipuler par eux, de supporter les piqures, les tests physiques, les prises de sang, le nettoyage parfois à l'aide d'un jet d'eau quand ce n'était pas les douches collectives, la médicamentation quotidienne…

Il était possible néanmoins d'avoir un traitement de faveur si on faisait quelque chose pour eux : Il suffisait de servir d'appât à des dominants et de les attirer dans les griffes des chasseurs. Ils étaient alors tués puis leurs corps ramené pour être examinés.

La mère de Blaise était une véritable championne pour les chasseurs. D'une grande beauté, elle semblait même prendre plaisir à attirer les dominants et les regarder mourir par les mains de ses maîtres. Elle leur obéissait avec zèle ce qui lui avait permis d'obtenir de nombreuses faveurs.

Elle pouvait ainsi se promener librement dans le centre de Babelium. Elle possédait sa chambre et avait le droit de sortir de temps en temps en ville pour faire du shopping.

Son fils, elle ne l'avait eu que parce que ses maîtres lui avaient ordonné de procréer. Il l'avait fécondé artificiellement avec la semence d'un dominant quelconque récupéré sur son cadavre.

Ils voulaient un autre docile avec ses gènes. Elle était si belle et si obéissante. Antonia s'était occupé de Blaise le temps que cela l'avait amusé, une fois lassée, elle l'avait laissé au soin d'autres dociles retournant à ses propres préoccupations.

Le jeune loup n'était pas en colère. Antonia avait connue une meute où elle avait servi d'esclave sexuelle avant d'être capturée. Elle haïssait les dominants. Et elle avait réussi à rendre sa vie moins pénible.

Blaise allait sans doute partager le même futur.

A 14 ans, il savait que bientôt les chasseurs lui donneraient l'ordre de servir d'appât. Et s'il n'obéissait pas… Un frisson parcourut son échine.

Le bruit que faisait le sas du couloir en s'ouvrant retentit et il sentit tout ses membres se raidirent.

En arrivant à Azkaban, il avait tapé dans l'œil d'un des responsables. Auguste Scrimgeour, le fils d'un des plus grands chefs des chasseurs. Il venait lui rendre visite de plus en plus souvent ces derniers temps.

Auguste pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait, ses hommes détournaient les yeux.

C'était un homme maigre, aux longs membres et aux cheveux très blonds coupés à ras. Ses yeux étaient d'un bleu laiteux, vide d'émotions.

Tous les prisonniers le craignaient à cause de ses crises de démence. Blaise l'avait vu battre à mort une espèce de femme lézards. La créature possédait une peau étrange écailleuse et verte, une longue queue et d'énormes yeux orange. Malgré une apparence effrayante, elle était un être timide et inoffensif.

Auguste était soudain entré dans sa cellule, armé d'une barre de fer et l'avait frappé encore longtemps alors qu'elle ne bougeait plus.

Il réservait à Blaise un autre genre de traitement.

La nausée lui tordit l'estomac quand il reconnut l'odeur de talc et d'eau de cologne d'Auguste. Il écouta le bruit de ses pas se rapprocher en se recroquevillant dans sa couche.

Il devrait être accoutumé à devoir obéir. Mais il n'arrivait pas à s'habituer à Auguste. Le chasseur le terrorisait et le dégoutait.

« Petit chiot, petit chiot aux boucles brunes. Tu dors ? »

Blaise ne bougea pas. Il n'espérait aucun miracle. Il n'y avait jamais eu le moindre espoir dans sa vie.

Le bruit du code qui ouvrait la porte de sa cellule lui glaça le sang.

« Viens ici, mon joli chiot. Tu ne veux pas me mettre en colère, n'est ce pas ?»

Cette voix, presque chantante il avait appris à la craindre et à la détester.

Doucement la tête basse, Blaise sortit du lit et s'avança vers son bourreau. Le jeune loup portait l'uniforme des prisonniers : une espèce de longue tunique blanche descendant jusqu'en dessous des genoux.

Une main caressa ses cheveux.

« Bon chien. »

Il poussa ses cheveux sur le côté et attacha autour de son cou un large collier de cuir muni d'une laisse.

« Viens mon petit chiot. »

Marchant derrière Auguste, sans chercher à se révolter, tremblant, il le suivit à travers les couloirs. Comme d'habitude Auguste le mena hors du côté des chambres des prisonniers et le guida dans une des salles d'examens.

Il n'était ni médecin, ni scientifique. Cependant il aimait bien faire semblant.

La salle était petite et éclairé par des néons. On n'y trouvait un lit en fer avec un très fin matelas, des armoires remplis de divers ustensiles et de fioles. Une espèce de grosse lampe éclairait juste au-dessus du lit.

« Déshabille toi mon chiot. » Ordonna Auguste. Sans faire attention à Blaise, en sifflotant il déroula le papier blanc et en couvrit le matelas.

Il se tourna et eut un grand sourire presque tendre quand il vit que le loup était nu.

Blaise attendait les instructions, les bras croisés derrière son dos, vêtu plus que du collier toujours rattaché à la laisse.

Le chasseur tapota le matelas. « Viens là. A quatre pattes. »

Obéissant Blaise monta sur lit et se positionna comme le voulait l'homme. Ce dernier repris la laisse et l'attacha à un crochet du plafond de telle sorte qu'elle tirait sur le cou de Blaise à la limite de la strangulation.

Le jeune loup ne cilla pas, trop habitué à ce traitement.

Caressant son dos, il s'installa derrière lui. Blaise était pile à la bonne hauteur de son entre jambe. Son souffle devint rauque et il écarta ses fesses de ses deux mains.

Ce fut à ce moment que l'alarme retentit.

oooooOOOOOoooooOOOOOooooo

Spectre eut un sourire féroce quand le corps du chasseur tomba à ses pieds. Il se réfugia rapidement dans une alcôve afin d'éviter une rafale de balles.

L'alarme déclenchée hurlait dans ses oreilles et les lumières rouges clignotantes empêchaient d'avoir une bonne visibilité.

Il devait prendre garde aux balles, car si les ordinaires ne leur causaient pas de grands dommages, celles en argent des chasseurs étaient des poisons pour les loups-garou. En prendre une les ralentissaient et si une balle d'argent se logeait dans leurs corps elle devait être rapidement retirer avant qu'elle ne contamine leur sang causant de graves dégâts.

Ainsi même si plus forts, plus rapides, plus endurants et dotés d'instinct animal, les frères de la Confrérie avaient appris depuis longtemps à ne pas sous-estimer leurs adversaires.

Un gargouilli se fit entendre. Draco sortit du couloir, tenant son colt dans ses mains et pu admirer l'aisance de Freyja, la panthère-garou. Elle était comme une dague d'ombre mortelle et impitoyable, frappant une fois mais fatalement.

Elle hocha la tête dans sa direction. La voix était libre, ils pouvaient continuer leur chemin.

Les chasseurs avaient pensé leur centre d'Azkaban inviolable, trop bien caché pour être trouvé.

Mais après des années de recherche, une intuition de Spectre les avaient guidé dans ce désert de glace jusqu'au camp pour lycanthrope. Pour être sincère ils ne s'étaient pas attendus à trouver la célèbre prison dont parlaient les prisonniers délivrés d'autres centres.

Et pourtant à eux quatre, ils l'avaient pris d'assaut. Car une telle chance de prendre leurs ennemies par surprise risquait de ne pas se reproduire.

Ainsi avec une froide détermination, ils avançaient, tuant chaque chasseur croisant leur route. En équipe chacun d'un côté : Bergelmir et Loki dans l'aile où se trouvaient les cuisines et les logements des chasseurs, Spectre et Freyja du côté des cellules et des salles d'examens.

Spectre, Loki, Belgemir et Freyja représentaient l'élite guerrière lycanthrope. Pris au dépourvu, ces hommes n'avaient aucune chance.

« Les cellules doivent se trouver de ce côté, là on est dans le secteur médical. » Déclara la panthère.

« ILS SONT LÀ ! VENEZ M'AIDER ! » Hurla un homme en se cachant derrière une armoire de métal.

Freyja et Draco sautèrent chacun de leur côté, esquivant les balles de la mitraillette du chasseur.

Protéger par une caisse, accroupi Draco visa l'ampoule au plafond et tira la faisant exploser. Ils se retrouvèrent dans le noir total.

Le noir n'était pas un problème pour les loups-garous.

Le blond rampa hors de sa cachette, évitant les tires affolés de l'homme ce qui l'obligeait à rouler sur le côté afin qu'on ne puisse pas le viser.

Une fois assez proche, avec un grognement il fit tomber l'armoire sur le chasseur. Ce dernier criant de douleur n'eut le temps de se reprendre qu'un talon lui écrasait le nez jusqu'au cerveau.

Spectre récupéra la mitraillette et canarda les renforts arrivant enfin, tuant 2 hommes et faisant fuir un quatrième.

« Je continus, va rejoindre Loki et Belgemir et trouvez la salle de contrôle. » Cria-t-il à sa partenaire.

Il partit à la poursuite du chasseur.

Il le suivit dans un autre couloir où les tuyaux étaient apparents et le sol fait de grilles de métal. Il arriva à un escalier et monta, le dos légèrement vouté tenant la mitraillette en joue prêt à faire feu.

La haine qu'il éprouvait pour les chasseurs nourrissait la rage de Spectre. Il ne possédait plus qu'un seul désir, les tuer tous.

Etait-ce la découverte de ses semblables morts laissés à l'abandon comme des déchets, leurs corps profanés ? Ou parce qu'ils avaient fait un véritable élevage de créatures sur lequel ils faisaient les pires expériences ? Peut-être parce qu'il utilisait des dociles pour arriver à leur fin ?

Draco ne pensait pas être quelqu'un de profondément bon. Il aimait tuer. Il aimait se battre. Mais ce qu'il avait vu, c'était juste terriblement… mal.

Les meutes ignoraient à quel point elles devaient aux frères de la Confrérie. Ils les protégeaient de cette souillure, de ces atrocités.

En attendant des voix, il se figea puis se colla contre le mur. Il marcha silencieusement, et vit le chasseur qu'il poursuivait en compagnie de 3 autres. Un autre soldat, un médecin en blouse blanche et un homme en costard, avec des cheveux blonds rasés grand et maigre.

« Imbécile ! Nous devons défendre la salle de contrôle de ses monstres ! Allez rejoindre les autres ! » Aboya le blond.

Il devait être le chef. Draco eut un rictus en pensant à sa mort prochaine sous ses crocs. Il vérifia son chargeur. La mitraillette était presque vide et il ne restait pas beaucoup de munition dans son pistolet non plus.

« Directeur Scrimgeour nous devons prévenir votre père que nous sommes attaqués afin qu'il envoie des renforts. » Déclara un des hommes.

Il reçut en représailles un coup de poing en pleine figure. Le directeur écumait de rage, les yeux étincelant d'une folie furieuse qu'il ne contrôlait pas.

_Il est complétement taré. _Pensa Draco. Il signait l'arrêt de mort de ses hommes et de lui même pour des raisons irrationnelles, connues de lui seul.

Ce n'avait guère d'importance. S'il se montrait arrangeant, Spectre n'allait certainement pas se plaindre.

Draco surgit comme un diable devant eux. Le médecin s'écroula avec un couinement le sang giclant de son cou, ainsi qu'un soldat touché à la poitrine. Le troisième homme avec l'énergie du désespoir tenta recharger son fusil, cependant il était trop tard. Déjà sur lui, Spectre agrippa sa crosse d'une main et de l'autre tenant le colt vida le reste de son chargeur sur sa tête.

Le loup ne cilla pas quand le sang éclaboussa sa figure.

Il chercha le directeur et l'aperçut en train de courir et s'enfermer dans une salle.

Celui-là allait souffrir se dit-il en partant à sa suite.

oooooOOOOOoooooOOOOOooooo

Même Auguste parti, Blaise n'avait pas osé bouger de sa place. Il s'était agenouillé et tenait dans sa main la laisse afin de soulager la pression autour de son cou.

Il poussa un couinement terrifié quand les lumières s'éteignirent. Il ne resta dans le noir que quelques secondes puis une ampoule rouge se mit à clignoter quand l'alarme retentit une nouvelle fois.

Il put malgré le mugissement de l'alerte entendre des coups de feu, des cris et des ordres.

La seule raison pour laquelle la terreur ne l'avait pas fait se transformer était à cause de gélule qu'il était obliger d'ingurgiter matin, midi et soir. Cette pilule empêchait de se changer en loup.

Leurs tortionnaires, afin d'éviter des dégâts sur leur métabolisme, les laisser se métamorphoser par roulement, une toutes les deux semaines, leur permettant de passer une journée et une nuit dans leur forme animal.

Pour la pleine lune, les chasseurs les endormaient.

Aussi Blaise était sans défense et sans force. Affreusement vulnérable et il ignorait si le fait que ses bourreaux soit attaqués soit une bonne chose.

Il tremblait de façon incontrôlable.

Il ferma les yeux, craignant malgré lui pour sa vie. Une partie de lui se demandait bien pourquoi, vu qu'enfin de compte il ne possédait pas d'existence propre.

L'instinct de survie était une force puissance chez les loups-garou et comme tous les êtres vivants Blaise n'en était pas dépourvu.

Au bout d'un moment, la vision du docile fut envahie de point noir. Il ignorait combien de temps étaient passés. Un demi heure... Une heure ? Il arrivait en fin de son endurance, la pression du collier exercée sur son cou commençait réellement à l'étouffer.

Tirant toujours la laisse afin d'amoindrir cette pression, les muscles de ses bras se tétanisaient et il devait se battre pour rester conscient.

Il sursauta quand la porte s'ouvrit. Auguste entra et ferma violement, tournant la clé dans la serrure.

Son costume était tâché de sang et il suait comme un porc. Dans sa main droite, il tenait un couteau pliant. Lorsque le directeur tourna ses yeux luisant de fureur et de folie, Blaise se recroquevilla de terreur.

Le directeur s'avança vers lui et donna un violent coup de pied sur le lit où reposait le docile, l'envoyant valdinguer.

Si Blaise n'avait pas eu le reflexe de sauter et tendre ses jambes il se serait rompu le cou. Il était tombé toute fois lourdement sur son pied gauche et un craquement sinistre ainsi qu'une douleur aigue commençant de ses doigts pieds et envahissant sa jambe indiqua des os brisés.

Il dut se tenir sur une seule jambe, sur la pointe du pied, toujours attachée à la laisse accrochée au plafond, vacillant et à bout de force.

Le docile hurla quand Auguste se plaça derrière lui, plaça la lame de son couteau contre sa gorge et de son autre bras le souleva.

Blaise compris pourquoi le directeur le tenait ainsi quand la porte fut arrachée de ses gonds.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'une immense silhouette envahit l'ouverture.

Des cheveux blonds pâles, des yeux écarlates iridescents, un visage d'ange éclaboussé de sang et des lèvres sensuelles desquelles dépassaient des dents pointues. Il portait un blouson et un pantalon prévu pour la neige de couleur blanche. Le blanc était souillé d'hémoglobine et autres choses que le docile ne désirait pas savoir la provenance.

L'ange déchu leva une main pourvue de griffes acérées.

« Tu n'as pas de chances, je n'ai plus d'armes ta mort sera douloureuse. » Informa-t-il calmement, comme si Blaise n'existait pas.

« TA GUEULE ! » Meugla Auguse. « Tu approches et j'ouvres en deux cette petite merde. »

L'ange éclata de rire. « Ta mort n'en sera que plus lente, Chasseur. »

Le blond se déplaça alors si vite que Blaise ne comprit pas tout de suite.

Soudain la laisse fut coupée et il se retrouva par terre. Toussant, perclus de douleur, il se traîna dans un coin de la pièce et se fit le plus petit possible. Il pouvait voir l'ange au-dessus du corps d'Auguste et entendre ses hurlements perçants.

Blaise posa ses mains sur ses oreilles dans la tentative de ne plus entendre ses affreux cris et ferma les yeux, collant son visage contre le mur.

Il ne les rouvrit que quand il sentit une présence en face de lui. Le blond l'observait, le bas de son visage couvert de sang et de morceaux de chair. Il avait mangé, Blaise ignorait quel organe d'Auguste, tandis que ce dernier toujours vivant le regardait. Le docile pouvait encore entendre des gémissements et des gargouillis du directeur agonisant.

Une humidité se répandit sur ses jambes. Il venait de s'uriner sur lui même.

Blaise ferma à nouveau les yeux, des larmes s'échappant de ses paupières, prêt à mourir. Il se raidit sentant l'autre se pencher.

Quelque chose de doux et chaud fut posé sur ses épaules. Il rouvrit les yeux, l'ange l'avait entouré de son propre manteau son corps nu et souillé.

L'alarme cessa enfin et les lampes se rallumèrent éclairant pleinement la salle.

Blaise se noya alors dans d'incroyables yeux bleus de l'ange accroupis en face de lui.

« Je m'appelle Draco. » Dit-il de sa voix merveilleuse.

Il lui sourit.

Et pour la première fois de sa vie, l'espoir réchauffa le cœur de Blaise.

_Fin de l'interlude._

_OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO_

**Chapitre 11:**

Harry n'avait pas pu supporter le spectacle affligeant de son ex dans les bras de Cho Chang. Il retourna vers le parking basculant au passage d'autres jeunes gens.

« HEY, CRÉTIN, PARDON C'EST PAS POUR LES CHIENS ! » Le héla un mec recouvert de tatouage et de piercing.

Le jeune docile ne l'entendit même pas trop occupé à essayer de calmer sa propre colère.

Comment osait-il ?

Cédric n'avait pas attendu longtemps pour se mettre en couple avec l'asiatique. Pour ce qu'il en savait ils se voyaient peut être déjà en cachette alors que lui et le chanteur étaient toujours en couple.

Il shoota dans une canette avec l'envie folle de retourner voir les Poufsouffle et faire un esclandre. Seulement cela confirmerait aux autres le mensonge de Cédric qui le faisait passer pour un jaloux violent.

Et ils n'étaient plus ensemble. Détenait-il toujours le droit de faire une scène ?

_Il ne doit pas être si traumatisé que ça. En tout cas il s'en est vite remis. _Songea-t-il avec amertume.

Harry se demanda si Cédric l'avait seulement à moitié autant aimé qu'il l'avait prétendu. Si c'était le cas il ne serait pas en train de rouler des pelles à la garce chinoise si peu de temps après leur rupture.

Rupture n'était sans doute pas le terme adéquat. Harry avait seulement terrorisé Cédric en lui dévoilant son deuxième visage. Depuis ils ne s'étaient même pas parlés au téléphone.

Le brun ne comprenait toujours pas ce qui lui avait pris de se transformer devant le chanteur. Cela ne lui ressemblait pas de perdre le contrôle à ce point. Il s'en voulait énormément.

Il se dirigea vers les arbres et se cacha derrière un arbuste. Il avait envie d'aller tordre le cou de la garce et même de frapper Cédric. La jalousie était comme un poison brûlant ses veines.

La musique du concert en plein air s'éleva et une chanson entraînante raisonna emportée par le vent.

Malgré lui, ses pensées l'amenèrent à Draco et à son baiser de tout à l'heure. Il eut honte d'avoir utilisé le dominant si bassement. Il admit avec un certain respect que l'alpha avait réagis avec maturité et même avec magnanimité.

Par la lune, à sa place il aurait perdu patience depuis longtemps et aurait terrorisé son rival afin de le faire disparaître de sa route.

Le jeune loup demeura assis un certain laps de temps ne sachant pas quoi faire. Il écouta les chansons défilées et finit presque par s'endormir.

Ses narines frémirent quand il reconnut l'odeur caractéristique de son ex petit ami. Il se leva, toujours caché derrière un arbre et aperçut le chanteur se diriger vers sa camionnette. Il était seul.

C'était sa chance !

Il s'approcha silencieusement de lui, les pupilles dilatées dans un reflexe de prédateur. A l'abri des regards car caché par les véhicules, quand Cédric se pencha pour ouvrir la portière arrière, il bondit. Il passa une main autour de sa taille et d'une autre la referma sur sa bouche. Puis il le força à reculer à travers les arbres.

Harry n'avait jamais utilisé sa force contre un humain. Et pour la première fois il perçut réellement sa domination physique. Il n'eut aucun mal à le traîner dans un coin à l'abris malgré les tentatives de lui faire lâcher prise de Cédric.

Il le serra contre lui et chuchota à son oreille : « Du calme, je ne te veux aucun mal. Je veux juste discuter. »

Quand il le lâcha, Cédric se tourna vers lui. Le brun fut peiné en voyant son air effrayé. Le chanteur jeta un regard vers le parking.

« N'oublis pas que je suis plus rapide et plus fort que toi. » Lui rappela Harry. Il s'en voulait de devoir le menacer néanmoins cette discussion s'imposait. « Nous devons parler. »

Le chanteur pâle se contenta d'hocher la tête. Pour le remercier et lui montrer qu'il ne lui désirait en aucun cas le blesser Harry se rapprocha et lécha gentiment son oreille. Cela n'eut pas l'effet escompté.

Cédric sursauta, recula comme une bête traquée, l'observant avec une telle crainte qu'elle fit chavirer le cœur d'Harry. « Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? » Demanda le châtain d'une voix chevrotante.

« Je désire juste te reparler de cette nuit. Je suis désolé de t'avoir fait peur. Je voulais simplement te montrer qui j'étais vraiment parce que j'ai de sentiments pour toi. Je souhaitais te faire partager mon monde. Je ne pensais pas que ça se passerait comme ça. » Se justifia le brun avec désespoir. Mais même à ses oreilles cela sonnait boiteux. Ses actions de cette fameuse nuit étaient aussi un mystère pour lui.

Cédric ne le regardait pas, le visage tourné vers le côté afin de ne pas lui faire face.

_Je le rebute à ce point ? _Pensa le loup. Il sentit les larmes envahirent ses yeux. Accablé il s'efforça de les retenir.

« Mais bon sang, tu es quoi ? » Questionna Cédric.

« Tu n'as pas compris ? » Se moqua gentiment Harry même si le cœur n'y était pas. « Je suis un loup-garou, un lycanthrope, un fils de la lune, comme tu préfères. »

Le chanteur secoua la tête comme-si il voulait se réveiller d'un mauvais rêve. «Je vois. Et quand tu as tracé un pentacle sur ma main c'était pour faire de moi ta prochaine victime. » Accusa-t-il.

Incrédule, Harry demeura bouché-bée quelques secondes. « Bien sûr que non ! C'était une blague, c'est tout ! » Démentit-il.

Le châtain fit un pas en arrière. Il ne semblait plus l'écouter.

« Céd…»

« Je ne dirais rien à ton sujet, alors laisse moi partir ! » Supplia-t-il.

« Alors ça va se terminer comme ça ? Quand tu disais être amoureux de moi c'était un mensonge ? Parce que je suis différent, tu ne m'aimes plus ? Je ne comprends pas. Tu disais être fasciné par tout ce qui était occulte et quand un peu de magie entre dans ta vie tu la rejettes ? Je suis toujours moi, sauf que maintenant tu sais que je suis un loup-garou. » Argumenta Harry.

Cédric eut la décence de rougir et paraître mal à l'aise par la tirade d'Harry. Il leva enfin les yeux vers lui, l'air perdu.

Avec espoir, le jeune loup pris la main de l'humain et fut rassuré quand il se laissa faire. «Je ne veux pas que tu ais peur de moi. Jamais je ne pourrais te blesser. » Affirma-t-il.

« Je… Non, je ne peux pas. Je suis désolé » dit le châtain honteux. « Chaque fois que je te vois, je vois… ce monstre. »

Harry lâcha sa main et se recula comme s'il avait été giflé. Le regard plein de dégout de Cédric l'acheva.

C'était la première fois qu'on faisait naître en lui un sentiment de honte si violent contre son autre forme dont il était avant si fier.

« Harry, c'est toi qui a tué cet homme l'autre nuit ? » Finit par demander le chanteur.

Le brun cligna des yeux, sans voix. Il regretta de ne pas pouvoir se révolter et crier son innocence. Simplement le problème était qu'il n'était pas sûr de la dite innocence.

Le cœur au bord des lèvres, il songea que si un homme était mort par sa faute, Cédric la partageait au moins un peu. Il avait pété les plombs en partie à cause de lui.

« Tu penses que je ne suis pas capable de me contrôler et que je vais te tuer ? C'est ça ? » Sa voix était rageuse, accusatrice. Il ne comprenait pas la réaction de son ancien amant. Avec tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu comment pouvait-il le rejeter si soudainement?

Le silence du chanteur confirma sa pensée.

« Je vois. Tu n'es qu'un trouillard. » Décréta-t-il avec mépris.

«Harry comprends moi ! Maintenant je ne pourrais plus jamais te toucher, t'embrasser… sans penser à ce … ce loup ! Je ne pourrais plus jamais te faire confiance. »

Ces mots étaient comme des pierres jetées contre lui.

« Me faire confiance ?! De qui parles-tu au juste ? Moi même en loup je ne t'ai fais aucun mal. Il n'y a pas quinze jours tu clamais être amoureux de moi et à présent tu sors avec Cho ! Tu prétendais que tu ne l'aimais pas, que tu préférais les garçons. C'est aussi toi qui as raconté ces affreux mensonges sur moi à tes amis qui me prennent aujourd'hui pour un fou furieux. Qu'ai-je fait à part te montrer ce que j'étais réellement ? Tu es un menteur et un traître! Tu ne vaux pas mieux que ton homophobe de père. Comme lui tu as peur de tous ce qui est différent ! C'est toi le monstre sans cœur, pas moi ! » Déclama Harry en pleurant mais avec hargne. Il lui tourna le dos. « Va-t'en. »

Cédric regarda le brun avec tristesse. « Harry, je suis réellement désolé que ça se termine comme ça. Sincèrement. »

« Je t'ai dit de t'en aller. »Grogna le brun. Il avait appris à se méfier de ses propres colères.

Il l'entendit partir mais attendit d'être sûr qu'il soit loin de lui avant de s'en aller à son tour.

oooooOOOOOoooooOOOOOooooo

Dans l'appartement de Draco, Blaise buvait un coca en compagnie de Ron. Il s'amusa de voir le rouquin mal à l'aise guettant l'entrée craignant l'arrivée impromptue de l'Alpha ou pire son second patibulaire.

Il admira les deltoïdes bien carrés dépassant du t-shirt noir aux manches déchirés du rouquin.

Le docile trouvait très divertissant de mettre mal à l'aise le jeune dominant. Malgré son côté « grande gueule », Ron était surtout un loup au grand cœur. Enfin si on se donnait la peine de creuser sous ces couches de rébellion enfantine.

Etrangement c'était ce qui attirait le plus chez Blaise. Cette normalité, cette innocence car il savait que sous ses grands airs virils qu'il se donnait, jamais Ron ne le forcerait à quoique se soit.

Il se sentait en sécurité.

« Draco ne revient pas avant demain et Severus est trop occupé à roucouler avec Remus pour venir nous embêter. » Le rassura-t-il d'un ton badin.

Avec une moue tout à fait adorable, Ron se redressa et croisa les mains derrières sa tête afin de se donner une attitude désinvolte.

« Ah ouais, je m'en fiche. Ils n'ont pas à décidés qui tu as le droit de voir ! » Affirma-t-il.

Blaise secoua ses boucles brunes en souriant. Comme ci Draco était ce genre d'Alpha.

« Tu n'as pas l'air d'apprécier Draco. » Constata-t-il.

« Oh je le respecte, t'inquiètes pas pour ça. C'est juste que moi je me souviens encore quand il vivait chez Ry, et crois moi qu'il n'était pas comme aujourd'hui.»

« C'est vrai que vous avez, toi et Harry, une histoire avec lui. Il était si terrible adolescent ? »

Ron soupira, réfléchissant à ce qu'il allait dire.

« Il était constamment en colère contre le monde entier. Il ne se mélangeait à personne. Il passait son temps à s'entraînait et à étudier, nous n'avions aucune grâce à ses yeux. C'était comme si on n'était pas assez bien pour lui.»

« Même pas Harry ? » S'étonna Blaise.

« C'est vrai qu'il paraissait aimer et respecter Sirius et Remus, par contre sa relation avec Harry était explosive. Malfoy était imbuvable avec lui. »

« C'est pour ça qu'Harry ne veut pas devenir son compagnon ? »

« Non, je ne pense pas. Ou du moins ce n'est pas que ça.» Répondit-il surprenant Blaise.

Le jeune dominant se leva et ouvrit les placards jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve ce qui l'intéressait. Il sortit un paquet de Curly. Il se réinstalla sur son siège et tandis qu'il lançait un curly dans sa bouche Blaise lui envoya un coup pied sur le tibia le faisant sursauter et manquer la nourriture.

«Hé ! »

« Tu pourrais développer s'il te plait ? » Demanda l'adorable docile incarnation même de l'innocence.

Ron fit une moue ennuyé conscient que son futur compagnon (il le sentait dans ses tripes, Blaise était le loup de sa vie) lui tirait les vers du nez. Sans doute pour aider l'Alpha à conquérir le brun ou du moins satisfaire sa propre curiosité.

Seulement il n'avait pas envie de s'étendre ce moment sombre de l'histoire de la meute craignant de perdre les faveurs du docile.

Mais peut être valait-il mieux raconter de lui même cette période de sa vie plutôt que de laisser un autre s'en occuper.

« Quand nous étions enfant, Harry et moi on était comme des frères. On jouait tout le temps ensemble. On faisait un tas de bêtises. Au départ rien de grave, juste des petites blagues à nos parents et à nos autres amis. Je crois que tout a commencé à basculer quand Draco est parti. Du moins, pour Harry. »

« Il était triste ? »

« Au départ non, ou bien il faisait semblant d'être heureux de ne plus avoir sur le dos ce 'fichu peroxydé'. Maintenant je me dis qu'en fait, Ry croyait dur comme fer que Draco serait absent pas plus d'un mois. Quand l'année a défilé sans aucune nouvelle, il a été bouleversé. Il a d'abord été triste, puis furieux que Draco ait pu abandonner sa famille d'adoption comme ça. Il a très mal vécu son absence. »

« Je peux comprendre pourquoi il ne se jette pas au cou de Draco. Mais ne devrait-il pas essayer d'avoir justement des explications sur son départ ? »

«Harry évite tout contact avec des dominants qui sont potentiellement des compagnons. Et Draco a été clair dès le départ sur ses attentions. Je pense que c'est à cause de sa mauvaise expérience avec notre ex pote, Tom. » Admit Ron le visage sombre. Il aurait réellement aimé de ne pas avoir parlé de son ancien ami.

« Tom ? » Blaise se pencha sur la table, attentif. Enfin il allait savoir qui était ce mystérieux loup dominant bannis depuis un peu plus d'un an.

« Tom Marvolo Riddle. Avec lui, moi, Harry et les amis que je t'ai présentés l'autre soir nous formions une bande dont il était sans contexte le meneur. Surtout quand Draco n'était plus là pour le remettre à sa place.»

« Harry et Tom..., ils…. ? » S'enquit le docile.

Ron acquiesça.

« Tout d'abord, je vais un peux t'expliquer qui était Tom. » Narra le roux. « Là où la colère de Draco était froide et solitaire, celle de Tom était brûlante et destructrice. Il vivait chez son grand père, un vieux loup solitaire ne possédant plus toute sa tête. La mère de Tom, Mérope, avait eu le malheur de tomber amoureuse d'un dominant déjà pourvu d'une compagne et d'en tomber enceinte. Elle s'est suicidée après avoir amené de la meute qu'elle avait rejoint pour se rapprocher du dominant, chez son père son gosse de 4 ans. Elle ne supportait plus d'être traitée de traînée pour avoir tenté de voler le compagnon d'un autre docile. Ou bien peut être de ne pas avoir vu ses sentiments retournés. »

Ron bu une gorgé de son soda et continua.

« Nous adorons tous Tom. Il était vraiment cool. Il ne craignait personne et franchement c'était le mec qui quand il cause on l'écoute. Je l'adorais autant que je le jalousais, parce que Harry, comme tous les dociles, était totalement dingue de lui. Ry' le regardait avec adoration, relevait tous ces défis qu'il nous imposait allant toujours plus loin. Nos jeux préférés étaient de faire peur aux homos-sapiens que nous surnommons 'les gigots.' On se disait qu'on pourrait en choper un et le dévorer sans se faire prendre. Même dans nos formes humaines nous déclenchions des bagarres sachant pertinemment que les humains ne pouvaient pas gagner. On séchait l'école, on volait, on se battait… Tom et Harry, ils sortaient ensemble à cette époque. Peut être même qu'aujourd'hui ils seraient unis si cela n'avait pas dérapé. »

« Vous vous êtes fait prendre lors d'un de vos _jeux _? » Demanda Blaise.

« Pire. Tom est tombé amoureux d'une humaine. »

Blaise écarquilla les yeux. Pas que ce ne soit jamais déjà arrivé, mais de la part de ce Tom cela était surprenant.

« Tom avait toujours été brillant et un de ses prof voulant le forcer à bosser l'a mis en binôme avec une certaine Luna Lovegood, une p'tite intello. Une fille bizarre du coin, assez excentrique mais très aimée de ses proches pour sa gentillesse et douceur. »

« Vous le saviez ? Harry était-il au courant ?»

« Non ! » Grogna Ron énervé. « Cet abruti nous l'a caché. Et pire, il faisait mine de continuer avec Ry tout en disparaissant souvent. Je ne te dis pas notre surprise quand il est revenu une nuit, couvert de sang. »

« Il a tué l'humaine ? »

Ron détourna les yeux.

« Il a enfin fini par tout nous avouer. Comment il s'était mis a aimé cette stupide blonde. Il était fasciné par sa façon de danser, de parler ces étrangetés et sa fragilité. Simplement quand ils couchaient ensemble, il devait toujours se retenir. Elle était si vulnérable. Du coup, il se sentait frustré, comme s'il manquait quelque chose. Puis il s'était rendu compte qu'en se transformant à moitié lors de leurs ébats, c'était bien mieux. Seulement cette nuit Luna ignorante de sa vraie nature, s'en était aperçut. Tom nous expliqua :

'_Elle n'arrêtait pas de crier. De se débattre. Je n'arrivais pas à parler à cause de mes crocs. Elle ne voulait pas s'arrêter. Alors, je l'ai mordu. Je ne savais pas que je l'avais mordu trop fort, au cou. Elle s'est vidée de son sang sans que je ne puisse rien faire_.'

Il était épouvanté par son acte. Harry ne pipa mot. Il venait d'apprendre que son copain lui avait préféré humaine et tué cette dernière. Néanmoins d'un commun accord on décida de garder le silence. »

Ron se passa une main sur son visage. Il détestait se remémorer ces mauvais souvenirs.

« Mais ça n'a pas été si simple. » Fit Blaise perspicace.

Ron le regarda et fut rassuré par l'air serein du docile. Il écoutait sans porter de jugement. Plus tranquille le dominant continua son histoire.

« Un témoin avait vu et reconnu Tom sortant par la fenêtre de la chambre de Luna. Ainsi le shérif et ses hommes sont venus l'arrêter. Quand notre alpha furieux nous a interrogé, nous avons tous fait comme ci nous n'étions pas au courant. Pire, pour faire délivrer Tom, moi et les autres avons tué un sans abris. Harry n'était pas, bien sûr, au courant de ce plan. Ça a fonctionné, Tom a été relâché. Simplement l'Alpha Sirius était dans un tel état de rage contre nous que j'ai cru notre dernière heure arrivée. Si Tom n'avait pas pris le blâme en prétendant nous avoir donné l'ordre de tuer un humain pour l'innocenter, on aurait été sans doute tous bannis. »

Il inspira et poursuivit.

« Cependant l'histoire était loin d'être terminé. Le témoin avoua qu'il avait vu Tom se transformer et des rumeurs ont commencés circuler. De plus comme pour continuer le mauvais sort, quelqu'un, un humain cette fois, tuait des jeunes filles en faisant bouffer leurs cadavres pars des chiens. Il a été arrêté mais c'était trop tard. Des humains nous ont accusés d'être des démons mais ils n'avaient aucune preuve. Ainsi des groupes d'hommes persuadés d'avoir affaire à une bande de monstres dévoreurs de jeunes filles, ont mis le feu à plusieurs de nos habitations. Le grand père de Tom est mort, mais surtout notre Alpha n'a pas survécu non plus à ces incendies. Aujourd'hui nous devons vivre avec le fait que nous sommes en très grande partie responsable de la mort du père d'Harry.

Harry lui se sent coupable de nous avoir couvert, coupable d'avoir aimer Tom un dominant pour qui il avait accepté de se soumettre, coupable d'avoir causé indirectement la migration de la meute, abandonnant notre ancien territoire, la perte de nos foyers et surtout coupable de la mort de son propre père. Je crois que si Harry ne fait plus confiance aux dominants c'est bien de notre faute. »

Ron baissa la tête. Après ça, Blaise ne voudrait plus avoir à faire à lui et il ne pourrait pas l'en blâmer. Cela faisait des mois qu'il vivait avec ça sur la conscience et pour une fois il avait eu le courage d'admettre ses fautes.

Le docile avait une incroyable influence sur lui. Dommage qu'il ne lui parlerait plus jamais.

Il était tellement concentré sur ses sombres pensées qu'il sursauta quand une main se posa sur la sienne.

Il releva la tête et crut que son cœur allait s'arrêter. Blaiser lui souriait !

« Il faut du courage pour admettre et vivre avec ses erreurs. Ce qui compte c'est ce que tu vas faire de ces expériences dans ta façon de vivre aujourd'hui. »

Ron savait qu'il n'avait pas changé grand chose dans son attitude après le départ de Tom, la mort de Sirius, le déménagement… Pire, son comportement avait empiré.

Seulement un poids semblait s'être enfin retiré, et il se surprit d'avoir envie de devenir autre chose qu'un sale gamin terrorisant les 'gigots'.

Il voulait devenir un loup assez digne pour ce docile exceptionnel en face de lui.

oooooOOOOOoooooOOOOOooooo

Hermione se réveilla en sursaut, le corps en sueur.

Il lui fallut un certain temps pour reprendre. Elle avait fait un horrible cauchemar.

Elle regarda et autour d'elle et mis un moment avant de comprendre où elle était. Elle se trouvait dans une chambre d'hôtel. Elle pouvait entendre la douche dans la petite salle de bain attenante.

Essuyant la sueur froide sur son front, elle se recroquevilla sur elle même.

Depuis quelques temps elle ne se reconnaissait plus. Des moments de sa vie semblaient disparaître et elle se retrouvait des fois dans des endroits sans se souvenir comment elle s'y serait rendue.

Devenait-elle folle ?

La douche s'arrêta et Viktor une serviette autour de ses hanches sortit de la salle de bain. Il cessa de sourire en avisant l'état de la jeune fille.

« Ça n'va pas ? » Demanda-t-il en s'asseyant à côté d'elle l'air soucieux.

Elle s'écroula dans ses bras et se serra contre lui. « J'ai fais un mauvais rêve. » Expliqua-t-elle.

Il caressa son dos.

« Raconte moi. »

Hermione frémit, hésita puis se ravisa. Il l'a prendrait pour une folle.

« Non, c'est bon je ne m'en souviens déjà plus. »

Viktor fronça les sourcils, dubitatif. Néanmoins heureusement pour la jeune louve il n'insista pas. Il se contenta de caresser sa joue. « Tu devrais prendre un douche bien chaude puis je te ramène. »

Elle hocha la tête et se leva. Seulement ses jambes la lâchèrent et elle serait tombée si le brun ne l'avait pas retenu.

« Je ne me sens pas bien. » Se plaignit-t-elle.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, ça passera. » Affirma-t-il en embrassant ça tempe.

Puis il la guida vers la salle d'eau.

oooooOOOOOoooooOOOOOooooo

Plusieurs jours après le concert, Harry avait encore une fois fait le mur.

Enfin techniquement il avait le droit de sortir. Draco avait levé le couvre feux. Mais il avait ordonné qu'aucun loup reste seul dehors pendant la nuit.

Chacun devait être accompagné au moins d'un membre de la meute. Ainsi si jamais un nouveau crime se déroulait, ils auraient tous un alibi.

Le docile voulait au départ rester seul à broyer du noir dans sa chambre. Cependant il n'avait pas supporté la présence de Severus dînant avec Remus comme un couple amoureux de longues dates.

De quel droit imposait-il sa présence ? Comme-ci il pouvait remplacer Sirius. Il n'était même pas digne de lécher les semelles de son défunt père.

Harry se rendit dans son coin habituel où il courrait avec Hermione. Une fois sur son territoire, il se laissa tomber dans l'herbe, et dévasté par le chagrin il se mit à sangloter.

Sa vie était fichue. Cédric ne l'aimait plus. Il avait trahis sa propre meute. Il s'était dévoilé mettant en danger ces congénères. Et surtout il était peut être devenu un meurtrier.

S'il avouait ce qu'il avait fait à Draco l'Alpha n'aurait d'autre choix que de le punir. Et s'il ne le tuait pas se serait la réclusion mettant le docile sous la servitude de son compagnon et le plaçant en fin de la hiérarchie de la meute. Mais aussi le blond serait forcé d'éliminer la menace que serait Cédric pour le secret.

Ses actions semblaient le guider inexorablement vers une fin horrible.

_Un monstre_…

Voilà ce que pensait Cédric de lui. Il le dégoutait tellement que pour l'oublier ce dernier s'était jeté dans les bras de cette stupide garce chinoise.

Trop concentré sur sa peine, le brun n'entendit pas ni ne sentit quelqu'un s'approcher.

« Ça ne va pas ? »

Harry se figea et se releva en position assise. Devant lui se tenait Stan Rocade une bouteille à la main. Le visage de ce dernier était livide et de lourdes cernes encadraient ces yeux.

Le docile se souvint que lors de l'épreuve des Chefs il avait tué de manière atroce son meilleur ami, Barty Crouton. Un élan de compassion l'étreignit car il pouvait comprendre à présent à quel point un loup-garou, docile ou dominant, pouvait parfois perdre le contrôle.

« Si, si ça va. » Répondit Harry en s'essuyant les yeux avec son bras. « Mon copain m'a largué. » Donna-t-il en guise d'explication, un peu honteux car du coup à côté ses problèmes paraissaient moindres.

Stan sembla pourtant compatir.

« Si tu veux mon avis, tu devrais lui régler son compte à cet imbécile. » Affirma-t-il.

Harry sourit en secouant la tête. Il grimaça en essayant d'étouffer un sanglot.

Stan s'accroupit en face de lui

« Moi aussi j'ai senti le besoin de m'isoler. »Dit-il. Il caressa sa joue. Malgré lui Harry se recula. Même s'ils étaient de la même meute, il n'avait jamais été proche de Stan.

Après s'être observé silencieusement quelques secondes, le dominant posa sa bouteille près du bras du brun.

«C'est une potion de Minerva.» Expliqua Stan. « Ça ne résout rien, mais tu ne sentiras mieux pendant un moment. »

Puis il se leva et partit.

Harry n'hésita pas une seconde. Il prit la bouteille, ôta le bouchon et porta le goulot à sa bouche. Une sensation amer et épicée envahit son palais. Ce n'était pas particulièrement bon et cela engourdit aussitôt sa langue. Il se força cependant à continuer à boire.

Il se demanda s'il pouvait mourir d'overdose.

_Si je meurs se sera plus facile pour tout le monde. Et peut être que Cédric se sentira coupable._

Il n'arrêtait de boire que pour respirer avant de reprendre aussitôt.

_Tout allait bien avant l'autre soir. C'est de sa faute si j'ai perdu la mémoire pendant une nuit. Sans Cédric tout irait mieux dans ma vie. Cet idiot intolérant et peureux ! J'ai peut être tué et c'est de sa faute._

Une sensation de chaleur envahit son corps.

_Et en plus de me rejeter il me trahit avec cette garce._

Plus il buvait plus cela semblait nourrir sa colère. Il fulminait. Depuis le début Cho Chang n'attendait que ça : que lui et Cédric se séparent.

_Combien de temps lui a-t-il fallu pour se jeter sur Cédric quand elle appris que nous étions séparés ? Même pas un jour je suis sûr. Elle s'est précipitée pour aller le consoler. Sans elle il serait revenu vers moi._

Harry avait complètement occulté le fait qu'il voulait au départ rompre avec Cédric. Il se consumait de jalousie en imaginant son humain avec l'asiatique.

_Si je voulais je pourrais enfoncer mes crocs dans sa gorge._

Cette vision le fit sourire. Il se leva en titubant. Il fut pris de nausées et dut s'appuyer contre un arbre pour ne pas tomber. Le souvenir fugace d'un réveil dans des draps tâchés de sangs lui tordit l'estomac.

_Non, je ne vais pas la tuer._

Son visage s'éclaira d'une illumination soudaine.

_Mais je peux lui flanquer la trouille de sa vie !_

Se serait que justice. Elle le méritait.

Harry se demanda où trouver la garce. Il se souvint d'une fois où avec Cédric ils étaient venus la prendre chez elle. Il connaissait la route pour aller à sa maison. Elle vivait encore chez ses parents.

« Je sais où tu vis ! » Chantonna-t-il ou il essaya plutôt.

Harry nota confusément qu'il avait quelques difficultés à parler. Il se mit à rire en imaginant la tête de Cho quand elle le verrait au-dessus de son lit.

Après avoir bu jusqu'à la dernière goutte et laissé tomber la bouteille dans l'herbe, Harry se déshabilla afin de se changer en loup.

Une fois métamorphosé, il lui fallut un peu plus de vingt minutes de course lupine pour se rendre chez Cho, sa fourrure noire lui permettant de se fondre dans les ombres.

Arrivée devant chez elle, il sauta pardessus la barrière et se retransforma en humain dans le jardin caché par un arbuste.

Harry vérifia que personne n'était en vu. Heureusement à cette heure tardive, dans ce quartier bourgeois résidentiel, les rues étaient désertes. Il nota aussi qu'aucune lumière de la maison n'était allumée.

A minuit passé, tout le monde dormait-il ? Peut être la famille de Cho était sorti et ainsi il n'y avait personne dans la maison.

Il fit le tour de la demeure et remarqua un petit balcon dont les volets n'étaient pas fermés. S'aidant de la gouttière, il n'eut aucun mal à se hisser dessus.

En s'efforçant de contrôler le gloussement satisfait qui le secouait, il colla son nez contre la vitre.

« Bingo ! » Chuchota-t-il extatique.

Une petite chambre dont les murs étaient tapissés de posters de groupe de rock. Pas de doute cela devait être celle de Cho.

La joie d'Harry fut de courte durée quand il se rendit compte que le lit était vide et même pas défait. Imaginant qu'elle était dans les bras de Cédric, Harry se mit à grogner ses crocs à moitiés dehors.

_Je vais t'attendre ! Tu n'y échapperas pas ma fille._

Sans y croire il tenta d'ouvrir la porte fenêtre et fut surpris quand ce fut le cas. Il ne devait pas être le seul avoir fait le mur cette nuit.

Harry s'introduit silencieusement dans la chambre de son ennemie. Il s'assura que la porte menant au couloir était fermé puis alluma la lampe de chevet.

La pièce s'éclaira d'une lumière feutrée.

La chambre était celle d'une petite fille ayant mal tourné. Les murs pratiquement entièrement recouverts de posters de métal, étaient à l'origine roses avec des motifs de petits chatons blancs. Son lit était couvert de drap noir et rose. Une vieille peluche d'un chat (encore) était cachée derrière un oreiller. Il y avait une coiffeuse rose, avec une tonne de maquillages, des brosses et lisseur pour cheveux.

Un bureau sur lequel reposait un ordinateur, des livres et des cahiers de cours mal rangés.

Un placard avec de grands miroirs. Harry put ainsi admirer sa silhouette nue, présence incongrue dans la chambre de Cho Chang.

Il se sentit d'un coup comme un imbécile. Comment avait-il pu s'entraîner tout seul dans cette stupide vengeance ?

Il allait partir quand il vit accrocher sur le mur des photos de ses amies et des Poufsouffles. Dans la seule image où il se trouvait son visage avait était rayé au marqueur noir épais avec une insulte écrit sur son t-shirt '_Freak'_. Mais surtout la photo qui raviva sa rage fut celle où on voyait la jeune fille embrasser Cédric la tenant serré contre son corps.

La jalousie flamboya dans les iris du loup.

Il s'assit sur le lit toujours indécis. Attendre Cho restait une très mauvaise idée. Pourtant il devait faire quelque chose sinon sa colère risquait de l'étouffer.

Il planta ses griffes sur son lit et déchira le tissu comme du papier.

_Je hais le rose. _Se dit-t-il en réduisant les draps en lambeaux. Il massacra la pauvre peluche et un nuage de coton se répandit sur le lit.

Il arracha ensuite chaque poster du mur, les réduisant en charpies et les laissant choir sur le sol. Il vida une bouteille de parfum sur la moquette.

_Je lui rends service, il puait le déodorant de toilette son truc._

Son museau allongé, les oreilles sorties mi loup mi homme, Harry s'amusait beaucoup.

La chambre donnait aussi sur une petite salle de bain. Inspiré il remplit l'évier d'eau et y plongea l'ordinateur portable après avoir transformé les livres et les cours de l'asiatique en confettis.

Toujours pas satisfait Harry ouvrit le placard. Il trouva d'un côté des tenues sombres que devait préférer Cho et d'un autre des tenues roses guère seyantes et trop froufroutante achetées sans aucun doute par une mère aimante. Elle ne devait les portées que pendant les repas en famille.

Avec un sourire sadique, Harry détruisit tous les vêtements sauf les roses.

Il tourna sur lui même admirant son œuvre. La chambre de Cho était un chaos total.

Il sortit de la pièce sans prendre la peine de refermer la fenêtre. Il sauta du balcon finissant la transformation en loup pendant la chute.

Harry sauta par dessus la barrière disparut dans la nuit noire.

A suivre !

_Et voilà enfin le chapitre 11 de B&C terminé. J'espère que l'interlude et le chapitre vous auront plu et auront répondu à certaines de vos questions._

_Sinon j'ai deux nouvelles à vous annoncer. Une bonne et une mauvaise._

_La mauvaise, (pour vous en fait lol), je pars en vacance avec des amis et du coup, pas d'update avant Mai. Je sais, c'est horrible, je suis désolée._

_La bonne. En plus de la Beltane, il y aura un chapitre pour Wolf Rain. Beaucoup d'entre vous m'ont écris pour en réclamer la suite et refuser que je l'abandonne. Aussi j'avais proposé un vote sur mon blog pour savoir si vous préférez soit une suite à Incubus Dream, soit la suite de cette histoire et il me semble que la tendance va à cette histoire de loup-garou (encore). Vous pouvez toujours votez bien sûr, ce chapitre de WR était écris et pratiquement terminé depuis longtemps hélas, l'histoire m'avait paru mauvaise et je n'étais plus contente de moi. En la relisant, je me suis trouvée un peu stupide, ce n'était pas si mal. Bref, le chapitre suivant est prévu d'être updaté prochainement de toute manière. Néanmoins elle sera reprise quand j'aurais fini cette histoire._

_Voilà, pour reparler de B&C, pas de Draco dans ce chapitre (même s'il a un sacré rôle dans l'interlude. Une facette de lui que je tenais à montré). Ne vous inquiétez pas, il revient au suivant. Alors, l'intrigue s'accentue… mais on arrive au dénouement._

_Des idées ?_

_Reviews ou je tue le Loki (vu que tout le monde s'en foutait du lapin, vous vouliez juste le manger !)_

_(Loki : QUOOAAAA (chibi eye) sauvez-moi !_

_les lecteurs haussent les épaules._

_Sucubei : zut, je crois qu'ils s'en fichent aussi._

_Loki : T_T )_


End file.
